Breath of a Hero
by LorenzoJ10
Summary: Izuku learns that demons once roamed the earth so he follows the foots steps of those heroes that history has forgotten so that he maybe a hero and keep the piece of the world. He will become a symbol of hope and create pillars to hold society together. He will do this by learning from the last demon on earth he will learn the ways of the Demon Slayer. (Please Comment and Review)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Hero's Run

Izuku Midoriya was reminded that this world was not fair that not all men are created equal.

It was a normal day for a twelve Year old Izuku got out of bed, went to school and try to keep his head down so no would notice him especially the explosive star of his school Katsuki Bakugo. He was by no means proper hero material just a kid who got lucky and born with an incredible quirk that made everyone around him feed his ego.

Though after school Izuku could work on his hero journals and find hero activity around town. Today was good he was able to see the new Hero Hawks in action taking on a man who was a giant puffer fish. Izuku was amazed on how Hawks was able to maneuver around puffer's spikes. Izuku was on his way a few blocks down were he heard death arms was fighting a bear man. When he heard something near the park.

"What did you think you were better than me" Screamed the master of ego Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku saw him and his cronies standing above a group of kids from another school in the middle of the park.

"Bakugo stop" yelled Izuku earning the explosive users glare

"I'm sorry did you say something Deku" said Bakugo sporting a mad grin at seeing his favorite punching bag.

Izuku began sweating "Yo-you can't beat up people Kaachan it isn't becoming of a hero" He said nervously while trying to look for a way out of the situation.

Bakugo began to march straight up to Izuku while a sinking feeling began to take a hold of him as he knew what was about to come next. Izuku began to block out Bakugo rant about him "just showing so and so how much better he was" Izuku had heard all of this before he had grown up with Bakugo. All the way from when they were friends until now.

Izuku didn't try anything as he already knew that the cronies had already blocked his escape. Like they did whenever someone tried to pick a fight Bakugo.

"Well aren't you gonna say something you damn Nerd. Well DEKU'

Whether it was the constant taunts or if it was Izuku knowing nothing could change what was about to happen. Izuku looked back at Bakugo with a hard Glare and calmly stated "You will never be a hero not because your weak but because no one will accept a hero who acts like you."

This caught everyone by surprise and the glare just made Bakugo's blood boil to a point Izuku could say that was the worst beating he had ever received from Bakugo. He eventual left with cronies after leaving Izuku on the ground. Angered that Izuku would ever says someone as great as him would never be a hero. 'I'll show that useless nerd when I become the number one hero, he'll see when everyone sees how great I am' thought Bakugo as he left Izuku on the ground.

Izuku laid their on the ground for what felt like hours. Wondering what he was going to do. 'If I don't stand up to him how am i going to be a hero. Maybe I should just give up.' he thought.

"These are some good notes"

'Huh' Thought Izuku as he looked up and saw someone seating near him reading his notes. Izuku slowly got up and got a better look at the newcomer. It was a man with blackish burgundy hair with a scar on the left side of his forehead with Hanafuda Ear rings on his ears. He was dressed old fashioned real old fashioned in a green checkered haori with some kind of uniform underneath. Izuku could tell he was quite athletic maybe a hero in training perhaps.

"Um who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I saw you laying there while I was out for a walk. When I came to see if you were okay I saw your notes here on the ground next to you and couldn't help myself. These are fantastic you got some great analytical skills and a good pair of eyes." The man said with a sunny smile for a moment Izuku could have sworn he was on a clear lake. When the man smiled. It was so honest and pure.

"Um Thanks mister" Said Izuku as he got and started to pick up his things. "I should be going now"

"You want to be a Hero don't you"

Izuku turned to see the man looking at him. It wasn't a cold glare it was as if the man was waiting for Izuku to do something. But he wasn't sure what. "Yes more than anything." He stated with an amount of confidence that eve surprised him.

"You want fame and fortune."

"No i want to save people, i want to save people with a smile on my face like All Might." even though he had just been beaten Izuku became more determined than ever to be a hero.

"Do you think you can be a hero as you are now?"

Reality was cruel. Izuku knew that he was born Quirkless and was too weak to even stand up to someone he thought of as a friend.

"Some people are more lucky than others." Said the man as he stood up. "Some people are born with people who are willing to train them or with talent that allows them to accel more than others or in that boys case he was born with a great quirk. Though it definitely hasn't done him any good for personality that for sure."

"Wait you saw that?" Izuku had just assumed that he came after.

"To close such gapes people need the drive and determination to become better despite their circumstances." The man bent down a little to look Izuku in the eyes. "Do you think you have what it takes to pursue your dreams?"

Izuku looked down for a moment before meeting the man eyes again. "As i am right now i can't but that won't stop me i will work hard i will get strong enough so I can save people with a smile on my face."

The man gave another sunny smile "Good answer. Then we will begin right now."

"What?"

"There's no better time to start than the present." the man said as he took a few steps away before stopping and taking a deep breath. "A good run should be a good start for your training."

"Training?" Izuku was confused even though he had just meet this man he was slowly jogging after him. He didn't know why but for some reason he could see this man honest and trustworthy, and Izuku couldn't argue if he wanted to pursue his dreams he needed start training to cover the gap. "What are you gonna ~huff~ train me. ~huff~. Who are you?"

"Mmmm I guess you could say a Hero of old."

"Huh"

"Pay attention use your eyes and pay attention to my breathing. Focus on the breathing and try to mimic it."

Izuku was confused and ready to call it quits until he tried to breath like the man lucky it was still early spring and he could see the man's breath in the chilled air. Izuku didn't know what he expected but when he tried to breath like the man running became easier. Incredible so that he felt like he could fun for hours, maybe even days.

They both kept running for awhile Izuku didn't know he had lost track of time just tried to keep up the breathing technique. Before he knew it they came to the bottom of the mountain.

When they stopped Izuku was huffing and puffing and felt like he would collapse at any moment but when he looked over at the man he saw that he was perfectly fine as if their massive run was nothing more than a walk down a city block. If anything this just made Izuku even more curious about this mysterious man.

"Hey ~huff~ you're ~huff~ quirk-"

"Oh I don't have a quirk."

Izuku shot up looking at the man in shock and were at the bottom of a mountain. They ran all the way here from a city park in mustafu which was in the middle of the city and Mustafu wasn't anywhere close to a mountain they must have ran 20 miles to get here.

"Wait a minute we're miles away from the city. We ran here. I ran here!"

Izuku was surprised at his own sudden realization on how far he just ran but the man if front on looked like he made this run daily. Now Izuku was sure he could learn something incredible from this man maybe even something that could make up for his lack of a quirk. He now saw this man as his ticket to become a hero.

"Over here."Said the man as he walked to what looked like a small shack. "You can put your backpack in here."

"What exactly are we doing now?" said Izuku as he slowly made his way to the shack before the man put his hand up signaling for Izuku to stop.

"This in a way you can say is the point of no return. If you put your bags down and follow me up this mountain you will begin a test that will push you to your limits and I warn you this test can be fatal and there is a very high chance you will get hurt." the man paused for a moment to let his words sink in though to his surprise the boy in front of him had a determined look. "Though if you pass this test you will be trained and will be one step closer to becoming a hero, do you accept this challenge?"

Izuku's look of determination didn't falter he walked towards the small shack and put his bag inside. "I accept your challenge"

"Then follow me." said the man as he began to walk up the mountain. "I'll admit i'm a bit surprised at how little hesitation you had to accept this test."

"Well it's like you said I need to be ready to put my life on the line if i want to be a hero and i'm already rather behind than a lot of kids my age so i need to work several times harder to make up for it."

"Is that all?"

"No, I need to do this. I need to prove to myself that I can become a hero and in less than a day you have already taught me so much. That breathing technique alone will help a lot during long nights while i'm on patrol."

"That's a good one to remember but your going to need a bit more to pass this test. Your going to need to use everything I've told you today and everything you've learned from those heroes and what you've gained from that explosive boy from earlier."

Izuku was a bit confused what had he gained from Bakugo that could help him he was about to ask when he noticed that the fog began to cover that mountain and air was beginning to get real thin. It was getting hard to breath.

"Do not worry i used to walk up this mountain daily as part of my training when i was your age I know this place by heart." The man stopped dead in his tracks "Prepare yourself, Izuku Midoriya, your test is about to begin."

"Right, wait when did i tell you my name now that i think about we never did introduce ourselves how do you know my name?"

The man ignored Izuku's question "We are near the top of Mt. Sagiri to pass this test Izuku your goal will be to get back down to the bottom of the mountain before sunrise if you do this then you pass. Good Luck." said the man before he was enveloped by the fog and disappeared.

"Wait he said sunrise. WHAT TIME IS IT." Izuku yelled before turning around and rushing down the mountain. "Mom is going to freak out when she wahhhh" was all Izuku could say before he felt his foot hit a wire and by the time he processed the wire a small boulder was launched right at him.

Izuku was able to dodge the boulder. ~Click~ Izuku hit the ground as several shurikens impaled the tree right behind him. 'He isn't pulling his punches, i could really die here. How am I supposed to get out of this the fog is so thick I can only see only a few feet in front of me.' That's when the man's words echoed in his head. 'All the things I've learned, calm down Izuku try breathing.' Once Izuku calmed down a little, he took a few steps down the mountain then he noticed how odd the ground was in front of him. He kicked a rock only for it to fall into a pitfall.

'I was lucky I was able to notice that, wait a minute.' Izuku brought a hand to his face. 'My eyes, he mentioned how well i noticed details. I just need to look out for anything that's too out of place.' he thought as he moved around the pitfall. 'But if i keep going at this pace, I'll never make it down in time.'

Izuku sprinted down the mountain. 'A hero wouldn't hesitate. Hesitating could cost lives and even cost me my own life.' He thought as he dodged another rock and then jumped over a wire. 'My reflexes are better than i thought, when could i react so quickly. So this is what he meant by Kaachan giving me something. I've been dodging Kaachan for so long my reflexes are better than most.' Izuku confidence grew as he sidestepped a group of blades.

"Alright let's do this."

~o~

Izuku was able to make it to the bottom of the mountain as the glow of the sun was on the horizon. He was so exhausted he could tell he was going to lose consciousness. He was able to make it to the walls of the shack where he put his bag.

He leaned against the wall and slowly slide down the side. He was covered from head to toe with dirt and small wounds all over his body. He had aches and pains that he knew would last days before he would be able to move properly again.

"You made congrats." Izuku visions was becoming spotty he could barely make out the man as he walked towards him. "Don't worry none of your wounds are life threatening and I have a friend that can fix you right up." The man kneeled down to take a closer look at Izuku. "I'm sorry now a days such form of training wouldn't be accepted but if your going to become strong enough to reach your goal of becoming a pro hero then i'm afraid this was necessary."

"Are you going to train me?" Izuku was slightly afraid of his answer. He would like a good rest before he tried anything else.

Though his worries washed away as he saw the man has such a sad look in his eyes. "Don't worry you will be trained but not by me." This was definitely a confusing day for Izuku looking back he was beginning to wonder if he was sane following this man. "Do not worry Izuku you are quite sane"

'What'

"and no i'm not reading your mind. This was the only way I could help you. For you see I don't have long for this world."

Izuku could only stare at this man. He may not have known him for a very long but even he could tell this day has changed his life for the better he could actually see himself becoming stronger, he could see himself standing up to Bakugo, he could see himself becoming a Hero.

"Your dying!"

The man gave Izuku a bright sunny smile before slowly taking his Hanafuda Earrings off before placing them into Izuku's hands. "I can tell you are the right choice with these their is no way he'll say no to training you. Don't give up, follow your dreams. Become a hero. I know you can."

Before the man could stand Izuku grabbed his arm with his open hand. "Wait. what's your name?"

"Ta-Ta-Tanjiro" said a voice but it came from neither the man nor from Izuku.

Izuku looked to see a pale teenage boy in a white kimono staring in shock at the man in green.

"Hello Yushiro it's good to see you again."

"Tanjiro, Kamado Tanjiro." The Pale boy visible shaking.

"Tanjiro" Izuku repeated

"Yes that is my name" said the now named Tanjiro before turning to Yushiro. "Yushiro I would like to watch over this boy and train him. He wishes to be a pro hero someday so please train him well."

Izuku knew now he was losing his battle to stay awake because Tanjiro looked liked he was slowly fading away. "Tanjiro what's going on?"

"Don't worry Izuku your in great hands I trust Yushiro with my life he will make you into a pillar in no time." He said this when he suddenly became see through. "And Yushiro this boy is very talented he will make a fine warrior someday."

Izuku could no longer see Tanjiro and before he lost consciousness Tanjiro said one last thing to him.

"Welcome to the Demon Slayer Corp."

* * *

**Well Thats chapter one. Please review I will accept any and all criticisms. So you guys have a good day. Lorenzo Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Sunny Dream

Chapter 2 A Sunny Dream

Izuku didn't know how but found himself in total darkness. He couldn't see anything or hear anything it was as if all of his senses were somehow being numbed. All Izuku could do was keep walking and he did until he saw something in the far distance.

A light that seemed to be far away as Izuku walked closer to the light he began to hear a rhythm of a drum that slowly get louder as he got closer to the light. Soon he cold feel the light breeze on his skin and could smell something burning, he could even somehow taste the light it self. Before Izuku could think on how he knew that what he was tasting was the light he finally got close enough to see what it was.

It was a masked man dancing in a circle of torches. The dance mesmerized Izuku, as the man continued to dance Izuku could see the beauty of his movements, he could smell the scent of the dance, feel the breeze dance was making on his skin, he could hear the rhythm of the movements and even taste it as if Izuku was the one that was dancing.

Flickering at the edge of Izuku vision made Izuku look away from the man to see another circle of touches exactly the same as the other one. Izuku walked into the new circle as he too wanted to try the dance he saw.

Izuku watched the man for a moment before trying his best to mimic the man's moves. Izuku fumbled a bit from either moving out of sync or also trying to simultaneously try to dance and watch at the same time. Though after a few tries he began to get the hang of it. As Izuku began to dance his movements became more fluid and he began to tune the other dancer out. He continued this and as he did he could feel his senses grow stronger with each movement he made until the world became clear.

The world was no longer dark as he could see the mountains around him, hear the animals, smell the grass, feel each movement in the air, and taste the mourning air. He didn't dare stop yet. He kept moving increasing his pace until it seemed that the world was see through not until each breath looked as solid as a rock.

Before Izuku realized he's body was on fire though not regular fire. It was as if Izuku's body was the sun itself. He was filling the world with light so bright he was shining more than the sun.

Then he suddenly realized he actually stopped dancing. He looked around a bit and then noticed the man had stopped dancing himself and was looking right at him. "Did i do this?"

The man brought his hand to the mask. "Yes you did Izuku" Revealing himself to be Tanjiro.

"Tanjiro" Izuku stood their for a moment not really sure what to say. He was angry at him for the mountain death traps and for being way to cryptic than was necessary. But he was thankful as well he didn't know exactly why but he knew he had just experienced something no one else has and that this experience will be the key for him moving forward. So he decided to ask the only thing that he could think of. "Why, why show me of all people this?"

Tanjiro gave him a look of confusion.

"I'm nobody, i'm not strong, i'm not fast, and I don't have a quirk. So why do this for me?"

"Izuku. Do you really think anyone can do what you just did. I'll admit some people could do this but it would take years, maybe even decades to do this with serious dedication and you were able to pull it off in one evening. You were able to shine as bright as the sun and you can do that for the whole world to see."

"What did I just do exactly, was it a quirk of some kind cause all of my senses just became heightened to the point I could tell what was inside things very far away and that alone could have several applications for search and rescue or even training and by that extension it could even help in several fights or even _mumble mumble mumble" _

As Izuku carried on Tanjiro could only smile at the boy who would change the world. "I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more about the breath of sun and the other breathing styles." Tanjiro raised his hand to stop Izuku from asking why. "I can't help you though Yushiro can he'll explain and answer all of your questions and more. I just hope he has matured more than how I had left all those years ago. Though I don't know if he has moved on from Tamayo yet."

"Tamayo?"

"The Loved one he had lost so long ago." Tanjiro said with a sad face. "She was a good friend." Izuku was going to say his condolences though Tanjiro cut him off with a sunny smile. "Either way I wish you luck in your journey Izuku may your dreams bring you great joy. It's time to wake up."

~o~

Izuku opened his eyes and realized something immediately this wasn't his bed as Izuku got up he also felt how sore his body was and that someone changed his clothes for him as he was wearing a light green sleeping robe.

He looked around and saw what he assumed was the inside of an old fashioned Japanese house. Seeing no point in just laying their Izuku got up and made his way to the door.

As he exited the room he came face to face with a girl. She had dark hair in a ponytail, she had brown eyes and looked or as Izuku would guess was a few years older than him so maybe around 17 or 18 years old. She was wearing a purple flower pattern kimono and was holding a tray with a tea kettle.

"Ah your awake my master has been wondering when you would wake up." she said in a neutral tone.

Izuku had no idea had to respond sense no girl had ever really talked to him before and he didn't know what to do.

"Please follow me." was all she said as she passed him and continued down the hall. Izuku not knowing what else to do decided to follow her.

They made their way to an above average living room area that opened up looking down the mountain. In the center of the room sat the pale boy in the white kimono that Izuku remembered before he had lost consciousness. He was currently sitting at a small table looking at a tablet. As they entered the boy looked up to see them. "Your awake that's good. My name is Yushiro. Please have a seat we have much to discuss."

"Oh Okay" as Izuku sat across from Yushiro not really know what he had gotten himself into. They sat in silence for a moment as they looked at each other wondering what to expect from the other as the girl began to serve them both tea. Izuku thanked the girl as he began to drink the tea.

"I have many questions for you young man but the first would be who are you." Said Yushiro breaking the silence.

"Oh my name is Izuku Midoriya thank you for taking care of me while I was out of it."

"Yes, speaking of you collapsing at the bottom of the mountain, what were you doing their and why did you have these" he said putting the hanafuda earrings on the table.

"Oh mister Tanjiro gave me those."

Yushio and the girl froze in place with a look of shock on face as the room grew uncomfortable as the silence grew. The Girl recovered first as her shock turned to anger as a knife suddenly appeared in her hand. "Don't play with us boy. Do you really take us for fools." she yelled pointing the blade at Izuku.

"Whoa wait I'm telling the truth he saw him too." pointing to Yushiro

"Tomo stop and put that knife down right now. He is our guest until i say otherwise."

"Yes master." She said suddenly putting the knife down on the table, losing all of her anger.

Yushiro gave her a look to make sure she wouldn't do anything before looking at a frightened Izuku. "I apologize for Tomo she can jump the gun at times and yes i saw what I saw when I found you but I would like you to tell your part. Now how about you explain everything from the beginning."

Izuku then began to explain everything from how he first meet Tanjiro to his gauntlet of death down the mountain he even told them about his dream he had. He had no idea how they were going to react by the end of his tale Izuku could tell they were processing this information differently. Tomo gave a looked at Izuku that said she didn't believe him but she gave Yushiro a look of concern as he was thinking very deeply about this information.

Yushiro was in deep thought until finally he stood up from where he was sitting. "Please wait here for a moment i need to grab a few things." as he left the room leaving Izuku with Tomo.

"Umm, could it be possible for me to make a phone call my mom is probably worried i've been gone for a whole night." said Izuku worried his mom hasn't melted down yet.

"Mmmm, that maybe a little harder than you might think."She said giving him a one eyed look. "For starters I guess I should mention you've were out for four days."

"WHAT" his mom was beyond melted by now. Izuku fell down just at the thought of her crying. "Oh man she is going to freak out. How am I going to explain this one."

"Umm you okay." she asked 'probably shouldn't mention the fact that he somehow stumbled on a government secret just yet and his chances of seeing his mom again are getting a little slim. Oh well no skin off my back.' she thought as Izuku wept. 'As long as he doesn't do anything to master Yushiro he'll live a little longer." as she simply drank her tea.

The door slid open revealing Yushio holding a picture frame and a bokken(Training sword). "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." he looked to see Izuku sobbing on the ground. "Is he alright"

"I may have mentioned that he's actually been out for four days and he didn't take it so well."

"Midoriya I need you to take a look at this." he said as he put the picture frame in front of Izuku.

Izuku looked up at the picture. It was an old black and white photo and even thought the picture itself wasn't the best quality Izuku could make out one of the faces. "Is that mister Tanjiro? When was this taken?"

"Over four hundred years ago."

"What no way." said Izuku looking at him in disbelief "That's impossible the first quirk ever recorded was two hundred and forty years ago. There's no way he's still alive today if this picture is that old."

"He isn't alive. He died of old age four hundred years ago. I was their when he passed."

Izuku could only stare at the supposed teenager in front of him. Even though is sounded impossible Izuku was slowly piecing things together. Yushiro sounded wise and even Izuku could feel as if he was older than he looked as if he has been walking on this earth for years "How…. old are you?"

Yushiro simple held the bokken out for Izuku. "Come show me the dance you saw in your dream." Izuku took the bokken before he was lead outside to small training area. Where he saw a familiar circle of unlit torches.

Izuku walked in to the circle and after looking at Yushiro's gaze. Izuku began the dance that he saw in his dream. When Izuku started the dance he expected himself to just go with the movements he didn't expect the same levels of feelings to occur as it did in his dream but it did. As he started to pick up the pace his senses started to go into overdrive. Izuku kept going faster then it felt as if the bokken he was holding lit on fire.

"Wait. It is on FIRE." screamed Izuku has he dropped the now flaming bokken before trying to stomp it out. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, how in the world did that even happen in the first place?"

"NO WAY" he heard Tomo yell. Izuku looked over to see both of them in complete awe. "You can use the breath of the sun! HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU DO THAT?" she yelled in disbelief while Yushiro remained silent.

"What? Okay what is the breath of the sun and what exactly did i just do." A little scared but also a little excited did he just unlock his quirk.  
"You just used and ancient ability that predates quirks. A power so rare I didn't think I would ever see it again." Said Yushiro as he picked up the burnt bokken. "Izuku Midoriya you have done something that no one else has done in over a hundred years. This ability you now possess was instrumental in taking down of if not the greatest threat to mankind has ever faced. I am willing to train you and teach you everything about this power and tell you everything including the origin of quirks and other secrets that very few people in this world know. Do you accept?"

Izuku stood there stunned for a moment the amount of information in Yushiro speech open his curiosity and this ability could be the key to his dreams, and these people are the first to ever be willing to help with his dream. "I accept please teach me, teach me how to be a hero."

Yushiro smiled. "I don't know about a hero but a demon slayer should do just fine."


	3. Chapter 3 A hero's Walk

Chapter 3 A Hero's walk

Katsuki Bakugo was having a bad day. Mainly because he was currently being suffocated by a giant sludge villain trying to use him as a skin suit.

As Bakugo struggled trying to break free from the slime he saw around him the Heroes who were just staring at him helpless to do anything. He wanted to scream at them for being useless and not doing anything only to see the destruction his own explosions were making. For some reason it reminded of the past few years.

His life flashed before him. The day he got his quirk, the day he announced he would be the number one hero in the world. Then he remembered the last day he saw his childhood. The guilt he felt when Ms. Midoriya came looking for her son. He clearly saw the sadness in her eyes as she cried for her son. The rage in his own mothers eyes as she told him the amount of damage he has done. It was the first time he remembered her telling him off without actually yelling at all.

Then today when he told everyone he was going to U.A., those hypocrites actually tell him off for causing their fellow classmate to run away or worse be the cause of his death when none of them not even the teachers did anything to stop him or save Izuku.

Now he may die right here.

Toshinori Yagi stood there at the back of the crowd watching the scene unfold. The number one hero in the world, All Might felt useless sitting there having to watch. "What kind of hero am I, if I can't save a single child."

"Hey mister you mind hold this box for a moment." Toshinori looked over his shoulder to see a young man with messy green hair wearing a green hiyori hold out a large wooden box.

Without thinking he grabbed the box and almost dropped under the weight. "Whao, hey kid…" he then noticed the young man had a katana at his side. 'Is this kid a hero,no he's too young to be a hero. Even for one in training" All might was about stop him when he disappeared.

Everyone in the crowd felt a rush of air as what appeared to be a flash of lightning pass over them. Passed the heroes and heading right towards the villain.

In a split second Bakugo was ripped from the villains grasp and was on the ground. Bakugo coughed as he tried to get air into his lungs. He was able to get to steady his breathing and got on his hands and knees trying to get up.

"Long time no see" Bakugo froze. He looked up to his savior to see the back of a man in green with hanafuda earrings. The man slowly turned his head towards him. "Good to see you again Bakugo."

"Deku?"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT" screamed the villain as he launched himself at Izuku.

Izuku calmly began to step forward as he grabbed the hilt of his katana. "Form eleven:Lull"

For a moment everyone there could have sworn they were on the surface of a calm lake that was pure and undisturbed until a ripple appeared with Izuku at the center. The next thing everyone saw was the villian blown to pieces being scattered across the alleyway.

For a moment silence before the crowd erupted in cheers. "The kid did it" "That was awesome." "He blew the monster away." "He's strong." "No that was definitely a speed quirk like samurai x."

"He didn't blow the villain away." Said the Hero Death Arms

"What do mean?" asked a fellow hero MT Lady

Death Arms continue to watch the swordsman as he but his blade back into his shealth. "From what I can tell he sliced the villain so many times the force from all those blows blew him apart."

"Makes sense" Said Kamui Woods. "One moment he was just standing there with his sword sheathed and the next it was in his hand and the villain was in pieces."

"Okay but what was with the calming lake." she said noticing the weird look of her coworkers. "What?"

"You saw the lake too?"

"It but have something to do with his quirk. Hey wait kid." yelled Death Arms as he saw Izuku making his way through the crowd.

Toshinori stood their dumb founded. Not sure what to say to the he had to think of something quick as Izuku was approaching. "How did you do that?"

"I had an excellent teacher" Said Izuku as he took the box from the skeleton. He paused for a moment. "You should really retire soon or take it easy it doesn't look like your body can handle too much anymore."

'WHAT' how did this kid know about his injuries. Who is this Kid.

"Hold it kid you can't just leave yet." yelled Death Arms as he and the other heroes made their way through the crowd.

"I'm sorry I need to return to my teacher."

"DEKU" screamed Bakugo

"Still using that name huh Kaachan." as he smiled. Izuku took a deep breath before he was suddenly surrounded by mist. "Please tell my mother she will have to wait just a bit longer before I can come home." he said as the Mist enveloped him. When the mist cleared he was gone.

~o~

After the whole incident with the slime villain and the mysterious appearance of the young swordsman. Bakugo, the heroes and All Might(sense he was holding the box) where taken into the police station. Where it was revealed to the heroes that the swordsman was a boy who disappeared two years ago.

"WHERE IS MY SON" came a scream cause everyone to turn to see a green haired woman standing in the doorway. Everyone could tell from her eyes she has been crying. A lot.

"Hello you must be Ms. Midoriya. I'm detective Naomasa." said the detective as he pulled out a chair for her. "Please have a seat."

"MEOW"

This sound caught everyone's attention. They all looked to see a cat coming through the door. "A Cat?" said Death arms

"Who let the cat in" asked Mt. Lady

"Is it a stray?" Kamui Woods growing some branches to grab the cat.

"Chacha how'd you get here." Said Inko as she went and picked up the cat. "I'm sorry this is my cat. I don't know how she got here? I left her at home."

"Maybe she knew that you needed some comfort animals will go to great lengths for their owners." Said Death Arms with tears as he remembered his loyal dog. "Such a brave dog."

"One that's a cat." Mt. lady poking Deaths arms back to earth. "Two why were you to use your quirk on the cat?" she asked Kamui Woods.

"Well about a week ago I helped a child get his cat down from a tree and well I never owned a cat myself so that's when I learned how… furious they could be." He said a bit embarrassed.

"My son do you know where my son is." she said everyone could tell the desperation in her voice. It was apparent that she has been trying to find her son for a very long time.

"We are doing what we can and we were hoping you could clarify something for us." She nodded. "Can use please tell us what your son's quirk the only files we have here says that your son is quirkless."

"He is quirkless. He never developed a quirk."

"What are you sure ma'am. We can confirm with several heroes and other eye witnesses that he moved at super speed, caused a mass hallucination and somehow created a thick mist to get away."

"My son has never been able to do anything like that are you sure we're talking about my Izuku here?"

Bakugo finally spoke up confirming it was him. Telling her how even though he's changed he still knew his old nickname. "He wanted me to tell you he was sorry and that you will have to wait for him a little longer."

Inko began to cry partly tears of joy and relief knowing her son is still alive and tears of sadness and pain that he wasn't coming home held her cat as she quietly began crying. Toshinori sat there watching the scene while also glancing at Izuku's file mainly the part about him being quirkless or was quirkless. The boy did just save his old classmate like a hero but he knew of a way for someone to get a quirk and he just showed several different ability and if his theory was correct then this boy Izuku made a deal with the devil himself. "Ms. Midoriya their was one more thing he did mention before he disappeared." Catching their attention. "After I gave him his box back i asked him how he was able to do well whatever he did and he said he had a great teacher. Do you know what teacher he's talking about?"

"No my son has never mentioned a teacher or any kind he was always quiet and an introvert he didn't really have any friends." said Inko hoping whoever was this teacher was keeping her little boy safe.

The detective saw where All Might's questioning was really. "You don't really think this has something to do with 'him' do you, All For One" he whispered to his friend.

"I'm not sure. I defeated him years ago but it sounding more and more like it by the second. I just can't think of any other way this kid could have gotten multiple quirks" All Might harden his gaze as the picture of the boy on the wall. "It might be too late for him but I will try and do what I can but if this is his handy work and if he is alive. Then this boys vile demon of a teacher may soon know my fist of justice once more."

~o~

"Achoo" sneeze Yushiro

"Master are you alright, your not getting sick are you." said Tomo Overly worried for her master's health.

"I can't get sick Tomo." Said Yushiro as he continued to read on his tablet.

"But you sneezed."

"There are several reasons for someone to sneeze. Not all of them are do to illness."

"Yushiro sensei, Tomo-chan I'm back" Izuku said as he walked into the room.

"Welcome back Izuku-kun."

"Welcome back did you get what I asked for." Asked Yushiro as he set down his tablet and grab the remote on the table.

"Yep" as Izkuk sat the box down opening it up to reveal several books. "Got them all right here.

"Perfect" Said Yushiro as Tomo asked what the books were. "Their old books that once belonged to a family that was a descendant of an old friend of mine, but they were stolen a little over a century ago and the family has long since lost their roots. I'll keep an eye on them for awhile and have them restored. After that I'll most likely give them to a museum. Though it looks like you had an eventful day."

Everyone looked at the tv as it showed a recap of today's events. "Sorry sensei I know the guy who was in danger and I couldn't just sit by and do nothing." Izuku said as he bowed in apaologie.

Yushiro raised an eyebrow while Tomo began to brought his hand to Izuku and flick him on the head. "Izuku i don't care that you helped out your friend in fact i'm quite content with you helping out those heroes. In fact you will have several opportunities to do so again here in the near future." This got curious looks from his wards. "Sense I began training you I"ve reconnected with several people who are in need of some assistance. The government has been more than hesitate to allow it."

"By the way, did you ever find out what happened that made them so jumpy about you doing really everything." asked Tomo.

"Apparently the one person they don't want anyone to know about got into a really big fight with All Might. That must be how he got injured."

"That makes sense. I think I meet him today?

"Did he look like a skeleton with his internal organs in ruin?"

"Yeah. I could just tell that he looked terrible. Is there anything you can do for him."  
"Certainly, the only problem is that I've never met him before. I only knew his predecessor. Nana Shimura. The last time I spoke to her she told me she passed her quirk to All Might. Offered her help then with her quirk and even to watch over her child but she admitted that I should stay far away from any of them. Even though we were on speaking terms, I could tell that the truth shook her. So I never met All Might but if given the chance I wouldn't mind helping him."

"Don't get to excited Izuku you can't just bring him here. We have rules for several reasons." reminded Tomo. "So All might and All For One got into a fight and the government got scared and said you couldn't leave the mountain."

"They requested I lie low for awhile. Tomo I've told you before I've learned working with some people is better than working against them or going off and doing things my way." said Yushiro noticing the slight anger in her voice. "Besides these years gave me an opportunity to teach Izuku, reevaluate the schedule for a few projects and it gave the government time to quiet things down. To make sure that All For One didn't leave any information about my past that could cause a panic."

Izuku couldn't help but agree with the government on that one. He did feel bad for his sensei but with how he reacted to learning he was an eight hundred year old demon and the nightmare origins of quirks. He could only imagine how the populace would react if they learned the truth. It wouldn't be pretty.

"Though now they are letting up a bit and I have a few people who need help with some very interesting projects that I wouldn't mind taking a look at. So I'm going to need you to be my go between ether delivering information or making runs for me. And if you so happen to come across a villain or two while your out you have my full permission to intervene if you feel the need to."

"Really but won't that cause problems I don't have a license , I mean I know my abilities isn't a quirk but i still need a license to do hero work."

Tomo began to laugh. "Izuku, Master Yushiro knows so many people in the government he could make all your crimes disappear with a simple phone call."

"I don't know about that." Said Yushiro while he drank some tea. "Though I can't deny that I do know some people who will more than happily brush any vigilante work you do under the rug."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Remember those people who need help with those projects." Izuku nodded. "Some of them are also people in the government and they will happily look the other way for our help."

"They would be willing to turn the other way for us?"

Tomo chuckled. "Izuku, Master is just being modest, he has several world leaders on speed dial. Heck at the turn of the twenty first century he owned half of Japan."  
"What really?"

"No Tomo. I didn't own half of Japan. I admit I began to invest a lot into real estate but that had its purposes and I do admit I know some powerful people but I don't have them on speed dial."

"Master, please be honest if you picked up the phone and asked for I island right now and i'm not talking about one department. The whole thing right now and tell us they wouldn't give it to you."

Silence. Yushiro couldn't honestly answer. Even he couldn't deny if he wanted to he could have several people eating out of the palm of his hand.

"See."

"No way really."

Tomo held her head high. "Master is well respected throughout the whole world. The amount he has contributed to the world so staggering, they come crawling at the drop of a hat." She said with pride. As Izuku stared in awe.

Yushiro sighed. "I can't deny I know people, but calm down Tomo." 'I wasn't that bad with my lady was I' he thought. "Back to the subject at hand. Are you up to being my running man for a little bit? It will be excellent for training."

"Of course"

"Are you sure?" Asked Tomo "Your finally able to cut the boulder and you have learned to use quite a few breathing styles. So you have masters blessing to leave the mountain, don't you want to see your mother?"

That question cut deep into Izuku. "I want too but I'm not ready for that just yet." Izuku wouldn't deny he wanted to, but with everything he has learned and done, he needed time to think. He also just got permission to leave the mountain. He's been stuck there for over a year, but he didn't feel ready. He felt guilty and both his friend and sensei knew that.

They also felt guilty. Neither of them liked the idea of keeping him away from his mother. Though with the secrets that they had told him they knew to a degree this was necessary. Even if Yushiro had his mother under watch just in case this somehow pushed her over the edge. Yushiro never really tried to make connections with anyone mainly because he would outlive them but Izuku became his student and someone who he could trust even with some of his deepest secrets. As for Tomo Izuku became somewhat of a little brother to her. Before he came around it was really just her and her master.

Yushiro knew he needed to say something. "Izuku, I know you feel like you don't know when you can see her again or explain everything but you need to decide on a date to see her and I won't accept any date past the UA entrance exam. You still want to go to UA,yes?"

"Yes sir. I know for a fact your teachings will help me become a great hero." he said giving a sunny smile. "The exam is in ten months and in those final months I would like to increase my training so five months thats when I will see her."

"I'll put a reminder on the calendar," said Tomo as she cleared the table. "Don't worry Izuku we'll be right there with you."

"Tomo is right, we may not be able to tell her everything but we will be there for you."

"Thank You Sensei." as waterfalls sprouted from his eyes.

"I know your touched but would you mind not ruining our floors."

~o~

And so the days continued as several sightings of a boy in green taking on muggers, gangsters and other criminals of the underworld.

Currently bank robbers.

"Alright boys, are those hostages tied up"  
"Yeah boss, they ain't going anywhere have those cops brought the van like we asked."

"Not yet," said the boss robber as he looked outside he could clearly see the police talking with some of the local heroes. "They got ten minutes before we start killing off some hosta-"

He couldn't finish as what appeared to be flowers growing on all their guns right before their weapons shattered into several pieces.

"What the." "My Rifle" "My pistol. That was a desert eagle. Is cost a fortune."

"Are you guys okay." All the robbers turned to see a kid with a katana freeing their hostages.

"Hey thats the kid that's been playing hero around town."

"What do we do?"

"We beat his ass in of course."

"I got this." said the boss robber as walked towards Izuku. Izuku turned to him as the hostages were getting scared as the boss robber raised his now metal fist and put right in front of Izuku. "My quirk allows me to produce metal from my skin something your sword can't cut through but your more than welcome to try go ahead I dare."

What surprised everyone was Izuku reached with his empty hand to the metal arm and grabbing it. He took a deep breath before squeezing, crushing the metal hand. The Robber collapsed to the ground writhing in pain holding his broken hand.

"So who's next?" he asked before all the robbers surrendered.

~o~

Bubble girl realized too late she bit off more than she could chew.

"Come out so I can fry you." Said Burnin the two girls had met up while chasing down a jewel thief two a construction site. It was near midnight so the site was empty which did little to comfort the heroes as they had no idea where the thief disappeared to. One moment they were chasing him down, when they entered the construction site he vanished. Before they knew it a spike hit Burnin in the leg when Bubble girl went to help she was shot in her arm from the opposite direction. That's when they realized they were dealing with a sniper.

The next ten minutes the duo tried their best to dodge the spikes and get to cover but when they thought the found good cover they were just shot at again.

"This sucks." Said Burnin as they were hiding behind their third pillar. They both were covered in cuts and scratches. Not to mention exhausted from the worst game of hide and seek. "Where is he?"

"Burnin, the spikes even though they've been coming from different places, they always come at a downward angle meaning he has to be higher than us."

"Okay so?"

"So it means he has to be somewhere higher than us."

"Okay what good does that do us?"

"This construction site spans this whole block." said Bubble Girl. "If we figure out which of the highest points he's shooting at us from we can at least cover the exits."

"Wait are you says we should wait him out." Burnin getting in Bubble Girls face. "That bastard has been shredding my uniform and been a pain in my ass. I'm not letting this guy go before I teach him why they call me Burnin."

"Well right now we don't have any better ideas we can't find him and none of are attacks have the range he has and we both don't like the option of running away."

"I wouldn't be able to show my face in public again if I ran from a chump like this."

"Umm are you guys okay?" both girls turn to see Izuku staring at them. They stared back wondering what a kid was doing here.

"Kid get out of here there's a villain nearby trying to get us."

"Run and get help call my Sir Night eye he'll know what to do."

"What call Endeavor he'll smoke this Bastard out."

Before he could respond Izuku side step left as a spike came at him. Then leaned back to dodge one from his left and after raised his foot to barely miss the last spike.

"How" they both said. 'Does he have a precognition quirk or a reflex quirk.' they thought as he expertly avoided the spikes.

"He's richoching the spikes." Said Izuku as he kept dodging the spikes. "I can hear the spikes bounce off the support beams, so it isn't hard to tell which way their coming. Give me one sec." He said has he put one knee down and extended his arms out with his palms open.

"What's he doing."

"I don't know"

"Found him"

"Huh"

"Breath of Lightning." He said has he grabbed his sword and disappeared in an explosion of lightning. Both followed the trail of sparks up the support beams. Only then to hear a grown man scream. They both saw the jewel thief hit ground with spikes coming out his arms along with a bag of jewels. "Don't worry he's out cold. Well I gotta go. See ya."

"Wait." Yelled Bubble Girl but it was already too late as Izuku was already gone. "Oh that was the sword kid vigilante Sir wanted to meet. He's not going to be happy we let him go."

"He's not happy, I'm the one that's pisst right now." yelled Burnin "He took our bad guy. The brat took our crook down without us doing anything. That brat owes us a fight."

Bubble Girl could feel the sweat drop on her head as she watched Burnin fume for not being able to fight. "Well at least we can bring the thief in and return the jewels."

"But i'm all FIRED UP."

~o~

The night was quiet over Kyushu. Just the way Hawks liked it. "A nice quiet night. Maybe I can get a late night snack on the way home."

KABOOM

"Me and my stupid mouth" he turned to see a building with smoke coming from the top. "Okay let's find out who ruined my night."

As Hawks got closer he saw more and more windows burst open. Hawks was about to dive into the building when a person shot from one of the windows almost colliding with hawks.

The figure stopped and hovered in mid air revealing to hawks a woman with four metal wings. "What are you serious first the sword brat now Hawks."

"Oh wow a pretty lady like you knows who I am, I'm flattered." said Hawks getting his feathers ready for a fight. "Wait, did you say sword Brat?"

"Whoa, it's the number 3 hero Hawks" both flyers turn to see Izuku on the roof of a building fan boying at seeing a high ranking hero.

"Hey aren't you that kid everyone is talking about." The flying woman thought this would be a good chance to escape but when she tried she saw Hawks' feathers blocking her path. "Sorry beautiful but out date just started and it would be rude of me to leave you on your own."

"Ah what a gentleman but I'm not your girl. I'm Steel Angel and I fly solo." Said Steel Angel as she wiped her wings creating a wind blade right at Hawks.

He was about to intercept it with his feathers but another wind blade appeared and intercepting the first. They both turned to see Izuku with sword in hand. "Breath of Air." he began to strike with his sword creating several wind blades at Steel Angel.

"You Brat." she screamed as she dodged as she flew higher trying to create distance between them. "This is a fight I can't win, but this is a fight I can run away from." as she began to spin into a small tornado creating several wind slashes in all directions. Slice through Hawks' feathers and forcing him back. She didn't let this opportunity go to waste she flew as fast as she could.

Hawks cursed as he began his pursuit. 'She's faster than I thought. Even though this is fun I need to stop her quick."

They continued their game of cat and mouse until Steel Angel had to make an immediate stop or else be pierced by another wind slash. 'Huh, the brat."

They looked down to see Izuku pursuing them jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "He was able to keep up with us on foot." Said Hawks Impressed. "Not many Heroes could do something like that. This kid ain't half bad."

"That's it this damn brat is dead." Yelled Steel Angel as she dived at Izuku before launching a massive wind blade at Izuku. Izuku was in mid air at the time but was able to use his blade to not only block the attack but also cancel it. The only problem was that it also caused him to stop mid jump while he was above an intersection. "Gotcha eat concrete you little shit."

'Oh no the kids gonna fall' thought Hawks readying his feathers, until he saw the impossible.

~o~

"Tomo what are you doing."

"Master Yushiro." said Tomo flustered as she quickly tried to clean the table full of notebooks. "I was just doing some light reading."

"Aren't these Izuku note books." said Yushiro as he recognized the well detailed notes. "Did you take these from his room?"

"I'm sorry master" she said guiltfully "I just couldn't help myself I was just so curious on the new techniques he was working on."

"Really I thought you had no interest in the Demon slaying techniques"

"Well i do admit I didn't think there would be any point in learning the techniques sense I have no real desire to fight but i have read the books in the library and some of Izuku's techniques don't match with any of the books I've read. So I was just curious."

Yushiro couldn't help but chuckle. "I forget sometimes your still a child." She began to pout. "But to answer your question. The reason those techniques aren't in the old text is because they were impossible back then."

"Does this have something to do with your different training methods?"

"I'll admit that's one of them. I've lived hundreds of years and in those times I've trained several people in a variety of subjects and learned how to improve on several training methods. Especially the Demon Slayer techniques since I've tried to preserve their knowledge while the world forgot it."

"Um master I kind of know that already."

"Well clearly not all of it because I also preserved the techniques that we're only theories back then. Here." Grabbing a specific notebook and handing it to Tomo. "Those are the notes he made on techniques that could be possible to learn and use based on those old theories."

"Wow these are super detailed." she said as she skimmed through the notebook. "Izuku's analytical skills are incredible and these were based off of theories?" she said in awe as Yushiro nodded in confirmation. "But wait that only explains how he came up with those moves how is he able to pull them off when the masters of old couldn't? Is it because he got an early crash course in the breath of the sun."

"No, while Izuku was given an opportunity others weren't and his eyes are top notch his greatest advantage is hi genetics."

"His genetics?

"Do you know what quirks his parents have."

"His mom has a low form of telekinesis and his dad can breath fire. Wait, his dad."

"Yes while Izuku doesn't have a quirk himself his father was born with a quirk that must have improved his lungs incredibly and some of those genes were passed down to Izuku along with the natural evolution of Quirked humans. Izuku can use abilities that the masters of old could only dream of."

~o~

Hawks had rub his eyes in disbelief. One moment the kid was falling then the next he was standing.

Standing in midair.

Fwoosh. Fwoosh.

"HE CAN FLY" they yelled As Izuku began to run on air.

"Cloud Walk"

"Okay what the HELL is this kids quirk." yelled Steel Angel

"How should I know." says Hawks wondering the same. "Hey kid how are you doing that." Hoping to get at least some info on the kid.

"I figured it while I was being chased around a mountain for two weeks by an Okama."

"Okama?" they both said not sure how to respond.

Izuku's face grimaced as the memories came back. "It wasn't fun. My sensei's friend could be a hellish gym instructor. It was a nightmare, the only good thing that came out of is I learned how to run on air." This only confused the two more. "Anyway you ready to surrender yet."

"Grrrrr. No way. I don't do jumpsuits and orange is a disgusting color." she cried out as reality seemed to set in. "I ain't going to jail. Not like this." as she gave one final wind slash at Izuku.

"Very well." as his sword lite ablaze. "Breath of the Sun dawning flame." Izuku sent a fire slash going right through her wind slash and directly hitting Steel Angel.

She would have fallen if Hawks hadn't caught her bridal style. After he made sure she was okay he turned to Izuku who was still somehow standing on air. "Nice job kid. I don't suppose you would mind helping me take her to the station."

"Sorry but I can't do that just yet. If I went with you I don't think they would let me go just yet. Besides it looks like you got your hands full." He said before running into the clouds.

Before Hawks lost sight of him he sent a single small feather and smiled when he felt contact. 'I'll leave that on him for awhile and see what he does next, that kid is definitely interesting.' he thought as he felt the woman in his arms begin to stir. "Well sleeping beauty it looks like it's time I take you to the police."

* * *

**Wow this is defiantly my longest chapter yet. Also I don't think could make something like this again so quickly so unfortunately don't expect the next chapter so soon. I think I'm going to move to a weekly schedule for updates. Thanks for ready please comment and review. Your feed back is important. **


	4. Chapter 4 Name

**MIKE202303: Thanks there will be a lot more.**

**CrEaTelmAgIntE: Well I hope you continue to enjoy the story**

**santiagoabelcampos: ****No quiero estropear nada. Aunque su pregunta será respondida. (I don't want to answer just yet. Though your answer will be answered. **

**P.S. sorry my Spanish is a little rusty.**

**Thank you all you have commented and followed I look forward to hearing more from you.**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4:Name

Ejiro Kirishima was having a dilemma. Early that day he tried to help out one of his classmates from some bullies only to be easily beaten and his "friends" were of no help as they only pointed out unoriginal he was and how weak his quirk was.

"How can I be a hero if my spirit breaks so easily?" he said feeling powerless to save anyone. He was currently walking home from school when he noticed one of the TVs in a store showing news of the mysterious child swordsman in green with Hanafuda earrings. He was helping out pro hero Lightning Max with a villain attack. The news reporter ended reminding everyone that he was committing a crime for doing vigilante work.

'Why can't I be more like him. He looks to be about my age and he doesn't look like he's afraid of anything. I wonder if he'll tell me how he does it.' he thought as he began to walk away from the store.

He continued down the road a bit before he heard a scream. He looked to see the scream came from two girls from his school with a giant of a man standing before them. He was well over three stories tall, wearing a massive cloak over his massive body. "Where is the Spring Hero office." the two girls were way too scared to even respond all they could do was cower. "Are you not going to tell me." He said as his hand began to crush the building above the girls."

'There's no police or hero around to do anything.' Thought Kirishima. 'Come on' he told himself 'move' but he was unable to he was unable to move past his own fears. He stood there wanting to move and be a hero that protected people.

Mina dashed in front of the giant in defense of the girls. "IT's two blocks down turn right and across the street."

"Thankyou" Said the Giant before he suddenly tensed crushing the wall causing rubble to fall.

Kirishima could only look on in horror as he saw his classmates were crushed. "MMMIIINAAA"

"Oh you know these girls." said a voice Kirishima turned his head to see guy from the tv the swordsman in green. Izuku Midoriya. "Would you mind looking after them." past him was Mina and their classmates. Perfectly safe. "Thanks."

"Huh, wait." Krishima didn't finish as he noticed that the giant was now staring in their direction. In particularly Izuku. Kirishima knew this was about to get real.

As Izuku began walking towards the giant, the giant began to shake, but not out of excitement. No he was scared the mountain of a man was scared of someone who was barely a tenth of his size. "Demon Slayer."

"Demon Slayer?" repeated Kirishima confused on what the giant meant.

"So you know who I am." Said Izuku as he stared down the giant with one hand on his sheath with his thumb on the hilt pushing his sword out just enough to see the blade. "Who are you, who do you work for?"

The giant couldn't answer as memories flooded his head. Memories that weren't his but scared him nonetheless. To him the boy in front of him was his longest and most dangerous enemy that has killed him time and time again. He felt true fear of countless before him as they faced their death at the hands of numerous swordsmen.

The giant then did something that none of the onlookers thought he would do. He ran. He ran down the street and turned down the first street. Izuku gave chase but stopped in front of the street the giant turned.

"Hey wait up." said Kirishima as he ran after them. "Demon Slayer wait." he yelled but as he turned the corner all he saw was Izuku standing in the street. "Hey Demon Slayer where did the big guy go?"

Izuku closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "It seems someone with a teleportation quirk grabbed him."  
"A teleporter wait how do you know that?"

"It maybe hard for you to notice but if you look on the ground you can see that all the dirt and pebbles make a perfect circle meaning that a portal took it somewhere else." he said as he pointed to the ground.

It was hard but Kirishima could see a perfect circle of dirt. "Whao I would have never noticed that."

"Not many would but another big give away is the smell."

"The smell?" he sniffed the air and smelled something. "Alcohol I smell alcohol and definitely the strong kind."

"Exactly, there isn't a single bar nearby yet you can clear smell something like the inside of a bar."

Kirishima was impressed so was the crowd that was forming around them. Many of them wanting to know more about the newly named Demon Slayer. Though for him personally this was his chance to speak to him maybe gain something that can help him be a hero. "Wait Demon Slayer I got a question."

Izuku was about to leave but stopped and gave the boy in front of him an interesting look. "Okay what's your question?"

"How? How do you do it. Aren't you scared? Your not even in highschool and your taking guys on like a pro?"

Izuku tilted his head at his question and thought for a second before walking up to kirishima. "Do you want to be a hero?"

Kirishima a little unsure of himself. "Yes"

Izuku remembered something the Yushiro-sensei told him. 'Wisdom can come from everyone and from everywhere even yourself. You or whoever you're divulging the information to just has to be able to accept the wisdom your giving.' Then he remembered how it started with him.

"Do you want to go for a run?"

"Huh' that was the last thing he thought he was going to be asked. He was skeptic. "Sure"

Izuku gave a sunny smile before grabbing his shoulder and enveloping them in mist. When it finally cleared both boys were gone.

~o~

It was the hardest run of Kirishima's life but he pushed through. He chased Demon Slayer through the streets and back alleys. After awhile Kirishima was about to call it when Demon Slayer finally started to teach him something.

"Alternate the hardness on your legs." Kirishima was breathing too hard to respond but the confusion on his face was enough for Demon Slayer to get the question. "When I grabbed your shoulder you harden a little bit. Now alternate your hardness and absorb the shock from your legs."

Krisihima did as he said it was tricky at first but soon he got the hang of it and running became easier and so did his breathing. "Whao I can run." he said as he felt the wind as he ran. Though he stopped when he notice Demon Slayer stopping.

"Hand me your bag and your shoes."

"My shoes?"

"Harden the soles of your feet should give you way better traction then your shoes will."

After Kirishima got the idea he quickly took his shoes off and handed them to Demon Slayer. When they continued running Kirishima easily increased his speed. "I've never thought of this before." He yelled as he picked up speed.

Izuku grinned. 'This guy is a quick study' Alright now I want you to follow me, but I am going to begin some quick turns so harden different parts of your legs to turn easier so you don't lose speed or momentum." he said before speed through the alleyways of the city. Taking every quick turn he could make. Kirishima almost crashed twice but began to understand what izuku was talking about. By hardening certain parts of his body and keeping other loose he was able to turn easier and keep his momentum going. "Good your getting the hang of it. You got hardening quirk it does give you a small strength boost but your big hits will come from increasing your speed like a battering ram." Izuku turned down a long alleyway with a building at the end. "Okay were switching it up were going straight."

"Were going straight through the building." said Kirishima shocked. He didn't want to pay for property damage.

Izuku laughed "Just because your quirk seems straight doesn't mean it is nor should you be were climbing the building so everything you've done with your legs your going to do with your hands as well. Ready GO" he said as he dashed forward and went up the building.

Kirishima had come this far and wasn't going to back down. He made a quick decision on which parts of his hands to harden and rushed forward. He jumped and dug his hands into the wall as he tried to use as much of his speed as possible and climbed the side of the building. Even though he was tired but when he got the rhythm down he practically flew up the building. In fact he did he moved so fast his momentum carried him above the roof.

Lucky Izuku was their to catch him. "So what did you think of your first run." he said as he put him down.

"Thank" huff "you" Huff. said Kirishima before inhaling a lot of air. "I never thought I could climb a building like that or well really anything you just showed me. I'm not strong like you I could never do anything like this."

Izuku slapped kirishima's back more than hard enough to leave a good bruise. "Don't sell yourself just look at where your own hands and feet have brought you." He said as he pointed over to the other side of the roof.

Kirishima walked to the edge and say one of the most breathtaking views of the city he had ever seen. "This is incredible I've never seen the city like this before."

"The only way you can get a great view like this is if you get up here with your own two feet."

"But I'm only here because you brought me here."

"I guided you here i did not carry you i did not activate your quirk you did that and even without me you could do this again with your own strength."

Kirishima couldn't help but smile and blush a little at the compliment. "Yeah I guess I could do this again." though his smile quickly turned into a frown. "Though I couldn't do anything back their I was so scared I couldn't move. How can I be a hero if get so scared I can't even move?" He said as self doubt set in. "how do you do come your not scared."  
"Are you kidding me I'm terrified."

"What, but you always rush in head first. You never hesitate."

"Do you remember seeing those girls almost getting crushed?"

"Yeah of course I do. It happened like an hour ago."  
"Do you remember how you felt before you realized that they were safe." Kirishima knew that feeling. He had let them die. "Remember that feeling and make sure you never feel it again. The thing that scares me more than me dying or getting hurt is the thought that someone is going to get hurt because I didn't do anything. I don't want to regret anything."

As Kirishima listened to Izuku he couldn't help but feel like he heard that somewhere before. "Hey that sound like something Crimson Riot would say."  
"Oh are you familiar with Crimson Riot?'

"Familiar. He's my all time favorite hero. He's so manly. He's a hero who doesn't back down and saves people and serves justice with a chivalrous spirit." said Kirishima enthusiastically.

"Well maybe you should rewatch some of his interviews their maybe something there that you missed." as he began to walk to the side of the roof. "The Fire escape is this way. You should try and see how much of your body you can harden at a time and for how long. Maybe do some training-"

"Wait hold it are you leaving?" asked Kirishima a little sad.

"Yep I still have a lot of things to do today and there is something I need to talk to my sensei about."

"Your sensei." Krishima couldn't help but wonder what kind of man he was. "Do you think I could meet him or if he would train me."

"I'm afraid not." immediately shooting down the request. "There are reasons why he can't train you, in fact the only reason he trained me is because his friend asked him to."

"Really what kind of hero was he?"

"Oh he wasn't a hero but he's been around a very long time and knows a lot. Actually a lot of my physical training was either done by his assistant or one of his friends he would call in. Like a guest lecture."

"So he's not some teacher who runs a school or anything huh" Izuku nodded dashing his hopes 'Man after seeing this guy in action i kinda wondered what his sensei could teach me.' "Ah man looks like I'm back to my own training."

"Speaking of your training. I think there are a few points you should focus on." Said Izuku as they began to make their way down the fire escape. "One you should stick to trying to increase your overall physical abilities. Two try and see what other moves you can do by hardening certain parts of your boy and what patterns yield what results. Three see how long you can maintain those patterns and how long you can maintain a full body harden state."

Kirishima quickly brought out his phone and began to type them down. "Okay I think I got it."

"Good, I'm no teacher but hopefully those ideas will help you become a hero." He said as he was about to say goodbye and leave.

"Wait i have two no three questions to ask before you leave."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why do you go around like this. Your pretty much doing vigilante work were you sick of waiting or something?"

"Huh oh no." said Izuku getting flustered scratching the back of his head. "I just can't really help myself. I don't know why but when I see people in danger my legs kind of just start moving on their own. I don't really mean to break the law or anything. I respect the laws and the heroes that enforce it. _Mutter mutter mutter_"

"Uh hey dude you okay. I think you left earth or something."

"Huh oh sorry Well i get flustered or think too hard I start to mumble. It's a habit I'm trying to break."

"Okay well next question."Kirishima had to make himself serious.. "Why don't you go home?" The question clearly caught Izuku off guard as his face began to fill with sadness and self disappointment. "I'm sorry for asking it but I felt that I had too. I've seen the news one day you just disappeared and then suddenly you just reappeared kicking ass and taking names. Your mom is on the news with a few interviews."

"I know I've seen them." Said Izuku as he gathered his thoughts. "I didn't want to go back as I was. I didn't want to stop my training and I didn't know what to tell her to keep her from stopping me or even how to tell her. "Izuku looked at his new friend in the eyes. Ready to lie. "That day I disappeared a man found me broken and beaten up. He knew I needed help and brought me to the man i would soon call sensei. One of my broken ribs punctured my lungs and needed medical attention. My sensei patched me up but I fell asleep for four days when I woke up and told them I had gotten into that state for being weak and unable to save somebody from a bully they wanted to help. The man who found me asked me to take a test. It was a tough mountain obstacle course. I passed and the man convinced my sensei to train me. That mountain showed me I could follow my dreams so when my sensei told me he could train me I jumped at the chance. Even agreed not to leave the mountain until I completed the first part of my training. You see I didn't have good control over my abilities and he was worried that if we left to soon I may be a danger to myself and others around me. I finished the first part within the first few months. To be honest I've been kind of avoiding going home. I know I should or at least call but everytime I try I freeze."  
Kirishima digested everything he had just heard. "So nothing is stopping you from going home just you."

"Yep my sensi knows this and has given me a due date to go home before he drags me home."

Krisihima breathed a sigh of relief. "So your all good their then I guess the last question I got now is are you going to become a legit hero then?"

Izuku's sunny smile came back. "Of course that hasn't changed, I will become a hero no matter what. I will become a pillar of hope for all."

"Alright." as he raised his fist. "That's a goal I can get behind. I'll see you at the top Demon Slayer."

"Izuku Midoriya" as he bumped his fist.

"Eijiro Kirishima"

"Well then Eijiro Kirishima, keep up the hard work and I will see you at the top." said Izuku as he ran back to the mountain. Kirishima went home as well planning to go over everything he learned to day make a plan and watch an old video of Crimson Riot Izuku reminded him of, only to find reporters and police at his house. His night was only just beginning.

~o~

Izuku made it back to Mt. Saigiri as Tomo was finished putting Dinner on the table. "Oh Izuku welcome back."  
"Hey Tomo do you know where sensei is, I need to speak with him."

"He's out back checking the little wisteria tree. He actually wants to talk to about that kid you kidnapped you didn't bring him here did you?

"What I didn't kidnap him. I was just trying to help him a little. He had some serious self confidence issues. He just needed someone to show him what he could do."

"That sounds familiar." she teased. Izuku could only look away in embarrassment. "Well you should go see him and good luck."

Just like Tomo said Izuku found Yushiro looking at the small wisteria tree in the back of the garden. Izuku bowed "Sensei I've returned."

"Izuku before we talk about anything else i need to ask did you tell that boy anything."

"No sensei I stuck with the lie we came up with."

"Good though I would like to hear about your day in detail."

"Yes sensei. Thought there is one part I need to tell you immediately." Izuku then told his sensei about his encounter with the giant. "He knew who I was and was scared. I've never seen this guy before and even I could tell he outmatched me. So why did he runaway?"

"Gigantomachia"

"Gigantomachia?"

"That is the name of the giant you meet today. He works for or I should say the man who created him was the man I warned you about. The man who reminds me most of him."

"All for One." Said Izuku remembering the stories he was told. The man who was more demon than man. A man who should be avoided at all cost. He had brought many heroes to their knees and killed at least ten times the amount.

"Indeed the reason that Gigantomachia was so scared of you is because All For One gave him more quirks enough to activate memories deep within them. Memories that don't belong to him."

"Memories?" said Izuku confused before horror dawned on his face at the realization. "What does that mean All For One knows about demons and about HIM."

"Izuku calm down. You see years ago All for One tried his best to learn everything there was to know about quirks sense his revolved around other quirks. He figured out a long time ago the truth about them."

"Wait you mean he knows about everything?"

"Not everything. He knows about the existence of demons and a little bit about the Demon Slayers and the history of both but not all of it. Years ago he tried to create a demon but the human physiology has changed to much. The quirk factor counters the demon blood to much so he failed but he learned that if he mixies to many quirks together or the right pattern of quirks he will get visions of the past so will anyone else who he has packed with quirks. It's why I warn you to avoid people with vision or memory quirks."

"Okay so what do we do?"

"For now nothing. We have no idea where he is or any of his associates. So don't worry too much for now. They have made several enemies, me included. They will be found eventually and will face justice just like he did so many years ago."

"Hey I don't mean to Interrupt" said Tomo coming outside. "But dinners ready. We better eat it while it's hot."

"We're on our way. Come Izuku. I think food will do us both some good."

"Right"

~o~

"Right, this doesn't look good" Said Detective Naomasa He has been reading the report and statement of Eijiro Kirishima. "The kid has been doing a lot of our work."

"Has the police gotten in any trouble?" asked Toshinori Yagi as he sipped some tea. They were currently at UA office going over all the information they had on the newly named Demon Slayer. They had brought the info to Nezu in hopes he might be able to shed some light on the situation.

"Thats something else that's bothered me." Said the detective pulling some info up on his computer. "We haven't gotten in trouble at all."

"Isn't that a good thing."

"I'm afraid your wrong All Might." Said Nezu. "When vigilante's start showing up the government is usually the first to get angry. Yet I haven't heard a single politician on the news talking about arresting Demon Slayer. This is quite odd."

"The principle is right." He said as he showed them his laptop. "These are all fromer vigilantes. The police had several orders to arrest each and every single one of them. Even the trio of vigilante's that saved captain celebrity had order to arrest on sight. But this kid hasn't got a single order from the government. The only orders we got are from the chief of police himself."

"So wait no one in the government has put anything out on this kid," said All Might shocked. He expected the government to be up in arms. "What about all the damages or laws he's broken."

"Nothing. If you watch any interviews all of them just deflect or don't answer the question. Well they answer but it just a politician answer that doesn't answer anything."

"Hhmm This is quite troubling." Said Nezu " If the government is going to such length to let this boy go and play hero than something must be going on. I've never heard of the government paying for the damages or reimbursement of a vigilante no matter how good they were."

"That's because they're not." Said a voice as the doors slammed open.

"Grand Torino" said All might not expected to see his former mentor. "What are you doing here."

"I called him here. I thought it would be a good idea to have him here aswell" said Nezu "Greetings Torino thank you for coming."

"No problem." said GT as he put several papers on the table. "I've been following this kid since he fought that sludge villain. I called in a few favors and I found something I just couldn't believe. Someone has been paying for this kid out of pocket."

"What but that can't be." said Nezu. "On my calculations alone the amount needed to cover all of these payments would require a small fortune"

"That would be if it was just the boys activities but several officials and construction companies have been paid off and to top it off every person involved in each incident whether they be villain or victim has had their hospital bills paid."

Grand Torino's statement left the other three in silence. Even principle Nezu had nothing to say.

"Principle Nezu sir. How much would something like that cost." asked All Might somewhat scared of the answer.

Nezu had to think a moment to figure it out. It was way too much for him to have the answer on the top of his head. "I can't make an accurate answer with this many variables but the amount of money needed, maybe around a national budget."

"WHAT YOU MEAN SOMEONE IS PAYING THE SAME AMOUNT OF MONEY IT TAKES TO RUN A COUNTRY FOR A KID." screamed all might as blood poured from his mouth.

"Well that makes it easy at least." Said Detective Naomasa wiping the sweat off his forehead. "We just need to check the top richest people in the country and see which one is missing a fortune."

"None of them are." Said GT getting their attention. "I found out about the government's lack of involvement in the first month for the past two I've been checking ever rich family every corporation, every government institution. Nothing. This money is coming from some private citizens with a bank account bigger than Japan."

"How is that possible?"

"It isn't" Said the principle "Or at least they couldn't have this amount legally. It would take several lifetimes for the average person to get that money maybe a whole lifetime for a rich CEO. Did you find where the trail leads."

"The trail ends with people who have been dead for over a hundred years. All the accounts that were used were even before I was born."

"So let me get this straight." Said the detective. "We got a very rich person supporting a kid with an impossible amount of money to legally pay all of this out of pocket using accounts that are over a hundred years old."

"The child in question has remarkable abilities. Who according to out files was born quirkless who now shows signs of several quirks and combat abilities that don't even compare to several pros." said Nezu "No one his age has ever shown such talent."

"But he's been using his powers for good." spoke All Might as he looked at the ground. "I mean he seems like a good kid."

Grand Torino almost smiled at his student. 'Still just a kid yourself Toshinori' "I'm not talking about the kid himself." He said "I will not deny the kid has done good. However we know next to nothing about the man who trained the boy. Who this mysterious sensei is."

"Villains have used kids before." said Naomasa

"According to his own mother he always wanted to be a hero" added Nezu

"I can only think of one man who has the power, money, influence and evil enough to manipulate a kid to do something like this. Let's face it this has All For One written all over it."

All Mights form began to enlarge as he changed into his Hero form. "Your right. I can't think of anyone else but evil demon."

~o~

"ACHOO"

"Sensei are you getting sick?"

"I'll go make you some soup, master."

"For the last time I don't get sick" yelled Yushiro

* * *

**One more chapter down. I hope you like me introducing characters a little early. MHA has so many characters and I just wanted to give them some more character development. Also gonna add some other characters here soon. Some you'd expect other may surprise you. **

**PS get a cookie if you can spot the other hero anime reference I sneak in there.**


	5. Chapter 5 The box

**CrEaTelmAglnAte:**** Thanks man i would appreciate that  
TheMexicanAttacker: Oh yeah I plan On mixing things up.**

**AnimeFan203: Some may or may not appear just wait and see.**

**I've also been asked about pairings and some haven't been decided yet while others have.**

**|Important NOTE updates for this fic will be every Monday|**

* * *

Chapter 5: The girl in the Box

Izuku wondered about some of his masters friends he just got done doing a small delivery. The man had a screw going through the side of his head. Izuku asked if it had something to do with his quirk and said his friend in america accidentally put it their.

Izuku was just happy that was going back to america his deliveries were just weird. Though he wondered about the girl he mentioned. Apparently Izuku reminded him of one of his students that uses a scythe.

Izuku was broken out of his thoughts as his phone buzzed. He checked the Id and say it was Tomo. "Oh hello Tomo-chan."

"Hey Izuku you get that delivery done."

"Yep"

"Well take your time coming back. Masters meeting with the scientists is going a little longer than expected. Apparently they really want him to be apart of some program on I Island, but they don't want to give out all the details."

"That will never workout well." Izuku knew how much his teacher hated working on a project if he had no idea what exactly its for.

"Anyway dinner gonna be late so if want to get snack on your way back go for it. Take a bit of a break, I saw the news nice job with the bear guy."

"Thanks will do. I'll see you later." as he said goodbye Izuku hung up. When he did his phone flashed the date. The date to reunite with his mother was just one week away.

Izuku was scared he felt terrible leaving his mother the way he did. He made his decision and he was going to have to live with it but none of the secrets or training he learned were a good enough excuse leaving his mother the way he did.

He knew she was doing okay. His teacher sent one of his cats(Who his mother named Chacha) to watch over her. The cat comforted her, made sure she got to work on time and also "accidentally" sits on her phone and dials Mitsuki's number whenever she's feeling down. Though it didn't make him feel any better.

He knew he was really the only one in her life. His father only called after he saved Bakugo the only thing his father has really done since he left was send more money to his mother. Though his mother stayed strong and from what the cat has informed us, she was preparing for his return. He stilled wondered how his sensei taught a cat how to use a phone or even type for that matter.

"Don't worry there will be more crying then there will be yelling."

Izuku froze as he turned his head to only find a very cute girl in a pink Hiyori right in front of his face. 'When did this girl get so close. I didn't hear her or sense her at all. Who is this girl.' thought Izuku as he got a closer look at her. 'Wait I know this girl.' "Are you Tanjiro's sister. Nezuko?"

She smiled as she looked at Izuku fondly. "You really are like my brother." she then turned and began to walk down the street. "Come, there is someone in need of you."

Izuku didn't hesitate and began to follow her down the street. Ignoring the onlookers and fans. 'I wonder can they see her or is it just me?' As they turned down into an alleyway. As they delveled deep Izuku was wondering who she had asked him to help.

She then stopped. Izuku looked around and couldn't see anyone in sight. He was about to ask when she kneeled down to a cardboard box and slowly opened it. Izuku was surprised to see a small girl with white hair red eyes and a small horn on her forehead, but what got his attention was the rags she was wearing and the bandages on her arms and legs. 'Whatever monster did this will know my blade.'

"Don't worry little one. This man her is the hero that will help you." said Nezuko trying to reassure the girl. The girl stilled seemed frightened but her words eased her even if it was just a little. "This girl has been through a lot. I've helped her as much as I can with the time I have. Do you think you can take care of her from here."

Izuku gave the girl his brightest smile. "Don't worry I will protect her. I will protect you."

"Wait miss." said the girl "Your not going to leave me. Are you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But but." the girl began to cry. "Your the first person to ever help me you-you, please don't go."

Nezuko gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry little one. You deserve so much better but I can't give you that the most I can do is make sure you are in good hands and this man's hands are the best. My brother helped him when he was in need and he will help you." with those words Nezuko faded. "You will be safe your hero will help you."

After seeing Nezuko disappeared the girl got scared and hid herself in the box. Izuku slowly approached the box knowing that the girl was watching him from inside. "Hey don't worry I don't know who did this to you but I promise I won't let them hurt you again." she didn't respond. She just continued to watch him from the cracks between the cardboard slits. "Come on I know some place safe where we can go. So how about you come out of that box-"

"NO' yelled the girl yelled. "Nezuko said this would keep me safe. It keeps me away from them. It keeps others from my curse. They can't find me in the box."

"Okay. Did Nezuko tell you the box was safe like the one she had?" asked Izuku remember the tale of Nezuko.

"Yeah" she said opening the box slightly. "Did you know her."

"In a way, yes I do know her. She had a wooden box that kept her safe while she traveled with her brother. Oh i have an idea we'll just take the box with us." He said as he grabbed the sides of the box. "Ready one two three." as he lifted the box withe girl inside. "Can you tell me your name."

"My name is Eri."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya. Are you Hunger?"

~o~

Every person who was in the McRonalds went silent as they saw the now famous Demon Slayer walk in to the fast food restaurant talking to a box. He put the box down onto the table and ordered a chicken sandwich and some apple slices. The manager made sure they got his order done quick but she had them double check to make sure they got it done right. Meanwhile he sat down at the table and then began to talk to the box again. It confused everyone until the manager brought the food.

"Here you go sir one chicken sandwich and apple slices." said the manager as she put the food on the table."  
"Thanks." said Izuku as he grabbed the apple slices "here you go Eri apples just like you asked." To everyone's surprise a little girl popped her head out grabbed the apples and shut the box. Izuku saw their confusion, as well as fast movement outside the window. "I kinda found her hiding in this box. I couldn't just leave her there and saw she was hungry so I came here sorry." He said as he bowed to the other customers and the manager.

"Oh it's no problem sir." said the manager bowing back. "In fact I'm happy my store could be of service."

"Thanks here." he said has he handed her several bills."

"What no there's no need to give us more you've already over paid sir."

"I insist we've caused quite a commotion here so please take." He said giving her a sunny smile she couldn't refuse. She left the two to eat. As Izuku ate he kept talking to Eri. Even though she never said anything back she stayed in the box, he kept telling her stories of his training, his sensei's cat, and even his mother. "You know my sensei once told me he meet the devil at a McRonalds once. Said he worked here. Probably just some guy who messed up his order." 'I'm who could imagine the devil himself working part time at a fast food restaurant'.

"Umm excuse me sir." Izuku looked and saw a man in a cheap suit with a scar across his bald head. "I'm so sorry that my girl caused you so much problems. If you don't mind, I would like to take her home."

Izuku gave him a deadpan stare. Along with half the restaurant. He wasn't even trying to be convincing. "Seriously, your kidding right." Izuku sighed as he put some money on the table and grabbed the box with Eri in it. He could feel her shaking inside. "Miss manager I'm sorry for not cleaning up after myself but something tells me I should leave now before I create a bigger mess." he said with a smile then calmly left the restaurant. "Eri please stay in the box I won't let you go but it will get a little rough." he said to Eri "Now before we begin are you and those men hiding behind that truck sure you guys want to do this."

The man stood there for a moment wondering how the heck the kid knew about the others. "I knew that lie wouldn't work oh well." before yelling. "Get him now before he draws his sword." The moment those words left the man mouth several men jumped Izuku. Izuku noticed one of them controlling a chain and trying to snare him. He grabbed the chain with one hand and pulled it along with the man and smashing him into his friends. Knocking several of them out with one move. Another tried from behind and with being as careful of Eri as he kicked the man into a truck.

"Trust me when I say this. I don't need my sword to beat any of you." said Izuku as he vanished from their sight. Izuku quickly with one hand gave each of them a good chop on the neck knocking each of them out. When they wake next they would be in police custody.

Eri popped her head out to look at Izuku and his handiwork. "Come on Eri. Let's go home."

"Home?"

Izuku nodded as he made a dash back to the mountain. The bald scared grunt got up and ralled the men. Getting as many of them as they could into the trucks. "Come it. Move it. If we don't get her back Overhaul is gonna kill us move it." He screamed at them as they speed down the highway way over the speed limit. Until.

Suddenly the lead driver hit the brakes. "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU STOP FOR!"

Screamed the man as they stared at the driver who began sweating bullets as he looked ahead in sheer horror. They all looked forward only to regret everything in there life. IT was back and it put a hand on the hood of their truck.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." As her hands erupted in flames. "You haven't finished playing with me." screamed Nezuko as she ripped their engine out with one hand.

By the time the police arrived ever would be gangster had already soiled their pants and raving about a demonic girl in pink. They should have worn the brown pants.

~o~

"Hey I'm home" yelled Izuku as he returned to the mountain.

"Welcome back, I got curry cooking and Masti-" Tomo stopped has she saw Izuku with a box with a little girl inside. "Master, Izuku kidnapped a girl."

"I didn't kidnap her."

Yushiro walked into the kitchen. "Okay what's going on here." after seeing the girl simple raised an eyebrow. "Well this is unexpected."

"Sorry sensei, I know this is unexpected but I have good reason to bring her here. She needs help."

"I can see that. She seems frightened half to death just by looking at us."

"Aw don't worry,cutie. We're all friends here." said Tomo as she reached to pat the girls head. She stopped as her face twisted with horror as every single one of her instinics screamed at her to stop. She quickly backed away. "WHAT THE HELL"

"Its her quirk." Said Yushiro keeping calm. "Her quirk is going out of control. Izuku why exactly did you bring her here."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know about her quirk. Its well. Eri tell him who brought me to you."

Eri was quiet for a moment. "It was miss Nezuko."

Yushiro could help but be shocked. Izuku forgot with how much his sensei tried to be stoic, that even he can be shocked. "Izuku you said brought to her by someone."

"It was her sir. Pink Hiyori and matched the photos perfectly. Nezuko brought me to this little girl."

Yushiro up to the little girl and put his hand out. "Don't" warned Eri almost jumping out of the box. "If you do you'll die too. My curse will kill you."

Yushiro gave her one of his rare smiles. "Don't worry little one. It takes a lot to kill me and I'm very familiar with curses." as he put his hand on her head. Eri was surprised when nothing happened when he petted her head. Both Izuku and Tomo knew he was doing more than just comforting the girl and it showed as his eyes begin to narrow. "Tomo make sure you make extra for dinner. Izuku prepare an extra bedroom for Eri." as he grabbed the box with Eri. He saw Eri become scarred. "Eri I promise that I won't hurt you but I need to make sure your quirk doesn't hurt anyone."

"You can make it so I don't hurt anyone anymore."

"I will try." as he took Eri to the medical wing of the Mansion. Izuku made sure the room next to his and Tomo's were set. He even found Tomo's old pajamas she said Eri could us. He returned to see Tomo finish dinner when Yushiro came back with a tired Eri, with no box this time. Both Izuku and Tomo wanted to ask questions when Yushiro mouthed 'after dinner.' The four had a peaceful dinner.

Shortly after dinner Eri fell asleep holding Izuku. Tomo took he and changed her before putting her down to bed. They looked to see a peaceful sleeping Eri in her bed before closing her door.

As they went back to the living room. Yushiro let out a heavy sigh. "That girl has truly experienced hell."

"What do you mean?" asked Izuku as Tomo brought tea.

"For starters she's been killed several times."

_Crash_ Tomo dropped a tea cup. Izuku couldn't help but notice she was shaking. "I'm sorry sir but could you repeat that."

"She has had a bit of a similar experience like you Tomo."

Tomo put everything down as she took a deep breath. "Okay I'm good. Please continue master." she said forcing herself from shaking. Izuku grabbed the tea pot and poured everyone a cup.

Yushiro took a drink before he began retelling his experience of the child's past. "When I was putting her quirk under control I took a peek into her mind and into her memories. For starters someway her parents were related to a villian a Yakuza member to be precise. When her quirk activated revealing it to be some sort quirk that could rewind an organic being to a previous state. I believe one of the yakuza members then gave her a quirk enhancement drug thinking it will give him some sort of fountain of youth. In the end it made her quirk go out of control. She undid the man into nothing. After that she was taken by the head of the yakuza. That's when the nightmare began. Calling it tourtue would be too easy. They discovered her blood holds her quirk, the blood has been key to their quirk enhancement drugs it increased their performance ten fold. By continually studying it they learned how to use it suppress quirks and even how to eliminate quirks entirely from someone. Some much from her blood." Yushiro grew angry. "To get this much blood the head of the Yakuza used his quirk to literally turn her entire body into blood. Then used it again to turn her back. His quirk allows him to deconstruct and reconstruct anything even people. He deconstructed her and reconstructed her over and over again."

Yushiro stopped there to let the information. Both Izuku and Tomo were in shock that slowly turned into anger. Izuku began to wonder what type a twisted monster could do this to little girl, while Tomo was just wondering where she could find him and spill his guts. Yushiro could see in Tomo's eyes as several painful memories came back to her. He could tell whoever did this was no at the very top of her kill on sight list. Luckily he wasn't the only one to see.

"Tomo." She looked up to see Izuku with a worried look in his eyes. Izuku became a good friend to her over the year he stayed with them at the mountain. He was now like a little brother to her. She couldn't stay mad not with that worried look of his. She took a deep breath and suppressed the bad memories and reminded herself this is about the girl.

"Master is Eri going to be alright?"

"It's hard to say. Physically she will be fine after a few days of rest. Mentally she will have to live with the scars that have been given. The most we can do is help them fade so she can smile and have a bit of normal life. Though her main problem that we need to solve is one that I have never seen before."

"What do you mean sensei."

"It may even help her mentally but the biggest problem she has is her quirk." he paused

"Please explain sensei" asked Izuku "if there's anyway we can help her. I would like to help."

"He's right we have to help." Said Tomo agreeing with Izuku.

"Don't worry we will help her and I was getting to that. You see the problem with her quirk is that is been mutated too much. I don't think the man fully understood what he was doing or even cared for that matter. You see she is still just a child her quirk is still developing and the man kept destroying her and recreating her add drugs and whatever other chemicals they were pumping in her have changed her quirk its mutated it making it volatile and uncontrollable. If I had to take a guess I would say her quirk originally reverted anything organic back to a previous form state by state, but now it rewinds at an unpredictable rate and the raw form of her quirk in her blood is so broken down its pulling her into several different directions."

They both digested the information. "So how do we help her."

"She is going to need several genetic quirk surgeries. I'm going to have to alter her quirk change it into something more manageable."

"You can do that." Izuku said in a bit of a shock.

"I know how quirks were made and I've been studying them for years. How do you think I was able to get her to stop earlier."

"That was actually a question I had"

"I can explain in better detail later. For now we have to prepare. It's not going to be easy I'm going to need several items and ingredients. Izuku I know we agreed that you would see your mother next week but this takes priority so many things can go wrong with an unstable quirk like this one."

"I completely understand sensei."

"Izuku" Said Tomo getting his attention. "Your not off the hook. Your still going to go see your mother before UA."

"She's right. First we make sure Eri is okay then we see your mother. After that you get into UA." Said Yushiro finishing his Tea and giving them a look filled with pure rage. "That's when we hunt down whoever did this to Eri and show them our Fury."

* * *

**Yep Eri is here and will be here for a while. Also important note these updates will be every Monday unless something else happens.**

**Also think about doing some other fanfics so hopefully I can make it all work. Lorenzo OUT.**


	6. Chapter 6 New Morning

**Hello everyone here is a brand new chapter. First I want to say thanks for reading.**

**Aisune: Thanks and don't worry there will be more.**

**Ultima-owner: Just wait**

**Kroe100: Yep**

**AnimeFan203:I have plans for that quirk**

**JadeShade1392: Yeah. I just though this is a fanfic might as well have some fun with it. **

**Also might make a little short story of Yushiro meeting Satan Lord of the Fries**

**Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6 New Morning

Eri for the first time she could remember slept peacefully. It was strange and forigne but she liked it. She was safe.

Though that didn't stop her from panicking when she awoke in an unfamiliar room. She calmed down when the memories of the previous night came to her. She didn't know what to do. They were nice to her but the Yakuza would come looking for her. Chisaki would come and then the nice people would die because of her. Eri then began to wrap herself in the sheets wanting to return to her peaceful slumber.

"Are you still tired I can come back later." Eri then saw Tomo looking over her with a big smile on her face. Eri didn't know what to say she wanted to say sorry. She didn't want anyone else to die because of her. That's when another part of her decided to talk.

"_Gggrrroowwwl"_

"Well it sure sounds like someone is ready for breakfast." said Tomo as she picked Eri up. Eri tensed up a little but soon relaxed to Tomo's gentle touch. "How do pancakes sound?"

"Whats a Pancake?"

"Super yummy food you're going to love."

They soon made their way towards the living room where they found Yushiro watching the Izuku train in the courtyard. "Good morning Tomo, Eri." said Yushiro without taking his eyes off Izuku. "Don't forget to watch your stance. You're going to lose power if you don't get a good stance for the Breath of the earth techniques."

"Yes Sensei. Morning." said Izuku not looking as well."

"Morning." said Tomo

"Morning." said Eri in a small voice. "Can he see us?"

"Hhmm. No he's most likely using his other senses to tell where we are." said Tomo as they watched Izuku for a minute. "Would you like to stay and watch." Eri was a little surprised she wasn't used to getting asked what she wanted. She was honestly afraid of answering but nodded. "Okay then. You can stay here with master Yushiro while I go make breakfast." she said as she put Eri down right next to Yushiro before going to the kitchen.

Eri sat there quietly watching as Izuku ran through several drills as Yushiro gave him some advice ever now and then. Eri was still scared to say anything or to ask anything she just stared at Izuku and glanced at Yushiro every minute or so.

"I can't give you a proper answer if you don't ask a question." Yushiro smiled at Eri. "I will try to answer any questions you have to the best of my ability."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well with your permission I would like to help you and give you a permanent fix to your quirk."

"You can help me? You can take the curse away?"

"Yes I can help you. I'm very familiar with quirks and I know a way to turn your curse into a gift that you can use in anyway you so desire, but I would like your blessing to do so." He said with sensarity.

Eri almost couldn't believe it. It was almost too good to be true. "Why? Why would you help me."

"Eri I know I might not look like it but I've been around for a very long time. During that time I've seen people happy and I've seen people suffer. I have suffered as well so has Tomo and Izuku. An old friend of mine showed me that people can be happy that they can become better no matter what life has thrown at you you can still turn it around. He gave me hope after I lost the only love of my life until the day he died, he still showed me the hope of life. I want to help you because I want to and because I have the power to do so. I want to give you a helping hand like my friends did for me."

Eri began to think over everything Yushiro just said not really understanding it. She didn't really know what to think. A helping hand was so strange to her and Yushiro could tell. The way she was squirming he could tell she had barely known what kindness is.

"I know this might be too much for you but believe me when I say we will help you we will protect you." Eri looked at Yushiro and saw no lies. It calmed her enough to feel peace. She felt like she could trust these people. She knew now they wouldn't treat her like Overhaul did. They sat in silence for a little while. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Umm what is he doing?"

"Izuku is going through some of his breathing styles. He's trying to get better at the ones he's not good at."

"Breathing Styles?"

"Breathing Styles are different ways to breathe. Depending on how you use the breathing style changes the way you fight and the fighting style used. It was the main form of combat used by the Demon Slayers."

"What's a Demon Slayer?"

"Heroes who fought a secret battle against monsters that threatened many people. They had made many sacrifices to do so. They won in the end but sense many had no idea what they were doing they became lost to time. I spent a good part of my life gathering and preserving their knowledge and even learning many of their techniques. I thought it was terrible that they would be forgotten so I made it a goal that they would be remembered."

"So can you use the breathing as well."

"Somewhat, unfortunately I'm not exactly built for them. Though I made sure I understood it enough to pass it on to others. Like Izuku. I think he was born for it."

"Is he strong enough to beat the bad man." Eri said afraid of what would happen when he shows up.

"By himself I'm not sure. I've never met this Overhaul but he won't be alone. I've already contacted several people this morning. The government already has their eyes out for him and if I ask for back up they will give it."

"Government. Thats the people in charge of Japan." asked Eri she didn't know exactly what it was but she knew Overhaul didn't like them. "You work for them?"

"No, I work with them. You see years ago as technology advanced it became harder and harder to hide and I didn't want any of my hard work to go to waste. I thought it was high time I introduced myself to the government after I showed them the truth of the Demon Slayers and the benefits of my advanced knowledge in science and technology. They agreed to make a deal for me. They help me keep the knowledge of old safe and help keep me hidden from others and I would help them on certain projects that I would agree upon. I learned that I would need something to occupy my time before I went crazy with boredom. Though when quirks first started to appear things got real busy. It's been that way for a while, eventually I became acquainted with quite a few people of power around the world that are willing to help me and in turn I've helped them one way or another."

Eri stayed quiet after that mainly because she had no idea how to take the information. Even Yushiro had to admit that was quite a bit of information for someone so young to take, but he wanted to be honest with her so he could build a bond of trust. Even though she may not be able to understand everything he was saying she could at least tell he wasn't hiding was about to say something to make it easier to understand when Izuku finished his drills.

"Morning Eri did you sleep well." he asked. Eri nodded as her stomach growled. "Sounds like someone wants breakfast. Is Tomo making food?"

"I believe so." Said Yushiro checking the time. "Though I have to say she is taking a bit longer than usual."

"Breakfast is ready." yelled Tomo from the dining room.

"Well speak of the devil. Come, children let's get some food." said Yushiro as he took Eri's hand and walked her to the dining room. Only to stop as he entered.

"What's wrong sensei- WHOA" said Izuku as he saw it.

"Tomo what is this?"

"Its breakfast Master." said Tomo wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"This is enough for an army." he said pointing to the mountain of food on the table. "Or Godzilla."

Izuku could only stare at it. "There's pancakes, waffles, omelets, bacon and eggs. So much more. I don't even know if we can eat all of this."

"I'm sorry. I wanted Eri's first breakfast to be special so I just started cooking and kinda didn't stop."

"Tomo" said Yushiro pinching the bridge of his nose as he was lost for words.

"Oh come now sensei at least we now have enough here to find something Eri would like. Right Eri. Eri?"

_ .munch._

The three look over to see Eri at the corner of the table eating an apple from the fruit bowl.

"It would seem that our new friends hunger has gotten to her." Said Yushiro "Come on. This food isn't going to eat itself."

~o~

To say Overhaul was pisst would be an understatement. First He lost Eri when on ehis men dropped her when he apparently saw some sort of demon girl in pink. Still trying to figure out what that was. The brat known as Demon Slayer took Eri and with little effort beat several of his men who were now arrested. Overhaul tried to bribe the officers to let them go when the government stepped in. That was a very unpleasant surprise and before he knew it this morning three of the Yakuza branches were hit. Not by the heroes or the cops but a special ops unit from the frickin military. Why the hell would the military be after him? They barely do anything domestic nowadays there only really called in for international conflicts or a supervillain goes apocalyptic. One of them even tried to jump him while he was out looking for Eri. He even needed to dirty his hand with one of their feathly disgusting blood. Why the hell were they going after him now? They weren't even using warrants or even trying to arrest them. It was like they were ordered to kill on sight. None of this made any goddamn sense to him. He hasn't even told others about his overall plans, he hasn't even perfected the formula, yet they were treating him like a global terrorist.

Chisaki couldn't help but wonder. He was currently deep in the depth of the yakuza's lair currently cleaning his mask and washing his hands as they still felt dirty. When his right hand Chronos came in. "Overhaul one of the guys who was able to get away from those military guys has returned."

Overhaul kept his eyes on his cleaning. "He wasn't followed was he?"

Chronos then put a letter down on the table. "NO, he was actually saved by another group of villains."

Overhaul knew Chronos long enough to know he wasn't joking. He put his rag down and picked up the letter and began to read it. "The League of Villains? I've never heard of them."

"Neither have I. They seem to be new and it appears they know a thing or two about this Demon Slayer kid and what to do something about it."

Overhaul put the letter down. "So they want our help and it seems they want to talk to us as well."

"Would you like to give them the usual response." meaning to go and tell them to shove it.

Chisaki thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "No. Right now we aren't in a good position. We refused before because we didn't want to get absorbed or taken over. Though without Eri we can't make more quirk removal bullets and with the military hunting us. It might benefit us from making a few friends, even get a few new recruits to refill our ranks."

"Make sense so you want me to tell them will help them out."

"Yes but tell them I want info on that Demon Slayer brat first." Said Overhaul as he thought about the brat that has put the brakes on his operations. His anger began to reach a tipping point. "I want to find that brat and turn him into a pool of blood over and over again till I get bored."

~o~

Izuku was filling great as he walked out of the bathroom just getting done with taking a shower. Even though Yushiro's home was an old Japanese style house it was quite advanced with a lab and medical wing. It even had the basic household needs but those were definitely better than anything other people had. If he didn't know Yushiro was an immortal who got bored easily he would never believe he built all of this stuff himself.

Though he did feel slightly bloated. Tomo made a lot of food and with so many options Izuku tried a little bit of everything. Tomo is a great cook, there was no way he could deny that. Usually he would finish his plate but this is the first time he could remember where they had left overs.

Izuku went into the living room to see Yushiro and Tomo sitting on the poarch in the sun with the wooden box between them. He knew they would be there apparently when Yushiro was able to stand in the sun again after not being able to see for over two hundred years. He spent a whole year just watching the sun. He still loved sitting outside in the sun.

"Sensei, Tomo."

"Izuku how was the shower."

Izuku patted his stomach "Great. Though I think I can wait a bit for dinner."

Tomo scratched her head and apologized.

"You know you don't need to make so much all the time. I don't need to eat food to live." said Yushiro as he was reading something on his phone.

"I'll always make food for you master."

"Wait, don't you get hunger sensei."

"Not really. To be honest if it wasn't for others telling me to eat I would forget for days. All I need is to take my medicine and with the recent improvements I've made I only need to take it once a year. Though of course I do eat if others are offering, the rare craving or the foods too good to pass up."

Tomo puffed her chest with pride. "That's why I always provide the best so you'll keep coming back for more."

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Hey where's Eri?"

Tomo reached into the box moving the blanket revealing Eri sleeping at the bottom. "She fell asleep real quick after breakfast. After I put the leftovers away she had already climbed into the box and fell asleep, I just bought her the blanket."

They couldn't help but think how cute she was. "She's so peaceful when she sleeps. Though why would she go to the box to go to sleep? We have plenty of beds."

"It probably brings her comfort." said Yushiro "When she ran into the spirit of Nezuko she suggested to hide in a box. It was most likely the only reason she wasn't found and was able to stay safe. Some part of her believes the box is a safe place."

This reminded Izuku how he met Eri and what horrors she's lived through. "Sensei what's going to happen now with Eri."

Yushiro closed his eyes as he thought everything that needed to be done to help this girl. "She's going to need surgery. Even though she's in one piece the villain overhaul had used his quirk to destroy and recreate her over and over again. Though clearly it has had an effect on her quirk in more ways than one. Her quirk not only went out of control but also tried to heal her. Even when Overhaul used his quirk to repair her, her quirk was also trying to repair itself. Overtime it has moved and distorted several parts of her internal organs which lead to her quirk to go crazy even more, not to mention the drugs used to increase her blood cell count. It may not be a problem now but as her body grows it could cause many medical issues as she gets older, so the first thing she needs is basic surgery to correct the organs and after that we can tackle her quirk. Until then I'll simply redirect her quirk to keep it under control."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." said Tomo "We both have several years of medical practice we can easily handle her surgery to help her out."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple. The reason we were going to focus on fixing her body first is so that I can safely redirect her quirk because it clearly can affect her physically like self healing and the effects on the horn. This way we can not only get rid of the build up of her quirk but also hasten her healing process. In short we will be working with her quirk and can you tell me what would happen if we mixed her quirk and yours together."

Tomo was silent for a moment as she looked at her hands and then to the sleeping girl. "That would be a disaster."

"I'm sorry Tomo I know you want to help her especially since you know somewhat of what she's going through, but your quirks are too risky together. One wrong move and we could create a bigger problem than the one we were already dealing with."

Izuku put a comforting hand on Tomo's shoulder. "So what do you need if there's anything I can do just say the word."

Yushiro smiled. "Don't worry Izuku you'll have plenty to do. There will be numerous things we'll need to make this work and I'm going to need you to see some people personally. The doctors needed to make sure this surgery goes off without any problems are a bit stubborn unless you grab them in person they won't come."

Tomo raised an eyebrow at Yushiro's words. "Stubborn doctors? Wait a minute. You don't mean those maniacs do you."

"Tomo they maybe have some egos but.."

"Egos that's what you're going with."

"Okay their crazy."

Tomo simply just gave him a deadpan stare.  
"Okay their batshit crazy but you can't deny their skill."

Izuku sat there partly confused on who they were talking about and happy Eri was still peacefully sleeping through this bit of madness. "Um who exactly are we talking about here."

"I'm only guessing here" said Tomo "But I think master is thinking of calling a doctor called the dissector, another one that has a flaming serpent, one that is obsessed with a perfect body, an old snail lady and an old mountain witch that has a talking tanuki, and one thats called the dissector."

"You already said the dissector and the mountain witch has a reindeer not a tanuki. One thing I've learned over the years is that the most talented people in the world have the s The sooner we get that done, the sooner I can personally fix her quirk so the Yakuza will never use her again."

Tomo seemed to accept his reasoning but it just gave Izuku more questions. "How exactly do you know these people, sensei?"

"Around five years ago during there was a villain attack with a quirk that allowed them to create a super plague. Though luckily he was an idiot and gave us time to get several doctors together to find a cure. I met them there and yes, several doctors came from more than questionable backgrounds. They also know I'm hundreds of years old."

"WHAT" they both yelled in surprise.

"SSSSHHHHH" as Yushiro pointed to Eri. "The villain may have been an idiot but he found out about the doctors and attacked the hospital where we were. During the attack several of the other doctors ran away but a few of them stayed and fought. During the attack I may have lost a few limbs so when I got backup. Well lets just say there were a few questions they wanted answered of course I lied about most of it. They accepted I was one of the oldest people on the planet and one of the first people to get a quirk that healed me and stunted my growth. So not only are they good but they know who I am so they'll help."

"Master with all do respect they're crazy. Isn't there anyone better for the job?" asked Tomo not wanted people so unhinged near Eri.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they stay in check. The government owes me so they'll pay them off and just in case I can call a few people in for security if needed. " Said Yushiro also thinking of what else they'll need. "Though the equipment here is good they will need an upgrade to make sure we can monitor Eri's condition and the amount of energy her quirk outputs. Looks like I'll be calling Shields a lot sooner than expected."

"Wait Shields as in David Shields All MIght FIrst sidekick." said Izuku shaking trying to control the hero nerd deep inside of him. He was failing.

"Yes he was here yesterday before you brought Eri home. Wanted my help on a project but he refused to tell me what it exactly is. Something to do with enhancing quirks but that's as much he was willing to tell me. That and a personal request to check what I assume is a patient. I guess I'll need to give him a call."

Yushiro began to make sure he had Shields number as a contact before reassuring Izuku that he could get David Shields autograph. That's when his phone began to ring.

"Hello…. Yes… Really already. I gave you that info this morning. I see …. I guess that makes sense. There's no need to apologize, I understand how this could have been a political problem. Thank You, please keep me up to date." said Yushiro as he hung up the phone and smiled at the sleeping child. "The government used the info I gave them and took out several Yakuza bases. Apparently they've been paying attention to the rumors of a quirk erasing bullet and have had their eyes on the Yakuza for quite some time. When I told them about Eri they jumped on the chance."

Izuku was shocked and somewhat confused. "What I thought they would only get involved if a villain was going to somehow destroy the country entirely."

Surprisingly Tomo decided to answer that question. "Izuku they were working on mass producing a bullet that could destroy quirks can you imagine what would happen to the country that has relied on quirks for years if that bullet got out. It would end the country."

Izuku played the scenario in his head realizing how much damage it would do to society. "That would be bad."

Yushiro nodded "Indeed but that aside we have work to do. So we're first going to need-" He stopped as they heard a cute yawn as they looked to see Eri waking up in the box. "Oh good morning again, Eri."

Eri stretch a little before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What happened? What's going on?"

Tomo couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the girl. "You fell asleep right after breakfast."

"I think food coma would be more accurate."

~o~

David Shield was currently laying down in his hotel room just staring at the ceiling in his own failure. Weeks ago the scientist was ecstatic to learn not only the legendary immortal doctor was real but also willing to talk to him. He had come all the way to Japan to ask for his help. He wanted his help into finding a way to increase the power of a quirk but the immortal said no even when David said it was for a hero. He had also figured out that the Immortal Yushiro had somehow unlocked the quirk to the new hero Demon Slayer but the second he asked about it Yushiro was silent and David could tell he was making Yushiro angry. He then informed him that he's willing to help with projects that will help society as a whole and will not help any personal project without being given proper information. Even though this doctor was a secret himself he couldn't reveal his friend's condition. In the end he had gotten nothing.

He was now just waiting for his plane later tonight to take him back to I Island and back to his daughter Melissa who has been calling him over and over again. David had already deduced his assistant had told her that something had happened.

There goes his phone again. Time to finally tell her he failed and would be on his way home. He picked up the phone without looking at it. "Hello Melissa I'm sorr-"

"This isn't Melissa"

David immediately shot out of the bed. "Mister Yushiro!"

"Hello Mr. Shield" said Yushiro

"What ….Why are you calling me?"

"As you know I don't get involved with projects when there are secrets involved, but I need help to be more precise, I need some special medical equipment to help a friend. So in turn helping me with my problem I will take a look at your quirk project and your patients."

"Really you're willing to help." said David a little bit in disbelief. "Wait patients?"  
"Yes. You are trying to make a quirk enhancement device for a Hero whose injured right. I already have an idea who it is, but I won't push just have their medical records with you when we meet again. You can redact their names if you want. As for the second one you'll need to either bring them with you. When you began asking me how I unlocked Izuku's quirk that was for someone else wasn't it. Someone who's having problems with their quirk correct."

"Uhh Yes. The quirk enhancement device is for a hero and the questions about the boys quirk was for someone who has problems with their quirk." David never mentioned anything about Melissa being quirkless. He had done some research and saw that Izuku was medically stated to be quirkless. He had hoped that Yushiro could somehow give Melissa a quirk he knew how much she had looked up to All Might and how much she wanted to be a Hero. Everytime she came up with some new invention she always mentioned, she wanted to see in action helping heroes but he knew she wanted to use them herself.

He knew he could have mentioned her to Yushiro but was afraid sense he knew how well quirkless people were treated. He didn't know how well someone who was immortal would take helping a quirkless person. That was like asking a god to help a peasant.

Little did David know Yushiro would have helped. He's a nice guy. "Very well then it looks like we have a deal. I'll be emailing you a list of items we are going to need. It isn't much but I do need these quite soon so do you think you can return exactly a week from now."

He would have to change a few meetings but if this could help his friend, HIS daughter he would make it work. "Yes I can make that work."

"Good I'll inform all the necessary contacts on my end. I'll see you in a week."

"Wait before you go I have a question about quirkless people."

"There's no such thing as a quirkless person. Well at least not for anyone younger than fifty. It maybe weak but everyone should have a quirk now. Izuku Midoriya is proof of that." Said Yushiro hoping David would buy it. 'Damn it I had forgotten that..' thought Yushiro. 'Nana mentioned her successor was quirkless. Did All Might tell him about One For All. David was his first sidekick so maybe. He seems desperate to help his friend as if he's about to do something rash.'

David stood there as silent tears fell from his face. As Yushiro's words filled him with hope for his daughter. David always felt he had failed his daughter when they found out she was quirkless. It had eaten him up on the inside every time he saw her looking on the computer at heros. If he couldn't help her then the next best thing was to find someone who can. "I see thank you so much."

"It's fine we'll talk more next week." said Yushiro as he hung up the phone. "He's definitely a smart one. I'm going to need to come up with some solid lies for him to get him to stop digging into the origins of quirks."

David smile keeps growing as he may have found a way to help two of the most important people in his life. Then his phone rang again. "Hello Mr Yushiro did you forget something."

"Mr Yushiro? No dad it's me, Melissa . Are you okay? Your assistant said you were down, did the meeting go that bad."

"Melissa. Yes the meeting didn't go so well at first but he just called and changed his mind."

"Really that's great Dad so are you two on your way back to I Island."

"No not exactly. In fact in a week you and I will be visiting him here in Japan."

"What?"

~o~

"I see… thank you Lockrock and congratulations on the child." said Sir Night Eye as he hung up the phone exhausted.

"Is everything alright Sir?" asked his very enthusiastic intern Mirio. Both of his sidekicks were also wondering what was going on. Ever since this morning Sir Night Eye had been on the phone calling hero agencies all over the country, he was so busy that everyone else had become nonexistent. He hadn't realized that he ran out of tea two hours ago. He had been sipping an empty cup for awhile now.

Night eye sighed as he collected his thoughts. "I've been calling heroes across the nation regarding the sudden intervention of the military special forces. Three days ago they began immediate raids on the Yakuza hideouts we and some other heroes have been following. Something just doesn't seem right about any of this." he said as he began to rub his forehead.

"I'm guessing I'm missing something here, because to me that sounds like a good thing."

"You need to see the bigger picture Mirio. Bubble Girl, Cenitpider, did we get any message from any kind of official about this or even another hero agency?"

"No Sir we've checked every hour today and yesterday and nothing."

"The military moved suddenly in several populated areas without notifying a single hero and without any official word from anybody. The break too many rules to count and as far as we know they didn't deserve this level of retaliation. What incidents happened with the Yakuza three to five days ago."

Bubble Girl quickly went through the computer. "Nothing from any official hero agency's but it seems that the Demon Slayer kid got into a fight with a small group of them saving a child."

"Demon Slayer!" Night Eye had been trying to figure the boy out for months, he was wrapped up in mysterious and the 'official' reaction made it even more strange. 'Did he have something to do with what was going on?' Night Eye began to get lost in thoughts as he stared at one of his various All Might posters.

"Sir?"

"Mirio if at any time you wish to switch internships I'll help find someone to take you in."

"Wait what?"

"Bubble girl, Centipider. The Same can also go for you if at any point I cross a line that you feel uncomfortable with. Say the word and you can leave the agency."

"HUH!"

"Right now the government is acting strange and somehow Demon Slayer is involved. If the government keeps withholding information and keeps us in the dark, I maybe forced to start doing things off the books."

This left the three in a bit of shock. Centipider recovered first. "Sir do you really think that is necessary?"

"Yes. If things continue this way but for now we will wait and keep an eye on Demon Slayer. Though for now I think it's time for me to reconnect with an old friend."

* * *

**Yeah this was a setup chapter because things are gonna get crazy for our cast sooner rather than later. Hope you enjoy cause now I can get to some chapters I'm personally excited for.**


	7. Chapter 7 Old Rival, New Friend

**A/N hey guys hope your having a wonderful day. Please like and share the story and comment like crazy. I enjoy any and all feedback.**

**JadeShade1392: Close very close. You see I wasn't trying to reuse other references so the Dissector isn't stein thought the more I think about it that could have worked. But the Dissector is from a story quite similar to Baki and yes his ring name is called the Dissector.**

**Ultima-owner: Oh trust me Overhaul will get overhauled.(Okay that was terrible pun I'll see myself out.)**

**Blazing heart frigid soul: thanks bu the fun is just getting started.**

**P.S. how are you guys liking the references. After the comments from last week I'm think of putting more in. Like a fun little guessing game. Who ever wins gets a cookie. NO RAISINS **

**On to the story**

* * *

Chapter 7 Old Rival, New Friend

Taku Utenshu had been a cab driver for years and has seen several things in his years as a cab driver but nothing made him more nervous than his current passenger in the back of his cab. It was a girl in what he assumed was in middle school wearing a white bandana on her head covering her long dark hair, in hunting gear from the nineteenth century. In today's society that wouldn't be too weird maybe a reenactor or maybe a hero in training but what was really making him nervous was that she was cleaning a rifle right in the back of his cab.

'How in the world did this kid get a gun? What should I do? It looks like an old rifle used in hunting. I have heard of people who use old flintlock rifles for hunting so would this be grounds for me to call the cops or is it just an antique. Well here goes nothing.'

"So miss if you don't mind me asking where exactly you headed?"

"I'm heading to a mountain to do some hunting." she said without taking her eyes off of her rifle.

"Mountain? Uhh miss this address you gave me is nowhere near any mountain." said Taku. All he saw was nothing but fields along the highway they were currently driving on. A few trees here and there but no mountains.

"No, you are going the right way. I apologize if this is a little confusing. Usually I would run the whole way there as a form of training but i want to save my strength for the hunt." she said as she began examining her ammunition.

"Hunt? What exactly will you be hunting?"

"A dangerous prey. Maybe the most dangerous." she grinned as she looked out the window. "The turn is coming up by the way."  
"Uhh right."

Soon the cab turned down a long dirt road that ended with a group of trees. "Thanks for the ride mister, here keep the change." Taku took the roll of cash which was easily double the amount the trip actually cost. He was about to protest the amount but she had already stepped away from the cab. He watched as she disappeared into the trees.

"Yeah I'm definitely gonna need to tell someone about this."

~o~

The girl continued to walk until she exited the group of trees where she saw the mountain ahead of her. She began to walk up the mountain as she tried to calm herself. 'Six months I've been waiting for this. I need to calm down. I've barely climbed the mountain, can't get to worked up before the hunt begins.'

She continued to walk up the mountain for awhile until she saw her destination in sight. 'Mister Yushiro's estate.'

She was about to enter when she heard something from behind her. On instinct she hid herself behind a tree as she peered around it. She saw a girl around her age with a blonde hair in a ponytail, in jogging attire. The blonde ran around the side path to the other side of the estate.

'Who's she, I don't remember a foreigner staying here?'

She followed her to the other side to see someone else she didn't know. "Come on Melissa you can do it. You're almost there." cheered a little girl in a pink hiyori. She had white hair and a small horn on her head.

Melissa breathing hard tried to make a strong finish as she made it back to the starting line. She pushed herself to stay running as she passed the lap robot at the end of the path.

"_Bzzt Running track completed"_

Melissa almost keeled over right then as she tried to catch her breath. "Thanks Eri." Taking the water bottle from her. A taking a long drink. "AHHH. How does Izuku do this? He makes this look so easy." she said clearly exhausted from her run. Even though she has progressed by leaps and bounds, it was still quite tough and through her out of her comfort zone, she was determined to keep going.

"He's been doing this for awhile but you were able to shatter your previous record."

"DAD!"

"Hey sweetie." said David Shield hugging his daughter. "How have you been?"

"Great dad but what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Can't a father check up on his daughter."

"Well of course but you were here not too long ago."

"Melissa" smirkered Yushiro "It's been almost two months since he dropped you off here."

"What really? It hasn't felt that long."

"Time flies when you're busy."

This reminded her when she first met them.

~o~

(Two Months ago)

David and Melissa arrived and were led into the living room by Tomo. Where she saw Yushiro at a small table reading some papers.

"Ah David good to see you again."

David gave a small bow. "Yes. It's good to see you too. I am happy to hear that you reconsidered what we discussed early." he said as he took a seat.

Melissa followed her father's lead and took a seat. Getting more and more confused why her father treated a kid who looked no older than her with such respect. Was he a genius or something?

"And who might this be?"

"Oh my apologies, sir. This is my daughter Melissa."

"Hello," she said a little nervous.

"Greetings Ms. Shield."

She had already said Hello and was confused on what to say next. THis day was getting weirder and weider for her. First her dad takes her to Japan, then to a mountain that she could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago and now she is sitting across the table from a strange kid.

"Is something wrong miss?"

"Huh, oh no just wondering when Mr. Yushiro is gonna get here?" This made her on the receiving end of two very confused stares. 'Did I say something weird? Maybe I should break the ice.' "Sooooo, what's it like to be Mr. Yushiro's assistant?"

Yushiro then gave David a deadpan stare. David scratched his cheek a little out of embarrassment. "I may have forgotten to mention a few things to my daughter."

Yushiro let out a sigh. "I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Yushiro."

"What but dad said Yushiro was a world renowned doctor and scientist. You're my age."

"Melissa, I know it maybe hard to believe but mister Yushiro here is immortal."

Melissa's eyes nearly popped out in surprise. "Your immortal!"

"No. Well somewhat. I can die but it will take a lot to kill me. As for my background, my quirk is regeneration, because of that I have nearly two hundred years of medical and scientific knowledge and before you ask I'm two hundred and twenty three years old."

"TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY THREE!" she yelled in shock. Before calming herself down. "No way. I'm sorry but there's no way. I've spent years studying the first cases of quirks and all scientists related to the research and I've never heard of you or your quirk."

"Hhmm I guess a demonstration is needed. Tomo board please."

Tomo then came through the door with a board and plastic trash bag. She set the trash bag down in front of him and the board on top, then put a knife on the board. Melissa was confused but her father connected the dots first. "Wait… you're not gonna do what i think you're gonna do are you?"

Before Melissa could ask what her father meant, Yushiro lifted the knife in the air and in one fluid motion severed his free hand. Mellissa yelled in horror as she saw his severed hand on the board, though her horror soon turned into shock and then into intrigue as she saw Yushiro's hand grow back in a matter of seconds. "You're like a starfish."

"Starfish? That's a new one."

"So you have been alive for hundreds of years and you're a scientist to boot." said Melissa "Then why are you here, why haven't I heard of you? Your quirk alone is groundbreaking research."

"Melissa!" said David raising his voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Yushiro. The reason I didn't tell my daughter much was because I know how personal it is for you."

"It's fine." said Yushiro cleaning up his old hand giving it to Tomo to be properly disposed of. "Though maybe it's time I return to society. You see Melissa things were different back all those years ago. I went into hiding for the safety of myself and for others around me and in hopes of helping the world from the background, in doing so I have acquired knowledge that most people don't have and said knowledge can help fix your problems."

"Problems? What problems?"

"To heal All might of course."

"Huh"

David too was also a little surprised but didn't really show it. "So you knew then."

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. He has been slowing down a lot and he only works about three hours a day now. Honestly if you would have just told me who it was for we could have figured something out a week ago."

"Wait wait wait. Hold up what's wrong with uncle All Might."

There was silence as David tried to think of what to tell his daughter about All Mights condition. This is when Yushiro decided it was best to be honest. "All might currently as a hole in his side. After a fight with a powerful villain he lost half of his stomach a bit of his spleen and most other internal organs were shredded." He said as he handed her All MIghts medical papers that David Sent him.

She quickly glanced at them. "Daddy" she said in a quiet voice.

David gave his daughter a quick hug. "Don't worry. With mister Yushiro's help will have All Might back on his feet, better than ever." comforting his daughter.

"No"

David and Melissa turned to Yushiro. "What"

"I said no"

"What but you said you would help him." Yelled David borderline hysterical. "We need him do you have any idea what would happen if we lost him. We need him back at full strength. I already have support gear for him. Please just heal him and make him better."

"Sure."

David brain froze not understanding where this was going at all. Melissa wasn't faring any better but she was less frozen then her father. "I don't get it?"

"I'm fully willing to help All Might, fix up his body but that is not what I'm saying no to."

"Then what?"

Yushiro grabbed his tablet and put it on the table showing David's quirk enhancing device. "I won't help if you want to tamper with his quirk." said Yushiro. Melissa looked over the tablet studying the device while David was about to protest but Yushiro beat him to it. "Let me guess 'he's the symbol of peace, the number one hero in the world.' and your gonna go on how we need him at full strength then let me ask you this simple question. What happens after he's dead?"

This stopped David in his tracks. He was already coming up with his arguments in his head to Yushiro's response. Though nothing he had was good. "He's my best friend. He has helped so many people. I just can't imagine the world without my friend." he somberly said.

"It's a sad fact of life but one day he will be gone and when that happens the world needs to be ready. That's what I'm trying to prepare for. That's why we should be looking towards the next generation. I'm still willing to help him heal his body that alone should double the time he has for hero work."

"Really?"

"Yes I promise. I will help him if he accepts. Though I would like to talk to him first."

"Thankyou" he said with a bow that Melissa followed.

"Just promise me no more of this quirk enhancement business. I've seen it done before and it didn't end well." David reluctantly nodded. "Now who is your other patient. Did you bring them with you?"

This perked David up. He had waited for this. "Yes the other patient is my daughter Melissa."

"HHHHUUuuhh. Daddy I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything. The doctors back at I island gave me a clean bill of health." she said a little shocked.

"Yushiro you said over the phone that there weren't any quirkless people anymore but the doctors said my daughter is quirkless can you prove them wrong, please."

"Okay" he said but inwardly he was cursing himself for not thinking this was a possibility. The quirkless factor wasn't for All Might but for Melissa.

Melissa quirkly gathered all the information in her head on what this was about. "What are you saying I could have a quirk?"

"Of course you do." said Yushiro not missing a beat. 'I'm this far time to dive deeper into the rabbit hole.' he thought as he stood up. "Please stand up." She did so. "David, remind me what was your quirk again?"

David showed him his hands and his fingers bending in odd directions. "Bending fingers."

"Okay we'll start there. Melissa please show me your hands and arms." 'Good something I can work with.' he thought as he began to examine her hands. "Melissa what form of physical activity do you do."

"Umm not much the most I do is a bit of lifting when I carry junk or use one of my inventions." With that information Yushiro began moving her right arm while also measuring her pulse. "Um if this is a medical check up shouldn't we do this in a doctor's office or something?" getting a little embarrassed.

"We do have a medical office here but going there now would be pointless. I already got a good idea of your quirk."

"WHAT THAT QUICKLY." yelled both Shields in shock.

"We're home" yelled Izuku getting their attention. The three then hear a small padding noise in the hall. They then open the hall door to see Izuku and a very excited Eri talking to Tomo.

"It was so fun. We ran the mountain, then to the fields and then and then we ran back to the peak of the mountain and ran on some fluffy clouds." said the excited child. "Piggy back rides are so much fun."

Yushiro walked up to them. "Perfect timing. Izuku I would like you to meet-

"David Shield" said Izuku somehow materializing his notebook. "Your All mIghts first sidekick." he as he disappeared only for Yushiro to catch him by the collar of his Hiyori.

"You can fanboy over him later. Right now I need you to prepare the running course outside." he said letting the fanboy go. "Tomo, I need you to outfit Melissa here with some workout clothes and a heart beat monitor."

"Yes Master."

"Oh and if you wouldn't mind on your way drop these files off in my office. You can just put them on my desk next to the wisteria plant."

For a split second Tomo's face was stunned before she bows. "Yes sir." Before taking Melissa to get changed. As the others made their way outside to the training grounds. No noticed Tomo's reaction but Izuku, who made a mental note to ask his sensei later.

It didn't take long for Tomo and Melissa to come outside now sporting running top and shorts and her hair in a ponytail. "Okay so what do you want me to do now?" asked Melissa.

"I want you to play tag with Izuku."

All of them stood there as if they were stone. "Huh?"

"Tag thats a game right?" asked Eri "Can I play?"

"Not this time Eri." smirked Yushiro as he patted her head. "This game is for Izuku and Melissa, and Izuku I don't want you going easy at all, Melissa this will be the toughest workout yet. SO without further ado begin."

Melissa was shocked by the suddenness of the situation and didn't move until Izuku poked her in the head. "Hey." she complained as she tried to quickly grab him only for him to jump several meters away within a second. Without hesitation she chased after him. She tried several times to get close to him but could never reach him.

This went on for several minutes with Melissa doing nothing but tiring herself out. David was getting worried, Izuku began to see some change in Melissa, same with Tomo who expected it along with Yushiro who was ready to move to the stage and Eri who was wondering what's for dinner.

"Tomo, begin stage the next stage." said Yushiro

"Okay." she said as a small weight disk appears in one hand and small coin in the other hand. She raised the coin the air as it began to glow. As the coin glowed the ground beneath Melissa began to move. In the span of second a small mountain raised below Melissa. She had no chance to react as she fell down the new mountain. The most she could hear were her father's cries, but something inside her knew what to do. She used her legs and jumped off the side of the mountain and did a double backflip before making a ten point landing.

"How did I? Eeep" she said as Izuku crashed in front of her as he tried to catch her.

Yushiro took the weight from Tomo. "Melissa think fast." as he threw the weight right at her. Without even thinking she caught it with ease. That alone left her stunned but when she opened her hands she was left speechless. She had somehow bent the disk. For a moment she thought the disk was fake but she had been working with metals for too long and could tell it was very real.

Her father ran to her to make sure she was okay. "Melissa are you okay."

"Yeah dad I'm fine. Look what I did." showing the disk.

"How?" he said looking at the disk before turning to Yushiro yelling. "How did you know she was going to be okay, what if she fell."

"May I see the weight" he asked and Melissa silently gave him the weight before dropping right where Melissa would have fallen. Only for it to bounce like a bouncy ball. "Come now, she wasn't in any danger. Whenever we do something like this I have Tomo change the ground so if anyone falls they won't get hurt."

David was going to continue but was interrupted by Melissa. "How did you know I had a physical quirk or even a quirk in general?"

"One I've been studying quirks for hundreds of years and come to the conclusion that everyone below the age of fifty or at the least thirty must have a quirk. Two when i was examining your hands and arms, they felt more like the hands of a gymnast then one of an inventor also your ligaments didn't feel normal or i should say now the average that other people have. And before I get to the third I would like everyone here to check their heart."

A bit confused everyone slowly but there hands on their chest. Except for Melissa without thinking she put her hand on her wrist checking her pulse. "Huh what? You want us to check our heart beats right. The best way is to check our pulse right?"

Yushiro slowly took her hands. "Melissa. I hate to tell you this but you can't feel your heart."

"Huh what are you talking about." she said a little worried.

"I can feel your pulse right now through your hands. Can you feel the beating of your own heart in your chest right now." She couldn't, she stood there silent for a moment trying to feel it without using her hands but she couldn't. "You just ran more than you ever had before in your life. Even though you're catching your breath right now your heart should be beating hard enough for you to feel it, you can't."

She slowly shook her head. "No but why?"

Yushiro let go of her hands as he put his hands on Izuku's shoulders. "The third reason was when I met Izuku he was told he was quirkless, but I knew he wasn't because I had to operate on his lungs I knew that couldn't be true. That added with my calculations of quirk progression and the fact that quirk to to quirkless ratio has plateaued. It led me to a theory and discovery of what I believe to be a new gene in all of us that make us unable to feel the part of our body that our quirk effects. In Izuku's case it was his lungs in your case it was your heart."

"So the reason I didn't know I had a quirk was because I couldn't feel my heart. How come I didn't notice it before?"

"How can anyone notice it? When you get medical check ups doctors use a stethoscope to hear your heartbeat. When a teacher wants to show the class they show you your pulse because your heart beats too quietly when you're not doing any physical activity. Your quirk seems to activate depending on your heart rate and blood pressure which while hard is hard but not impossible to control but even then you can't feel it. So unless someone had a quirk that could tell them or was physically checking for it, no one would know, not even you."

"But my toe joint."

"Oh don't even get me started on that stupid joint exam." said Yushiro with annoyance. "Several people with quirks have several joints in their toes. Honestly it's the laziest way for a doctor to tell whether or not if someone has a quirk. It doesn't even work and we have two people right here as proof of that. If it was up to me every doctor who uses that test would have their medical license stripped from them."

While Yushiro was fuming about current medical practices. The shield's were celebrating. David was so happy Melissa could have sworn he broke her back, but at the moment she was too happy to care. "I got a quirk. I have a quirk." She kept crying into her father's chest.

"Yes. Yes you do. Now you can finally follow your dreams."

"Thanks dad. I promise I'll become a hero. One the greatest in the world."

"I'll help you every step of the way. I'll call the gym back at I island and we can get you started and maybe All Might can help you get into U.A."

"No." said Yushiro interrupting the touching scene. Getting everyone's attention.

"Oh for the love of." said David getting really sick and tired of him saying 'no'. "What is it this time?"

"Let me rephrase that. No that doesn't sit right with me. You see the reason I didn't let Izuku go back home right was one he was in no condition to go back, two I'm still considered a global government secret which doesn't really apply to you but , three we don't know the extent of her quirk that directly affects her heart. Like Izuku his abilities affect his lungs which in both cases can be a real medical issue. Not enough to stop them from becoming heroes if they train with them. So with your permission I would like her to stay here so I can keep an eye on her. To make sure nothing bad happens and I can guarantee with my training I can have her ready for the U.A. exam in five months. And if it bothers you so much you can stay here as well. We got plenty of room with state of the art equipment to keep up with your work if you want."

The Father and daughter looked at each other not really sure what to do. "We may have to think about it." Yushiro nodded in understanding.

"Well while you think about it how about we go inside for some dinner." said Tomo "Some of us haven't had anything to eat in awhile." as two mightly growls come from Izuku and Eri's stomachs.

They all laughed as they went back inside to eat. Over the course of the meal Melissa convinced her dad to let her stay so that she could train and become the hero she always wanted to be. While the other residents of the house had a conversation of their own.

"So you just messed with her heart." said Izuku wrapping his head around what had happened. Tomo simply nodded. "So when sensei asked you to put the files next to the wisteria plant that was code to somehow alter someone's heart."

"No we keep a spare phone next to the wisteria plant that I texted instructions to will you guys weren't looking." said Yushiro. "As for the whole mess with her heart bit, I'm sure you can guess that one."

"Tomo's quirk right." they both nodded. "Okay I get that part but what about the whole 'quirkless people don't exist' thing that you said."

"Some of that is true. Doctors do need to look deeper for peoples quirks and I already have a few ideas how to fix that in the meantime we need to start getting our lies straight cause all of this has shown me is that sooner or later we all are going to have to start walking in the light."

"So we're not going to tell them anything."

"Some half truths here and there but for the most part no. I was willing to tell you and Eri everything because my old friends brought you to me. To be honest I'm sure you already figured out I haven't exactly told you everything just yet."

"Yeah I kinda guessed."

"Knowledge is a powerful thing we need to be careful on how much we let others know about it. So I'm open to suggestions."

~o~

(Present)

"Incredible, Melissa." said David " In two months your stats have already exceeded those of candidates to U.A. who had years of training. Honestly I didn't think you could grow this much in such a short amount of time."

Melissa glowing with pride and blushing a little bit out of embarrassment. "Awe jezz dad thanks but the credit goes to sensei Yushiro. If it wasn't for him I don't think I could get this strong."

"Well I won't deny my hundred years of experience did help teaching you." said Yushiro drinking his tea as he, David , Melissa, Tomo and Eri were drinking tea on the porch. "But the years of teaching have taught me that students grow as fast as they are willing to learn. You're definitely determined to learn that for sure."

Unbeknownst to most of them a girl with a rifle was watching them. Waiting for her prey to show.

"Hey guys." yelled Izuku getting back from a delivery. "I'm home."

"Izuku onii-chan" yelled Eri

"Izuku we're over here." yelled Melissa . "We're having tea."

"OH hey Mr. Shield." said Izuku running to his friends. "How are you, here to vis-" As he was about to get the porch, he ran face first into an invisible wall.

"IZUKU" said both Melissa and Eri. As they and David stood up to check on him. Only to find the wall separating them from Izuku. As Izuku was getting up, before anyone could question what was going on, he heard something. A click.

"_Boooom"_

As an explosion hit the invisible wall covering the outside with smoke.

"Nice call on the invisible wall, Tomo" said Yushiro drinking his tea calmly.

"Thank you sir."

"What's going on?" the three screamed while wondering why they were so calm.

"Don't worry she won't hurt us."

"She?"

Outside the wall the smoke was clearing revealing Izuku coughing slowly getting up from the surprise attack. "Wait that attack. I know that attack."

"Well well well." said a voice. They turn to see a girl with a rifle over shoulder standing on a rock. "Long time no see Izuku Midoriya, or should I call you DEMON SLAYER."

"YAE RYOSHI"

Yae grinned "It's time for round two, IZUKU."

**Next time: Round Two, or Three?**

* * *

**Wow okay this chapter was honestly not supposed to happen. I was planing like a two paragraph back story explaining how Melissa got there but it kind a kept growing as I was writing.  
**

**Any who. next chapter expect some serious fighting. Also please comment I'm really interested on the feedback for this chapter because of how sudden it kinda was.**

**P.S. only a few more chapters before we get to U.A.**


	8. Chapter 8 Round Two, or Three?

**RyuXi: That does sound like an interesting idea but I wasn't planning on it. I kinda just wanted him to have more or less Demon Slayer Powers.**

**Blazing heart frigid soul: You do you man. No judging and I won't spoil any pairings. Your going to need to wait to find out.**

**JadeShade1392: Thanks I'll think I'll sprinkle a few more around the place but try and not go too overboard with them.**

**Ultima-owner: let the hunt begin**

**MIKE202303: Don't worry more is on the way.**

**Ryuzaki Uchida: More is here.**

**Thanks everyone for reading so please like, Follow and comment**

**please Commit your feed back is important. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Round two, or three?

"Wait what are you doing." asked a frantic Izuku trying to get a grip on the situation.  
"What does it look like?" said Yae jumping down from the rock. "I came here for a rematch." raising her rifle at Izuku. "So come on then let's do this."

While Yae was threatening Izuku. Eri Melissa and David were getting a little worried about the whole situation. Seeing this Yushiro decided he should step in. "Tomo bring the wall down for a second." Tomo complied and followed her master out towards the two. "Yae, it's good to see you again."

"Hey old man how's it going."

"Not too bad but I'd wish your surprise visit didn't scare our guest over there." pointing to the others. "Was the sneak attack really necessary?"

"Hey he started it." she said pointing at Izuku.

"What?" before he remembered how their first fight started. "That was an accident. I didn't mean to crash into you."

"Bull you jumped right in and went for the kill."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

As they began arguing back and forth. Melissa tapped Tomo on the shoulder. "What are they talking about and who exactly is she?"

Yushiro answered. "She's the daughter of my former bodyguard. They come by every now and then. Though six months ago the two agreed to have a friendly spar after Izuku got done with a delivery I asked of him."

"Okay so what happened?"

Tomo chuckled a little. "As per usual Izuku got into a fight with a villian and was running late. So when he rushed back he kinda forgot to look where he was going and crashed right into Yae."

"She didn't take it well and began firing at him the second she stood up." said Yushiro. "Though in the end Izuku won and she lost. That's when she vowed she would return to defeat him someday and it looks like today is that day." Yushiro watched the two squabble a bit before stopping the farce. "Okay that enough stop both of you."

Izuku and Yae immediately stopped arguing. While Yushiro was thinking how he wanted this to go. "Sir, do you want me to delay dinner?"

"Wait" said Yae "I want my rematch."

"Yae the rematch can wait." Said Izuku getting a little annoyed. "I'll go help setup dinner."

Izuku was about to go inside and help Tomo only to be stopped by Yushiro. "A dinner and a show that sounds like a lovely idea."

"SENSEI"

"Yes." cheered Yae. "Oh before I forget." she pulled out a letter handing it to Yushiro. "My dad wanted me to give this to you. Better give it to you now before we get started."

"Hold it." said Yushiro putting the letter inside his kimono. "Tomo setup dinner on the southern side overlooking the mountain. You two can fight on the lower side where we can watch. Its flater with fewer trees to get in your way and you will begin fighting at the sound of the gong. Agreed."

"Agreed."

Izuku sighed a little. "Agreed."

~o~

It didn't take long for Tomo to set up dinner. Everyone was eagerly waiting for the fight to get started. Melissa and Eri were slightly worried. Tomo and Yushiro weren't worried at all though Yushiro did make sure if that things got too out of hand that Tomo would put an end to it.

David though was curious. "So Mister Yushiro how good is Yae in a fight?"

"Well last time I saw her she was already at a pro hero level. Though last time her and Izuku fought it was clearly one sided with Izuku beating her without really trying."

"So do you think he's going to win?"

"Without a doubt." said Tomo putting the food down. "Izuku has been fighting real villains. I hate to say it but Yae doesn't really stand a chance. This should be over quickly."

"I'm not so sure." said Yushiro looking at the two ready to fight. 'Yae is different now. What happened to her.' he thought as both fighters got ready down below. "Looks like both of them are ready to fight might as well get this started." as he walked to the edge of the hill. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes, sensei." said Izuku hand on his sword.

"You know it, old man." said Yae loading her rifle.

"Alright then on the sound of the gong you may begin. The fight will end if either one of you is knocked out or is unable to continue or surrender." as he walked back towards the gong.

"Hey Yae. No hard feelings when this is over." said Izuku ready to get this over quickly.

"Just you wait. I'll show you what I can do." trying to keep her emotions in check.

Yushiro was about to hit the gong when Eri asked if she could do it. Yushiro gave the mallet to the little girl who carefully gave the gong a good hit.

"_GOoooong"_

The second she heard the gong Yae fired six rapid shots at Izuku. Izuku carefully looked at them before deflecting them. 'Strange none of them looked like explosion rounds. That's what she opened with last time.' he thought as he dashed forward at Yae who launched another barrage at Izuku. Izuku quickly deflected and dodged them. He was about to use the breath of lightning to close the gap before a bullet grazed him from the side. He quickly turned to see more bullets coming at him. 'They're curving!' as he dodged again.

"She's curving the bullets." said Melissa as they saw Yae fire at different angles and for the bullets in mid air change directions and attack Izuku at different angles.

"Wow she has improved last time she wasn't able to curve the bullets that well." said Yushiro

"It's going to take more than that to beat Izuku." said Tomo

Izuku was having enough of this and made a dash at Yae once he saw an opening and as expected she aimed her rifle right at him and fired several shots. Izuku got ready to deflect the bullets though as his sword made contact with the bullets they turned into liquid metal before hardening around his blade. "WHAT" he yelled forcing to lower his blade as it began to way a lot more. 'She melted the bullets weighing down my blade. When could she do that?' He quickly put his thoughts away and tried to move only to look down and see his foot stuck to the ground with metal. "When did she?"

"Gotcha now." said Yae as she fired more rounds at him. This time the bullets had a distinctive red glow.

"Explosive round." gritted Izuku "Breath of flame" Izuku quickly used the flame to melt the metal on his blade and foot. Before using it to counter Yae's exploding bullets. Cause the area around him to be covered in smoke.

Yae knew he would come out running and had her rifle pointing at the smoke ready for him to come out. She waited for him to make a move. SHe waited and waited until the smoke finally cleared. 'What! Where is he?' She quickly scanned the area. 'He didn't dash out of the smoke from any direction and he doesn't have any ability to go underground so "Above." As Izuku came down fast as she brought her rifle up to intercept but Izuku was faster and with the tip of his sword deflected the barrel of her gun. Izuku was about to end the fight when suddenly she stepped forward and blocked Izuku's blade with her own.

"What the?" said Izuku as he looked at Yae's gun which she was using to clash and lock with Izuku's sword. It now had a blade on the bottom of the barrel that turned it into a gun blade.

"Didn't see that coming did ya?" said Yae with a cocky grin. "Well your not gonna see this either."

_BANG _

As Izuku felt the kick directly to his head. Izuku barely had time to see Yae's smoking foot hitting him in the face. 'Shit, I really did underestimate her.' thought Izuku as he disengaged and ran for cover.

The others above stared in shock as they saw Izuku run for cover. "Whao, how did she do that?" asked Melissa "Was that some sort of equipment? Like a gun on the bottom of her foot?"

"Like a witch?" asked Eri

"Not all witches have guns on their feet, Eri" said David "But if i had to guess it's her quirk isn't it?"

"Yes." said Yushiro not taking his eyes off the battlefield. "Her quirk **Strange Metal**."

**Yae Ryoshi Quirk : Strange Metal. Yae can produce a strange metal substance from her body that she can control. She can make it bouncy like rubber, hard as steel or ignited it causing it to explode. She can even change its shape. The only problem is she can make a lot of it at one time or else she begins to hurt herself. So she can only make small objects like bullets or a large knife.**

"Wait I thought she could only produce and control only a bit of her metal at a time?" asked Tomo "How was she able to make a large blade?"

"It most likely isn't a full blade." said Yushiro "Most likely she simply used the same amount she would a knife and restructured it so it could hold an attack or two from Izuku. It would probably break with too many hits."

Yushiro's guess was spot on as Yae examined her gun Blade. 'Damn, already chipping after a single attack. Looks like I can't fight him close range with this.' She thought as she melted the metal back to the bottom of her gun. "Well looks like it's time to turn things up a notch." She said as she reached behind her to the back of her jacket. "Hey Izuku you ready it's time to end the warm up." Izuku peered behind the tree to see Yae holding up several gun barrels in one hand. "Cause I'm all fired up."

Izuku was getting nervous now. "End the warm up?' what is she talking about and since when was she this strong? She wasn't this good a few months ago.' Similar thoughts were being had amongst the viewers. Though all went silent as a huge blast cut through the forest.

"_BOOOOOM"_

"What the." was all Izuku could yell as he felt a massive shock wave hit him. As if a cannonball whizzed by his head. As he got up he could see a smoldering trail of burnt trees. As he followed the trail he saw Yae holding her rifle that now looked like the barrel had exploded itself. 'Where did that power come from.' Thought Izuku as Yae took off the now destroyed barrel and put a new one on.

"What the hell was that?" asked Tomo now very scared for Izuku. "Did she switch guns?"

"No Tomo that was her quirk." said Yushiro. "Those barrels must be coated on the inside with strange metal, boosting the bullets power though the barrels can't contain the power and break with a single shot. Hence the other barrels she has."

The others had a few questions or concerns but another huge blast broke them out of their thoughts. 'Damn he's dodging it better than I was expecting. Maybe this wasn't the best idea to open up with this so soon? NO. Get those thoughts out of your head Yae.' She thought to herself. Trying to keep her head in the game. "I'm not the same person I was six months ago." she said as she loaded the third barrel. "I'll show them all what I can do."

Izuku dodge the second blast. Though he could tell the shock waves were doing enough damage to his internal organs. 'Okay I need to make a move now or else those shocks alone will do me in.' he thought as he made his decision and charged. "Breath of lightning." as Izuku flashed head on.

Yae hesitated for a second but fired a third blast right at Izuku. Izuku saw this coming and jumped right over the shot. Yae cursed as she ejected the now useless barrel and reached for another. Izuku was about to get but she did something no one expected and threw her barrelless rifle at him. Izuku used his free hand to deflect the gun and used his sword to try to end this but when he did she used a barrel to deflect his blade and hit him in the shoulder with another.

'She's using her gun barrels as escrima sticks.' thought Izuku as he began a close combat bout with Yae as they traded blows nether was giving an inch. Izuku began using the breath of insects to get a few cuts in while Yae began to mix in some of her blast kicks at Izuku. 'Okay enough is enough' as Izuku used the breath of Earth to send her back a few meters.

As Yae recovered she looked at the dents in her gun barrels. 'He was able to dent these. That's some power' as flowers began to appear from her hands and wrists. Yae instantly dropped her two gun barrels. The second she did they were sent flying away in opposite directions. Izuku was right in front of her. She quickly unzipped her jacket revealing a white tank top and rows of throwing knives on the inside of her jacket. She quickly threw several of them as they exploded in front of Izuku creating a smoke screen.

"No I'm not backing away." said Izuku as he made a b line in the direction of her discarded rifle. Knowing that would be where she would be headed. Yae tried to counter attack and threw several knives at him and in his path. Though with Izuku's speed it was tedious at best. He was able to make it to the rifle. "Okay Yae this is over surren-" Izuku was cut off as a bullet hit his hand causing him to almost lose his sword.

"Always have a back plan, Izuku." said Yae holding up a revolver in each hand. Izuku began to move as she began to fire. He tried to dodge when suddenly all the bullets she just fired began to ricochet on the rocks and trees. Izuku quickly tried to turn and avoid them all but was unable to. "Come on Izuku you can do better than that. What did a black cat cross your path?"

Izuku was in pain now each metal that covered him felt like he was getting slapped by All Might. The metal made it hard for him to move and the shock waves from early made it hard to breath but most importantly he was getting angry.

As Yae sent another volley of bullets Izuku used the Breath of wind to send several wind blades at Yae. Yae had no choice but to dodge the condensed wind and keep firing until. '_Click' _Both guns ran out of ammo. Izuku in a flash of lightning closed the gap but stopped when he saw what Yae did next.

Yae quickly created more bullets in her cleavage and used her breasts to bounce them in the air as she spun around she caught/ reloaded her guns. It took Izuku and several others to process what just happened.

"Did… did she just use her boobs to reload her gun?" asked Melissa still not believing it.

"I never thought I would see something like that." said David "Have you ever seen-"

He stopped as he noticed Yushiro pinching the bridge of his nose and Tomo completely livid. "Out of everyone she uses that blonde bimbo's technique."

"Tomo calm down she's not a Bimbo she's just an idiot that loves hot springs way too much."

"Who are you guys talking about." asked Eri

"We'll tell you later for now let's see what happens next."

They all looked down to see Yae making Izuku dance with her dual revolvers and with her unique reloading technique she wasn't running out of ammo anytime soon. Izuku had no choice but to use the breath of the serpent to get away.

"That's twice now she forced him to retreat." said Tomo with her anger replaced with concern.

"Yae skills with dual guns is remarkable." said Yushiro "I haven't seen such skill in years not since Two Hands sailed the seas." This only caused a few confused faces. "She was a pirate at the dawn of quirks who was an expert at duel wielding guns." Before they could say oh a huge pillar of fire cut through the air.

Izuku used the fire to melt the bits of metal still on him as he stared down Yae who was picking up her rifle. "Alright thats what I'm talking about." said Yae putting her last barrel on her gun. "The breath of the sun. Your strongest fighting style. I got something for that." as she held up a special round that was glowing blue. 'I'm at my limit physically and my quirk is pushing it. If I make anymore from my arms, feet, or chest I'm going to run the risk of tearing my skin. It's this or nothing.' thought Yae as she loaded the round.

'I'm running on fumes.' thought Izuku 'She's pushed me farther than anyone else. My body hurts and I can feel my lungs fill with blood. If I don't get her with this attack I'm gonna lose.'

"Master we need to stop this." said Tomo "Now"

"I think she's right." said David "This is going too far."

"I know and I think the mountain agrees." said Yushiro pointing behind Yae.

_Crack_

"Alright time to end this." as Yae raised her rifle.

_Crunch_

"I agree-Yae look out behind you" yelled Izuku

_Break_

"Really Izuku, that isn't going to-" said Yae as the top half of a tree hit the top of her head. Though to everyone's surprise half a tree wasn't enough to knock her down. "No this fight isn't over…" as she finally collapsed to the ground.

Izuku didn't know what to do but just stared at Yae's unconscious body. It just didn't seem real with how the fight was going. Izuku didn't move until Yushiro came up to him and lightly slapped his stomach causing him to vomit blood.

"IZUKU" said the others as they joined him.

"Don't worry he's just fine." said Yushiro as he went to check up on Yae.

"Izuku are you alright?" asked Melissa

Izuku could only shake his head. "But you won." said Eri hugging his leg.

"No he didn't." said Yushiro pulling on Yae jacket causing several bullets and knives to fall out. "She had several more tricks up her sleeves. They maybe weren't as powerful as what she was about to hit you with but she had way more in the gas tank than you and her lungs aren't filling up with blood." Izuku could only hang his head in shame. "Also during the close combat exchange she scored more hits in and she was able to hit you several times with her bullets." he said walking up to Izuku. "Though I guess we should have expected that after the superb performance she showed us but the one thing I expected you to do was not to freeze the second you saw her chest bounce."

Izuku's face instantly turned red from the memory. "Well how was I supposed to see that coming."

"It doesn't matter if you were expecting it or not. You shouldn't freeze just because you see a girl giggle a little." He said with a complete straight face.

Izuku was still a little embarrassed about that part but overall still hurt over his loss. "Is Yae going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. For a normal person I would say they would be out for a day but for Yae Id say about three hours. After that you can continue where you left off or start round three, that's for you guys to decide, but for now. Tomo, take Yae to a spare room and prepare the bean tea for her and Izuku." Tomo nodded before bending down to Yae and in a flash both of them disappeared. "Come now Izuku, you still have dinner waiting for you."

He nodded as he made his way back to the house. "Will he be okay?" asked David staying behind with Yushiro.

"He'll be fine. This is his first loss since he received training from me. He's fought villain after villain and one each time. His confidence will be bruised along with what little ego he has. Though if I were honest I'd say this was a good thing because it's far better to get a loss from a friend than it is to receive one from an enemy."

"Hey." said Eri running up to the two men. "We'll leave you behind."

"We're coming, Eri"

"Hey I got a question. How did the Mountain know to stop the fight."

David laughed a little at the girl. "The mountain doesn't really think. It was just a coincidence." she then looked over to Yushiro to confirm this. Though his only response was a smug smirk. David got an irritated look. "If I ask the question your just going to give me a vague answer aren't you."

"Your learning."

~o~

They all went back inside and Tomo quickly brought Izuku some bean tea. Melissa then explained to her father that the Beans used in the tea were actually beans made from a quirk and have super healing properties. Though since the beans take a long time to grow, Yushiro discovered a way to make them last longer by turning it into tea which made a single bean last longer and heal several people. Though the surprising part was that it was made by a cat in a tower.

While that was happening Izuku quickly drank his tea and ate his dinner still a little down. Though he made sure to record every part of the fight down in his notebooks. It was actually a surprising sight as he was doing this in the living room for everyone to see. No matter how many times those who have seen it before have, it still was incredible on how well he could take notes.

Though Eri was happy Izuku wasn't taking the loss too hard, she still wanted to cheer him up. "Hey Tomo." she said pulling on Tomo's Kimono. "Can we have dessert?"

"Of course, Eri. What would you like?"

Eri quickly went to Izuku. "Izuku onii-chan, what do you want for dessert?"

"Oh umm, I'm not really sure, what do you want?"

Eri wanted him to say what he wanted. "Hhmm Milkshake. Do you want a milkshake?"

"A milkshake sounds great. Tomo?"

"I can definitely make you guys some milkshakes. Oh wait, our blender is still broken."

Melissa instantly tensed at the mention of the broken blender. Which didn't go unnoticed by her father. "What happened to the blender. Wait did you let Melissa into the kitchen?" he said as the words stabbed Melissa.

"Yep" said Yushiro "You could've warned us about that one." Melissa felt more stabbies.

"Sorry to be honest we have chiefs and robots cook for us back at I Island so we never really had to use our kitchen for cooking."

"Clearly. Though Eri, Izuku can take you and get you some milkshakes in the city."

"Really" said Eri hoping this would cheer up Izuku.

"Sensei?"

"Izuku I know your mind is elsewhere but a distraction maybe good for you to clear your head a little."

"Okay if you say so. Melissa you want to come with."

"Nah." she said recovering from the words. "I think I'm going to work on my project for a bit."

"Okay come on Eri." Said Izuku as he knelt down so Eri could hop on his back. When they made it to the entrance of the house they dashed down the mountain toward the city for a sweet treat.

~o~

"Hey boss the Demon Slayer kid just entered the city."

"Really where is he?"

"It looks like he just entered the mall."

"Alright stay on him while I gather the others. It's time to put that brat in his place."

**Next time: Milkshakes and Mall Chaos**

* * *

**Well another chapter down hope you all enjoyed it. Please commit. This was my first chapter with a fight seen as its major focus and would love the feedback.**

**Also I wanted this chapter to show that Izuku is strong but not OP and that there are other strong characters out there that can but Izuku through the ringer. **

**Also what did you guys think of Yae. She is really starting to grow on me the more I write**

**PS**

**You all have a fantastic day.**


	9. Chapter 9 Milkshakes and Mall Chaos

**Hey everyone how's it going. Hope you are having a wonderful day.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Yushiro has been alive for a long time let's just say he's seen a thing or two. He may at one point had an irrational fear of maids.**

**Ryuzaki Uchida: No Izuku's greatest kryptonite is most definitely girls. The mall chaos has arrived**

**Nabe-chan: No I didn't nerf Izuku. During the whole story I've had him fight small time villains and I wanted to show him ad everyone else that there are people his level out there. He ain't saitama.**

**Micholca: Yes there are and theirs more to come. **

**chm01: not all the time but she knows how just in case.**

**Blazing Heart Frigid Soul: You sir made my day. I wasn't expecting to get the definition of a harem in the comments of my story. It put a huge smile on my face. Thank you.**

**Now onto the Chaos**

* * *

Chapter 9 Milkshake and Mall Chaos

Yae laid there in the middle of the training hall bleeding from her arms and legs with hundreds if not thousands of bits of metal lying around her.

"YAE '' she was barely holding on to consciousness but she could hazeley make out her father's appearance.

"Oh hey dad." she said weakly but at the same time trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

"Yae what are you doing?" he said gently holding his daughter. "You used your quirk way too much. You're ripping the flesh right off your body."

"I have to get it back." she said, beginning to cry. "I'm so weak. My quirk is weak. I can't make a sword or hammer without my skin breaking. I thought when I was able to make complex bullets I could be strong like you. Strong enough to follow. To follow you. To beat bad guys and help you and mom, but I can't. He took it. I have to get it back. In a single day he took all my hard work and threw it away. I have to get stronger. I have to prove to myself I'm strong."

"Yae stop it. Your strong" he said trying to reassure his daughter.

"No, I have to be stronger. It's all I have. I will beat him. I…. will… beat…"

"IZUKU. Ow" said Yae waking up in a bed holding her head. "My head. What happened?" It took a moment for Yae to remember what happened. "THAT STUPID TREE. Wait a minute the branch knocked me out, not Izuku. HE RAN FROM OUR FIGHT." she said before grabbing her gear and rushing out of the room.

~o~

Melissa sat in the workshop looking at her weapon she was working on. When Melissa discovered her quirk she released that something like a gymnastic ribbon works surprisingly well for her and Yushiro thought it would be best if she learned a little bit of sword play so she has been working on a hybrid sword-whip that could collapse into the hilt. She was working on this and several other ribbon themed support items that would work well with her quirk. She had made some progress with some but finally put the finishing touches on the blade.

Melissa tested it as the blade successfully retracted into the hilt. "Perfect." she said before screaming as the door was slammed open.

"IZUKU." screamed Yae as she entered the room. "Where's Izuku? Huh? Oh Your the foreign girl. Do you know where Izuku is?"

"Izuku's not here at the moment." said Melissa as she put her new weapon down. "He went into the city with Eri." as she grabbed her I 'Heart' I Island hoodie, but the letters where so faded the only thing you could make out was the large faded pink heart. "I'm Melissa by the way." she said holding out her hand.

"Yae Ryoshi." as they shook hands. "Eri? Who's Eri? Is she that little girl I saw?"

"Yep" Melissa put on her hoodie and grabbed her new toy, ready to show it to her father. "They went out for Milkshakes."

"They went out for Milkshakes." said Yae in a neutral tone. "THEY WENT OUT FOR MILKSHAKES AND LEFT US." Melissa visible jumped at Yae's sudden yell. "Come on." As Yae grabbed Melissa.

~o~

"So your friend's a little disappointed with the halt of the project." said Yushiro as he sipped his tea.

"Unfortunately yes. He had a lot of hopes for it." said David also enjoying his tea.

Before Yushiro could reply Yae burst into the room. "OLD MAN."

"Yae your up only after two hours. Impressive." Yae was about to say something before getting dizzy and Melissa having to steady her. "Before anything else how about you drink some of the healing tea we have. Tomo."

"Here." said Tomo holding the tea pot and a tea cup. "It's a little cold so if you want I can warm it up for you."

Yae ignored the cup and grabbed the pot from Tomo and began to drink directly from the pot. Before they knew it, she drank every last drop. "AAAhhh. Man even when this stuff is cold it still hits the spot."

"Wow. Yae you are just full of surprises."

Ignoring Tomo Yae continued "Hey Old Man. Can me and Melissa go after Izuku."

"As long as you two stay together and all four of you are back before Ten. I have no problems."

"Wait hold ups sensei, Dad." said Melissa surprised about this sudden change of plans.

She wanted her dad to say something but he was glowing with happiness. "My daughter is finally hanging out with people her age." Making it sound like she had no social life. Which she didn't but would never admit.

"DAD!"

"Alright let's go. Tomo make us a portal."

"Wait." said Melissa trying to get Yae's attention. "I'm still in sweats and haven't taken a shower or done my-"

"Don't worry about it." Said Yae grabbing the hood on her hoodie and pulling it over her head. "Just keep your hood on and no one will even know who you are."

Tomo pulled a key from her sleeve and put it into the air and as if opening a lock a portal appeared in the middle of the room. "This will take you right outside the mall Izuku and Eri are at. The mall is within your guys running distance but if you need a pick up don't hesitate to call."

Yae didn't think twice and grabbed Melissa by the arm against her protests and jumped through the portal.

"I'm a little surprised how quickly you accepted Melissa to go out." said Yushiro as the portal closed behind the girls.

"She's spent most of her time with scientist and hasn't had a chance to be a kid." said David "Besides how much trouble can four kids get into."

Yushiro and Tomo looked at each other before giving David a deadpan stare. "You might regret saying that."

~o~

"Calm down, you need to relax." said Ochaco Uraraka to herself. "The test is in three months just sit down and enjoy your milkshake." as she made her way to a table in the middle of the mall. Hoping her sweet snack would calm her down. She was getting more and more nervous about the UA test as the months went by it was starting to get to her. She did even realize she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay" said Izuku, holding two Milkshakes.

"Demon Slayer." Ochaco couldn't believe it. She just bumped into the person everyone is talking about. Japan's youngest vigilante in recent years. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some milkshakes to satisfy this one's sweet tooth." he said giving one of the shakes to Eri who happily began to drink up her shake. He then reached down and picked up a cell phone on the ground. It was showing an article on 'things to expect during the UA entrance exam.' "Is this phone yours?"

"Yes that's mine. I'm sorry it must have fallen out when we bumped into each other."

"So planning on going to UA."

"Yeah." she said while pushing her fingers together. "It's going to be tough but I'm going to give it my best shot. Do.. Do you have any advice for an ametur like me?"

"Advice? Um well." 'What advice could I give? We're the same age and I'm not a professional yet. I'm not a pro yet. That's right I'm still learning. Maybe I have been rushing a little.' thought Izuku realizing he may have been taking his loss early a little hard. "I just need to learn from it."

"Uh Mr. Slayer are you okay."said Ochaco pulling Izuku out of his thoughts. "Sorry you kinda went silent for a minute."

"Oh I'm sorry I kinda got lost in thought there. Oh and I'm Izuku Midoryia, sorry about the late introduction."

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka."

"Well Ms. Uraraka the best advice I can give right now would be to keep calm and to stay on your toes. You won't do any good if you're a nervous wreck. So keep calm and be ready to move, you won't get anywhere if you freeze up in the middle of the exam."

"Okay I'll give it a shot." said Ochaco before something unexpected happened. He hugged her and for a moment her mind went blank before he pulled her out of the way as a chair came flying across the dining area. When Izuku let her go she saw several big men walking towards them.

"Demon Slayer we've been looking for you." said a man covered in metal. He had several goons flanking them. Some of them were still wearing prison jumpsuits.

"Aren't you that bank robber whose arm I broke." said Izuku looking at the growing crowd of criminals. "What a minute didn't I take several of you guys down."

"Yeah you did." said a man with spikes coming out of his arms. "A good friend gave us an early release so we can come down here and show you our appreciation."

The man covered in metal stepped forward. "So how about you sit there and let us-"

"HEY" said Yae coming and performing a flying kick to the man's face. Sending the man flying. "Hey we ain't done with our fight."

"What! What are you doing here." asked Izuku more surprised at Yae being here than the criminals. "You were knocked out. Shouldn't you be in bed or on your way home?"

"I came here looking for you." said Yae like it was the obvious thing to do. "How was I supposed to leave with an ending to a fight like that."

"You just kick a man." said Melissa catching up to her friends. "What the... You can't just kick a random person."

"Actually that was a criminal that's here for revenge." clarified Izuku "And what are you doing here?"

"I kinda got dragged here. WAIT these guys are criminals" Izuku nodded Melissa began to quietly panic. "I'm not ready for this." she said in a whisper.

"Wait a minute." said Yae getting everyone's attention. "All these guys here are criminals. Perfect." receiving odd looks from everyone, even the stunned criminals. "Time for round three, the person who takes out the most criminals wins."

"WHAT." yelled Melissa. "We're in the middle of a mall and there are already heroes nearby we can get in a lot of trouble."

"You can join in, if you want."

Melissa turned to Izuku for some semblance of common sense. "Well we do need to do something about them." Nope common sense has left the room. Izuku grabbed his sword. "Alright let's dance."

~o~

"_Ding Dong" _Went the door bell.

Inko opened the door revealing her friend Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, it's so good to see."

"Yo Inko, how've you been?"

"Been doing as good as I can be. Come in I've got some tea brewing for us." said Inko ushering Mitsuki into the living room. As Mitsuki walked into the living she saw the wall that was filling up with newspaper clippings of Izuku's exploits. Mitsuki was happy to see Inko doing better or as good as can be in this odd situation, she could tell her friend has been suffering with the disappearance and reappearance of her child. Mitsuki herself felt guilty knowing her own child was responsible for the separation.

"Here you go." said Inko giving a tea cup to Mitsuki. "So how's Katsuki been?"

"He's been doing alright. He's actually become quiet nowadays. If he isn't studying, he's training. A lot. He's even been training with that Kirishima kid."

"Really? I didn't think they knew each other."

"Yep about a month after that kid visited you, Katsuki tracked the kid down for an interrogation. After that the next thing I know the kid came by to train with Katsuki."

"That's good Katsuki is making a new friend." After Izuku's disappearance Katsuki had become a loner and not many people in his school would even talk to him. Inko's phone gave a quick beep. "Oh it's almost time for the news."

"Oh come now Inko. Izuku has gotten popular but he isn't going to show up every night on the news."

Inko tuned on the news. "Demon Slayer and two unidentified teenage girls are currently taking on a horde of villians at the Lone Pine Mall. We take you now to the scene." What the TV showed could only really be described as chaos. "Thank you, Daikaku. Things here are going crazy. A girl with a rifle is riding on a bull villain while firing what could be described as a liquid metal that is sticking these men to the wall. A hooded girl is sumersalting and tossing men twice her size and using some sort of ribbon sword to counter those with firearms. Look she just did a double front flip on that guy. Wait are those three over there floating? " "_Crash"_ "Look it's Demon Slayer and did he just summon a water dragon." As the TV showed Izuku slamming a huge water dragon into a group of villains.

"Well looks like I was wrong." said Mitsuki watching the madness unfold.

"Yep. My little hero is out there saving the world." said Inko on the verge of tears. "I can't wait for him to come home." She might have been crying if the TV didn't recapture her attention.

"Hold it all of you right now." said the metal criminal who was now sporting a huge black eye and currently holding a gun to a little girl in a pink hiyori drinking a milkshake. The odd thing was the girl wasn't really paying him any attention. She was totally relaxed even with a firearm pointed directly at her. As if this was nothing more than a stranger saying hello to her.

"Crap its the first one I kicked," said the rifle girl. "I thought I put him out." pointer her gun right at him and looked ready to fire before Izuku and hooded girl began waving their arms and making the throat slashing movement as if warning him of something.

"Nobody move or" the man then swapped the girls Milkshake. Spilling the contents all over the ground. "This girl gets it."

That's when the little girl screamed. "MY MILKSHAKE"

~o~

'Dear Master Yushiro

'I'm sorry for not coming around more but my work beckons me. You have done so much for my family. I hate to ask you of this but I need your help. It's Yae. My beautiful daughter has grown up so quickly it's made me realize I may have failed in my duties as a parent. You were right, my work has brought me to every corner of the world and even though it has put food on the table it hasn't provided a stable home for my family. You warned me of this and it is only now to see how right you are. My daughter has been robbed of her childhood and her view had become narrowed. She has spent her life following me and my jobs of hunting elusive criminals. She has only been shown the strength of pros and law enforcements a like causing her to believe she has to be strong and I fear it will bring her down a troubled path. It truly showed after her defeat at the hands of young Midoryia, it also showed what I believe she needs. She needs to be around children her age. She needs to see what life is like from a normal perspective or as normal as a hero society can get. I've suggested hero school before but she quickly rebuffed the idea. Though I believe a hero school would be best for her. Give her the right balance of a normal life and an adventurous one, with peers that she can connect with. So please if you can find a way to convince her to give it a try. I think she will find what she is missing. Please help my daughter.

Your humble servant and friend Matazo Ryoshi'

Yuhsiro was staring at the letter when David came back from the restroom. "Is that the letter Yae gave you."

"Yep." said Yushiro giving the letter to David deeming it safe for him to read. "Her father believes he failed his daughter. I think you can relate to that."

David quickly read the letter. "From the looks of it his jobs makes him travel a lot, yes?" Yushiro nodded. "I definitely can relate to something like that. With my job at I Island and Melissa's incredible intelligence, I felt like she wasn't given the chance to be a child or even experience a life with another her age in a stable environment." It was common for scientists to come and go on I island so it was hard for Melissa to keep any friends. "Mstazo Ryoshi? That name sounds familiar."

"I'm not surprised. Matazo is a bounty hunter of sorts. He's the guy they call in to hunt down dangerous and elusive criminals but what he is best known for is capturing animals that have quirks and people who try to use them. Like those kids who were riding giant armored spiders in south america, or the reindeer near super train causing people to hallucinate, or I know the one you probably heard about the giant red dog in the states."

"Oh I remember that one. A dog turned giant overnight and ran after a truck full of doggie treats."

"That's the one."

"Didn't they make a tv show about the dog?"

"'The Giant Good Boy'. Eri's watched a few episodes. Honestly if it wasn't for that show that dog would have eaten them out of house and home."

"So Matazo was the one who was able to catch the dog and handle the situation."

"I met Matazo when we were dealing with a highly intelligent gorilla. After words we dealt with various other creatures and over the years he's exploits have become bigger and bigger and Yae has seen a lot of them. The biggest thing she wants to do is follow her father's footsteps. With how much they've moved and how little social interaction she's had, strength and the ability to take down the biggest beast there is, is all that matters in her eyes. Even though Matazo didn't hit her or abuse her, he has unintentionally taken much from her and given her a big shadow to live under."

"I can relate to that. When Melissa was told she was quirkless, she tried relentlessly to become the greatest support inventor there ever was. Though I could tell her heart was never fully into it and everytime I made something her heart sank a little more. All she knew were the science of I Island and the heroes that visited it. Honestly sometimes I wondered if I should have let her live with some relatives or All Might. Maybe then she could find something."

"Don't treat yourself so harshly. I've seen worse and you're trying the best you can and you want to do better." That put a smile on David's face. "Same with Matazo, he just wants what's best for Yae and I think he might be right but she's boar headed and convincing her might be a challenge. Scratch that it will be a challenge." said Yushiro imagining how that conversation will go.

David thought it would be best to change the subject. "Do you think Eri will be fine growing up here?"

Ysuhiro was caught off guard by the question. "To be honest I don't know. She's more than welcome to stay here after we are done with fixing her quirk but if she wants to go somewhere else I wouldn't mind making the arrangements."

"Really? You're not worried something would happen to her if she leaves. What if someone attacks her?"

"She's more than capable of protecting herself if she gets in a fight."

"Does she have control of her quirk?"

"No. Though through her treatment an interesting side effect happened. When we started to fix her body and focused her quirk inward, her body began to condense her muscles in a way."

"What do you mean.?"

"You know how when muscles fibers tear and grow back stronger then what they were before." David nodded. "Her quirk began to act strange when we began to operate. Her body began to rewind forward in a way. Her muscles, bones and certain parts of her body that were destroyed by Overhaul began to return and heal or combine if you will with her body like the muscles of someone who was working out. The muscles and bone fibers broke and healed stronger than before causing her muscles to gain the density equivalent to the amount of times Overhaul killed her. I believe it was her quirk's way of adapting to working on the inside of her body."

"Wait are you saying her quirk combined with your operations cause her body to heal and strengthen to the amount of times she was tortured?" Yushiro's smirked said it all. "But that means she could have the muscle density of All Might."

"Not All might levels of strength but you would definitely mistaken her for having a strength quirk. That's why I pity the idiot that tries to pick a fight with her. Overhaul may have just created his own worst enemy."

Tomo instantly appeared in the room causing both men to jump a little. "Sorry sir, but you have to see this." She turned on the TV showing a lot of chaos at the mall and several familiar faces at the center.

David's jaw fell as he watched the TV. "So what was that about how much trouble could four kids get into."

~o~

"You"

'_SLAM'_

"KILLED"

'_SLAM'_

"MY"

'_SLAM'_

"MILKSHAKE" screamed Eri as she tossed around the metal bank robber around like a rag doll. Beside the pain the only other thing going through the man's mind was 'I should have just become a plumber like mom wanted.' Before throwing the man into a wall. The man was alive but regretting so much.

"Holy crap." said Yae grinning ear to ear at the display. "Where were you keeping her? She's awesome."

"Eri-chan are you okay." asked Melissa comforting the girl. Who was tired and still sad over her fallen milkshake.

"Don't worry Eri." said Izuku putting his sword away. "We can get you a milkshake next time." he patted her head.

"Alright looks like we took care of all of them." said Yae joining the rest of them. "Wait who was keeping score?"

"Really Yae?" said Izuku looking at his friend. "You know keeping score and all that isn't what hero work is all about." Yae only raised her eyebrow. "Yae look around not only did we stop the bad guys we made sure no one got hurt." as Izuku said this a crowd began to gather around clapping and cheering for them.

"Yeah way to go Demon Slayer." "Did you see those girls they kicked ass." "The little one is so cute." "Can I get an autograph and your number." "Chicks with guns can't get better than that."

Yae was visible blushing at the attention. She couldn't help but feel a warm feeling in her chest. She couldn't help but enjoy the attention, she's never been the center of attention before not like this.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE. YOUR ALL UNDER ARREST." said a booming voice ruining the moment. They all turn to see the number 2 Hero Endeavor. They could all feel the tension in the air as Endeavor slowly walked towards them with a serious look in his eyes. "You kids have caused enough trouble for one day and your days of being a vigilante has ended."

'Crap' thought Izuku, Yae was ready for a fight while Melissa was trying not to freak out. Hoping to not get arrested.

"YOUR FACE IS ON FIRE." yelled Eri breaking the tension.

"_Pfft" _ Izuku had to stop himself from laughing as he heard some people in the crowd chuckle. "Eri-chan, that's just his quirk and its part of his costume."

"Wait that fire's real?" asked Yae "Wait how do you see? Doesn't the haze mess with your vision?"

The curiosity was able to calm Melissa's nerves. "Actually his quirk should give him some resistance but doesn't that aggitant your eyes or do you have some sort of contact lens?"

These questions only served to annoy Endeavor. "Enough, you're all under arrest and you'll have your questions answered down at the police station."

"Can't, we got a curfew." siad Yae "Wait why do we have a curfew, again?"

"We have to get Eri home before her bedtime." informed Izuku

"What I'm not even tired yet." Eri said through a yawn.

Izuku chuckled. "I think we've had enough excitement for one day." as he kneeled down to let Eri on his back. "Come on we should head back."

"Hold it." Endeavor's fire flared. "I've already repeated myself enough none of you are going anywhere."

Yae grinned "Really Flame Face." she pulled her jacket up slightly causing a few metal orbs to drop from the second they hit the ground the area became flooded with light. Endeavor tried to quickly rush and grab at least one of them but the second his vision was clear he was surrounded in mist. "See ya next time Flame Face." yelled the girl's voice. Leaving Endeavor angry and having to deal with the clean up and vowing to catch them next time.

~o~

"WE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." yelled Melissa freaking out as they ran back to the mountain. "MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!" If she wasn't freaking out she would have realized that she is finally breaking her running record and was currently running over 60mils per hour. "How are we going to get to UA now?"

"Relax Melissa" said Izuku as he ran beside her. "Sensei said he had plans to help me and I'm sure he can help."

"Yeah what are you crying about. This was fun." said Yae

"Fun, we could have ruined our chances to get UA." said Mellissa with tears rolling down her eyes as the fear of her dreams shattering.

"UA that's the hero school right? Hey why do you guys want to be heroes?"

They both slowed down for a second as they looked at Yae and Melissa needed a moment to gather her thoughts before Izuku spoke. "I've always wanted to be a hero. I used to watch a video of All Might saving people and for the longest time and most likely till the day I die, I think that's the coolest thing I've ever seen. I want to help people and save people with a smile on my face just like him. I will be the number one hero and I will save as many people as I can and I'll do with everything that Sensei Yushiro has taught me so I can be pillar of hope for everyone even other pillars."

"Other pillars."

"Of course. If All Might can do so much as the symbol of hope and Pillar of peace imagine what more could do. I want to find others so we can all old up this world together." Melissa and Yae couldn't help but look at Izuku with a bit of admiration. Both of them have been around the world and to have the desire to help all of it seemed impossible but there was no doubt in his voice. He would do it. "But to answer your question I want to help people plan and simple."

Yae had one response. "Cool."

~o~

"Hey old man." said Yae running into the living room finding Yushiro reading some papers.

"Yae." said Yushiro "Heard you an eventful night. Is Izuku putting Eri to bed?"

"No. We ran into Tomo and she wants Eri to take a bath, and Melissa is apologizing to her dad for some reason."

"I can hear them from here." When they weren't talking they could clearly hear Melissa frantically apologizing to her father. "She's still worried that her overbearing father may send her back to I Island." 'Okay now how to convince Yae to go to school. She's boar headed and likes to fight. I should try to use that.' "Yae I have something to talk to you about."

"Hey can you send me to UA?"

"... … Huh?

"I want to go to UA. I want to show people what a real hero looks like and it will give me a chance to beat strong opponents like Izuku. So can you do it?"

"Uhh yeah sure I can do that for you."

"Alright." she said pumping her fists into the air. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh forget about it, for now lets call your father and tell him you want to go to UA." said Yushiro a bit happy how easy this was. 'Lets just hope now she can get along with other students and doesn't kill them.'

Yae grinned. "I can't wait to add more trophies to my wall."

Yushiro felt the sweatdrop on his head. 'This is going to need some work.'

~o~

"Hey wake up."

"Huh what happened." asked Ragdoll rubber her eyes.

"You fell asleep at the computer again. You know there are better places to fall asleep than at the computer." said Pixiebob. "What were you even looking at anyway? What are you serious? You're still looking into those urban myths about that missing mountain. You were supposed to put in the report about the hikers we saved."

Ragdoll hung her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'll do it right away."

"Don't bother. You can do it later. We have a guy downstairs."

"Another rescue mission?"

"No this is something different, so come on we got a guy downstairs. How can you be so interested in those fake stories anyway."

"How do you know that it's fake? Who knows there could be a missing mountain that has been lost for hundreds of years."

"Ragdoll we have had satellite GPS for hundreds of years okay. All the mountains around the world have been discovered. Your mountain doesn't exist now come on it's time for some real work." said Pixiebob. Ragdoll pouted but followed her.

Both Pixie Bob and Ragdoll made their way down stairs to see Mandalay, Tiger and a cab driver looking at the TV. "That's the 's the girl I'm was telling you about."

Both of them looked on the TV to see the news cast about a horde of villains attacking Demon Slayer at the mall. Said target was assisted by two teenage girls. The TV then showed the three easily taking on the group of villains and single handedly doing it with ease.

"Hey, I'm sorry did we miss something." asked Pixiebob

"Mr. Utenshu." said Mandalay. "Would you mind starting from the beginning so our friends here could get the whole story."

"Yes of course," said the man. "My Name is Taku Utenshu, I'm a cab Driver. Early this day that girl on the TV the one with the rifle asked me to take her to an address in the middle of nowhere. It was really weird all that was out there was fields but the odd part and the reason I'm here was what happened on the way there. During the entire drive she was cleaning her rifle and checking her ammunition. When she first brought it out I thought I was gonna get robbed but she just sat there and calmly kept cleaning her gun. When I finally got up the courage to ask what she was doing, she said that she was going to hunt someone in the mountains but we were nowhere near any mountain. When I brought up the fact she actually said she would usually just run to the mountain on foot, but she wanted to save her strength for the hunt. Shortly after that I dropped her off on a dirt road near some tree but the closest mountain was miles away. I told my boss about it over the radio but he said the girl was just some crazy we should just forget about. So I brought out a map and from the direction I saw her walk in, the mountains around here are her destination so I came to see you guys cause you guys know these mountains better than anyone."

The heroes waited patiently for him to finish each forming their own thoughts and opinions on the situation. "Clearly though she isn't on any mountain." Said Tiger as he was looking at the TV. "Did she mention anything else? Target? Conditions? Anything that we could use."

"No, to be honest I was too scared to ask." said Taku. "I never had anyone openly clean a gun in the back of my cab before."

"Well she is definitely not a regular girl," said Ragdoll. "Trained and looks like she's ready for a hunt." even though her quirk couldn't work through screens she has picked up on a few analytical tricks over the years.

"Yeah but not much of a fashion sense." said Pixiebob "That jacket looks kinda tacky and it makes her look like she should be on top of a mountain somewhere. She is not a city girl."

This prompted Mandalay to roll her eyes at her friend. "Fashion sense aside this raises a lot of questions and I'm sure we aren't the only ones asking. Hey your cab has a video camera that recorded the whole ride right. Do you mind if we have a copy of it?"

"Of course go for it." said the driver. "The company is more than happy to assist heroes anyway we can, it's just a bit of paperwork. Oh and I'm going to need a spare thumb drive to put the footage on."

"Alright then, Tiger get the paperwork ready. This has officially become part of an investigation, Pixie go get us a thumb drive and Ragdoll." Mandalay took a deep breath. "I didn't want to get involved with this but call up Night eye and tell him we got something for him."

"Okay." said Ragdoll as each of them went to get there task done.

"Ragdoll." called Mandalay. Causing her to stop after the others had left. "Also tell him to save us some seats. We're going to that meeting."

"Woohoo. Team up time."

**Next time: Promised Meeting**

* * *

**Alright another chapter down. And I've decided that Yae will stay on as a main character. At first she was just going to be a rival that showed up periodically to fight Izuku and some of the other characters but I like her so she's going to stick around.**

**Also I wanted Eri to show up more and also I wanted her to have the ability to take sweet revenge against Overhaul and you know be a little like Nezuko. **

**So what do you guys think so far please like and comment down below. This is Lorenzo and I hope you guys have a good day.**

**PS**

**Is anyone else craving a milkshake. Put in the comments your favorite Milkshake.**


	10. Chapter 10 Promised Meetings

**theCybernetdragon: Good eye.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Oh she will have her revenge. Unfortunately no Konosuba. Spider riders actually.**

**Aguion12: ...Maybe**

**R reyes: to me that sound like the perfect time for a milkshake. Just chill while watching the stars.**

**Loweel: She is cannon age and no she doesn't have All Might Levels of strength she's just very strong.**

**Ryuzaki: Oh just wait.**

**Blazing heart frigid soul: Thank you. I agree Overhaul should have been treated as a bigger threat.**

**Ultima-owner: Agreed chocolate is amazing.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Promised Meetings

"You"

'_SLAM'_

"KILLED"

'_SLAM'_

"MY"

'_SLAM'_

"MILKSHAKE" screamed Eri as she tossed around the metal bank robber around like a rag doll. The clip ended with Eri tossing the robber.

"Play it again." said Overhaul as his eyes were glued to the computer screen. The voice activated computer complied and replayed the video. As he was watching the video the rest of the Yakuza were watching him.

"Hey Chrono, shouldn't we stop him or do something?" asked Mimic as they stared at their boss watching the same clip over and over again.

Chrono didn't know how to respond to this situation. THis was the first time he had ever seen him act like this. For years he had never known Overhaul to be so fixated on a video clip. Then again all of them were quite surprised to see Eri on the news manhandling a man ten times her size like he was some sort of stuffed animal. It actually made some of them nervous because they knew what she had been through and she was currently on the other side with very powerful friends. "We just need to give him a moment. When we get the military off our backs and get the deals flowing things will go back to normal." Mimic was a bit hesitant but nodded in agreement.

"If you ask me I don't think that's healthy." said a voice right behind them. They both on instinct brought their weapons out and pointed it at the origin of the voice. Which turned out to be a mass of black mist. "Whoa slow down there were friends remember." Said Kurogiri the ambassador and portal man of the League of Villains. "I just came to grab you guys for the meeting."

The members of the Yakuza lowered their weapons as they remembered that the latest meeting between the two groups was today. They've had an okay relationship with the League for a bit. The first few meetings were a bit rocky between Overhaul and their 'leader' Shigaraki. Though it looks like they are getting along a bit better. Somewhat. Now they could at least get through a meeting together without one of them firing off one of their quirks. Though they mostly play nice out of respect for All for One. Though none of the Yakuza members could deny the benefits of working with them. They had more manpower and new places they could lie low for a while.

"Sorry about that." said Chrono holtering his firearm. "We are just going to need a minute to…"

"Don't worry about it Chrono." said Overhaul shutting down the computer. "We're ready to go." Grabbing a suitcase. "Come on let's get this meeting over with."

~o~

"When is this meeting going to get started?" said Endeavor in a demanding voice. Both he and Burnin we're sitting and waiting for the meeting about the child vigilante problem to get started.

"Calm down, Endeavor." said Hawks leaning back in his chair with his legs on the desk. "This meeting is off the books with quite a few heroes in on it. It's going to take a bit for everyone to get here."

"Hey I'm just surprised with all the heroes that are here in the first place." said Ryukyu the dragon hero. "I honestly didn't expect to see some high ranking heroes here today."

"These vigilantes have been the talk of the town lately." said Manadlay sitting next to the other members of the wild wild pussycats. "Not to mention all the questions surrounding them."

"Actually I have a question." said Tiger. "Why are students here? This is a hero meeting and one that's technically not sanctioned."

"_Pfft"_ the sound came from Burnin. "My big question is why a team of second rate heroes are here." said Burnin antagonizing the pussycats. "This isn't a rescue mission."

This did not go well with them. Pixiebob got out of her chair fast. "Hey we're here because we got some important information. Information that can help us catch these kids."

"Yeah so back off." said Ragdoll backing up her friend while sticking her tongue out at Burnin.

This got Endeavor's attention. "Really? Well then hand it over. You're all wasting my time here."

"Whoa whoa. Let's all slow down here." said Fat Gum "I got some extra takoyaki if anyone wants some. As for your question Tiger. These three are heroes. Each of them have a hero's license and they are brave enough to take the job."

Mirio nodded from his seat with Bubble girl and Centipider. "We're ready to do what it takes."

"Yep." Nejire "I have so many questions for all of you and Demon Slayer aint' that right Tamaki." Tamaki stayed silent hanging his head to shy to say anything. "Ooh, how about I ask you guys some questions." Many of the heroes began to get annoyed by the energetic girl.

"You can do that later Young Hado." said a booming All Might as he, Night Eye, Detective Naomasa, and Gran Torino came through the door. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. Now let's get started. Night Eye."

"Umm I got a question." said Ragdoll raising her hand as if she was in school. "If the police aren't supposed to be involved why is a detective here?"

Detective Naomasa smiled as he took his Jacket off. "I guess I'll go first. As you all know the police have been extremely lax in arresting Demon Slayer and his friends. The reason for this is even unknown to us. The chief of police has questioned government officials several times about this and all he's got are vague answers. He's fed up to the point of asking a few people to investigate off the books to get some answers, so even though this meeting is unsanctioned by the government you do have the backing of the police department." This took some weight off the shoulders of some of the heroes present.

"So wait not even the police have any answers about this?" asked Hawks as Naomasa shook his head. "Well that gives us an even bigger problem. Why is the government protecting this kid? I don't think I've ever heard of the government protecting a bonafide vigilante."

"That's kinda why I'm here." said Fat Gum between chewing. "A few years ago I worked with some vigilantes and the government deal with some drug traffickers. The vigilantes in question were two kids and an old guy that kinda got dragged into the situation against their will. Got give those civs props for handling the situation as well as they did, but that's beside the point. The government only helps vigilantes out if they had no choice but to become vigilantes for a good reason like they or a relative has been targeted by a villian. To do this though they need to have to work with the government and not a single one of my contacts in the government have ever talked let alone make a deal with Demon Slayer. Out of everyone here I most likely have had the most experience dealing and working with the government. If he is working with the government then it has to be high up. Very High up."

All the Heroes took a moment to ponder over Fat Gums words. Before Burnin thought of something. "Wait. Do you mean to tell me that my tax dollars are going to a kid so he can play hero."

"You can rest assured Burnin, our tax dollars aren't going to the boy." said Night Eye adjusting his glasses. "Thanks to Gran Torino here we have discovered someone else is paying for the boys escapades."

"Person?" said Ryukyu "It would have to be one rich son of a gun to pay off the government."

"Unfortunately it seems no one in the government is being paid off." said Night Eye typing on his computer.

All Might gave a dry chuckle. "Here comes the scary part."

"You see every incident that the boy and his friends are involved in, every single bill for the destruction, reconstruction, hospital bills for both the villains and civilians are all paid off by the same person."

"What? That's impossible." said Hawks "The amount of money would be astronomical."

"We asked Nezu the principle of UA to check the math and in my free time I doubled checked it." He said as the bills and math appeared on the projector behind him. Every person in the room could only stare at the amount at the end, no one could say a word. For a moment you could clearly hear a pin drop in the room. Hawks actually fell out of his chair looking at the number.

"Umm" Mandalay slowly raised her voice. "I think you added a few to many zeros to that."

"Afraid not little lady." said Gran Torino. "That's every bill added up sense Demon Slayer appeared up to two weeks ago."

"HOW IN THE HELL" screamed Burnin, Pixiebob and Bubble Girl. Tiger was slowly coming out of the shock as Ragdolls eyes kept swerling. Hawks slowly picked himself off the ground as Fat Gum began to drool thinking of all the Takoyaki he could buy with that money.

"If some of you could please return to reality we got some more information to go over." said Gran Torino

"This just proves that whoever is doing this isn't obtaining this money legally." said Endeavor. "This has to be the work of some super villian working in the shadows."

"You are absolutely correct, Endeavor." Said All Might "We did some research on where this money was coming from and to our surprise it was coming from bank accounts. Bank accounts from people from over a hundred years ago."

"A hundred years ago." said Ryukyu remembering what they said about the government. "So let me get this straight. Some guy is paying for all of this, using money that hasn't been touched for a hundred years and is most likely paying off people in the government for these kids, why? It doesn't make any sense what could anyone have to gain from any of this?"

They all frowned at this. "We don't know." said All Might. "It doesn't make any sense at all. What good does manipulating the system so a child can freely do hero work, the more I think about the more it makes me think something big is going to happen."

Hawks needed some clarification. "Wait, how does the kid fit into all of this? I've met Demon Slayer and he seemed like an alright kid. To be honest I can't really see that kid doing anything evil or even villain related."

"I agree with you, Hawks. After reading his file and history, not to mention all the people he's saved. I'm not all that worried about him, it's this so called sensei of his. He has mentioned to a few people that he has a sensei that has taught him and has encouraged him to operate outside the law and to commit acts of vigilantism. I would wager that the boy might be being played and that his sensei has ulterior motives."

"It doesn't matter." said Endeavor cutting in. "The boy and his friends are committing acts of vigilantism and are working outside the law. I've read the boys file and I agree he might be manipulated but we won't know until we grab them. We know about Midoriya but what about the other three what do we know?"

"Unfortunately we know next to nothing about some of them. The most information we have gotten is from the mall incident from awhile ago." said the Detective taking the floor as a picture of a girl with the heart hoodie appeared on the screen. "The hooded is the primary one we don't know about. None of the pictures we were able to obtain had a clear shot of her face, so we weren't able to ID her. The most we know about her is that she is wearing some sort of I heart hoodie but the letters are too faded and that she has blonde hair coming out of the sides of her hood. We can't even properly identify her quirk because in a few shots it looks like she is doing gymnastics and tossing people around with some increased strength but at the sametime several criminals were found floating in the air for some reason, we believe she might have something to do with that." as the screen showed three men floating in the air. Before switching to a picture of Eri drinking a Milkshake. "This girl as far as we know is named Eri. I've checked the face recognition records and she doesn't exist. There is no one named Eri around her age with a horn on the side of her head. We have no idea where she came from all we know is that she's been sighted piggy back riding on Midoriya and that she clearly has strength enhancement quirk and a pretty good one at that." as the screen showed the video of Eri slamming the robber into the ground. Some of the heroes present couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Unbeknownst to Eri, her slamming the robber became a viral video and was trending for a few days. "This is all we have on these two girls, I'm afraid."

"What about the other one." said Endeavor "The one with the gun."

"You mean the one that called you Flame Face." said PixieBob earning a glare from Endeavor and causing a few heroes to chuckle.

"She is a different story." Naomasa catching the room's attention. "Her name is Yae Ryoshi. She is Japanese but has spent most of her life abroad. No school record, no previous criminal record. She travels the world with her parents for her father's work. Matazo Ryoshi, he travels the world looking for animals with quirks, he has a pretty good record, but some of his movements have been questionable, but sense these incidents are in other countries we don't have much to go on. We can assume she's received training directly from her father, but we can't confirm cause we can't get in contact with him. From what we can tell he's been in Australia for quite a while hunting some sort of monster gator. As for his daughter we can confirm she has been in the Americas for the past few months. We confirmed with airport footage that she has been traveling alone for at least the past five months going to various wild areas of North and South america for reasons we don't know but the last sighting of her was at the LAX airport in California and that is her last sighting until the Mall incident. There is no footage of her in any airport in Japan so we have no idea how she got here. All other history and abilities are in the file we sent each of you along with all the information we have on Izuku Midoriya and his abilities."

After Naomasa ended his briefing the others went silent for a moment. "Is that it?" asked Burnin "Anything else we know about Yae?"

"I ran into her," said Ryukyu. "During my patrol the other day. I ran into her as a shop was being robbed. She was apparently across the street looking at a hunting shop. She fits the bill of a pro hunter, guns, jacket, wildlife expert and when we spoke she said she was sad that I wasn't some wild beast cause my head would look good on her wall. Before throwing down a flashbang and escaping capture. She's unique to say the least and after talking to her I can say she seems like the type that could be manipulated easily."

Hawks then imagined a stuffed dragon over a fireplace. "She wanted to turn you into a stuffed dragon. She sounds like a handful."

Endeavor was getting angry. "We have nothing. This is a waste of time. Come Burnin we have more important work to do." As he and his sidekick got up to leave.

Mandalay smilied. "Okay Endeavor you can leave, but you'll miss the part where we may have located their hideout." This stopped them in their tracks. Mandalay got up and walked to the computer. Night Eye stepped aside for her. "We have lead where they maybe. The day of the mall incident a cab driver came to us because earlier that day he gave a ride to Yae Ryoshi. She was dropped off right here." As she pulled up a map and moved the cursor over a section of fields with some trees. "The driver gave us the cab footage and in Yae's own words, this was her destination and this is the direction all of them go when they're done catching a criminal or when there running away from a hero. So it's safe to say somehow around this area is where they are hiding."

"Can you confirm this." asked Night Eye

Mandalay couldn't confirm if it was the place before Hawks chimed in. "That sounds about right," getting confused looks from the other heroes. "A few months ago when I ran into Demon Slayer I was able to tag him with one of my feathers. After I was able to get the villian steel Angel to the police I tried to track it down and for a while it stayed in one place before it was either destroyed or someone cut my connection to it."

"Wait a minute let me get this straight." Said Night Eye walking up to Hawks. "You had this information for months and only now divulging it."

"Yep"

Night Eye took a deep breath. "Why."

"He's a good kid. Honestly I think he just needs a good talk. Not serving the rest of his life behind bars. Not to mention how much of a hassle it would be to bring him in and explain to the public why there vigilante who has been doing more work than a lot of heroes is in jail. To be honest the main reason I showed up today was to make sure you guys didn't go too hard on the kid."

"If I had the authority I would strip you of your hero license."

Hawks wing feathers began to twitch "Try it."

"Enough." said All Might. "Hawks, while I understand where you're coming from, but withholding this information has only prolonged this confrontation and furthered spiral it out of control. Night Eye calm down I know where your anger is coming from but now is not the time to act upon it." This seemed to calm the two heroes down. Though the sound of the door opening caught their attention. "Endeavor where are you going?"

"I have a location. I'm going to go and end this farce and arrest whoever is behind this, but please don't let my absence stop your meeting. Continue to waste time for all I care." as he and Burnin left.

Ryukyu stood from her seat as well." Come on we all better go after him or else he'll burn down every field in the valley."

"Very well then." said All Might. "This unsanctioned meeting has turn into a full blown investigation scene. Let's move out." as the Heroes moved out to solve the mystery of the Demon Slayer.

~o~

_CLAP_

"Alright people. Today is the big day." said Yushiro getting everyone's attention. All the residents of the mountain were waiting in the living room. "The doctors are in the medical wing and their assistance slash guards are on standby in the waiting room. It's time for your last surgery Eri."

"Really?" said Eri on the verge of tears. "With this the curse will go away?"

Yushiro knelt to Eri and held his hand out. "With this the curse will become a gift for you to use as you wish."

Eri took his hand as he picked her up. In Yushiro's she turned to look at Izuku. "Izuku?"

"Don't worry Eri I'll be right there with you through it all." He said reassuringly.

"Don't worry, short stack." Said Yae. "We'll be right here waiting for ya."

"She's right you've done this before. You'll do just fine." said Melissa

Eri turned to Tomo who had yet to speak. "Tomo. You'll come right?"

"No." said Tomo cheerfully nearly breaking the girl's heart. "Because I'll be here making your favorites for dinner tonight."

Eri began to drool a little. "Desserts."

Tomo smiled. "Yes Eri, lots of desserts."

"YEAH." yelled Yae also drooling a little.

"Yae calm down your drooling." said Melissa trying to calm her friend down.

"And you two are helping me cook."

"Huh" both girls stunned at Tomo's words.

"Don't give me that look. Izuku can go down and support Eri and Master for all of us, and I know for a fact you two aren't going to be busy in the meantime."

"Well I've hunted and cooked wild game so I maybe able to help." said Yae trying to act confident. "But do you really want Melissa in the kitchen?"

"Hey I've gotten better." said Melissa as her face slowly turned red.

"Toast doesn't count."

Melissa was about to make a retort but Eri beat her to it. "You burnt the toast remember."

Leaving Melissa to hang her head in shame. "I can make a flux drive in my sleep yet I can't even cook a slice of bread."

"Its okay Melissa, I can't cook that well either." said Izuku "Beside no one here can invent like you can." This made her feel better as she blushed a little.

"Don't worry Melissa, you and Yae can leave the more complicated stuff to me." said Tomo. "Though we better start or else we won't have it done by the time there all done with Eri's surgery."

"She's right, are you ready Eri?" asked Yushiro and Eri nodded. "Alright let's get going." as he took Eri to the Medical wing with Izuku in toe.

"I guess we should get started." said Yae as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Yeah but Tomo do you really need our help?" asked Melissa "I've seen you wipe up big meals all on your own. Do you really need our help?"

"Well to be honest not really." admitted Tomo. "But this is a good chance for the three of us to have some girl talk." freezing the two in place.

~o~

"So let me get this straight. This little brat was the one who changed Eri." said Overhaul pointing at a picture of Yushiro in an airport, talking on his phone.

"I understand the confusion but I assure you that brat is no child. He is one of our greatest enemies." said a raspy voice over an old monitor. This voice belongs to All For One. One of the if not the greatest villain in the entire world. "Believe it or not that brat is even older than I."

This surprised many in the bar. "Really sensei. Why haven't you spoken about him before?" asked Tomura, putting down his PSP.

"He maybe our enemy but he doesn't work like other Heroes. He works in the shadow and he mostly stays out of the way. You see he's power allows him to stay young forever and so far nothing I or anyone else has tried can kill him. I believe his form of immortality has gotten to him so he usually stays quiet and out of the affairs of heroes or villains. He seems content staying in his hole and working on his science projects here and there. It's because of this I didn't tell you about him early, I knew a few heroes that used the same combat style as our little Demon Slayer but I didn't think Yushiro was involved not until that internet clip showed up."

"So he has some way of controlling and changing other people's quirks." asked Overhaul finding a new interest in this Yushiro.

"Yes, he was there in the beginning and knows more about quirks than I or any other. The only reason I haven't hunted him down and imprisoned him in some corner of the world is because of his knowledge and his resourcefulness. I've sent several assassins to try and capture him and only a few were able to find him, those that did either never returned or came back with barley there sanity intact. He is not someone to take lightly. To top it off he has the protection of several governments around the world."

Tomura and Overhaul couldn't believe what they were hearing. This guy was sounding more and more like trouble. "Now he sounds like a final boss." said Tomura grinning. "It sounds fun. Meeting the final boss so soon. It makes killing him all the sweeter."

Overhaul ignored Tomura and stared at the picture for a bit. "Is this why you asked me to bring some of Eri's blood." holding up his briefcase. "Do you think it will kill him?"

"No, I have something else in mind. Kurogiri bring it out."

"Of course." said Kurogiri as he opened a portal. When the portal was fully opened a man in a full body suit with a gerni was pushed through with a body on it. "This here is Twice a new recruit to the league."

"Hey who are you bastards. /Oh come now lets be friends./" he said in two diffrent voices.

Tomura and Overhaul looked at him for a second before looking at Kurogiri with raised eyebrows. "He has a fantastic quirk, but he's not exactly all there in the head."

"/Hey there's nothing in my head/. You want to see it's completely full." said twice energetically pointing to his head.

"Twice do you have it." said All For One's voice.

"Yeah got it right here." he said holding up a beaker with a strange round object inside. "IT'S A MARBLE."

"No it's not."

"Hey sensei. What's with the dead body." asked Tomura pulling up the cover on the gerni revealing a small charred human body disgusting Overhaul.

"The child is not dead. It was put into a coma after a burning building collapsed on top of them, but that's not important. Right now we are going to try a little experiment. So I need you all to do exactly as I tell you."

"Overhaul I would like you to bring a vial of Eri's blood out and give it to I would like you to replicate her blood."

Overhaul begrudgingly gave Twice a vial of Eri's blood. Twice took a moment to look at the vial. "Uh boss I know my quirk is awesome and all but I don't think my quirk can replicate this. I'M WORTHLESS."

"I know the limits of your quirk. Have no fear. Simply replicate the vial and put it in the beaker." Twice did as he was instructed. To the surprise of the bar when the vial of blood disintegrated into slug the blood came back when it made contact with the ball in the beaker. The ball began to glow a faint white color. "Is it glowing?" asked All For One.

"Uh yes." said Overhaul inspecting the beaker. "What's the ball? A form of trigger?" a drug that increases the power of quirks.

"No it's an eyeball." even though All For One couldn't see he could tell everyone was staring at the TV screen. "Now without touching it. Overhaul I would like you as quickly as you can, break both the contents of the beaker down and the body of the child, and then merge them."

Overhaul was a cautious man and that side of him wanted to question this but his curiosity wanted to see what would happen. He carefully took the beaker from twice and put it on the body. He took his glove off and within a second he destroyed both and quickly reconstructed the body with the beaker now empty on top. Everyone was now silent as they stared at the body waiting for something to happen. A minute went by with nothing happening. When suddenly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" The body suddenly jerked up right screaming. The child kept screaming as it fell off the gerni and began to shake on the ground as if it was having a seizure. It slowly made its way to the wall as it was moving its skin was changing slowly turning from charred to pale, revealing a young boy. He slowly got into a sitting position as his hair rapidly grew on his head. When he finally stopped screaming he was sitting against the wall with a white mop of hair covering his face, breathing heavily.

"The hell." said Tomura "It healed him. Is this some sort of treatment you are making for yourself?"

"No," said All For One quickly. "Ask him his name. What is his name?"

"Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked with no response "Come on tell us your name or else." still no response. Annoying Tomura. "I don't suppose I can kill him."  
"No, have patience Shigaraki."

They waited as the boys breathing slowed. The boy slowly raised his head revealing his face that was covered with strange red markings.

"So gonna tell us your name now?"

The boy slowly opened and closed his mouth before quietly speaking. "R….R….Rui" Before falling unconscious on the ground.

"Rui?" said Tomura before looking at Overhaul.

"Don't look at me I don't know a Rui."

They were about to ask All For One before he broke out into a hysterical villainess laugh. It was enough to scare some of the others in the bar. "Soon the ancient villains will rise what will you do, sensei?"

~o~

"Okay we've been here for over an hour minutes." said Burnin "NOTHINGS HERE." she screamed right next to Naomasa and Endeavor.

"I hate to give up too soon but she's kinda right." Said Lemillion to Night Eye "We've checked all the nearby fields and the trees several times nothings out here."

Night Eye rubbed his chin as he tried to think. All the heroes from the meeting have been searching the field where the cab drivers GPS showed where he dropped Yae off. All Might and his sidekicks were still looking around the area with the Pussycats. While he was thinking Hawks, Fat Gum, Gran Torino, Sun Eater and Ryukyu approached him. "Did any of you find anything?"

They all began to shake their head. "Sorry Night Eye." said Fat Gum "We couldn't find anything, not even an underground entrance, nothing."

"It would appear that this is a dead end." said Ryukyu

"I couldn't even find anything searching the air." said Hawks. "I hate to say this but this is a dud. The kid must have found my feather and ditched it here. Oh well at least we're close enough to my favorite chicken place. I can pick some up on my way home."

"Chicken sounds good." said Fat Gum a bit hungry. "Hey how does chicken sound Sun Eater. Sun Eater?"

Sun Eater was paying attention to the conversation as he was looking upward. "What's Neijire doing?"

They all look upward to see Neijire randomly pointing in the sky and doing some strange aerial movements. "I've never seen her do movements like that before." said Ryukyu. "Neijire what are you doing." She called to her intern.

"Why are all of you walking in circles?" she called from the sky

"What?"

"You're all walking in circles."

"What is she talking about?" said Ryukyu getting confused. "Neijire we're searching the area."

"No. You're only searching the area over here. You haven't searched anywhere else." Getting the attention of others while also confusing them. Hawks ascended into the sky to see what she was talking about. "You guys have only searched over here." she said before powering up her Neijire beam and firing a few short blasts in the sky.

"Neijire what are you doing? You can't just fire random blasts. What if you hit something by mistake." said Ryukyu trying to scold her intern.

"Yeah." said Neijire knowing she shouldn't do this but it was the best way she could think of. "But you haven't looked this way." Firing a beam in the opposite direction. As the beam flew, swearing, spiraling in the air in one direction before suddenly unraveling in mid air and going in all sorts of different directions. "Somethings here."

Everyone saw the beam. Endeavor jumped and tried to rocket in the same direction. "Endeavor wait." said All Might before rushing to stop him. Catching him and bringing him to the ground.

"Why are you stopping me All Might."

"You're going to hit Burnin." He said as he moved out of the way revealing Burnin.

"What, How you were behind me."

"I saw it sir." said Burnin " One second you were in the air heading that way before somehow turning around." as the other heroes gathered around them.

"I got this." said Hawks scattering his feathers. In the same direction the Neijire beam went. All the heroes saw as the feathers changed direction before Hawks made them stop in mid air. "Before you all ask yes I made them all go straight. I wasn't making them change direction at all."

"Wait don't call them back yet." said Mandalay. "Look that one over there it's still straight." pointing to a feather that hadn't changed course.

Hawks called his feathers back as they went towards the feather that hadn't moved. Hawks began to send some feathers out in the same direction noticing all the shifts in the air and changes to his feathers. "It's a path. It's about the size of a truck but if we turn here and here I don't think our directions will change."

"Pixiebob. Search dog." ordered Mandalay

"On it." as Pixiebob pulled a few dog shaped earth dolls from the ground. The search dogs moved along the path a few meters ahead of the group before suddenly disappearing. :what the they're still there i can feel them, but." she walked forward a bit and reachered her arm out before her hand began to vanish, rippling the air. She quickly pulled it out revealing her hand was still there. "Oh yeah that's something alright."

Without hesitation All Might walked forward and disappeared through the air. Before his head reappeared. "It's some sort of giant invisible cloak. Come on." before disappearing into the wall.

~o~

_Slam _

The noise startled Melissa and Yae. They both turn to see Tomo had stabbed her cutting knife into the cutting board. "Insects" she said with disdain and an angry look on her face.

"Um Tomo are you okay?" asked Melissa "Is this about our conversation from earlier or.."

Tomo quickly gathered herself. "Excuse me there is something I must deal with." she said with her usual calmness.

"Tomo" said Yae stopping her. "Did something happen." every word dripping with seriousness.

Tomo smilied. "Oh don't worry there's just something I have to do. So please make sure the meat is cooked and Melissa if you could please continue to chop the vegetables please." as she tried to move to the exit only for Yae to block it. Yae staring at Tomo in the eye. Tomo continued to smile. "Don't worry Yae I'll be fine, but here." a pen and notepad appeared in her hand. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes call this number." as she handed Yae the notepad. "I'll be back shortly." as she left.

"Yae what's going on." said Melissa trying not to freak out.

"Put a timer on for ten minutes and be ready to move."

~o~

"I don't believe it." said Pixiebob staring at the mountain before them. "It's real."

"Wooo Hoo." screamed Ragdoll with joy. "Its real. The missing mountain is real."

"Ragdoll calm down. Now is not the time to get excited." said the tree line.

"Missing mountain?" said Night Eye. "What is she talking about?"

Before Mandalay could explain Ragdoll ran right back to the group. "If you look at any map that's over two hundred years ago its said that there is an extra mountain in Japan but most of those are so faded you can barely make out the words, let alone the pictures, and if you look at any electrical map it will tell you another story. This map according to my phone right now doesn't exist." showing everyone her phone. "But it's right here. The legends and rumors were true. The missing mountain is right here."

Several heroes took their own phones and supporting equipment out to confirm that there was no mountain here. Gran Torino looked up from his phone. "A mountain that's been gone for two hundred years. That timetable sounds interesting." This caught both All Might and Night Eye. The three had the same idea what was here.

"Naomasa." getting the detective's attention. "Go and call the police for back up. This looks like we're going to need it."

"Okay but how will I find the place?"

"Follow my feathers" said Hawks "I left a trail behind just in case."

"I can order my earth creature to follow the path as well." said PIxiebob. "In Fact they already carved a path when we entered. You'd be surprised at how many times you can get turned around on rescue missions."

With that Naomasa nodded and left the way they came to call the police chief and tell him that they found something. Something big.

"Hmph I'm disappointed in you All Might '' said Endeavor. "Do you really think all of us need back up?"

"No but you never know what is going to happen you have to expect the unexpected. Be ready for anything."

"Like a girl." said Hawks pointing to the tree line as a young woman came to the edge of the tree line looking down on them from the incline. "A really cute girl." making some of the heroes roll their eyes.

"None of you are supposed to be here. Leave Now." she said her voice layered with anger. "Or else I will have no choice but to beat each of you within an inch of your life."

**Next Time: Assault on Mt Sagiri**

* * *

**Wow another chapter down.**

**I'm sorry to say this but I lied. when i said UA was a few chapters away.**

**I have a real problem with just extending parts of a chapter bigger then what they were intended. A few of the chapters were supposed to be shorter cause I do want to get to the UA stuff but man I just kept building and just kept writing so sorry about that.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope all of you have a nice day. Later.**


	11. Chapter 11 Assault on Mt Sagiri

**AN a little announcement I am moving this fic to be updated ever Friday. **

**CrEaTelmAglnAtE: Thanks but this fic has a way to go before it ends.**

**Maxwrite: That gives me an idea for a short skit or Omake**

**Blazing heart frigid soul: Oh yes it would be a true shame indeed**

**Horus369: You got it. Here you go.**

**Ryuzaki Uchida: The Unknown can be a powerful weapon**

**ReadingSouls518: Hey Japans has sewers and needs plumbers.**

**AnimeFan203: Thanks and don't worry they will have there dues**

**Don't forget to commit and review and if you like it follow along I got many more coming.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Assault On Mt Sagiri

The heroes stood there in silence, some preparing themselves for a fight. It was clear to them that the woman in front of them was not joking and was fully prepared for a fight. Though this was lost on the interns.

"Wow that's kinda of a stupid move." said Neijire not reading the situation.

"Neijire." said Lemillion with urgency in his voice. Even though he had to admit this girl didn't seem like a threat, he could tell by the other heroes to be prepared. "Let the pros handle this."

"Why are you being so uptight we got the top three heroes here." she said holding up three fingers. "And we out number her by a lot."

Tomo stood there watching the three interns. 'So these are heroes. For a moment I thought the Yakuza may have found us, I recognize a few from Izuku's notes, but that doesn't change anything. They shouldn't be here.'

"Uhh excuse me miss." said Hawks trying to be as friendly as possible. "We are heroes and"

"I don't care. Leave."

"Look we are just trying to"

"Leave."

"Miss if you could give us a"

"Leave now." she said getting more frustrated. "This is private property. None of you have been permitted to be here. Leave now and I will forget this transgression."

Hawks stood there not sure what to say next and tag out so All Might gave it a try. "Ma'am we have reason to believe that"

"Do you have a warrant?"

"Uhh I beg your pardon."

"Do. You. Have. A. Warrant?" she said making sure every word was understood. "Unless you have a warrant you are not allowed to be here and if we have any issues we will deal with them ourselves."

"Do you own this land?" spoke Gran Torino stepping forward. "If not then can you bring us the one who does?"

"My master is currently indisposed at the moment and I speak on his behalf." 'What is that old man getting at? He's clearly fishing for information.' she thought looking at the group. 'Some of them look like I can convince to leave but this Old Man has a look that shows otherwise. Same goes for All Might and The one in glasses.' she thought. It was true some of them realized that they don't have a warrant and they had no real cause to be here. 'None of that matters. Soon I'll have each of them tagged. I'll teleport them once I do.' Tomo began to prepare to move. "Today is a big day for us here and I don't have time to play with any of you. SO just this once I'll allow you to leave. So turn around and leave."

"So just to make sure for two hundred years your master has owned this mountain."

Tomo narrowed her eyes at Gran Torino 'What is he doing?' "Does that matter?"

All Might, Gran Torino and NIght Eye all had the same thought. 'It's him and he's still injured and can't move.' 'Its now or never. Time to end this, but first I have to at least try to break through to this girl.' "He's a monster," he pleaded. "Look I don't know what your connection with your master is but he is evil. He is a monster who would leave you behind in a heartbeat. He doesn't care for you in the slightest. So please step aside and let us deal with that demon."

.

.

.

.

Tomo stood there wide eyed staring directly at All Might. Letting his word sink in. She then quietly spoke."Monster"

"_Tomo be careful" as he wrapped her finger. "They maybe flowers but they still have thorns."_

"Evil"

"_It's monday?" he said working in his lab. "Sorry Tomo, I was caught up in my work. I was successful in increasing the drug's power now nerve transplants should be easier than ever." _

"Doesn't care" putting a hand on her medalin under her Kimono.

"_Okay Tomo you can take the blindfold off." when she did she saw a stunning kitchen and on the counter were ten brand new Kimono and accessories. She stood there staring at all of it before turning to him and mouthing how. "I have a friend who can teleport things. Sorry I'm terrible at buying gifts. Since you've been cooking so much, even for me, I thought a more updated kitchen would work but that seemed a little selfish, I'm getting you a kitchen so you could cook more so I bought you some other stuff. I guess I was just unsure of what you wanted so I bought everything I could think of."_

"Demon." as veins visible popped up around her eyes. She knew what he was but she also knew this was an insult.

_Tomo convinced Yushiro to take a break. "Thank you Tomo. Sorry to drag you all the way down to South America. When I heard about the largest earthquake of the century I had to come and help. This was definitely an all hands on deck situation." Tomo reminded him of the amount of lives he's saved today. "Yes while that is true. I wish I could have done more. I like to work in the background because I save more lives in the long run but at times like this I wish I was here sooner."_

Tomo tried to keep her voice as calm as possible but the utter rage on her face was clear as day. "You have trespassed on private property and I'm well within my legal right to beat you to death for it. So before we get started tell me All Might do you have a successor yet?"

"Successor?" said Fat gum as he and several other heroes were clearly confused.

"All Might how about we calm down." said Ryukyu "You've clearly pissed her off."

"Does it matter." said Endeavor "If this girl is foolish enough to think she can take us all then it's her fault."

"But she also has a point with the warrant." said Mandalay with the other Pussycats agreeing with her. "We aren't supposed to be here."

Though none of these reasons reached All Might as he continued to stare at Tomo in silent anger. "I'll take your silence as a no, then." 'Part of me was hoping he would say yes so I could cut loose. Wow he has really pissed me off. I want to beat the crap out of him but it looks like I'll have to keep him functional for his hero duties.' "One chance, apologize now while you can still move your jaw." All with a smile on her face.

"If that's how it is. Then prepare yourself, villain." All Might got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa." said Hawks flying between the two. "Let's chill out for a second you all make some valid points but" Hawks was unable to finish as a ball was shot from the tree line and hitting him right in the face. 'A temari ball'

Before any of the heroes could act several temari balls came flying from the tree line behind Tomo. Each of the heroes tried to dodge but quickly found it difficult as they began to curve in the air. Tiger had to hit them away. "Look out there homing." Even those who could fly had a hard time dodging the balls. "We have to get her." as he charged Tomo who in return raised her hand making a slow swiping motion causing Tiger to spin down the hill.

Hawks saw this and got an idea of her quirk. "The balls themselves aren't her quirk she must have some sort vector controlling quirk."

All Might smash five temari balls. "I'm ending this." as he made a jump at Tomo. She didn't move a single muscle as he flew through the air. Everyone looking thought he would crash into her but he didn't as he suddenly hit an invisible wall centimeters in front of her. "An invisible wall. She has more than one quirk."

Tomo smiled as he showed her hands One with a ring in it and another with what appeared to be a seashell. She raised the one with the ring a little higher. "Impact transfer." Before shoving the seashell through the invisible wall. When the shell connected to All Might he felt a massive force hit him from the seashell sending him flying down the hill.

"What was that?" said Pixiebob. "What did she do?"

Ryukyu saw and still didn't understand the girl's quirk. "Okay my turn as she turned into her full dragon form. Before she could even roar or get close. Tomo began to play a pan flute. "What is she…" As several vines shot from the ground wrapping around Ryukyu. "She can control plants…. I can't break out, these aren't normal vines."

"Ryukyu I'll get you out." said Neijire as she began to blast the vines with her quirk.

Fat Gum tried to help rip the vines up but his strength wasn't cutting it. It became quite clear to him that they underestimated this girl. "Night Eye we need to figure out her next move or else were all going down." He yelled at Night Eye as Endeavor and Burnin sent a torrent of flames at her. A chinese mirror appeared in her hands and as the flames made contact it was absorbed in the mirror, she quickly did the same with Hawks feathers before pointing the mirror at the other heroes as flaming feathers shot out of the mirror.

Gran Torino tried to take advantage of this and maneuver behind her. She pulled out the hilt of a blade as a beam of pink energy came out like a whip and Gran Torino. It didn't hurt him but slowed down his movement into a crawl in mid air. As he came in for a very slow landing her hilt changed to a weird snake staff as a black arrow appeared under Gran Torino when he made contact he was also launched down the hill.

Fat Gum moved as quickly as he could and caught Gran Tornio before he made a crash landing. "I gotcha." He looked up to see the girl with a rapier in hand and Endeavor and Burnin trapped in ice. "This is not going well."

"Gee ya think." said Torino "Night Eye we need something now." they looked over to Night Eye just standing there. "Night Eye?"

He's side kicks were by his side. "Sir?"

While Tomo was countering each of their moves, Night Eye was seeing something else entirely. "She isn't moving." as blood began to come out of his eyes. Causing his friends to call for him. When Night Eye activated his quirk all he could see was Tomo just standing there on top of the hill. Not moving, not doing anything. Just standing.

"What's wrong with Night Eye?" said All Might finally getting his bearings after being thrown.

"I don't know." said Bubble Girl panicking.

Centipeder looked as Endeavor broke out of the ice, with a knocked out Burnin whom he put down and charged again with Hawks trying to back him. "She seems to have multiple abilities maybe one of them is doing this to Sir Night Eye."

Gran Torino agreed with the assessment. As Endeavor fired fireballs and hawks more powerful feathers at the girl who simply batted them away with a fan and countering with icicles. "We need to take her out but she got more tricks up her sleeve then Houdini. We need a plan."

"Think of one." siad All Might " I'm going to stall her." as All Might jumped back into the fray. After Tomo made both Hawks and Endeavor bounce back with a floating green shield.

"All Might wait. That stupid brat." GT turned to the other. As Night Eye dropped to his knees. "Interns stay with Night Eye. The rest of you have any ideas."

"I have one." said Bubble Girl

With a mighty roar All Might tried to attack Tomo. Only to have her raise her again once more this time with a green ring on her finger. This ring glowed and produced a wall for All Might to punch. All Might kept punching until it began to crack. Though this just made Tomo smile. "In brightest day, in blackest night I will eradicate you from my sight." as she turned the wall into a giant fist smashing All Might into the ground. Hawks and Endeavor tried to back him up only to be pushed into the ground by an unknown force. They look to see her hold a red ribbon in her hand. "Don't worry I'm only adding pressure it shouldn't be enough to crush your organs." 'Now that I've calmed down a bit and humility them a bit, time to teleport them away. Huh a bubble.'

As she then was surrounded by a huge wave of bubbles. She quickly became unable to see any of her surroundings. She could hear a bit and guess they had her surrounded. She brought out a yo-yo and began swinging it over her head in a circle. Lightning began to crack on the yo-yo popping all the bubbles she was a little too slow as the heroes moved. First centipider jumped in front of freaking her out. "Gross. I hate insects." as she held her hand out now holding a pendant. That began to spin making an impossible air pressure blowing him away. She then quickly turned pulling out a giant ring with an emerald on top. It grabbed Fat Gum and made him rounder as she threw him at bubble girl and Tornio who were too close to dodge. In a flash she brought a pole out that extended right into Tigers gut. Unfortunately he grabbed it forcing her to ditch the weapon. She lost her first weapon. She then had to side step Mandalay's attack to her side, she quickly countered by grabbing her right gloved hand and fire kicking her in the side taking Mandalay's glove. That was the first time she has had to move and the first physical attack she's made in this fight.

Though this fight was hardly over she spun around to see several earth monsters surrounding her being created by Pixiebob. She quickly pulled out her coin stopping all the earth movements around them. In the one second of confusion for Pixiebob, Tomo summoned a chain from her sleeve wrapping it around Pixiebob's left hand. She then whipped the chain sending her into Mandalay and taking Pixiebob's left glove. As Tomo looked down on her opponents enough was enough.

"Enough this ends now. You have absolutely no hope of beating me." said Tomo as she put Mandalay and Pixiebob's gloves on her hand. Shivering a little. "Gross."

"Hey give those back." said Pixiebob "Those belong to the.." she stopped when she noticed the earth monster she made began to move without telling them to move. "What the. I'm not doing that."

'Now how does this work?' everyone heard Tomo's voice in their head.

"That's my quirk." shouted Mandalay.

"Oh I get it, one way telepathy." said Tomo as she began to wiggle Pixiebob's glove causing the earth monster to jitter a bit. "Hhmm these things are harder to move than I thought."

"How in the hell do you have our quirks."

Tomo smiled as she reached down and picked up one of Hawks discarded feathers. "Now that we have a bit of a pause I realized I never introduced myself. My name is Tomo and you can call my quirk **RE-QUIRK." **The second she said a pair of pink wings sprouted from her back. "As you can see my power allows me to use the abilities of others. If I A. have a bit of their DNA. I.E. That man's feather or B. have something that the person has held onto for a very long time. Something personal like a necklace, a weapon or in this case some gloves." as she flexed the gloves. "I can even use the quirks of people who have long left this world. Thanks to my master, my collection is quite big."

Though what she didn't mention was the fact that she can't keep using the same quirk too many times in a row or else she will become exhausted quickly. She's somewhat able to get over this by using the same quirk through different items. Throughout the battle she has been switching her teleportation pendant with other ones. Another problem she has is that her body isn't built to withstand or use other people's quirks so the drawback is much worse for her. This is all possible because she is drawing power from something more than just quirks. Something demonic.

"I will admit that I don't have as much experience as a lot of you." she continued as she scanned her stunned audience. "But I out gun all of you ten to one. Now I will give you all one last chance to…" as she was making eye contact with each of them she noticed one was missing as she turned very close to her was Ragdoll.

Ragdoll was there when they had surrounded Tomo. Ragdoll did something she shouldn't have. She tried to use her quirk on Tomo. Ragdoll's quirk **Search. Search allows her to track up to 100 people at a time and learn people's strengths and weak points. ** As she tried to use her quirk to find a weak spot she saw something else. Tomo didn't have a weak point. She had something else. Something that made her freeze in place. Now they were staring at each other. Or was HE looking at her.

'Does she have a quirk that can see it.' thought Tomo as she sent the gloves and feather to her armory. She slowly began to walk towards Ragdoll who just stood there shaking in fear more and more as Tomo got close. Then Ragdoll began to cry blood and began to pour out of her nose.

"RAGDOLL." screamed the Pussy Cats as they rushed to help their friend only to meet an invisible wall.

The other got up ready to help only to stop when a ear piercing scream filled the air. The heroes turned to see Night Eye clutching his head as blood came out of his eyes and nose as well. He stared at Tomo, she stared back as well but Night Eye didn't see her. He saw something more demonic, something truly evil, a man. Not an ordinary man, but a man that filled every part of his body with fear. He didn't know why this man was so terrifying but he was.

Tomo looked at them both. 'So they both have quirks that are strong enough to see him. I guess I have been using it a little too much.' thought Tomo 'It looks worse than it is but I should knock them out and get them some medical attention.'

"Hold It"

The new voice, getting her attention. She turned to see the three kids who have so far stood on the sidelines failing to free the dragon. They had moved and were on this side of the invisible wall. They were currently posing ready for a fight. "Okay I'll bite. Who are you three supposed to be?"

"I'm Lemillion. This is Sun Eater and she's Neijire-chan. The three of us are Heroes in training and we're going to be the ones to defeat you."

Tomo gave them a look of disbelief. She looked over the other heroes. The dragon was still trapped,the girl with fire hair was still out cold, two of the heroes were currently experiencing a nightmare, and the other heroes had taken a few good hits. The top three heroes looked the worse. "I just went ten to one with the pros over there and I'm still standing with barely any dirt on my Kimono, what do you three think you could do? I mean one of you looks like you're going to piss your pants." she said pointing to Sun Eater.

Lemillion put his hand on his friend's shoulder reassuring him. "Don't worry, remember the plan." Lemillion then turned to Tomo. "The reason is because I will beat you with my all powerful quirk." he said with total confidence.

"Oh. Okay I get it. You have some amazing quirk that was overpowered at birth and you think it's strong enough to beat me." Tomo would later deny that beating the other heroes may have gotten to her head. When it most definitely did.

"Oh I don't think it will beat you. I know it can." he said as he began his charge. "Neijire, Sun Eater lets go."

"This is why the foolish die young." she said as she threw some stones on the ground that turned into mini golems dogs with purple markings.

Sun Eater quickly turned his fingers in tentacles and tossed rocks at the golems crushing them.

Neijire sent some of her spiral beams at Tomo who simply summoned a broken blade that reflected the beam back at her. Lucky her beams are kinda of slow.

As Lemillion got close Tomo summoned a brass knuckle gauntlet in her free hand ready to knock his lights out. Only for him to do something unexpected he jumped into the air and spun throwing his cape at her. 'Trying to blind me huh.' she thought as she caught the cape with her counter blade just incase he used his quirk through the cape. She quickly moved it out of the way only for Lemillion to be gone.

She quickly scanned the area. She saw Sun Eater and Neijire but she couldn't find him. Until she turned around and found him standing a bit away. Grinning and pumping his fists in the air. "Victory." he shouted to the heavens.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You haven't won." she said confused. He stood there chuckling. 'Did he activate his quirk? Am I already in some sort of mental trap? If so, time to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Okay if that's how you want to play it." as she held his cape out. "What comes around goes… a...round…"

She instantly felt something was wrong. One she felt a bit lighter. Two she felt a breeze in places there shouldn't be a breeze. The second she looked down, as her face turned bright red and she did what any girl would do in her situation. She screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" as she tried to use the cape to cover herself. "MY CLOTHES." she said as she tried to reach for them only for a hand to appear from the ground and snatch them from her reach. She turned to see Lemillion rise from the ground with her clothes in his hands. "YOU."

"Yep I planned that. You see my quirk is **Permeation. It allows me to go through anything or allows anything to go through me.** I had a hard time getting the hang of it growing up and when I saw your demonstration early I realized you maybe able to use other people's quirks but you don't know how to use them. So I figured if you used my quirk you would drop all of your trinkets." as he moved a part of her Kimono revealing several rings and other accessories.

"I'LL KILL YOU LITTLE SON OF…" she was unable to finish as she noticed she was suddenly in the shade. She slowly turned around to see All Might, Endeavor, Hawks and a very pissed off Ryukyu standing over her. "Oh right… without my things…. The wall and vines disappeared."

"You're under arrest." Said All Might "Fat Gum how's Night Eye."

"He's out cold and his face is covered in blood but other than that he looks alright."

"How about Ragdoll?"

"Same over here." said Mandalay. "She seems to be okay.

"Alright that just leaves…"

"THAT BITCH."

They all turn to see Gran Torino helping Burnin who was still covered in a bit of frost with a bit of blood going down her cheek. "She's up," said the old man. "And not too happy."

"YOU!" she said most definitely pisst. "You knocked me out. You froze me and now I'm going to fry your ass."

All Might could feel a bit of blood in his mouth. "We don't have time for this. Endeavor."

Endeavor gave a small grunt. "Calm down Burnin."

"He's right." said Gran Torino. "We may have stopped one thanks to those three youngters but we are still in enemy territory."

The heroes began to discuss the next course of action. While Tomo carefully adjusted the cape she was using to cover herself. She had successfully wrapped it around herself like a towel or a toga trying to cover her important parts. 'How humiliating.' she thought to herself. 'I don't mind being defeated. I'm not a fighter but to be stripped in front of all these people, I'm going to kill that brat.' she thought as her rage boiled.

All Might clapped his hands together. "Okay then we split up, one group takes the injured back and takes the girl in, while the rest of us continue."

"What we didn't decide on that," said Hawks. " There could be more like her here and before you say anything I don't care about the odds. What I care about right now is you clearly not telling us everything." Pointing a large feather at All Might earning looks from the other heroes. "You know something. The way you two talked was not the conversation of total strangers. You two may not have met but you two were both on similar pages. You're not telling us everything the same goes for you, Gran Torino." Gran Torino and All Might looked at each other having a slight conversion.

'How did they know about Master?' thought Tomo asking the question herself. 'They may have found this place by an investigation but Master Yushiro shouldn't exist on paper. Did the previous user of One for All tell him. Did she leave some sort of message? Then is this about her? She's the one that didn't want masters help. She was the one being stupid.'

"What was that?"

Tomo looked up to see All Might looking at her. Realizing she said the last part out loud. Tomo was seething with rage but spoke slowly and clearly. "She was the one who ran to her death, she was the one denied my master's offer, she was the one who was being stupid. Her death wasn't my masters fault, don't blame him for her own fuck ups."

As she went on her little rent. The heroes looked between her and All Might. All Might was talking deeper and deeper breaths and even though his face remained neutral they could tell he too was getting angry as he was glaring at the girl. "You are a delusional little girl. Hopefully a few years behind bars will straighten you out." he said in a deep voice that unnerved the heroes even Endeavor none of them have heard All Might talk like this. "Arrest her. I'm going up the mountain." as he turned to the mountain.

Some of the heroes began to protest as Burnin was the only one willing to comply as she went to grap Tomo. Who had her bangs covering her eyes. 'I didn't think I would have to use my trump card, but I can't let them stop the operation. I won't let them get Master and I won't let Eri suffer." Burnin stopped in her tracks as she saw kanji appear in Tomo's eyes.

"What the…" Burnin didn't know what was going on with her eyes but she could tell she was about to try something.

But it all stopped as they heard a very loud _click_. In a split second as if time stood still, both girls saw a smoking bullet fly in between them.

The group of heroes and Tomo were engulfed in a smoke screen. The heroes on instinct moved out of the way and tried to get out of the smoke screen. Though before they could something really strong and really fast cut through the smoke screen making a b line towards Tomo. Some of the heroes tried to intercept only to have a powerful whip quickly grab and toss them.

Fat Gum got in front of Tomo and blocked a kick. The smoke screen lifted enough for him to see his opponent revealing a blonde girl with glasses. "Another kid." she raised her right arm holding the whip as it wrapped around her arm and glowed. "Ah crud."

"**Armored Heart Punch**." she yelled as she hit Fat Gum making him fly to the edge of the clearing. "Tomo are you okay."

"OH YEAH." yelled Yae from the tree line. "Don't worry Tomo your badass backup has arrived."

"You two." A smile of relief creeped onto Tomo's face. "You know if my internal clock isn't off it's only been about twelve minutes."

"After the phone call It took us a minute to get down here. It's a big mountain after all." said Melissa happy to see her friend okay with a glaring problem that shocked her. "What happened to your clothes."

Tomo spoke through clenched teeth. "That blonde little bastard over there took them." glaring over at Lemillion who was looking a little nervous. "If you can just get my necklace it holds the teleportation quirk, I can fix everything from there."

"Okay I can deal with the perv." she said now glaring at Lemillion but then noticing behind him was a very familiar dragon. "Wait that's"

"Oh dragon lady." said Yae. "And they say your trophies don't mount themselves."

"Wait that's the hero Ryukyu." said Melissa waving to Yae to not shoot." She's one of the heroes in Izuku's book." she then scanned the clearing. "Those are the Wild Wild Pussy Cats, that's Endeavor, Hawks and…" she stopped as she made eye contact with a particular hero that made her jaw drop, said hero was doing the same with his eyes almost bursting out of his skull. "UNCLE ALL MIGHT."

"MELISSA." said All Might equally as shocked. "WHATS MY NIECE DOING HERE!?"

**Next time: Who dropped the Tank**

* * *

**Hey there thanks for reading. As I said earlier I'm moving this fic to every Friday**

**After looking at the other fics I'm about to publish I realized that the fic that I'm going to work on the most should get the friday slot.**

**So expect this fic every Friday and look out for other Fics incoming this is Lorenzo and I hope you guys have a good day.**

**PS Don't forget to comment and review I love to hear your feed back.**


	12. Chapter 12 Who dropped the tank

**Nightwing1493: Yep every Friday now.**

**Ryuzaki Uchida: Oh Tomo will remember this**

**Bleach1990: He does need some love and I'm going to try and use some characters that were underutilized **

**UnitedOsprey1991: oh they screwed the pooch on this one**

**Guest: Update is right now**

**Other Guest: Gracias, no planeso parar pronto**

**Don't forget to spread the word, follow, favorite, comment and review**

* * *

Chapter 12 Who Dropped The Tank

Yushiro took a sigh of relief as he made his way to the waiting room with Izuku in toe. "Sensei how do you think Eri's doing?" holding a water bottle for Yushiro.

Yushiro gladly took the water bottle. "She's doing great."

"Really? To be honest I couldn't tell."

"When working on a quirk it usually doesn't show physically unless the quirk is a mutation or appears on the body. The only thing Eri has is the horn so there won't be much change."

"Oh then did you really need all those other doctors?"

"Of course Eri's quirk is strong and it changed her physically, I had to be prepared for the worse and you don't need to worry about them. Most of them haven't seen a surgery on someone's quirk. Most of them came for the opportunity just to see it. Some of them were taking as many notes as you." he said, taking a drink of water.

"That's good, that's one less thing to worry about," he said receiving a quizzical look from Yushiro. "I'm kind of worried about the girls. You know too many cooks in the kitchen."

"You don't need to worry about that. Tomo will keep them in line." He said, pulling out his phone. "If she didn't I would get….a call." staring at his phone intently.

"Sensei, is it Tomo?"

"No I had my phone on Do not disturb so I missed several calls from the generals and a few from the president." This shocking Izuku. He would sometimes forget how many powerful connections his sensei had. He was about to ask when the phone began to ring. Yushiro answered quickly. "Yes Prime Minister. Yes I'm doing just fine is there another plague villain? What….What phone call….Balls deep in a…..yes that sounds like Yae…..What, why….. AN INVASION!" Izuku now was very worried. "No…..No…..The military is arriving in five minutes…. Understood. I will." Yushiro hung up the phone and put a hand out for Izuku not to ask any questions for a moment so he could take a quick breath. "Izuku, I'm going to the kitchen. I want you to go back and tell the other doctors to watch Eri for a moment and tell them we have a situation and tell them to expect company. After that, meet me in the kitchen."

The moment Yushiro was done with his instructions. Izuku bolted into the operation room. While Yushiro for the first time in a while used the breath of Lightning to get to the kitchen as fast as he could. He could tell he was rusty, he accidentally hit the wall twice and almost broke the door down when he made it to the kitchen. To his horror there was no one there. It was empty, even the stove was turned off.

"...Tomo" he said under his breath.

"Sensei," said Izuku, arriving to the kitchen. "Where are the others?"

"If I had to guess there at the bottom of the mountain dealing with some uninvited guests."

"Uninvited? The yakuza, but how?"

"There are a numerous number of quirks out there that can locate people or places. They most likely used something like that to find us. Tomo felt them come through the barrier and for the same reason I didn't feel them and why she didn't tell me is because I was in the middle of operating on Eri."

"I'll go and help."

"Hold it." said Yushiro with a serious look on his face. "I'm coming too. This is my home and I'll be damned if I sit on the sidelines while everyone else fights to protect it."

They both nodded as they began to race out of the house when suddenly they heard a crashing noise from the side of the manor. They wordlessly changed course and went to the side of the manor.

They both stopped in their tracks at what they saw. Izuku had to ask. "What is that?"

"That's a scorpion class tank. On my lawn. There's a scorpion tank on my lawn. WHy is there a tank on my lawn?"

Yushiro was about to forget and head down the mountain when they heard the familiar sound of a helicopter. They both looked up to see several helicopters with a lot of firepower flying over helicopter quickly descended and aman in a suit jumped down. "Mr. Yushiro, are you all right sir?"

"I'm fine agent. Just tell these people to not break anything, there's doctors in the medical wing, and for the love of sanity get that tank off my lawn. Izuku, let's go."

"What sir, we're here for your protection."

"Protect the doctors." he yelled over his shoulder as they dashed down the mountain. "And get rid of that tank."

~o~

_(A few minutes earlier)_

Melissa and All Might just stared at each other. "What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time. "Me, I'm supposed to be here." they said at the same time again. "How are you supposed to be here?" Everyone in the area was watching the two like a comedy skit.

"All Might has a niece?" asked Neijire "I had no idea."

"It really shouldn't be that surprising." said Tiger. "A lot of heroes have family."

Mandalay nodded. "Some just don't advertise it as much."

"Still it's kind of hard to believe." said Pixiebob

"I believe it" said Fat Gum rubbing his cheek.

"Enough of this." yelled Endeavor. "All Might do something about your niece now."

"Oh shut up, Flame Face." said Yae who still had her guns at the ready.

"DON'T CALL ME FLAME FACE." he screamed back making his face fire burn brighter. "Ever since you called me that on TV every damn child on the street has begun calling me that."

The sound of silence was quite prevalent. Everyone just looked at Endeavor for a moment. While Burnin was looking away from her boss. "Wait do you really come here because she called you flame face?" asked Ryukyu

"I came here to put a stop to these vigilantes and to find out who's screwing with the government."

"But we only found out about the government problem during the meeting."

"All Might hurry up with your niece." Endeavor growled.

All Might walked over to Melissa and put his hands on her shoulders and kneeled. "Melissa, what are you doing here and how on earth did you punch Fat Gum?"

"I kind of live here."

"What why?"

"Because...well… It's a bit complicated, um my dad's new friend invited me to stay here to help with my quirk."

All Might could feel his blood drain from his face. Hoping his hearing was wrong. "Quirk"

"Yeah I have a quirk now and he's been teaching me how to use it without… uh Uncle are you alright?"

All Might hung his head in shame. "This is all my fault. I should have been honest with David. I should have told him."

"Eh?"

"All Might, think it's time for a tactical retreat." suggested Gran Torino. Some of the other heroes had no idea what exactly was going on but they did like this idea.

"Your right." said All Might as he stood tall. "I thank you all for coming and I promise a proper explanation but first I need to get my niece out of here."

"Huh? Wait a minute, why." Melissa was now very confused on what was going on. "I'm sure if I talked to sensei we can sort this out."

"Melissa listen to me. That man is not a good person. He's tricked you and your father. Him and everyone who works for him is a criminal."

"Hey. I will not allow you to insult him." said Tomo, trying to ignore her current dress. "Yae."

"Don't worry, I already got my sights on him." said Yae with her gun now pointed at All Might. "I don't take kindly to people who insult my father and the old man like that. He's done a lot for my family. You might be a hero but I can guarantee that he's done more than you will ever do. So just try to take my friend Johnny Bravo and we'll see who's walking away."

"Johnny Bravo?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Everyone calm down. No one is going anywhere." said Melissa trying to get a hold of the situation. "Uncle All Might, look I don't know what's going on but I don't think Mr. Yushiro is a bad person. He even offered to help you."

"Melissa we need to go and I'm not taking any help from….Wait, who?"

"Mr Yushiro, he owns the mountain, he's the one who's been training me and Izuku."

All Might thought for a moment it might be an alias but when he looked at Gran Torino it looked like he was lost in thought. Before he could ask they could hear a loud noise approaching from the distance. The sky became filled with engine noises as several helicopters flew over them circling everyone in the area.

"What in the fresh hell is this." screamed Burnin over the propeller noise. Three of the helicopters landed and several soldiers came out surrounding the heroes pointing their rifles at the heroes. "I don't think those soldiers are on our side."

A man with a crew cut haircut with a mustache in a high ranking military uniform came down from one of the helicopters with a megaphone in hand. "Attention all of you stand down. I'm General Bocaza, if you do not comply we will treat you as a hostile."

Everyone was too stunned to say anything, some began to silently panic while others began to prepare their quirks. "WAIT." came from an unexpected place. "Please wait. Look I know we were just fighting but I nor my master want anyone to die today. Especially here where we live."

"Miss Tomo are you alright and what exactly are you wearing?" Asked the General.

"It's good to see you Mr. Bocaza," said Tomo, giving a small bow. " And as you can see a lot has happened today."

"I can see that. Don't worry we'll arrest these trespassers, so rest easy."

"WHAT?" yelled Endeavor. "We are the heroes here on what grounds are you putting us under arrest." Several of the soldiers actually began to hesitate at Endeavors point. Several of them were unaware of why they were there and all of them recognized the heroes in the area. "Well are you going to tell us?"

GEN. Bocaza didn't like being talked back too. "Why you son of… We are the Japanese military, you are heroes and you will follow our orders."

"That isn't good enough." As Endeavor reached and grabbed Tomo's shoulder against her protest. "If you don't give me a proper explanation I will treat the people here as criminals." Shocking the heroes and the soldiers.

"Don't you dare Endeavor. I will make the order."

"FLAME FACE." Yae getting his attention. "I won't miss." pointing her gun at his head. The rifle began to glow. "Whether you want to take a bullet is up to you but please make the wrong choice."

The tension was reaching an all time high. No one knew what was going to happen next. The pussy cats were considering surrendering and getting medical attention for Ragdoll, the same could be said for those of the Night Eye agency, Fat Gum and Ryukyu wanted answers but didn't want to get arrested, All Might and Gran Torino weren't leaving without answers and Hawks was about ready to knock Endeavor out before any more blood was shed.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone in the area turned to see Demon Slayer and a pale kid wearing a doctor's coat. With various people have different reactions. "Izuku, Sensei/ Old man." said Melissa and Yae, happy to see them.

"Mr. Yushiro." said the General with a saluting Yushiro, shocking the troops.

"Master Yushiro" Tomo said quietly but her voice was filled with joy.

After hearing this Endeavor took his eyes off the two for a second to look down at Tomo. When he looked back he only saw Izuku standing there and then he suddenly felt something grab his arm. He looked down to find the pale boy holding his arm.

Yushiro had a look of anger and spoke in a low menacing voice."Let go of Tomo right now." was all Yushiro said.

Even though he wasn't gripping Endeavor's arm very hard, his words were enough. Endeavor has been a pro hero for years and not once has he ever felt as much fear as he did looking at the boy in front of him, every instinct in his body was telling him to run, as if he was facing a ancient beast and for the first time in his hero career he jumped back out of pure fear itself.

The sudden release from Endeavor threw off Tomo's balance, but before she could fall, Yushiro catches her and gives her a huge. Causing Tomo to blush and be a little embarrassed out of the open display of affection. "Ma..ma...master."

"Tomo are you okay." asked Yushiro with concern in his voice as he broke the hug. "What happened to your clothes?"

After the hug Tomo had turned her face away out of embarrassment. "The blonde boy has it."

Yushiro turned to a now panicking Lemillion. Yushiro with clear anger on his face forced himself to talk calmly. "Boy please give those back. Now!" leaving absolutely no room for arguing.

Lemillion didn't move for a moment before seeing some of the other heroes nodding him to do so. He quickly walked over to the two holding out the clothes. Yushiro reached into the Kimono grabbing the necklace and giving it to Tomo. The second she got a hold of it she quickly activated the quirk and was instantly wearing the clothes that were in Lemillion's hands.

Tomo quickly put the necklace on. She then wordlessly dusted herself off before walking to Lemillion and giving him a slap on the face, leaving a solid handprint on his face, before returning to Yushiro's side.

"Feel better?" Tomo gave a silent nod to Yushiro's question. "Okay with that out of the way. WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHY ARE ALL OF YOU HERE?"

There was a moment of silence as none of the heroes knew exactly how to respond. "Who the hell are you brat? What are you?" Endeavor asking the million dollar question.

"How dare you." said GEN Bocaza in a booming voice. Walking up to Yushiro. "This man here has done more for this country, nay for the world, then anyone else. You will treat him with the respect he deserves."

This only served to confuse everyone else a lot more than they already were and Yushiro could clearly see that. "General I thank you for helping me but I think it would help everyone if we explained a few things." The General nodded in understanding. "Now I think the best way is with a demonstration. Yae if you could…"

_BANG_

As Yushiro head was blown to bits off of his shoulder. "That should do it."

"YAE" yelled both Melissa and Izuku. While causing Tomo to pinch the bridge of her nose. The General stood there with his mouth wide open as he stared at Yushiro's headless body. This also caused many soldiers to now aim their weapons at Yae and made many heroes to go back to a fighting stance.

"What the hell." said Ryukyu in shock

"I thought they were on the same side." said Sun Eater to try to keep his lunch in.

"Okay I did not see that coming." said Hawks

Bubble Girl just kept staring at the body. "Um should we arrest her now or aaaaaahhh." she began to scream as the headless body began to move.

Everyone in the area watched as the body stood up without a head. Then they all watched as veins and bones began to grow out of the body and form a skull then muscle, and then skin. After the head was restored, Yushiro rubbed his eyes before turning and glaring at Yae. "I was going to ask for you to make me a knife. I wasn't going to ask you to blow my head off."

Yae simply shrugged. "It worked didn't it." As the noise of a few soldiers vomiting could be heard along with the _thud_ of one of them fainting.

Yushiro took a deep breath before turning around and looking at the shocked faces of all the heroes. "So questions?" All the heroes were too shocked to form words, silence was their response as for Bubble Girl in particular it was fainting. "Yep that sounds about right. Okay let me go over the basics. My name is Yushiro and I'm 223 years old. My quirk is a form of hyper regeneration and because of this I haven't aged in years, I've been alive since the dawn of quirks. Any questions so far?"

Hawks slowly raised his hand. "So you've lived here for 200 years."

"Not the entire time. You see back in the day when quirks first appeared the populace was scared. Many people with quirks were attacked and I was no different. This place originally belonged to a military instructor who turned it into a safe haven for the first quirk users of Japan. He was able to use his connections with the government to have this place disappear from the maps. When he passed he asked me to watch over the place." This was mostly a lie but it was a believable lie and it's the same one they told Melissa when she first stayed here.

"So why have you been hiding?" asked Fat Gum

"I haven't exactly been hiding. You see back in the day no one really understood quirks some people thought it was magic. When people found out I was somewhat immortal they tried to find a way to use me so they could stay young as well. That's when I found out my blood is poisonous, extremely poisonous. Even up to 70 years ago people had the insane idea that if you drink my blood you will somehow gain eternal youth. It didn't work and I inadvertently killed a warlord and all of his followers. This included his captive civilians, after that I thought it would be best to stay and work in the shadows for a bit until the world got far enough with quirks to understand that they don't work like that." Demon blood was highly toxic. If ingested, hope someone is nearby for your last few words.

Gran Torino had a question this time. "What kind of work did you do in the shadows?"

"Oh a few projects here and there that will hopefully help humanity a little."

"A little?" said Bocaza "Sir you don't have to be so modest. You've developed the technology for nerve transplants, you helped create I Island, heck you even convinced the government to bring over the hero agency system from america. Our country would have most likely fallen apart without your genius."

Yushiro gave the General a tried look. "Thank you General Bocaza." Yushiro, was about to continue when a new helicopter was heard overhead. As it landed everyone could see 'Helicopter 1' on the side of it. The presidential helicopter. As it was landing Bubble Girl decided it was time to wake up asking what happened. "Someone catch her up to speed." As he walked to the helicopter as the prime minister stepped out with his security. "Prime Minister Ubuyashiki."

The president looked like a young man with black hair and pale eyes. "Mr. Yushiro I'm so sorry for the situation. Has it calmed down at all?"

"Somewhat. We're talking now and from their reactions so far they had no idea who I am."

The prime minister narrowed his eyes as he approached the heroes. "Okay, I'll ask this once why are you all here?"

All of the heroes shifted in place like children getting scolded by their parents. All Might decided to speak. "Mr. President we are because we were investigating the vigilante Demon Slayer. "

"Why? I checked the police records and there were no investigations into Demon Slayer authorized."

"Are you kidding me?" said Gran Torino. "A kid shows up and for months defeats criminal after criminal and you don't think that suspicious, not to mention the mysterious person who pays for everything from the medical bills to the construction and damages. Do you have any idea how much that cost? Way too much money to seem legit."

That got Izuku's attention. "Really? Was it a lot of money?"

The heroes looked at him. "You don't know?" Izuku shook his head. "Bubble Girl."

"Uhh yeah." Bubble Girl took out her phone that had a backup of all the info on her phone. "Here." showing Izuku and the others of the amount. For a moment everyone was afraid Izuku's eyes would pop out of his head. "Um are you okay it's just an estimate."

Izuku looked at Yushiro with his face still in shock. "Is…. this….. Accurate?"

"Izuku for your own sake please blink your eyes, they look like they're going to fall out." as he took a quick glance at the phone. "Oh wow that's actually really close, just 2 million shy of the actual amount."

The next _thud_ they heard was Izuku collapsing to the ground with foam coming out of his mouth. "IZUKU" said his friends as they checked on him.

Yae took a look at the phone. "Whao. Old Man, how do you have that kind of money?"

"Well I have had a few investments that have gone quite well, some of them are well over a hundred years old. That combined with a few patons and royalties I have and the fact that I don't need to eat to live and I make a lot of things myself. It all kind of builds over time. Oh and whenever I get asked to go somewhere most of the time the trip and all expenses are paid for. So in a nutshell with my life still it all just builds itself and I used several different accounts just in case the bank it's in gets shut down or robbed."

A lot of things were making sense for the heroes right now, which made some of them feel a little guilty. It took a moment but Izuku came back to his senses. When he did he began to apologize to his sensei and offered to pay him back over the next hundred years. Though most there knew that wouldn't be nearly enough time to pay the money back. Then Yushiro shocked them all by informing him that Izuku barley took more than one percent of his total amount in the bank. "Yeah I don't spend a lot of money so I forget how much of it I have. I should donate more."

"What about your mansion on the mountain?"

"I built it. I've been alive for a long time and I've had a few friends who've helped here and there but a majority of it was built with my own two hands. I get bored every now and then."

"So you're not a villain then?" asked Neijire raising her hand. "Who's manipulating kids."

"What? No." said Yushiro, wondering why heroes brought kids to his mountain. "Is that what this is about? You think I'm some sort of villain operating from a mountain?"

"Kinda. I mean how are we supposed to know that you… are what the prime minister's doctor, assistant, what are you exactly?"

"Again way too much money to be legit." repeated Gran Torino interrupting Neijire's question. "But definitely enough money to manipulate the government."

The Prime Minister stepped forward at what he considered a bit of an insult. "You shouldn't underestimate the government. We aren't that easy to manipulate as you may think. As for Mr Yushiro here, think of the country as a village. I would be the chief, heroes as warriors, and the people as the villagers. In this analogy Mr Yushiro would be the elder, the one everyone goes to for advice and a person who's respected from every other village in the world. People come far and wide for his advice or help with medicine, even though 'elder' is technically not an official job in the village."

"...Oh I get it. He's smart so you got him for help when you or someone else screws up."

"Okay moving on." Said the President getting the conversation back on track and ignoring the girl's small insult. "This does not excuse any of you for breaking into private property and attacking the residents."

"Wait." Mandalay said getting their attention. "Look I know we're in trouble and all, but Ragdoll and Night Eye are out unconscious because of the fight and need medical attention." she pointed at the two. "What did you do to them?"

Tomo realized she was asking her. "Izuku, these two her have vision quirks correct."

"Yes. Sir Night Eye has the power to see into the future and Ragdoll has a quirk called search that allows her to locate a person and find their weak points."

"It was most likely a temporary quirk overload. Their quirks allow them to read or see what quirk that a person is going to use. I technically used several quirks that teleport objects or change the space around me. I changed them so rapidly I overloaded their quirks by accident." This was also a lie they made up just in case this situation happened. The real reason is because their quirks reacted to Tomo's demonic power. Though it looked like the lie worked and satisfied most of them, those who knew the truth knew that this would have to be something they would need to handle in the future.

"Mr prime minister," said Yushiro "I know what these heroes did was wrong but I don't think we need to deal out the punishment immediately and don't get me wrong they will pay for this, and no I don't want their money nor do I want their licenses taken away. We all know that would cause more problems than it would solve, but I do have a few ideas on how they can pay me back for this. Though for now we should tend to the wounded and I have to return back to my house, I was in the middle of surgery and my patient needs me."

"Surgery?" said the President, making some of the heroes nervous.

"Yes I was taking a break but I need to get back to it."

"Excuse me Sirs." said Bocaza in his usual booming voice. "I just got a report from the soldiers at the temporary road block. They're several police officers outside along with the chief of police himself."

"What" the president couldn't believe this. "I can't believe I've lost this much trust with my own people."

"No this is partly my fault." said Yushiro "I owe these people and the country an explanation. It's time for me to return to society."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been hidden long enough. Please inform the other cabinet members and the other world leaders that this may concern. I'll give you more details later this week."

"Very well. You've given us help whenever we have asked for it. We will back you anyway we can." he said as he bowed to Yushiro.

Yushiro bowed back. "Thank you. Now then, all of you heroes expect to hear from me in the future, I will be in contact with all of you and I look forward to speaking with Night Eye and Ragdoll when they wake up." As he turned to Bocaza. "Now would you mind escorting them off the mountain and please get the tank off my lawn."

"A TANK." said Yae grinning from ear to ear.

"No Yae we are not keeping the tank." said Yushiro making her pout. "Also for blowing my head off, you're weeding the garden this week." causing her to complain. "Do it again and you're cleaning the whole house." Causing Yae to gasp in horror.

"Wait." They turned to see Mandalay being blocked by the general and a few guards. "WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE MUSCULAR INCIDENT?" she shouted out. Clearly desperate.

Yushiro raised his eyebrow as he looked at Izuku who was shocked by the question. "Izuku, how about you escort them down the mountain." Izuku nodded and began to follow the heroes. Yushiro also noticed Melissa fidgeting in place. "You can invite All Might up if you want. I'm sure you two have much to talk about."

"Really?"

"Of course and tell him to bring Gran Torino as well."

"But first I would like a word with all of the heroes." said a clearly unhappy Prime Minister.

~o~

"So what would you like to know?" asked Izuku, walking along side Mandalay.

"First of all I would like to apologize for all of this today. I didn't think things would go this far."

"It's fine. I Know Mr. Yushiro as a whole is a big secret but he's a really nice person so I doubt he'll make your punishment too harsh." said Izuku, kind of worried what his sensei was cooking up as a punishment. "But what is it that you would like to know about the muscular incident?"

"The Water Hose duo," she said with sadness in her voice and eyes. "Could you tell me what happened to them?"

"To be honest, I can't." he said receiving a look of shock. "When I got there Muscular was already running away with a massive injury on his face, I chased him down to an abandoned building, but then the building began to fall apart."

"Did he destroy the support beams?"

"No, it was like the building was turning to dust. The last I saw of Muscular a person in a hoodie showed up right next to him and took him through a black portal."

"So someone saved him, he's not working alone."

"That's my guess. After I got out of the building I went to tell the police what happened. That's when they informed me that the Water Hose Duo was fighting him. I never saw them that day."

"So you didn't see them at all, not even there bodies?"

"No, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be this gives me a little bit of hope that they're still out there." she said looking down and squeezing her hands. "Hopefully."

"We're they friends of yours?"

"Family actually. In all honesty I wanted to meet you and ask but this was not how I thought it was going to happen. Sorry again by the way."

"It's alright."

"Hey if you hear anything."

"I'll tell you guys right away."

"Thanks."

~o~

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Asked the President

Endeavor looked over his shoulder at the president. "I'm going home."

"None of you are going anywhere." as the soldiers made a formation around the heroes as Night Eye and Ragdoll where put into ambulances. "Mr. Yushiro may not have punished you right now but that doesn't mean any of you are getting off scot free right now. If I didn't want to lose Mr. Yushiro's good graces right now I would strip all of you of your hero licenses and have you all arrested for trespassing on a government black site."

Melissa was about to interject when Izuku came and put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head quietly. This was not their place.

"If you're so worried about your precious doctor. Why don't you have him locked away in some lab or on I island with the rest of the lab rats."

"Did you know we are currently on international land? All of these fields belong to other countries and many more are watching this mountain. When I get back to my office I'm expecting several phone calls from other world leaders as to why in hell did I let this happen. He has more standings around the world then anyone else. Even you All Might." He yelled with clear anger in his voice, pointing to the number one hero. "The last time someone tried to force him to work against his will there was almost another global war." They learned very quickly it was a bad idea to keep a demon against his will. Especially one with many friends and several who want to be his friend. "The reason this place isn't under heavy security is out of respect for him and because this place is of great historical significance to the country as the first safe haven for people with quirks. People even two hundred years ago he helped. He's traveled the world helping millions of lives and putting an end to countless diseases and plagues. Even the one that was killing my own family." he said the last part calmly. "So when he told me he was training a hero and would pay for all of it, I would be lying if I wasn't overjoyed. With his track record I happily let it happened and not only did we get a fantastic hero in training that already has a better track record then some pros but the government save a lot of money and resources and sense Mr Yushiro was paying for all of it, our economy is having its biggest growth in the past ten years." Prime Minister Ubuyashiki had to take a deep breath after his rant and to collect his thoughts.

Before he could continue one of his security details came and whispered in his ear. "Sir you have been receiving calls from the president of America, China, the UK prime Minister and many others. They're all asking about what's going on here."

"Tell them to give me five minutes and route all calls to my helicopter." he whispered back. Before looking back to the group. "Okay here's what's going to happen. I will let Mr Yushiro decide your punishment but for now you're all getting babysitters." in a frustrated voice. As expected almost all of them protested. "This is non negotiable. You will each be assigned an agent for the time being until being informed otherwise. Not only to make sure nothing that happened here today gets out to the public but also to make sure you have a contact with both me and Mr Yushiro. For now though I want you to go down and tell the police to calm down and I will personally talk to the chief at the station. That is all. General make sure all of them have an extra shadow by the end of the day and that the interns are sent back to the school for now."

General Bocaza gave a loud "Yes Sir."

"And make sure they all understand to keep their lips shut." Said the Prime Minister as he went towards the helicopter mentally preparing himself.

"So umm." Sun Eater trying to find the right words. "Did we fail our internships?"

General Bocaza looked at the trio. "No, we will the school each of you passed, but all of you should be thankful that you're getting a slap on the wrist then spending your youth in Tartarus."

~o~

Yushiro was able to make it back in time and finish Eri's surgery. The doctors thanked him for the opportunity before they left. With the help of Yae Tomo was able to salvage dinner while Melissa gave All Might and Gran Torino a tour of the mansion. Also was able to see All Might's skinny form first hand. Afterwards Gran Torino got to watch as All Might was barrated over the phone by David for causing so much trouble. It only made All Might feel even worse learning that his friend tried so much to help him. He really needed to do something for David after this.

Things had finally calmed down for the day for Yushiro as he walked down the hall of his home. Until he looked out the window. "WHAT IS THAT TANK STILL DOING ON MY LAWN?" he yelled as he saw the tank was still there. "That loudmouth General forgot to get the stupid tank." He already was half way dialing the number on his phone when Gran Torino and a Skinny All Might walked up to him. "I'm guessing it's time to talk."

"Yes, we have some questions."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything I know and the story of how I met Nana Shimura."

**Next Time: Yushiro and the Seventh**

* * *

**AN: Okay I know some people won't be happy with how easy the heroes got off in this chapter but I have plans for them and Yushiro won't forget this so just wait its going to be good.**

**And Yes I hate Endeavor as much as the next guy but I don't want to take his kids and hero license away just yet. I got plans for him as well.**

**So in a nutshell Sorry if this isn't what you were expecting but I have plans for all the characters and I hope i can do the wait justice so it can pay off for everyone.**

**PS hope you guys are having a good day and next week look forward to a new chapter and a brand new story coming out.**


	13. Chapter 13 Yushiro and the Seventh

**Dracknath: oh the pay back will be epic but my friends have given me a few good suggestions and I wouldn't mind a few more ****opinions**

**bleach1990: I try to replay to as many people as possible.**

**Jak Fortune: I got a few twists here and there, but mainly going to try and bring more characters then just focusing on the main ones, Honestly I believe some characters are great and don't get enough screen time.**

**NyaNyakittyFace: Okay wow, Yes I admit it was a little predictable but I got reasons because I want to mix things up and not follow the exact story of my hero academia and I felt the demons and Yushiro would give me more opportunities, but thank you for responding so much I do love the feedback and wouldn't mind more.**

**A/N wow this fic has gotten over 350 followers and nearly 300 favorites that's awesome thank you guys some much this is amazing.**

**Don't forget to like comment and review and I'm started a few new stories if you guys want to check those out later.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Yushiro and The Seventh

"Come on let me drive it. Just for a bit. Pleeeeease."

"No, Yae." Said Tomo, keeping a barrier between Yae and the Tank.

"I just want to drive it a bit, maybe fire the cannon once. Only Once. Please."

"No." she said firmly, not backing off.

"Come on, Yae. Give it a rest." Said Melissa "We can play a tank game on my laptop if you want."

"But this is real. Come on how many times do you get to drive a tank. I mean look at this thing." she said with stars in her eyes. "I could blow up the whole world with this thing."

"And she wonders why we worry about her." said Izuku holding Eri who was eating a cookie and poking Izuku's ear rings.

"Oh come on Izuku don't you wanna ride this." Yae trying to get Izuku on his side. "You can try to pick up chicks with this thing." causing Izuku to blush a little bit and Eri to wonder what this had to do with chicken.

Melissa raised her eyebrow. "Who would try to pick up a date with a tank?"

"Hey Tomo how'd they forget something like this here?" asked Izuku

Tomo began to rub her temples at the sheer stupidity of the reason. "According to the general, the men he sent to pick it up forgot because they were too busy arguing whether or not their jeep looked like a pumpa." causing the three teens to stare at her in disbelief while Eri asked what's a pumpa. "I couldn't make this up even if I tried."

~o~

"So what do you want to know first?" asked Yushiro "I'm an open book, I'll answer any question you have." as he began to pour tea for both Gran Torino and All Might in his skinny form both of them sitting across from Yushiro. They were currently sitting in a small tea room Yushiro used for private meetings with world leaders.

"Any question?" asked Torino. Yushiro nodded. "Then my first question is are you even human?"

All Might had to stop mid sip. "What? Sir what are you talking about? He maybe have lived a different kind of life then us but.."

"No I'm not." said Yushiro interrupting All Might and answering the question. "I'm a demon. I haven't been human in over 600 years."

All Might could feel a bit of a cold sweat coming. "What?"

Gran Torino took a sip of the tea. "Demons are real. Nana told me years ago that she met one, of course I didn't believe she was being literal, I just thought she ran into a villian with a quirk that makes them look like a demon."

"No, she met me."

"Then let's start there, I have a million more questions right now but how did you meet Nana?"

Yushiro looked into his tea cup as he remembered the day. "It was quite a long time ago and I was going through something and was a bit of a different person back then."

~o~

(Several years ago)

Yushiro got off the train with flowers in hand. He began to walk out of the station alone and made his way down the street. He continued until he saw a group of kids outside of a convenient store looking at a poster. Yushiro stopped and took a glance at the poster, it looked familiar for some reason. He cut through the group of kids and took a closer look at the poster, it was for an upcoming movie.

"Oh I know this movie." he said after the memories came to him. "So they finally made a second one."

"Second one?" said one of the kids. "Dude where have you been? This is for the seventh movie, the second one came out like twenty years ago."

"Oh well thank you, child." said Yushiro in a monotone voice as he turned to walk away.

"Hey you're only a few years older than us you know."

"I wish." was all he said as he continued to walk down the street.

He did make it far before a truck crashed into a building across the street. Yushiro stopped and saw several armed men jump out of the truck with bags overflowing with money. As they tried to grab as much as they could a hero came down from the sky.

"Hold it right there." said the female hero who was floating off the ground. "Surrender now."

"It's the floating bitch, light her up." said one of the criminals as they all brought up their guns and began to fire. The hero floated higher and began to dodge the bullets. One of the criminals changed their hand into an RPG launcher. "Try this one on for size."

The hero upon seeing the quirk dived to the ground activating her second quirk hitting the ground and causing a shock wave, causing many of the villains to lose their balance and fall.

"That quirk." Yushiro recognizing the power. "So you found a successor, Lariat." then the man with the RPG hand fell to the ground accidentally firing off a rocket, hitting the top corner of the convent store. Yushiro saw the kids from before right under the falling rubble. Without thinking Yushiro dropped the flowers and took a deep breath in before rushing forward.

"Move, get out of the way." shouted the hero as she two rushed to save the child. Yushiro was able to make it first and shoved the child out of the way, but not fast enough to get out of the way himself, as the rubble crushed him. "NO" shouted the hero as she quickly pulled the rubble off of Yushiro only to see his mangled body. "You just killed a kid." she said with clear anger in her voice as she stared down the villain.

The villain in question got scared and grabbed a gun and pointed it at her. "Don't come any closer you hear me. Don't - WHAT THE FUCK." he shouted as he began to shake so much he dropped the gun.

"Relax will you." said a voice behind the hero. She turned to see Yushiro standing up dusting himself off. "There's no need to cry over spilled milk you know."

"YOU'RE OKAY." she couldn't believe the kid she just saw getting crushed just suddenly got up.

"My quirk is hyper regeneration." he said as he pulled out his phone making sure it was okay.

"Well then looks like we have nothing to worry about." the two turned to see the group of villains pick up their weapons. "Time to die."

"One moment." said Yushiro as he raised a finger at the group, before he began to text on his phone. "'I'm fine, no need to freak out' and send." as he sent a text to the people watching him. He then put his phone away, then rushed and judo flipped the closest criminal. "Let's begin."

In the moment of shock the hero took the opportunity to punch out one of them. It didn't take very long for the two to deal with the criminals. To be honest Yushiro thought of the fight as a whole as "Boring."

"Hey thanks for the help." said the hero "Where did you learn how to fight like that."

"You wield the power well. Tell Daigoro he picked a good successor." said Yushiro as he picked up the flowers.

"Daigoro, Wait, do you mean Lariat? Hey wait, you have to wait for the police." she said as she saw Yushiro walking away.

"There would be no point and it would be a waste of time. Tell them whatever you'd like. I don't care." He said as he pulled out a piece of paper and vanished before their eyes.

~o~

Yushiro put the flowers down next to a light post on an abandoned street, it was completely devoid of people. To anyone passing by this would be a regular street with nothing to really make it noteworthy but to Yushiro this was where everything changed. Yushiro didn't take his eyes off the flowers. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard, I just followed the flower petals." said the hero from before as she stood next to Yushiro. "Those flowers. Who died here?"

"A lot of people died here. This is where humanity fought and killed its greatest enemy." As memories of the battle flashed before him.

"You're not a kid are you?"

"No. I guess Daigoro didn't tell you about me."

"You know about my quirk."

"One for All, yes and I knew Daigoro the fifth user."

"I didn't know him. I'm actually the seventh user, Nana Shimura."

"I see so Daigoro is dead." he's voice carrying the same amount of emotion as before. He was completely unfazed by the information and this did not sit right with Nana.

"That's it."  
"I'm used to it." he said as he began to walk away. When asked where he was going he simply replied he was going home. He kept walking and even though he couldn't hear her because she was floating he could tell she was following him. "How long do you intend to keep following me?"

"Don't you know it's a hero's job to help people." she said with a big smile on her face. "To be frank you look like you can use some help."

"I'm fine." still very monotone.

"It's okay to admit you need help." she said but didn't get a response. "Hey maybe you can help me. I've always wanted to know what my predecessors were like."

Yushiro looked at her, realizing that she wasn't going anywhere, sighed. "Alright let's cut all the useless nonsense. I'll answer all of your questions. Let's just get back to my house first."

"Okay then led on." After a bit more walking and one cab ride later, they arrived back at Yushiro's house on MT Saigiri. "This is your house." asked Nana, seeing it for the first time. "It looks like a mansion or a small castle."

"It was originally a house but I've added to it over the centuries." as he opened the doors and stepped inside.

Nana followed him and noticed something was off with the place. "What's with all the dust, when's the last time someone cleaned this place?" As she looked on the walls and saw several photos covered in dust but could make out Yushiro with several people. 'He seems happy and not like a walking husk.' she thought.

"I don't know? Must have been at least a decade."

Nana was a tough hero but couldn't deny that was somewhat disgusting. "What? Why don't you clean it? Don't you have a like a janitor or something? Don't you find this gross?" As she saw another wall filled with thank you letters from several people and groups, some of them even Nana recognize.

"I haven't had anyone like that in years and well I guess I did make this place too big. What's the point?"

"What's the point?" she echoed. "At least tell me you've kept the kitchen and bathrooms clean." Yushiro stopped for a moment to think, before walking into the kitchen. Nana followed only to see it in more dismay than the entryway. "What the. How do you cook food like this?"

"I don't. I have no need for food or water to keep my body functioning. To be honest I only had this room for guests."  
"When was the last time you had guests?"

This question actually made Yushiro a bit uncomfortable. "Come I used the Tea room recently so it should be clean." It wasn't. Recent to him was years not days.

"What do you do all day?"

"Answer a few questions and give out my opinions to other scientists and doctors. Other than that nothing."

After the silence Nana began to ask her questions and Yushiro answered her. Each and every single question. Yuhsiro didn't even try to hide anything, he told her everything, what was the point of hiding. What was the point if she knew. 'What was the point?' he thought.

~o~

"Hey Nana," called Gran Torino. "You're late, What's up. You ditch the police officers yesterday and they weren't too happy."

"Yeah sorry about that Torino." she said clearly her thoughts were elsewhere, as she was remembering everything that Yushiro had told her.

"You okay, Nana" asked her friend who was now getting concerned. "I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

"Just thinking about a few things."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No," she said quietly. "Hey what if I told you demons were real."

"What?" Gran Torino was now very concerned for his friend.

"What if I told you demons were real and the whole reason we have quirks is because of them and that there evil runs through all of our veins."

"Nana, you're scaring me here." Said Gran Torino now positive that something here was wrong. "Look if this is about putting your son up for adoption, I'm sorry but I think this is the best option we have right now. Look I'll take over Toshinori's training today and you take your son to that samurai festival in town, spend some time with him before you can't anymore. I mean you wouldn't want him or Toshinori to see you look like a husk of yourself."

That got her attention. "What did you just say."

"The samurai festival."

"Not that."

"Adoption."

"After that. The last part of what you said."

"You should let the boys see you as a husk."

Nana's mind went into overdrive remembering everything that happened yesterday. "That's it. That was his problem, that's why he seems so hopeless. He's forgotten who he is."

"Who in the world are you talking about?"

"Yushiro," she said as she began to formulate a plan. She began to leave. "Hey can you take over Toshinori's training today." as she started to run.

"I already said I would." yelled Gran Torino as she ran out of sight. "What was that about?"

"Gran Torino sir." said a young Toshinori Yagi. "Was that Shimura sensei I saw leaving back there."

"Yep she had something to take care of. So you're going to be working with me today, zygote." Gran Torino said with a devilish grin causing Toshinori to begin shaking in horror.

~o~

"Sun feels good today." said Yushiro to himself as he sat on his porch soaking up the sun. "What should I do today? Maybe I should clean a little, Nana did seem a little disgusted at the state of my house." he thought about it for a moment. "Eh what's the point. I'll just lay here today."

Which he didn't for a few more minutes before he felt something block his sunshine. He opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Nana Shimura. "How ya doing Yushiro."

"Nana, what are you doing here? You didn't forget something did you?" Yushiro asked when he suddenly felt something poke him. He turned to see something he never expected. A child no more than five holding a toy samurai sword and wearing a matching toy samurai helmet. "What? Who are you?"

"I'm the red samurai, leader of the masked samurai." said the child while striking a pose.

This caused Yushiro's mind to go blank, having no idea how to respond to this child's antics. "What?"

Nana chuckled. "That's my son Kotaro."

"Okay what is he doing here, what are you doing here?"

"Is this your castle mister?" asked Kotaro, marveling at how big it is. When Yushiro confirmed this the boys eyes widened. "That's so cool, you're like the blue samurai, the masked prince."

Again Yushiro's mind went blank, blanker than before if that was even possible. Having no idea what to do, so he looked to Nana for answers only to find her leading her son inside his house. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

They went all the way to the entrance of the house where Nana began to search one of the tables at the entrance. "Hey where's your wallet?"

"Left drawer, if you want to rob I have more valuables than my wallet, just what are you doing?"

"You got your phone right and it's charged." she asked as she kneeled down for Kotaro to hop on, giving him a piggyback ride.

Yushiro mindlessly took out his phone and checked his phone. "Yeah it's charged why?" Nana responded by tossing him his wallet and grabbing him and dragging him outside. "What are you?" he was about ready to start fighting back.

Nana reached her arm around him. "Better hang on tight." as she powered her legs with One for All' power.

"What your not-" he wasn't able to finish as they took off into the air.

~o~

"No sir, I'm perfectly fine. If you want you can keep your men on standby that's fine but I doubt anything will happen here." Yushiro said as he looked at the Samurai festival with happy children running around playing games and having fun. After he was done calming down the current prime minister, he hung up the phone and walked up to Nana who was with her son at a food stand who both smiled at him approaching. "So what is this?"

"It's the Samurai festival," said Kotaro, very excited to be here. "It's where the cyber Samurai are and they beat up the monster with giant robots."

"So they're Power Rangers then."

"What's a Power Ranger?"

"I think that's what they were called over a hundred years ago. Though that aside here, have some noodles." she said, holding out a bowl of noodles.

"I don't need to eat you know."

"I know but I want to give you some." as she handed the bowl to Yushiro. Yushiro looked at the bowl before taking the chop sticks and took a bit of the noodles. Though after the first bit he had to stop for a moment. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's good. Real good. It's been a long time since I had noodles. I don't remember them to be this good." as he began to eat the noodles and before he knew it he finished the noodles.

"I guess you miss eating huh."

Yushiro couldn't deny after eating the noodles he began to crave other foods that he hasn't had in over a decade. "It has been awhile."

"Come on let's go play some games." she said as the three went around and played several games and Yushiro couldn't deny that he was actually having a good time. They were currently at a game booth where Kotaro was trying to slice up a monster but he was just swinging wildly. "Some you got this." cheered his mother.

Yushiro decided to speak up. "Kotaro, take a step back and breath. Then when you try again, try only swinging when the enemies are within range." Kotaro took his advice and when he tried again he began to rack up points left and right, almost beating the high score. Though he didn't mind as he was able to get the red samurai's shield as a prize.

"That was awesome mister," Kotaro as he played with his new shield. "How'd you know that would work?"

"I've learned a thing or two in my day." said Yushiro, remembering his own training he did years ago, and all of his teachers he had along the way.

"Really can you show me more?" asked the young child.

"Maybe." he said, unknowingly smiling himself. They explored the festival more throughout the night,eating different food and playing different games, they even took some photos together. Though as the night went on the festival soon came to a close. Soon after, Kotaro fell asleep and Nana began to carry him while he slept peacefully on her back.

"So why did you bring me here?" asked Yushiro as they found a park bench to sit. With Kotaro asleep they couldn't just jump like before. "I told you everything so what are you getting out of this?"

"Nothing." she said "I wanted to help you. You looked like you had nothing to live for as if you were walking around like a living husk of your former self. In fact last night I had a dream that the original user and Daigoro were asking me to help you. I even remember Daigoro telling me to kick your but back into shape. The original user just wanted me to tell you that you're not alone, you still got friends out there and I think you would make a lot more if you went outside."

Yushiro stared at her for a moment realizing that even though they were gone they were still here for him and he laughed. Yushiro couldn't help it. He laughed harder than he had ever laughed in at least two hundred years. "I'm such an idiot, hahaha, even the dead can see that." as he fell off the bench. Nana couldn't help but smile at the demon. When he was done he got on his knees and bowed to Nana. "Thank you, I realize now I needed this."

"Don't mention it. I was happy to help and it gave me some good memories of my son." as she lovingly looked at her son.

"Nana I would like to give you something." he said as he stood up. "Could you please return to my house with me."

~o~

After returning to the mountain they went straight to the lab. To Nana's surprise it was actually clean, she couldn't find a single spot of dirt in the room. She actually felt safe enough to put her son down in one of the computer chairs.

Yushiro went to the bookcase at the end of the room and pulled out a series of books that opened a number pad on the wall. He input a few numbers into the pad causing the wall of the room to split open revealing a staircase going down into the mountain. After descending the staircase they came to a giant vault door. The type of vault door you would see in a bank.

"That's a big door." said Nana somewhat in awe of the door.

"That's because it holds some big secrets." as Yushiro opened the vault door. Inside the wall were covered in high tech safety boxes that Nana could only guess what they held. Nana followed Yushiro as he kept walking into the back of the safe and opened the box marked **THE END**. As he opened it Nana saw a small vial of strange liquid inside. Yushiro took a deep breath steeling himself as he took the vial from the box along with a case for it. "Please take this."

Nana carefully took the vial. 'What is it?"

"Poison." he answered "Strong enough to kill anything even All For One."

Nana looked at the vial then the box Yushiro grabbed it from. "Why do you have this?"

"For myself. Just in case I ever lost myself and needed to be stopped. Not going to lie I was afraid that the years would change me and warp me into the very monster I cursed so long ago for taking the woman I loved away."

"Did you.."

"Ever thought about using it. Of course I have. It's not as easy as it looks to watch your friends die and you get to live on hundreds of years at a time, but I made a promise to her before she died, that I wouldn't die until I found my eternal happiness, something that would truly bring happiness in my life." As he remembered the last conversation he had with Tamayo. He felt shame as he realized that he went to the old battlefield because he was actually reaching that point.

"Good cause if you didn't have a good reason I would have to give you a good slap." As she put the vial into the case and put it into her pocket.

They left the vault and went back up the stairs, Nana grabbed her son as Yushiro escorted them out. "Nana if you need me to, I can watch over your son if you need me to."

Nana stopped and looked at Yushiro. "Where is this coming from?"

"Well you've helped me a lot today and I know that with your power All For One is most likely targeting you. You were already planning to go to the festival weren't you. Someone already tried to take both of your lives didn't they."

Nana thought about it for a second. "Thanks but no. I already have plans for my son. Not to mention you have already told me that you are even more of a target then my son and I. The world needs you Yushiro and I want my son to have a quiet life and not have to deal with any of this. I'm sorry but I think a demon might be little much, not to mention you need to focus on yourself. Clean yourself up and reconnect with the world. Heck when you're ready I'll introduce you to my friend Gran Torino and my successor."

"You've already passed the touch."

"Yep his name is Toshinori Yagi, his hero name is All Might. He'll be making some big waves in the future. Just you wait."

"I look forward to it. Good luck Nana Shimura."

"You too Yushiro, I hope you find your eternal happiness and good luck reconnecting with the world." as Nana left with her son Kotaro with hope in her heart and a weapon to put an end to her enemy.

Yushiro returned to his home and walked down the hall as he did a picture on the wall that caught his eye. He dusted it off revealing a group photo. He then went to the photo next to it and whipped the dust off, showing a digital recreation of an old painting of his old mentor and a woman he loved. "I'm sorry. You're all dusty. I really have lost myself." Yushiro could feel the tears on his cheeks, as he did he slapped his face. "Stop it. None of them would want to see you like this." After Yushiro dried his tears, he bowed to the pictures. "I'm sorry, all of you, I'm sorry. I won't lose my way again. I know a few of you would kick my ass for letting myself and my home fall apart like this. I will live and I will help the world and before I meet any of you again I will find my happiness." He couldn't stop the tears.

~o~

(Present day back into the tea room)

"That's how I met Nana Shimura, she saved me from myself. Five months later she died at the hands of All For One. I vowed on her grave that I would never fall into another depression like that again and I would continue to help the world. " said Ysuhiro, finishing his story. Letting both All Might and Gran Torino process the story.

"So you're really a demon." asked All Might. Yushiro nodded. "Why didn't sensei tell us?"

"She did." said Gran Torino "She told me about the demons but I didn't believe her and the reason she didn't tell us about Yushiro here is because that wasn't her secret to tell. She isn't someone to shout others secrets. Though she did tell me about the poison she even showed it to me. She even told me before I grabbed you and ran that she was going to use it."

"But it didn't work." said All Might. "It didn't kill him."

"I'm sorry. I made it to kill me and so I was sure it would do him in." said Yushiro

"I think it did." said Gran Torino coming to a realization. "All Might think back to the first time you saw him, did he ever use any of those powerful quirks when you fought him five years ago."

It was always painful to remember that day but now that he thought about it, All For One nevered used any of the quirks he used on his master. "No, no he didn't. He used completely new quirks."

"Then it might have done something to him." said Yushiro thinking how the poison would have worked on All For One which put a smile on his face. "I wish I was there to see that brats face."

"Brats face wait how did you know him."

"Oh I guess you could say I was his teacher at one point."

"WHAT" said both the heroes. "You were his teacher."

Yushiro put a hand up to calm them down so he could speak. "It was only for about a month. Back then I was trying to study quirks and then I heard of a boy that could transfer quirks from person to person. That made him perfect as my assistant in studying quirks. He helped me with my research and I paid for and caught him and his brother up on school. He was practically kicked out when people found out he had a quirk. Back then he was just a child who was more concerned about his brother's well being then taking over the world. After I concluded my research I gave them enough money and a letter of recommendation so they both could go to school and live pretty good lives. It wasn't until about a decade later when he decided to go full villain. He even tried to kill me. I did nothing to encourage such behaviour. I even forced him to return all quirks during our experiments and made sure to check up on all of them after words and he didn't touch a single one of them. After his first act of villainy I helped his brother try and take him down after he was given the stockpile quirk that's when I discovered he had the transfering quirk."

"Wait, you were the one that discovered the transfering quirk." asked All Might

"Of course how else would someone have guessed that making someone eat their DNA would give them their powers. Did you really think All For One would be kind enough to give out that little nugget of information knowing full well his brother wanted to stop him."

They both thought about that for a moment. "That makes a lot of sense." said Gran Torino. "Actually looking back on this all is making a lot of sense."

All Might put down his tea cup and stood up and made a deep bow to Yushio. "Yushiro all of this has given me more questions but I would like to apologize for all of my earlier actions today. If there is anything that I can do just say the word."

Yushiro smiled at this. "Good cause I have a few things I would like to talk about with you. So if you could please take a seat. I told you my story so if you wouldn't mind I would Like you to hear my request. Afterwards I'll be more than happy to answer any more questions you have."

All Might sat back down "Okay what would you like."

"You're looking for a new successor right."

"Yes, I was actually going to be a teacher at UA to find a worthy successor."

"Really that's convenient because I would like to not only fix you up so you can do your superhero duties longer but I also have an idea for your quirk."

"How does this make teaching at UA convenient?" asked Gran Torino

"As a doctor I would like to monitor my patients, so knowing where they are and the activities they will be conducting helps, but besides that I have a candidate for you, a person I believe who would be a good choice for One For All."

"You don't mean young Midoriya do you."

"No, also I have a question about the school."

"Okay, is there something you would like to know in particular?"

Yushiro took a good sip of his tea and gave the two a mischievous grin. "Does UA have room for more faculty members?"

~o~

Inko was having a good day. Was able to pay off her bills, get some fresh food and vet gave her cat Chacha a clean bill of health. Right now she was feeding her cat and waiting for Mitsuki to come over and help her with her workout plan. When Izuku went missing her health declined and she almost missed paying her bills. Lucky for her she got a new landlord that was very kind and lenient with her. So when her son started to appear on TV she with Mitsuki's help slowly but surely got her life back in order. So now she was financially cleared, she started eating right and now it was time for her to start treating it right.

That's when she heard a knock on the door. "The doors open Mitsuki" she shouted but then strangely heard shuffling behind the door. "Mitsuki?" She then went to the door but before she got to it, it opened. It revealed a young man that she recognized on TV. She stopped and just stared at him, he had grown so much, if she didn't see him on TV she wouldn't have recognized him so quickly. Tears instantly began to flow from her eyes. "Izuku"

"Hey mom" said Izuku as he too began to cry. His mother rushed him giving the biggest hug she could possibly give as they both began to break down into tears. "I'm home."

**Next Time: Road To UA**

* * *

**Yep we are finally getting to UA and I do apologize for taking this long in the original schedule we were supposed to get there by chapter 9. I just kept writing but I hope I can make UA something cool for you guys. Hope you guys have a good day.**

**PS Depression sucks, I know personally it does and if any of you guys are going through it and it gets to much don't be afraid to get some help. You guys are awesome, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I hope all of you are doing well out there with the world going crazy and continue to be awesome.**

**Lorenzo out**


	14. Chapter 14 Road to UA

**ReadingSoul518: ****It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night.**

**NyaNyakittyFace: Oh yes**

**Middernacht: Your comment almost made me rewrite the chapter. It was so tempting.**

**Blazing Heart Frigid Soul: Thanks and I thought about pre UA meeting with Tsuyu but I couldn't find a way to fit it natural. I tried her and a few other characters but none of them felt like a good story flow.**

**Ryuzaki Uchida: Thanks, I hope to continue to be a source of joy for you.**

**Dovah117: Oh those student are in for a ride.**

**A/N: please read the last part in at the end please, also don't forget to like and comment, were at 400 followers I'm kinda curious how quickly we will get to 500.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Road to UA

Melissa checked the clock on her phone. "It's been over half an hour, are they okay?"

"I honestly don't know." said Yushiro, staring at the scene. "I'm actually kinda curious now how they haven't gotten dehydrated yet."

Yae was also curious at the sight. "How can two people cry this much. They're making a puddle on the floor."

"That carpet is definitely ruined." said Tomo picking up Eri, keeping the child away from the puddle.

The five of them watched in silence at first not ruin the reunion of a mother and her son but said reunion has so far consisted of nothing but the two of them hugging while they cry a lot. A lot of crying. Their eyes turned into miniature geysers of rushing water, it surprised and bafulled the onlookers.

"Hey Inko," came a voice behind the small group. A blonde hair woman came through the door. "Who are you guys?" She then noticed the two crying. "Inko, IZUKU"

For the first sense they arrived Inko agnollaged some else's existence. "Mi….Mi...MItsuki my boy is home." she said through tears.

Mitsuki tried no to let the scene get to her as well since she too has been waiting for this.. "Yes i can see that. Remember what we talked about."

"RIght." Inko slowing down the tears, but couldn't stop. "You shouldn't have left, I'm sorry." as she began to tap Izuku's head.

"I'm sorry mom," said Izuku, now bowing and continuing to cry.

"Is she trying to scold him?" asked Yae, not understanding what's going on.

"I. Don't. Know." said Melissa. "I've never seen scolding like that before."

Mitsuki remembering there was an audience. "Wait, who are you guys?"

Yushiro stepped forward. "That's a bit of story."

~o~

Mina Ashido was nearing the end of her run. She has been using her free period to put in some extra training for the UA exam and to try and put any doubt inside her to rest. She already got permission from her teacher to run not only around the school but also to run off campus. Many teachers saw her new determination to be a hero a worthy endeavor for some leeway on the rules. Not to mention her scores and grades went to the top of the class.

She was already back on campus and made her way to the school entrance. Where her two friends are waiting for her. "Mina your back already!" one of them said with clear shock in her voice.

Her other friend handed her a water bottle."How are you still standing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mina, taking the water bottle.

"Mina according to the phone tracker you ran more than you did yesterday and you got back with 10 minutes to spare. You just ran better than some of the boys on the cross country varsity team." she said showing Mina the numbers on her phone.

Mina looked over her running data. "Well I guess the extra work I've been putting in has paid off."

"I'll say and here I thought Kirishima was the only one doing some crazy training."

"Kirishima?"

_CRASH_

"What was that?" asked one of the girls.

"It came from the track field." as the girls left to go check it out. When they got there they saw a crowd of students looking at the training field. Mina forced herself through the crowd to see what was going on. As she made it to the front she saw what all the commotion was about. "Kirishima."

The now red headed spiky hair boy turned around to see the girl. "Oh hey Ashido how's it going." he said standing in front of the remains of a giant destroyed boulder.

"Since when could you do something like this." she gestured to the rock.

"Oh yeah I've been working on a good attack for awhile now Bakugo thought it would be a good idea if I got at least one good attack down."

"Bakugo, that's the guy you've been hanging around with right, I guess he's been putting you through the ringer." she said while poking his arm.

"Yeah, he really doesn't hold back his punches." said Kirishima, still sore from some of the bruises that Bakugo gave him. "I'm actually going to have another spare with him later after school."

"Really? Man you guys are taking this whole plus ultra thing super seriously." said Mina

As the two continued to talk the principal and vice principal were watching the two. "So do you still think it was a bad idea giving those two so much freedom?" asked the vice principal.

The principal was still staring at the remains of the rock. "Not at all. Those two will make fine heroes."

~o~

"Alright everyone, your highschool entrance exams are in a few days, make sure each and every single one of you is ready for what's to come. The highschool entrance exams aren't anything to laugh about. For those of you who are going to head to hero schools make sure not only are you physically prepared but also academically prepared, don't forget they won't let you in if you flunk your academic exam." said the teacher of Algernon junior high. He looked at his students making sure that most of them were paying attention and noticed that the only one that wasn't was Bakugo. "Also, I'm not doubting any of you, but make sure you have a backup school choice lined up. There is always the chance you might fail or they may not let you in because of prior history."

This got Bakugo's attention and gave the teacher a mean glare, before some of the other students began to giggle. "Do you extra D listers have something to say." as his question was met with silence. "No matter what you extras say I'm still getting into UA and becoming the number 1 hero. So if you have a problem with that, THEN GROW SOME BALLS AND COME OUT AND SAY IT." Over the past few months sense Izuku came out as the now popular vigilante Demon Slayer, some of his classmates have been taking behind his back that Izuku and the other heroes will arrest him and that he couldn't get into UA because of assault. But no one has said it to his face and no one did anything to stop him before when he was just a useless little Deku. 'They're all cowards and hypocrites.' Thought Bakugo 'None of these extras are gonna get in my way.'

_Sqwish _

Bakugo heard the sound before he registered the feeling of cold on the back of his head. Bakugo slowly rubbed his hand against the back of his head, as he then looked at his hand. "Snow" Bakugo slowly turned and saw all the shock on his classmates face as they looked at a girl with long black hair in two pigtails and even though she put on a brave face, she was shaking. "Extra, did you throw this?" said Bakugo more in disbelief than rage.

"It's…..It's Yuki, Yuki Sunoenjuro," she said through shaking legs. "And I'm going to be a better hero then you."

Bakugo and the rest of the class were silent at the girl's announcement. Bakugo had to stop himself from laughing. "You? You're going to become a hero. Your quirk is literally **snowball**, Your quirk is as useful as the kid who can pop his eyes out. Not to mention look at yourself, If you can barely stand up to me then there's no way you can stand up to a villian." Bakugo would have continued to insult the girl but the school bell rang. "I could go on but I got to get to training but hey you can always try to become a sidekick."

As Bakugo got his backpack and was halfway out the door. "I'll make it to UA." This stopped Bakugo. "I'll make it to UA and beat you and prove that someone like me can be a hero. One that is better than you."

Bakugo eyed her for a second. "Where the hell was this backbone when Deku was here." As he left the room.

Even though he was only speaking to Yuki everyone felt his words. They knew they did nothing for Izuku but made his life worse than it should have been. No one stood up for him, no one helped, none of them did what any hero would do and gave a helping hand for him. All of the students quietly got their things and began to leave the room. Except for Yuki.

Yuki sat there at her desk for a moment as she pulled a small notebook out of her desk, Hero analysis notebook number 8 by Izuku Midoryia, she remembered how she picked this up off the ground when the teachers were cleaning out his old desk at the time when it happened she remembered how guilty some of her classmates and teachers felt, especially when his mother cameby a crying mess looking for her son. "I'm sorry."

_Yuki was standing alone in the middle of the school field looking down at one of her snowballs. "How can I be a hero with a quirk like this." she said to herself._

"_You want to be a hero too." She turned to come face to face with Izuku Midoriya. "Um I'm uh well sorry. I just um saw you standing here and well. I thought you might need some help"_

"_What? Nononono. I'm just kind of moping about my quirk." she said summoning a snowball._

"_Whoa that's incredible can you make it bigger?" surprised by his enthusiasm she compiled and made it bigger, to the size of a basketball. "Cool, how big can you make it?"_

"_Um the last time I tried to make one really big I made it about the size of my bike."_

_Izuku stared at the snowball floating in the girl's hand. "It's floating. Can you make some in mid air and do the big ones float too?" She said yes to both. "You could make snowballs to stop fires or trip criminals, if your able to keep it from falling apart then you can throw them and the fastest pitch has reached over 200 Kiliometers per hour, even half that could do some damage if you need to fight and in emergency your quirk could help if it can keep a wound closed. Though I don't know about the last part…" as he began to mutter up a storm. Yuki could barely keep up, but even so it did help her feel better and it gave her a few new ideas. Maybe she could be a hero._

"_Yuki" turned to see one of her friends walking at a quick pace to the duo._

"_Oh hey there-" Yuki was unable to finish as her friend grabbed her hand and began to walk away with Yuki in hand. "Hey what's going on? Why are you pulling me?"_

"_I'm helping you." this made Yuki confused and it showed on her face. "You were talking to Izuku Midoriya, he's the quirkless boy in our class." Yuki had heard one of the kids in her class was quirkless but she didn't believe, who didn't have a quirk these days. She turned to see Izuku face downcast as they walked away, he two was walking away when another boy called out to him. Bakugo and his goons began to walk towards Izuku as the two girls walked away. "Just stay away from him, he's nothing more than a inless nobody with delusions of grandeur."_

_Yuki could hear small explosions behind her but kept walking with her friend. "Okay"_

The trip down memory lane didn't make Yuki feel any better, it just reminded her that she left someone to their fate instead of helping them. "I maybe able to become a hero but do I deserve to become one."

~o~

"AAAAHHHH" Ochako's battle cry could be heard across the dojo as she tried to land a palm strike on her sparring partner Kendo, but Itsuka Kendo had far more training then she did and was able to grab Ochako's wrist and flip her onto the floor mat. "Ofph"

"Nice try there but you got a little desperate there in the end." said Kendo holding out her hand for Ochako who gladly took it. "What was with the battle cry?" she asked as she pulled Ochako up.

Ochako blushed a little "Well we're running out of time today and I really wanted to get at least one good hit in."

"You might not be at my level just yet but, you've come a long way in the short time you've been here. To be honest I doubt anyone would believe you just started over two months ago."

"Really, thanks." said Ochako remembering how she got here.

"_Um excuse me um can i um speak to the instructor." she asked a man who was currently checking his bag. _

_The man turned around and stood to his full height. Almost doubling Ochako's height, the man had orange hair and a scar on the side of his face, he was wearing a karate gi with a black belt. "I'm Tsyuoi Kendo, I own this dojo and I am the instructor. What can I do for you?"_

_Ochako had to calm herself after confronting a man who was a giant to her. "Um I was wondering if I could join, just for a bit and I don't have a lot of money but-" Ochako's nerves were getting the better of her._

_Tsyuoi was getting a little annoyed by the girl. "Why do you want to join, at least tell me that much."_

"_I'm trying to get into UA, the hero school and I need to get better." when she said the last part her eyes steeled themselves. Tsyuoi noticed the look._

"_Oh what do mean by the last part."_

"_Um well do you know about the mall incident that happened recently. The one with Demon Slayer." He nodded. "I was there, I wasn't in any real danger myself but I saw Demon Slayer and his friends fight and see them in person made me realized that I need to do better if I want to be a hero and I know it's short notice and I don't have much money but I would like to train here. Learn something that could help me."_

_Tysuoi gave the girl a look over. 'She is really all that much of a fighter but there's no doubt some fire behind those eyes.' "ITSUKA" he shouted._

"_Yes dad," said Itsuka kendo approaching the two. "You need me to get something?"_

"_Get this girl some gear." Itsuka bowed to her dad and grabbed the stunned girl and took her to the locker room. The two returned quickly with Ochako in a set of Gi herself. "Alright now that you look the part let's see what you can do. Your sparring partner is going to be my daughter here no quirks allowed. READY BEGIN."_

"_WHAT?" said Ochako clearly not prepared for this. She looked to see Itsuka getting into a fighting stance. Ochako tried to mimic the stance and like a deer in headlights she stood there only for Itsuka to give her a swift kick to the stomach. _

"_Oh sorry I guess that was a bit much for a first time." said Itsuka "Better luck next time." she expected her father to stop the match._

"_Hold it." said Ochako standing up. "I'm not done yet."_

_Ituska raised an eyebrow before resuming her stance. Ituska dodged a sloppy punch and used it to flip Ochako and slamming her onto the matt. "You done."_

"_No." Ochako slowly rolled over and stood up. "I need to do a lot better to become like Demon Slayer."_

"_Demon Slayer?" Itsuka knew of the vigilante. 'Does this girl want to be a hero?' The fight continued for the next 20 minutes, Ituska kept send Ochako to the matt and each and every time she kept getting back up. Itsuka was starting to tire herself. 'How much can this girl take, I've stopped holding back and she keeps getting up. What is this girl made of?' Ochako was getting up again and Itsuka was preparing for another bout._

"_Enough." said Tsyuoi "You two can stop now."_

_Ochako looked horrified that she might have failed. "But i can still keep going."_

"_That's unnecessary, you passed." Tsyuoi almost let out a laugh at the girl's shock. "I wasn't expecting you to win, I just wanted to see if you would get back up. In all honesty after the third time i was going to stop it but you just kept going and I'm not the only one impressed."_

_Ochako looked around and saw that the whole dojo was looking at her. "Did you see that girl was able to last that whole time against Kendo" "Not even some grown adults can last that long against that little monster." "She said she was trying to be a hero right." "She'll make it definitely."_

_Ochako began to turn as red as a tomato, hearing all the compliments. "Um so am I in."_

"_Of course, I would be crazy to turn a promising hero away." he said_

"_You think I have promise?"_

_Itsuka put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh yeah you got guts to spare, but if you're shooting for UA we don't have much time. What's your quirk?"_

"_It's __**Zero Gravity**__," She said showing her fingers to the Kendos. "I can turn someone's or something's gravity off if I touch them with the pads on my fingers."_

_Tsyuoi thought for a moment. "Well then above the usual exercises we'll have you focus on palm strikes, chopping techniques and some grapples."_

"_Okay um wait, how much will this cost?" she said feeling her near empty wallet begin to squirm._

"_Don't worry about it. Just come by everyday after school and train with Itsuka, she too is trying to get into UA."_

_Ochako turned to Itsuka. "You're trying to get into UA too."_

"_Yup," said Itsuka "Let's do our best."_

"_Yeah." cheered Ochako as she became a regular at the Kendo dojo and became Itsuka's best friend. Over the next two months she learned basic hand to hand combat with a focus at hand strikes that would compliment her quirk._

The two got done cleaning the dojo and hit the showers. Afterwards they both were in their street clothes ready to leave. "You wanted to make a run to the shoe store right?" asked Ochako.

"Yeah my are getting worn out and having a fresh pair for the entrance exam might help. It isn't a good idea to go in with faulty equipment." said Itsuka while Ochako nodded in agreement. "Let me just go tell my dad first before we go." They soon found her dad at the front desk with a small group watching the news on the TV. "Huh what's going on?"

"It's been nearly two years since the american martial arts community was shaken to its core." said the female news reporter. "Two years ago the former rising star and poster child for the american martial arts community, Jack Mukyu disappeared amidst the controversy of his own medical reports. As of right now he is still missing and even though many have questions investigators haven't put out a warrant for his arrest despite damages he and his father have caused. Jack's former gym is still running but has been under constant attack from other gyms and from people in the community. Even though the owner denies any knowledge of Jack's actions many have voiced their complaints to the gym, though without enough evidence no lawsuit has held up in court. Some want the gym to be shut down, while others hope the gym can redeem itself. For now it still holds out and the owner hasn't made any new commits since his interview last year."

Ochako has been going to the dojo for a while but she was perplexed with how serious everyone was. "Who's Jack Mukyu?"

Itsuka was instantly angry. "Jack Mukyu is a vile person who has dishonored martial arts. He won hundreds of tournaments around America and challenged fighters all over the world, I almost had a chance to fight him myself. Later it was revealed that he lied about his quirk and used drugs to win his matches, he had been cheating the whole time and his dad was able to make sure no one found out, hell i'd bet all my money his gym helped out too."

"ITSUKA," yelled her father, getting her attention, before he spoke calmly. "I know you hate the boy and I won't deny I too hold some contempt for the boy as well, but you should not blame the whole for the actions of the few. I don't know Hector Guerrero as well as others but I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't allow any drug usage in his gym. He's an honorable man and he shouldn't be punished for actions that weren't his."

"Yes father," she said, a little ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, now you two look like you're ready to head out."

"Yes sir," said Ochako, glad the subject moved on. "We wanted to go get new shoes for the exam."

Tsyuoi nodded to the girls and told his daughter that he would see her at home. As they left Itsuka took one last look at the TV screen. 'If I ever get the chance I will beat you Jack' she thought. 'I will show what a real martial artist is.'

~o~

Mitsuki took a long sip of her tea. "Okay so let me get this straight. You are a two hundred year old man that lives on a mountain and is a government secret because you're also the world's best doctor, and one of your old friends found Izuku and brought him to you were not only did you fix his broken rib but also found out he had a quirk and the only reason no one new was because of a birth defect and because no one checked his lungs. Am i on the right track so far."

"Yep." said Yushiro as he sipped some tea that Tomo was serving. It took MItsuki a few minutes but she managed to stop the Midoriya's from crying. Tomo got permission from Inko to brew some tea while the other sat down and explained who they were and how they knew Izuku. It was mainly Yushiro talking while Melissa and Yae put in a word here and there, while Eri played with Chacha the cat.

Mitsuki had a hard time believing all of this, but she couldn't deny that there was something about the person in front of her that made her believe him. Though she was still a bit skeptical about all of it, she kind of had to be, she was happy Izuku returned to Inko but she should be a little bit worried about her son's 'sensei'. "You're also a government secret."

"Oh yeah, which is why if you tell people about me I'll have you killed." causing her and Inko to look at him in fear. "I'm kidding."

"Really." Mitsuki said, giving him a tired look. "Okay getting back on track. So you kept Izuku there on your mountain."

"I didn't kidnap him, he was my patient. I originally wanted him to stay so I could make sure his ribs would heal and once I told him his lungs held his quirk, he tried to activate it and almost burned himself. At that point he almost burned or drowned in his sleep because he can't feel his lungs. What was I supposed to do, let him go home and burn down his apartment in his sleep."

"You should have at least told his mother about this." she said bitterly.

Yushiro turned and gave Izuku a critical stare. "Izuku, would you mind explaining that one."

Izuku shifted in his seat next to his mother. "I said I would contact my mom, and everytime I tried I got too scared to make the phone call or send the message. When I first woke up on the mountain four days had already passed and I didn't know how I should explain it and the more days that went by the more scared and ashamed I became, and when Yushiro sensei found out he gave me a deadline to come home."

Inko couldn't say anything and just hugged her son trying to keep the tears down. Though Mitsuki wasn't satisfied. "Okay when you found out Izuku hadn't contacted Inko why didn't you just drag him back yourself."

"I will admit some of that is my fault, one problem with my power is that my sense of time is different than others. Other than that I had originally intended to remain a secret to the world, Because of that I wanted Izuku to handle all of this but because of recent events I've decided to return to society."

"Society? Why were you in hiding in the first place?"

Yushiro's eyes darkened. "Do you know about the early days of quirks? Surely you've heard about it in history class."

Mitsuki flashed back to her days in highschool hearing about the riots and the lynch mobs and the complete segregation of people with quirks. "Oh" her eyes widened with realization. "You lived through that."

"Yes, yes I did." as he took another sip of his tea. "Though years have gone by and I hope to return to the world, hopefully I can help more now than I did back in the day."

"Well you have helped out my son." said Inko "And I thank you for that but I can't deny a part of me wants to scream at you for keeping my son. Though I too have to take the blame for that one, when the doctor told me that my son was quirkless I didn't believe he could follow his dreams and I didn't help him so I thank you for helping him. You help prove not only to me but the whole world that he could be a hero."

Yushiro felt a bit of relief at the statement. "Thank you Mrs. Midoriya, though I would like to personally apologize for everything that has happened, how have you been holding up with all of this."

"I won't lie, it was hard living without Izuku, if it wasn't for Mitsuki I don't think I could have made it." she smiled at her friend. "Though I think I just got lucky all around. I got a lot of money from tax refunds, Chacha showed up and I was no longer lonely and I got a new landlord who was very nice and even worked with me on paying off the apartment. After that I found out all my old debts disappear like magic, I think I have a guardian angel watching over us."

The teenagers looked at Yushiro who in turned tried to look away. Tomo began to giggle at her masters actions. "Well I can tell it wasn't a cake walk for Izuku ether." said Tomo. "Master put him through the ringer and he too felt quite bad for not telling you or seeing you. I don't know if he'll say it, he did miss you, he even cried a few times."

"Tomo." said Izuku, getting embarrassed.

Inko couldn't help but smile at her son's embarrassment. "It's good to see not everything has changed. I thank you all for looking after my son and I thank you for being his friends."

"Don't mention it, he's a good sparring partner." said Yae.

"Yeah I don't think I could have gotten as far as I have with my quirk without him. He's quite incredible." said Melissa causing Izuku to blush at the compliments.

"So are you going to try and get into UA as well?" asked Inko, trying to learn more about the girls.

"Yep," said Melissa "we are going to make it to the hero course."

"The three of us are going to show those guys what real heroes look like." said Yae puffing out her chest.

Mitsuki saw the three interactions with each other before whistling. "Not bad Izuku way to be a man."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Mitsuki gave a devilish grin. "Hey which one of you is dating Izuku."

Both Yae and Meliss spit out their tea out so loud it scared the cat. "D.d..d.d.d. , were friends, i'm Izuku is um" said Melissa as she turned red and became a muttering mess.

Yae just froze like a deer in headlights, one could have mistaken her for a statue. Eri climbed up the couch and began to poke Yae who wasn't moving or showing any signs of registering anything. "I think Yae's broken."

Yushiro, Tomo, and Mitsuki couldn't contain their laughter. Izuku turned to his mother hoping to calm her down but there was no need as she began to smile. "Grandbabies."

"MOM."

~o~

"Are you ready, grand daughter? The UA exam is only a few days away." said an elderly man who had a gray beard and a full set of gray hair.

"Do not worry grandfather, I'm more than ready for their little hero exam." said a teenage girl with long blonde hair who was wearing a skin tight suit with a utility belt with various tools and with mechanical bracers on her wrist and forearms. "I will show them the skill, beauty, and the flamboyance of the Uzui clan." as she struck a pose.

"Yes my granddaughter." he said while also striking a pose. "Show them the power of a clan that has lasted hundreds of generations. Show them the power of a shinobi."

"Don't worry grandfather they will all weep at the beauty of my sound."

~o~

Deep in the mountains in a far off land. Several men couldn't believe the sight in front of them. "There's no way, that kid beat them all and he looks no older than fourteen."

"How though, I recognize some of those guys. There are fighters and heroes from other countries. How did this kid beat them?"

"He fought like a demon. I've never seen a quirk like that before."

"But those are pros. How did a quirk like his get the better of him."

"It's the result of his training." said a deep voice coming from a big buff elderly man with a white beard. He walked casually through the unconscious bodies that littered the ground of the battlefield. In the center of the field was a teenage boy covered in blood, some his own and some of it from his opponents. He wore an open red vest and white martial art pants, with three black rings on his arms. Even though the boy was almost too tired to stay standing he turned to the elder man. "Do not worry boy you do not need to speak. You've done well, you were able to take out over forty of them before you had to use your powers. As a final test, you did excellent and just in time too. You're ready, it's time to head to Japan."

The boy couldn't help but smile. "Demon Slayer."

**Next Time: UA Entrance Exam**

**Release date: April 10 2020**

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry but some stuff happened and I'm going to need to go on break next week. Don't worry it's just a break I ain't disappearing, somethings happened and its the reason why I wasn't able to update my other story Akame Ga Hunters and I wasn't able to post my third story. but I should have those up and return in the first full week of April. I hope to see you guys then.**

**Lorenzo**


	15. Chapter 15 UA Exam

**I'm BACK**

**Dovah117: Yes Eri's milkshake will be very important, oh and the USJ will be a lot more complicated then you might think.**

**Ryuzaki Uchida: Thank you**

**Ell536384: At the moment I have all my stories that I will be releasing down on a schedule so I'm afraid not.**

**AN: Okay I guess I should say for one, Yuki is not a brand new character, if you look in the back ground of episode 1 of the anime in Izuku's school you can see her with a (what I' guessing) snowball and I always wanted someone or other people form his middle school to stick around because we never really get to see them again and always wanted to see their reaction when Izuku makes it big.**

**Second: I'm back and I got an important message down at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15: UA Exam

Nina Guerrero has had a long day. She had just gotten done with her US history homework and taken a shower. She was sitting at her desk double checking her homework making sure she was satisfied with her answers, she looked at the clock and noticed how late it was. 'Dad's late again, someone must have tried to vandalize the gym again.' She looked at a single photo on her desk that showed her, her father Hector Guerrero and her best friend since childhood Jack Mukyu in front of her family's gym. "Jack I know you had to leave but I wish you were here." she said to no one as she was on the verge of tears.

Her phone began to ring, without looking at the caller ID she answered. "Hello."

"Ni hao"

"What um I think you have the wrong number."

"Gomen nasai, I mean… Sorry, Nina."

Nina couldn't breath as she recognized the voice. She tried to keep her voice from shaking. "J-Jack."

"Hey Nina, it's good to hear your voice again."

"Jack..._Inhale…._ Where have you been? Do you have any idea how many times I tried to call you."

"I had my phone off when I started my training and when finally did it said I had 99+ missed calls from you. So sorry about that."

"Where are you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, how are things over there, how's your dad doing?"

"He's fine. He's holding the gym together. We're starting to get new gym members and the vandalism is slowing down." she said as she heard Jack breathing get heavy at the news. "Jack they.. They burnt your house down."

Nina silently waited for his response. "I know. I tried to catch up with all the news on my plane flight. How's my mom doing?"

"I don't know exactly but she wasn't in the fire, she's currently staying with your aunt."

"That's good, I know my aunt will take care of her."

"You uh you missed your dad's trial." For a minute she didn't get a response and only heard his breathing. She continued. "He was sentenced to 20 years."  
"How are you doing?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm doing alright, my friends at school have been trying to convince me to get a boyfriend."

"That's good."

"That's good, how is that good Jack I… I still care about you, so much. I miss you." as she began to cry. "I don't care about what happened or about what the doctor said about your quirk, I mean…"

"I..I know. Which is why I came to say goodbye. I've caused you and your family too many problems and I can't guarantee that it will get better anytime soon, so it will be best if we went our separate ways."

"Jack I..I.." She wanted to say but she couldn't as she began to choke on her tears.

"I know Nina, I love you. You were my first love and I hope one day you'll find someone special. Tell your dad I wish him well and tell him I failed to keep my promise again." Those were his final words before he hung up the phone. Nina cried herself to sleep right there at her desk that night.

~o~

Jack stared at his phone for a moment as silent tears flowed from his eyes. He gave an agonizing scream as he threw the phone as hard as he could into the ocean. All of his bone breaking training was nothing compared to what he just did.

"You know you shouldn't litter," Jack turned to see his teacher. "I heard some kids just got done cleaning this beach. It would be a shame if we ruin their good efforts."

"Sorry sir."

"I'm sorry, even though you both are young I can only imagine how hard that was for you to do but I do think it was for the best. If your plan fails then it could cause more problems and I know for a fact you wouldn't want her to shoulder those problems. Not to mention even if it works you still might not be able to go back to america. Though that isn't important right now, it's time."

"Yes sensei, it's time for the UA entrance exam."

~o~

"Alright mom, we're heading out." said Izuku as he, Melissa and Yae were about to go and take the UA entrance exam.

"Okay good luck you three." said Inko "I'll make sure to have a big dinner when you return."

"Good luck you guys." said Eri holding Chacha. She was still sad she couldn't go but she wanted to be supportive.

Melissa could tell she was still down. "Eri, you'll be good to Mrs. Midoriya, right." the younger girl nodded and smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Yushiro and Tomo should be done with their meeting and have dinner with us."

"What was that meeting about anyway?" asked Yae

"I don't they didn't say," said Izuku "We can ask when we see them next. Come on we should be heading out before it gets too late." as he and his friends left for UA High.

~o~

"Kendo" said Ochako, running up to her friend.

"Hey Ochako you ready?" asked Kendo as they turned towards the entrance of UA.

"I hope I am," she said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine." said Kendo patting her friend on the back.

"Your right I can do this." she said taking a few steps forward only for her foot to trip over a loose brick. 'Or maybe I'll just fall' she thought before someone caught her arm. "Huh."

"Carefull, I heard falling before a test is bad luck."

Ochako looked up to see her hero. " Demon Slayer"

"Oh hey miss Uraraka. How have you been?" asked Izuku

'He remembers me' she cried in her head.

"Hey Izuku, who's this a friend of yours?" asked Yae

Melissa took a step forward and took a closer look at Ochako. "Oh I know you, you're the girl from the mall."

They would have continued the conversation but due to their arrival they began to draw a crowd as everyone wanted to take a pick at the great Demon Slayer and his friends. "Whoa It's really him." "Demon Slayer Here!" "Is he going to try and get into UA?" "If he is then he's getting in for sure." "Lucky bastard, he already has four girls."

They heard that one, especially Kendo. "Excuse me, who said that?"  
Before they could calm her down Izuku heard someone familiar.

"DEKU."

Izuku turned around to see one Katsuki Bakugo glaring at him. They both eyed each other for a moment. "Kaachan"

"So you're back, what are you doing here."

"I came to take the UA entrance exam, I told you for years I'm going to go to UA and I'm going to be a hero." he said with no doubt in his voice. He was going to hold his ground.

Bakugo saw that and walked up to Izuku and grabbed his collar. "Don't you dare forget Deku, I'm the one thats going to be the number one hero, your 15 minutes of fame are over. Understand."

Yae reached for her rifle on her back. "Who the hell is this?"

"Wait, Yae Izuku seems to know this guy, maybe we should let him handle this." said Melissa not wanting to make things worse.

Kendo agreed with Melissa on this one, but she saw shock on Ochako's face. "Hey don't worry I'm pretty sure your Demon Slayer can handle this hot head."

"Kendo." said Ochako pointing past the two.

Kendo then saw what Ochako was surprised about. "What the hell is he doing here."

Izuku and Bakugo felt a hand on their shoulders. "Now now now. How about we calm down here for a moment. It would be bad if we got in trouble before even starting the test." Said Jack Mykyu with a smile.

'Who the hell is this,' thought Bakugo 'and what the fuck is up with his grip. He's barely taller than me and his hand feels like that of a giant.'

'So this is the one sensei Yushiro was talking about,' Thought Izuku 'He wasn't joking around.'

They both could tell 'He's strong'

Bakugo let go of Midoriya. "Good you see it's better if we focus our efforts on the test now and then we can test our skills against each other when we make it into the school. I'm Jack by the way, and you must be the famous Demon Slayer I've been hearing about." Izuku nodded in confirmation. "And you are?"

"The names Bakugo and I'm the next number one." said Bakugo brushing off Jack's hand. "So stay out of my way." he said as he began to walk off.

"You should save some of that fight for later." said Jack stopping Bakugo "You got some stiff competition. Present company aside, if you haven't already heard the Number 2 hero's son passed the recommendation test."

Bakugo gave Jack a mean grin. "Doesn't matter, He'll just have to bow down along with the other rejects." as he walked off to the exam hall.

"Interesting." said Jack amused

"What was up with that guy." said Melissa

"I don't know but it looked like he deserved a punch to the face." said Yae "Might knock some sense into him."

"Well we shouldn't waste our time out here either." said Jack "Come on we should head inside as well." Before he could make it to the steps, someone with a large tail got in his way, clearly trying to stop him. "Can I help you?"

"You shouldn't be here?"

"And you are?"

"Mashirao Ojiro, I've spent my life studying the martial arts, and a dishonorable villain such as yourself doesn't belong here." said Ojiro as he took a fight stance intending on stopping Jack.

Jack sighed he was expecting something like this would happen. "Are you by chance a teacher or a faculty member of UA."

"That doesn't matter, if you think we're just going to let you walk in there then you have another thing coming." said Kendo blocking his rear.

"Wait your…"

"STOP." shouted Izuku "Look I don't know what's going on here but now is not the time. Jack's right we have a test to take and we have no say on who gets in and who doesn't. The most we can do is inform the teachers AFTER the test. For right now we have to let him through." Even though Izuku was making sense, Ojiro and Kendo seemed hesitant to let the guy through. "Come on we will only be hurting our own chances if we don't and I promise you two if he does anything then I will stop him."

That seemed to do the trick as Ojiro relaxed his stanced and stepped aside. "Hey Jack," said Kendo "I got my eye on you."

Jack smirked at the comment. "Come on we should get going before we're late."

~o~

The hall was packed with kids all of them Izuku's age. They were all separated by school it seemed so no one could make plans and work together. Even Izuku and his friends were each put into separate areas. Though Izuku did spot Kirishima and the pink girl he had saved. They waved at him and he waved back. Up behind Izuku near the back of the hall was Yuki seated nervously wondering if she'll get a chance to talk with him.

"ALL RIGHT LISTENERS. WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW. CAN I GET AN OH YEAH." said the loud mouth hero Present Mic though he didn't receive a single response. 'WOW WHAT TUFF CROWD. WELL THEN LET'S GET ON WITH EXPLAINING THE TEST THEN." as the screen behind him changed. "NOW LET'S GET INTO IT. EACH OF YOU WILL BE DROPPED OFF INTO SEVEN DIFFERENT REPLICA CITY DISTRICTS. IN THOSE CITIES WILL BE THREE DIFFERENT TYPE OF MOCK VILLAINS, USE YOU INDIVIDUAL QUIRKS TO TAKE DOWN AS MANY VILLAINS AS YOU CAN, AND THE GOAL IS RACK UP THE HIGHEST SCORE. OH AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTACKING OTHER COMPETITORS CAUSE THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES."

The rules seemed pretty straight forward, well for most anyway.

"Excuse me." said a boy in glasses as he stood up from his seat. "On the hand out there are clearly four different types of villains, such an error would be an embarrassment for a school such as UA. Moreover," he then turned and pointed at Izuku "Vigilantes are law breakers they don't belong here much less be humored enough to sit among us."

Melissa couldn't deny that the boy in glasses ticked her off a little. Yae was using all her will not to stand up and shout back. Izuku simply smiled and waved back to the boy.

Which seemed to rile the boy even more. "Why you, are you making fun of me."

"OKAY CALM DOWN." said Present Mic before Izuku could say a word. "WE HERE AT UA GET TO DECIDE WHO TAKES THE TEST AND WHO DOESN'T, OKAY. AS FOR THE FOURTH VILLAIN TYPE WELL THAT'S MORE OF AN OBSTACLE THAT YOU NEED TO AVOID. NOW THAT'S ENOUGH FROM, NOW ALL OF YOU GO OUT THERE AND GIVE IT A GOOD PLUS ULTRA."

~o~

"Alright, it looks like its here where we split up." said Izuku as they made it to the bus stop where each group would be taken to their designated testing area.

Yae gave them a thumbs up. "You two better show these grunts how it's done."

"Yep good luck you guys." said Melissa as they split up to their buses.

"Alright Ochako you've been training for this for the past few months you got this." said Kendo as Ochako nodded back with a serious look on her face. "And I don't want you to lose your head in the clouds just because you're in the same testing area as him."

"Kendo."

"Hey I'm just saying focus on the test now, get his digits later."

Ochako began to blush like mad before she saw someone enter one of the buses. "Um what about him?"

Kendo turned to see Jack who gave her a quick look before he stepped on his own bus. "We're not in the same testing area, so I can't follow him if he cheats but I do plan on having a word with him eventually. That's for later though, hurry up and get to the bus."

"Okay, good luck on your test."

"You too." as they both departed ways.

"HEY DEMON SLAYER." Izuku turned to see Kirishima and the pink girl running towards him. "Hey dude wait a minute."

"Oh hey Kirishima," said Izuku "Are you two on the same bus as me."

"Uh well no but I wanted to introduce you to MIna Ashido, a friend of mine from my middle school. You kind of saved her life."

"Yeah I remember the day we met she was one of the three girls that almost got crushed by the rubble."

"Yeah I was," said Mina "I just wanted to thank you. I don't know if I'll pass this test and I don't know whether I would see you again so I just wanted to say thanks."

"Aww don't say that." said Kirishima "All of us are going to pass and we're going to go to UA together."

"Kirishima is right. All of us are going to pass this exam." said Izuku, putting his fist out. Kirishima then tapped his fist with Izuku and then Mina followed suit.

"Yeah, we are going to pass this test." yelled Mina. "Come on Kirishima we should get to our buses."

"Right, we'll see you after the test." said Kirishima as he ran off.

"Yep see you after the test." said Izuku waving them off.

As Mina was running to her bus she accidentally bumped into a girl. "Oh sorry." then she saw the bus was about to take off. "Aw come on." she said as she grabbed the girl's arm.

"Wait I just need a minute to-" but Yuki's request fell on deaf ears as she was dragged away to the bus.

~o~

"And here is the monitoring room where we will be supervising the test." said All Might leading Yushiro, Tomo, and Gran Torino inside.

"Ah there you are," said Principle Nezu. "I was getting worried that you had gotten lost."

"Oh sorry about Principle Nezu" said All Might in his skinny form. "I guess my tour took a little longer than expected."

"It's all right Toshinori, we are going to need to know the lay of the land anyway." said Yushiro "Though I think it would be a wise idea if you introduce us to the other teachers."

"That's a start and how about you also tell us how in the world you know who All Might is." said Shota Aizawa "I thought that was supposed to be a secret among the staff."

"Oh it is," said the Principle "Allow me to introduce our two new faculty members and re introduce an old one. This is the pro hero Gran Torino, he was a teacher here several years ago and will be joining us as a teacher once more."

"Yep because I totally wanted to come back and teach a bunch of snot nose brats." said Torino clearly not happy that his punishment was to help UA by returning as a teacher.

"We had a deal, remember." said Yushiro, reminding him and All Might that they need to give Yushiro legitimacy, and also to convince Nezu to let them join. The mouse was quite firm about not letting them join at first but Yushiro decided to tell the principle the truth, especially after the quirked creature got a name he had already done enough digging to find out the Yushiro was hundreds of years old. Yushiro was impressed and when they told him the full story he laughed and said that he knew humans had their demons. Yushiro also learned that Nezu hadn't completely forgiven the people who experimented on him. Yushiro could relate, after he retold the first time someone tried to experiment on him, they became good friends, especially because they could keep up with their complicated conversations.

"Oh who is this little boy," said Midnight licker her lips, "He has quite the tongue."

"Midnight don't." warned Toshinori

"This is Yushiro and his assistant Tomo, they will be joining us as faculty members here at UA." said Nezu, shocking the rest of the staff.

"Um sir the girl looks old enough to work here," said Cementoss "But the boy looks way too young to work here and what qualifies either of them for the positions?"

"Aww relax Cementoss," said Midnight "They both look adorable, and let me guess you're some child genius that wants to help the grown ups."

She tried to reach for his head to pat it but Yushiro was having none of it. "Don't even think about it." he said as he swatted her hand away.

"Oh my this one has some bite," said Midnight as her face grew a sadistic grin. "I can't wait to properly re educate boys like yourself."

Yushiro raised an eyebrow. "Since when are prostitutes allowed to work at a school."

This comment was received with dead silence. "Prostitute, I'm the R rated hero Midnight," she said, taking out her whip and pulling it tight. "It looks like you'll need some immediate re education."

"R rated hero, what the hell is this." looking at the principal as if he just witnessed someone grow a second head.

MIdnight had vein pop on her head by that reaction. Before she could say a word Tomo stepped in front of her. "I suggest you stop now, whore. Before you do something you'll regret."

"WHORE." Midnight was now shaking with rage and the other teachers were now trying to calm down the situation and separating the two.

"Calm down Tomo, we don't want to be making enemies on our first day." said Yushiro now realizing that things might have changed in the past few years and that he might have started on the wrong foot. "Some things are probably more acceptable now then they were back in my day."

"Back in your day, how old are you kid?" asked Aizawa.

"223, soon to be 224 years old." said Yushiro with a straight face.

Most of the teachers thought at first that this must have been a joke until Nezu spoke up. "What Yushiro says is true. He's currently the oldest man in the world and he's also the one that trained the vigilante known as Demon Slayer."

Now that caught everyone by surprise. They all have heard of Demon Slayer in fact some of them have even tried catching him, but with no success. Aizawa almost couldn't believe it but he had known Nezu long enough to know that he wouldn't lie like this.

"What Principle Nezu is true, Yushiro has been teaching for years and with his experience I think he's way overqualified for the job." said Toshinori backing up Yushiro and holding his end of the deal.

Gran Torino knew that he and All Might were getting off easy. Right now all they had to do was convince the other teachers that he and Yushiro have known each other for a long time. "The brats right I've known Yushiro longer than a lot of you have been alive, he's your senior so I suggest you kids show him some respect."

"Wait then why haven't I heard of you and why are you here?" said Aizawa, growing a little sceptical of all of this.

"Hey I hate to interrupt, but all the buses have arrived at their designated city areas." said ectoplasm pointing at the monitors.

"We can go into further detail later." said Yushiro "Right now the future students of UA need us."

"He's right, Present Mic, when you see that each group seems ready, begin the exam." said Nezu

"You got it."

~o~

The group Izuku was in gave him a wide berth creating a circle around Izuku, some of them were a little nervous that they were in the same group as Demon Slayer, they were hoping that he wouldn't take all the points. Though Izuku didn't mind it. It gave him a chance to think for a moment because he couldn't deny he was somewhat nervous himself but not enough to show it.

Ochako was the only one brave enough to stand next to him but she was nervous. She kept trying to use every technique she knew to calm herself, but they had little effect.

"Hey it's okay," said Izuku, giving her a warm sunny smile. "I'm sure you're going to do great." Ochako could practically hear her heart melt, but the boy in glasses was far louder.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said walking up to the two. "Miss you shouldn't talk to this criminal, he has violated the law several times and should be arrested. Demon Slayer, I don't care how good your intentions were but you broke the law, and the rules that we live by and as aspiring hero's those are the rules we try to uphold. You should be ashamed of yourself."

The crowd couldn't tell if the guy was an idiot or ballsy as hell. They all sat there gobsmacked waiting for something to happen. Some thought this guy was about to get his ass handed to him, while others wanted to go to Izuku's defense. Though all of them stopped when they heard Izuku begin to laugh. He laughed as if someone just told him a good joke.

"You're a pretty stand up guy, aren't cha. You'll make a good hero."

"Wha...what?"

"But, you still don't know anything at all."

"What are you talking about."

"Don't worry. I'm not there yet myself, I'm just a few steps ahead. That's all." said Izuku leaving many in the crowd confused by what he meant.

"GOOOOOOO" shouted Present Mic over the speaker. "THERE'S NO COUNT DOWN IN THE REAL WORLD. GOOO"

By the time everyone registered what Present Mic was saying, the city gates were open and Izuku and Ochako were already making their way down the street. The rest of them quickly followed hoping to not fall too behind.

~o~

Yushiro watched from the monitoring room as Izuku made quick work of three robots, but what surprised Yushiro was the fact that he was going after villains less than expected. Izuku was spending most of the time saving others and giving out advice. In a way it was more of a hero thing to do then just destroying robots but Yushiro already expected that would be the case, after thinking about it, it was obvious that that's what they were looking for.

Though that didn't mean the others weren't doing well. Both Yae and Melissa had gathered a lot more points then the other. Yae was taking down every robot in sight, making sure each shot counted and that they exploded safely away from the other kids. Melissa was doing the same, with the way she was doing it was extremely hard to tell that she began her training five months ago.

Even the other kids that Izuku knew were doing well. Bakugo was easily taking out more robots than anyone else. Mina Ashido was sliding around the city and using her acid to stop each robot, she might not get a full villain point but would definitely get a support point. Kirishima was moving far quickly and was getting quite a few points himself, there was clearly a bit more to his hardening quirk than meets the eyes.

All in all Yushiro would have to call this test a….. failure. He was quite disappointed that this was the hero test for the great UA. It clearly gave those with flashy power quirks more of an advantage then those with more subtle quirks. It also didn't give those who were clearly showing more heroic actions then a lot of the muscle heads that are clearly trying to get in for the glory.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking what're you writing down there?" asked Snipe, seeing that Yushiro was writing and watching at the sametime. Which some of the teachers thought was quite impressive.

"I know this is my first time here and I won't beat around the bush but this test is a bit pathetic, It clearly favors those with powerful and flashy quirk." said Yushiro causing some of the teachers to smirk in agreement. "I guess there's more to this test, rescue and support point and I'm sure that some of you put your own two cents on who gets in or not but this still is in the favor of more power quirks then those with subtle quirks or those that only work on people and not robots."

"I couldn't agree more." said Nezu "To be honest I was hoping you could help me convince the board to change the test." earning an eyebrow raise from Yushiro. "I'm afraid to inform you that we don't get to make the test. The test is decided by the safety commission and the school board, also by the government testing standards."

Yushiro couldn't help but sigh. "Well looks like I'm going to need to call in a few favors."

"That would be greatly appreciated. Is that what you're writing down, changes you think that would be beneficial?"

"No, something else. I'm going to need to ask you a favor once this is all over." siad Yushiro before one of the monitors beeped. "What is that?"

"It looks like we're in the final stretch. It's time to release the zeroes."

~o~

"That's another three points, I should be around 60 points." said Izuku "That should be enough."

He then saw several robots fall from the sky. "Okay that should be about 40 I think," said Ochako counting the recks "Is that one a two pointer or a three pointer?"

"You seem to be doing good, Miss Uraraka."

Ochako blushed at the compliment "Demon Slayer."

"Please call me, Izuku. You seemed to have gotten some training done since the mall incident. You were the first one to run inside after me."

"Yeah I learned from the mall incident that hesitating could be bad and my sensei thinks that's a good idea." she said, trying to keep calm. Before she could keep the conversation going the ground began to rumble. "What the. An earthquake."

"No, it's something else." as they saw a giant robot appeared behind the city that was larger than most buildings. The second most students saw the robot they turned tails and ran, even Izuku thought for a moment to do so, but he knew that if this thing fell it would hurt a lot of other people. "Of all the crazy things they could do this is what they came up with. Ochako, your quirk takes away something's gravity right."

"Well yeah that's how my quirk works. Why do you have an idea."

"Take away my gravity. I'm going to take that thing out in one go." Ochako got his idea and touched his back taking his gravity away. Izuku could feel himself getting lighter. "Alright, here I go." Izuku took a deep breath before taking off into the sky high above the robot. "Whoa so this is how high I could jump with no gravity." He's surprise, Izuku held his blade in front of him and prepared his attack.

"_Wait, I can come up with my own moves." said Izuku while training with Yushiro._

"_Of course you can, the breathing techniques were made to help kill demons and that isn't exactly what a hero does, not to mention there aren't really any demons left to use those techniques on."_

"_SO you're okay with me changing and making my own techniques."_

"_Certainly, just because there's no need for the killing techniques doesn't mean that they're useless, it just means that they need to change with the times. I have no problems with you changing anything, in fact I'm curious to see your own breathing technique, one that shows that you are a hero."_

'I'm not there yet but this is my first step forward to my own style' "**Breath of the Sun: Failing Rays."** as Izuku made a downward slash that looked like a failing ray of sunlight that split the giant robot right down the middle in two.

Everyone on the ground watched in awe at the feat. Izuku had to use **Cloud walk** to land safely. Though when he landed he fell to his knee.

Ochako went to check on him. "Izuku, Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Izuku through heavy breathing, "I just haven't used that move on such a large scale, not going to lie, I think my lungs are a little burnt. It's hard to tell."

"Your hands." said Ochako pointing at Izuku's burnt hands. "Are you going to be alright."

"Oh yeah I know the best doctor." he said slowly standing and checking his hands. "Yeah. I definitely need to practice that move a lot more."

~o~

The monitoring room was buzzing at the sight of Izuku taking down the zero pointer. Nezu was jumping on his chair, Tomo was clapping and Yushiro was smiling at the sight.

"That kid just took down the zero pointer." said Aizawa "just how powerful is this kid."

"He ain't the only one take a look," said Snipe as he brought up the image onto the screen, showing Yae charging up a shot and blowing a hole straight through her zero pointer.

"Go Melissa," said All Might, looking at a different arena where Melissa was running up the robot's arm and punching the robot in the head, making it fall.

"I don't think we've ever had three kids take down zero pointers in a single year." said Cementoss.

"Make that four, look." said Midnight. Showing Bakugo flying through the air before spinning in a spiral and blowing through the zero pointer.

"What's with the kids this year." said Aizawa, checking the other area. "It looks like that's it."

"No." said All might. "There's going to be one more."

~o~

Ibara Shiozaki saw the giant robot in her testing ground appear and like a majority of the other kids turned and ran away, but as she was running she saw a boy running towards the robot. "What is he doing, is he crazy." she said as she saw him running towards the robot. 'NO as an aspiring hero I should go and help him.' as she turned around to help him.

As she did she lost sight of him, and when she looked up at the robot was still there, before something slammed into it from above, it created a shock wave that caused Ibara to fall over onto the ground. When she got up and dusted herself off, she saw that the robot was reduced to a scrap heap.

Ibara went closer to see if she could find the boy, she found him standing tall on top of the mountain of scrap, holding three of his arm rings in his left hand that also had three arm rings around it. He was looking at his bare right arm, that looked like it was covered in soot.

"Damn," said Jack "I was hoping I could pass without having to use this. Looks like I still have a ways to go."

**Next Time: First Day First Test**

**Release date: April 17 2020**

* * *

**Here is a link for my page if you want to help support my dream and get a few bonuses.**

** .com (slash) LorenzoTheStoryTeller**

* * *

**AN: So things have gotten a little on the darker side of things at home and we all kind of needed to pitch in to help that was one of the main reasons I wasn't able to do much last week, also cause of this I am trying to find new was to sort of make money and I decided to try and make a page. Don't worry It won't effect any of my postings here but If you would like to check out some of other works and help me out, go to my page, I'm going to be posting some chapters their head of time, some work in progress materials, and new monthly stories for all of my work.**

**Again none of that will mess with any postings here, If you don't want to I understand, but if can at least spread the word about my fanfictions that would be great. So don't forget to like, comment and review.**

**~Lorenzo**


	16. Chapter 16 First Day and First Test

**Deltablacknaruto: Yeah I'm currently looking for a beta ready as we speak**

**IwillLoginLater: I know what your talking about and don't worry I have a plan for the characters and the OCs**

**Blazing heart frigid soul: Thanks even though Bakugo isn't my favorite character I do want to do him justice**

**Ryuzaki Uchida: OH yes UA needs a new exam.**

* * *

Chapter 16 First Day First Test

The city was big, the buildings were tall, and everyone was going about their day as if this was normal. It was normal for most but not for all. For one it felt as if he was in another world and in his own world at the same time. Rui didn't know how he felt just yet.

He was currently walking around wearing a white hoodie with a red spider symbol on the back and regular pants that he found surprisingly comfortable. Underneath his hoodie you could make out a spiderman t-shirt. The other members of the league of villains though it was some joke that he had yet to understand.

"So what do you think of the modern world?" asked Shigaraki wearing his own hoodie and leaving his hands at home.

"It's strange yet familiar," said Rui looking around. "I knew about cars and electronics when I first woke up but I can't deny seeing it all is a bit overwhelming." as they walk into an arcade, Rui wordlessly walks up to a machine featuring a man in blue armor blasting a robot. He put a coin into the machine and began playing, better than someone who has never played a game before. "Like this. I don't remember ever playing this game before, and yet I know what each of these power ups do, I know what each of these enemies are. I know all these things but I have no recollection of ever seeing this, or playing or hearing this game. I know about all of it, yet I can't say I know any of this at all."

Shigaraki wordlessly watched as Rui played that game. 'So this what sensei meant by the memories of the body would linger and educate the soul of the old. Rui, an old villain, has never done any of this before but the body of the boy has done this before.' Thought Shigaraki 'This better not become an issue in the future, I'd hat to lose such a good character to something so stupid.' "Other than the memory issue's anything else that I should know about."

Rui paused the game and thought for a moment. "I can still see him."

"What"

"When I sleep or when I think about him," said Rui as he looked off in the distance, he was there looking back. "It's like a shadow of him still watching all of us."

"Your former master."

Rui didn't respond, he just kept staring at the shadow waiting for it to do something, but it didn't do anything. It just stood there. Watching or was it waiting for something.

"Hey would you hurry up and unpause, I want a turn." said a boy wanting to play the machine Rui was on. Though neither Tomura or Rui acknowledged the boy's presence. "Hey did you hear me." the boy reached for Rui's hoodie, but was stopped by something. "Hey what the.."

Tomura could barely make them out but he could tell that the boy was slowly being wrapped in thin webs that would rip the boy in two. "Rui, it would be unwise if we made a mess right here and now."

"Your right," said Rui as he stepped away from the arcade cabinet. "Though your face says that you wouldn't mind if it got a little exciting around here."

Tomura was having a hard time hiding his grin. "I wouldn't mind a bit of excitement but recently, sensei has been trying to teach me a little bit of restraint and responsibility. Fun will come, we just need to wait for it." as they looked up to see UA high in the distance. "It will truly be one hell of a time."

"Hey Shigaraki," said Rui as they made their way towards an empty alley. So were the group of men following them. "Do you think if I made a request to All For One, he would do it."

Shigaraki thought for a moment while the group of men surrounded the two. "Hey which one of these fuckers used their quirk on you bro." said their leader who was hiding the boy from earlier behind him.

"I don't know but it was one of them." he said pointing at the two.

"You know Rui, I don't know," said Tomura "I know he has listened to a few of mine but I've known him for a while."

Rui touched his chin for a moment. "I see. Even if I did something in return."

The group was getting pist. "Hey, we're talking to you."

"Well a deal could always be made, at that point it really just depends on what you're asking for. Is it something complicated?"

"To be honest I'm not sure yet, I don't exactly know how modern science works." said Rui as he prepared some of his strings.

"You fuckers" said as one of them turned his fists into a pair of maces. "I'll beat you into a bloody-" Rui's strings separated his arms from his body. "AAAAHHHHH-" before Tomura put his hand over his mouth shutting him up and turning him into dust.

"Well if that's the case then you're on your own I don't understand that shit any more than you." said Shigaraki.

"You bastard." the remaining men as they powered up their quirks and charged.

"I see." said Rui as with a simple wave of his hand slicing three of them into pieces.

While the others stood in shock, Shigaraki in a burst of speed grabbed each of their throats giving them a slow death as they bleed out from their dusty necks. "Well those mobs were boring." as he saw all but the boy were now dead. "Well maybe a round of a fighting game will give me a bigger challenge."

At that moment one of Kurogiri's portals opened, getting the attention of both of them. The boy took the opportunity to try and run for it, but string wrapped around his neck.

"A fighting game," said Rui "That sounds interesting, mind if I join?"

"Hmmm Sure why not." said Shigaraki as they stepped into the portal. When the police would arrive they would find a bloody massacre and the boy would be the only survivor. He was lucky, the string only broke the skin.

~o~

_Ding Dong _ rang the doorbell. "I'll get it." said Inko as she went and opened the door. Revealing Yushiro and Tomo. "Mr. Yushiro and Tomo, so good to see you two again. Are you here to see the kids?"

"Yes," said Yushiro stepping into the apartment. "I also came to thank you again for watching Eri."

"Oh, there's no need for that, she's a dear. And besides I should be the one to thank you for the new apartment." After witnessing the reunion of the Midoriya's and getting an ear full from Mitsuki, Yushiro still felt guilty and realized that maybe he went a little too far with trying to keep his secrets. So as an apology Yushiro bought them a new apartment to live in. One three times as big as their old one. It was close to school and it could fit a few extra people if needed.

It had enough room to even house Melissa and Yae but when offered they both got flustered and declined. Yushiro knew that it would be a good idea to keep them close to school, so he also got them the apartment next to the Midoriya's. It wasn't hard, apparently Yushiro owned the building. He didn't even know that himself at first, bought it 120 years ago, when it was a two story apartment complex. It was doing quite well. Now as an 8 story apartment for families middle to upper class.

"Tomo-oneechan" said Eri in her pink pjs as she rushed and gave Tomo a hug.

"Eri, it's so good to see you again. Have you been a good girl for Mrs. Midoriya." said Tomo, picking the little girl up.

Eri nodded. "She has been showing me old cartoons. Like lilo and stitch and hamtaro."

"That's good," said Yushiro, patting the girl's head. Eri in turn patted Yushiro's head. "Thank you Eri.

"Oh sensei," said Izuku, coming out wearing his new school uniform. Though he made sure that he was able to keep wearing his Hanafuda earrings. They became like a treasure to him and a reminder of what Tanjiro did for him. "Did you come by to see us off on our first day to school."

"Not exactly, things have gotten quite busy with me trying to go public. Several people in the government and scientific communities are afraid I might abandon them for my new project I'm working on. So we came to make sure things were going smoothly, Also to check to make sure your lungs are doing better. Your hands look better."

"Oh yeah they're doing fine, I just made the attack too big." said Izuku trying to play it off.

"Still you should try to show some restraint and not try anything like that again until you're ready for it."

Izuku bowed "Yes sensei."

"Also did you talk to the school about your sword?"

"Yep, they said I could take it to school, I just need to have it in a carrying case and they will allow me to have it in school."

"Excellent" said Yushiro as he checked the time. "Well I hate to drop in and leave but there are things that will need to be addressed." causing Eri to pout. "Don't worry Eri, hopefully things will calm down soon and we can visit more. Oh and Izuku keep an eye out for Melissa and Yae would you."

"Of course."

~o~

"Remind me again, why do I have to wear this." said Yae as she was pulling on her skirt.

"It's because it's the school uniform." said Melissa, also wearing the uniform. "Haven't you worn a skirt before."

"It's been awhile and I don't remember them being this short." she said as she continued to pull at them. "I prefer pants or shorts. I think they'd look better anyway."

"I think you look great Yae." said Melissa as someone knocked on the door. "One second. Oh hey Izuku"

"Hey Melissa, Yae, you guys ready for the first day of school." said Izuku, hand in hand ready for school.

"Yep, we're ready to go. Right Yae."

"Yeah" grumbled Yae as she grabbed her bag. She stopped for a moment as she looked at Melissa and Izuku. Getting a fun idea. "Hey Izuku, how do you think Melissa looks in the school uniform."

This caused both of them to blush a bit. "Um well." began Izuku as he took in the sight of Melissa in her new uniform. "She looks great. I mean she always looks great, it just umm…" Izuku began to blank out on what he should say.

"Well thanks Izuku" said Melissa as she began to blush even more. Leaving herself wide open.

"Me~li~ssa" said Yae as she flipped up Melissa's skirt.

"YAE" screamed Melissa as she pushed her skirt down.

Yae ran out the door. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

Melissa turned to Izuku who's face had turned beat red and was currently staring up at the ceiling. "Did you see anything."

"No nothing" he said quickly before thinking 'she's wearing pink.'

"Let's just head to school."

"Right."

~o~

The trio quickly made it to the school where they were currently searching for their class. "Class 1A, Class 1A, ah here it is." said Izuku as they came to the door of class 1A.

"Whoa, that's one big door." said Melissa as they saw the door almost reach the ceiling. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

"I just hope we don't have to deal with those guys from the exam." said Yae as they entered the classroom.

"Take your feet off the desk." said the boy with glasses. He's sight alone made the three groan knowing they would have to deal with him again. "You're desecrating our equipment."

"Oh put a sock in it and while you're at it, get that stick out of your ass." said Bakugo who was currently leaning back with his feet on the desk.

"Ah how vulgar are you really here to be a hero. Maybe we got on the wrong foot, I'm Tenya Iida of Soumei Academy." said Tenya holding his hand out.

"Soumei," said Bakugo, remembering that prestigious middle school. "SO they were the ones that put that stick up your ass." This shocked Tenya and everyone else in the room that wasn't used to Bakugo being Bakugo.

"Izuku," said Ochako entering the room getting everyone's attention. "We're in the same class together, isn't that great." All of them had been paying attention to Bakugo and Tenya arguing that they didn't even notice Izuku, Yae or Melissa entering the room until Ochako said something. Now the room was buzzing at the sight of the trio. As some of the students surrounded them and all of them tried to talk to them at once.

Izuku and Melissa tried to calm them down, while Yae was getting irritated. "WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS." The class fell silent. "Thank you."

"Nice Yae" said Melissa giving her a thumbs up. "Okay I can already tell you have some questions but right now we need to find our seats, we can answer all of your questions later."

"Well I hate to tell ya, but that's a question we all have." said Mina "Take a look at the desks. There's 24 desks and from what we were all told, there should only be 20 students per class."

"That's because things have changed this year." said a voice behind them.

When Ochako and Melissa turned and squeaked at the sight of a man on the ground in a sleeping bag. "Whoa a caterpillar man." said Yae

"It took you guys over 5 seconds to quiet down." he said as he stood up taking off the sleeping bag. "I'm Shouta Aizawa, If you stick around long enough I'll be your home room teacher. The reason we have extra desks is in case we ever need to add more students to the class. Though you don't need to worry about that right now, right now I want each of you to put on your PE uniforms and meet me outside."

~o~

Class 1B were having a very similar start to their day. "I made it." shouted Jack as he slid into the classroom with only a few minutes to spare. 'Will those guys ever leave me alone, each day it's been a different dojo chasing me.' he thought "Man those guys from the Tendo dojo just wouldn't let me catch a break." as he got and tried to find his seat a familiar girl got in his way. "Are we really doing this right now."

"How did you do it?" asked Kendo

"Do what?"

"Did you cheat."

"No."

"Then how are you here."

"Look I know you're going to find this hard to believe but I didn't cheat nor did I do anything else like to get in. I got in through hard work and training."

Kendo didn't take her eyes off of him for a second, staring right at him looking for any tail of a lie. "Well I hate to tell you this but I don't believe you." she said as she made her way back to her desk. "Innocent people don't run, Jack and sooner or later, your past will catch up to you." Jack couldn't deny there was truth in that statement.

"Alright you lot settle down," said Vlad King entering the room seeing everyone was already silent. "Oh I see you guys are already situated." Everyone was just silent after they saw the intense talk between Kendo and Jack. "Well good, I hope when I come in everyday it will be something like this, It will set an excellent example for the rest of the school. For right now I want all of you guys to leave your stuff right here. We are going to Hall A for orientation."

Many of the students responded with some variations of yes sensei as they left the classroom. While they did they saw Class 1A outside. "Um sensei what's class 1A doing."

"Huh, what are you.." Vlad King looked outside. "Oh for the love of. It looks like I may need to have a chat with Aizawa."

~o~

"It took all of you 10 minutes to get here." said Aizawa to the class now all of them finally in their PE uniforms.

"Um sir shouldn't we be on our way to orientation." asked Ochako

"No, I have something else in mind. Now let's see which one of you will make a good demonstration. Bakugo," he said, tossing a ball to him." What's your farthest record in the ball toss in middle school?"

Bakugo thought for a moment. "About 60 meters."

"Alright, stand in the circle and toss the ball. This time use your quirk."

Bakugo stepped into the circle. Reiled his arm back and yelled "DIE" as he threw with an explosive kick causing the ball to sore through the air.

'Did he just yell die' thought the class.

Aizawa pulled out and showed the class, "655 meters not bad. For years now your teacher have been trying to make you all feel equal, you're not. Today you'll be taking a series of tests to see where you all are at."

"Really this sounds like fun." said Mina

Kirishima nodded in agreement. "Yeah a real test."

"Oh you guys think this is fun do you." said Aizawa "Well each year we are supposed to have 20 student in each class, but as you can all see there are 22 of you here. So the person who places last gets kicked out of the hero course." This sparked protest. "Hell if a few more of you do poorly I'll expel more of you. Here in UA the teachers are given many freedoms and they get to decide who stays and who leaves. So go out there and show me some plus ultra while you still can."

This caused quite a few students to start panicking. Though some of them kept a cool head like Izuku and his friends, well Melissa was panicking but she kept it from showing. Though one girl seemed completely unfazed by this and Izuku noticed.

"You're not scared about going home, miss."

"Yaoyorozu, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu." she said "And it's clear that he's lying, there's no way UA would allow one of their teachers to send someone home on their first day." she said this with absolute confidence and loud enough for those close like Yae to hear.

Izuku thought for a moment as he looked at Aizawa who was explaining each test. "I think he might be telling the truth. We'll just have to wait and see."

~o~

(50 meter dash)

Mina was able to use her acid to slide across the finish line a few seconds before the laser kid was able to make it and remarking that using the laser too much makes his tummy hurt.

Thanks to her training and lightening her cloth Ochako was barely able to keep up with Ojiro.

Kirishima surprised Izuku as he was able to make a good dash straight through the finish line.

When it came to Izuku's turn, he was up against Bakugo. Bakugo may have had his explosions which gave him a good score, but Izuku knew the Breath of Lightning which allowed him to achieve a score of 1.2 seconds. Bakugo didn't like that.

Melissa sped through within three seconds and Yae making small explosions on her feet made it in four.

(Long Jump)

Might have been a made joke. Even Yae through sheer determination and some bouncy strange metal on her feet allowed her to clear the pit along with the rest of her friends.

(Grip test)

Melissa was able to beat out Izuku and Yae but came second to a boy with six arms.

(Side stepping test)

Almost no one was able to get a good score other than a short kid using purple balls to bounce him back and forth.

(Ball Toss Test)

Izuku used some breath of earth for a good power shot that made it over 620 meters.

Melissa gave it a shot and was able to get it over the 700 meter mark, receiving a glare from Bakugo, though she had to open her jacket to let her chest cool off from overheating her heart.

Yae thought of something interesting. She coated the ball in some of her strange metal, then she made some throwing knives and covered her knuckles in it. She tossed the ball up in the air and then hit it with her fist. The explosion caused the ball to fly 200 meters before she started to throw the knives before it started to fall. Each knife hit the ball a meter before it hit the ground and was always on target, causing it to fly another hundred meters or so with each explosion and then when she was out of knives, the coating on the ball erupted causing it to reach a high enough altitude to go over the school wall. 1248 meters.

"Oh yeah I made it off campus." yae yelled in victory.

"What, no way that's cheating." yelled Bakugo

"How did she cheat," asked Aizawa "All I said was don't leave the circle. She used her quirk and didn't break any rules. Hell I'm tempted to add points for the accurate knife throws."

"How did you make those shots." whispered Izuku

"Melissa gave me the idea, to try and make my metal magnetic." she said wrapping an arm around Melissa "I have been able to make my metal bouncy, explosive, and now thanks to Melissa I now can make them magnetic."

Melissa adjusted her glasses. "Well it was just a theory. I had the idea if Yae couldn't produce a lot of metal without hurting herself then maybe she could produce a wide variety of metal that can do all sorts of things."

Yae kept grinning with pride. "I'd like to see someone beat my score."

Ochako threw the ball into space and Aizawa's phone scored it at infinity. Ochako started to scratch the back of her head. "My quirk kind of just works here." she said hoping Yae wouldn't get made like Bakugo.

Instead Yae smiled at Ochako. "Nice going gravity cheeks."

"Gravity Cheeks?" before turning to Izuku. "Is that a good thing?"

"I think so. It's definitely a step up from some of her other nicknames."

(Endurance test)

20 mins into the test everyone but Izuku, Melissa, Yae, Momo who pulled a bike out of her stomach and Bakugo out of per stubbornness, were still running. Aizawa had to stop them and give each of them a passing grade.

(sit ups and push up test)

Both of these tests had a similar ending to the last. Izuku,Meliss and Yae were still going strong thanks to the endurance training Yushiro gave them. Bakugo was still right behind them and was going off of sheer will power. They all agreed. He might be an ass but his determination was impressive.

~o~

"Okay I've chalked up all of your scores." said Aizawa. "I'm not going to waste time listing them all off so here."

** Midoriya**

** Ryoshi**

** Shield**

** Bakugou**

** Yaoyorozu**

** Todoroki**

** Kirishima**

** Ashido**

** Uraraka**

**10\. Tenya Iida**

** Tokoyami**

** Shoji**

** Ojiro**

** Koda**

** Sato**

** Asui**

** Aoyama**

** Sero**

** Kaminari**

** Jiro**

** Hagakure**

** Mineta**

As everyone read the result all of them slowly turned to the short purple boy who was shaking and on the verge of wetting himself. "Um does this mean I'm expelled."

"Yep," said Aizawa, shocking a couple students. "You can keep the uniform. I doubt we have anyone that can fit it, go and transfer to the general studies course if you want, I don't care."

"Wait, aren't you taking this a little too far." said the girl with black hair in a ponytail. "You were just trying to get us motivated right, you weren't actually going to expel any of us right?"

"Miss Yaoyorozu, you must have been pretty confident that I wasn't being serious but I was. He's expelled if you want to leave as well, you can."

"But…"

"Shut up, magic tits." said Yae "If he went up against a villain now, he would most likely die. This is for the best."

"I...well..it's just…..WAIT MAGIC TITS." said Momo finally realizing what Yae called her. "Why did you call me magic tits?"

"You pull crap out of your tits like a magic hat." said Yae so nonchalant you'd think she was describing an everyday object.

"There,not…..that's not how….My quirk doesn't work like that." she tried to explain herself but kept getting more and more flustered. "I can pull any object from any part of my body." she demonstrated by pulling a small ruling stick from her arm. "See."

"Oh I can do that too." said Yae as she summoned a small metal stick from her arm. "What's your point, magic tits."

"Stop calling me that." as she got in Yae's face. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, not magic tits."

Yae then put the small metal stick in Momo's face. "Oy magic tits, get out of my face before I ignite this stick."

Momo was actually getting angry and before she could respond both her and Yae were wrapped together face to face. "Hey"

"What the hell."

"Okay that's enough out of both of you." said Aizawa as his hair began to float and his eyes shined red. He was using his scarf to restrain the two girls. Also showing a pair of yellow goggles.

"Your Erasure Head," said Izuku "An underground hero with the power to temporarily erase other people's quirk."

Erasure Head was impressed. "It's been a long time since anybody has been able to identify me. But that's beside the point right now." as he released the two girls. "You two stop, I don't want to deal with your squabbles right now." he then turned to see Mineta was still here. "And you get out of here, I already expelled you. The rest of you go back to the classroom, your curriculum sheets are on the desk, pick one up before you leave."

"Hold it right there, Aizawa." said Vlad King walking up to the class.

"What do you want Vlad?" Aizawa is already tired.

"I got orders here for ya directly from the principal." he said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "You as of right now aren't allowed to expel anyone."

Aizawa took the paper and gave it a quick read, before sighing. "Minoru Mineta, you better shape up. Now all of you go back to the class and you" he said pointing at Vlad" your coming with me real quick."

Mineta began to cry and got on his knees." Thank you sir. You're my hero."

"No problem." said Vlad King as he followed Aizawa.

"Lucky little bastard." said Bakugo

~o~

Aizawa and Vlad walked through the halls of UA in silence for a while before Aizawa decided it was time to break the silence. "Why'd you do it Vlad. You know why I expel students, don't you."

"Yes, I know why and I don't mind, but last year when you expelled an entire class and I was the one who had to deal with all of the angry parents." Vlad said while getting a little angry at the memory.

Realization flashed in Aizawa's eyes. "Oh yeah I still owe you for that one."

"YES you do, but that's not the reason I stopped you." as they arrived at the principal's office.

When they entered they found Yushiro and Nezu playing some sort of board game called Gungi. Though neither of them could tell who was winning. "Oh Aizawa," said Yushiro "I hope Yae didn't get too much on your nerves."

"No not really, I've had a few students like her in the past, not to mention she kind of reminds me of a certain bunny hero." He said as he stepped in. "Why did you stop me from expeling that kid?"

"I didn't, I just said that I have an idea for them. Do you believe that the student was unworthy of being a hero."

"Yes. At the moment he doesn't have much potential at all."

"Wow that's not good" said Nezu "Reversal by the way."

"Tch, good move, but a pathetic student might be better for what I have in mind." said Yushiro moving a piece.

"Oh what do you have in mind?" said Aizawa. Yushiro smiled before elaborating on his plan. His plan shocked Both Aizawa and Vlad. "Nezu you're okay with this."

"To be honest yes," said the mouse. "I've been wanting to do something similar for quite awhile and with Yushiro keeping that accursed board away I finally get to do it. Did you just put my Shogun in check?"

"I did." said Yushiro as they kept playing.

While Aizawa thought 'That these kids aren't ready for what's about to come.'

~o~

"Man that was one crazy first day of school." said Izuku

"I hope not everyday is like this." said Melissa

"You know I don't think I would mind if every day was like this, I mean at least it wouldn't be boring." said Yae.

"Hey." they turn to see Ochako running after them "Hey are you guys heading to the train station. Mind if I come with you."

"Sure Gravity cheeks."

"I don't mind." said Izuku

"Hmmm, Sure" said Melissa who honestly didn't want another girl with them, upon realizing this Melissa thought 'Am i getting jealous?'

"Hey who's that?" asked Ochako as she pointed to the entrance. Where a girl in a UA uniform with two black pigtails was waiting.

"Wait I know that girl." he said as he made way towards her. "Yuki is that you?"

"Hey Izuku," she said quietly.

"Izuku who is this." asked Melissa

"Oh I went to middle school with her." He said "I guess I still do, your going to UA right."

"Yes, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Yuki Sunoenjuro of Class 1C." said Yuki with a small bow.

"Class 1C, is that the hero course?" asked Yae.

"No," said Ochako "I think that's the general course."

"It is the general course." said Yuki "I failed the hero course exam."

"Oh um."

"Izuku," said Yuki firmly "Can I please talk to you alone for a moment."

"Oh um." said Izuku, not sure how he should respond, so Melissa slapped his back. "AH, Melissa."

"Go, talk to her." she said "Come on Yae, Ochako let's go." she grabbed Yae's hand and began to walk off with Ochako following them. "See you later."

"Um yeah see you guys later." he waved as they walked away, For some reason Izuku felt like he screwed something up. "So you wanted to talk."

"Yeah let's go for a walk."

**Next Time: Apologies and History**

**release date April 24 2020**

* * *

**Here is a link for my page if you want to help support my dream and get a few bonuses.**

** .com (slash) LorenzoTheStoryTeller**

* * *

**AN:Yep I know what some of you are thinking and yes Izuku and Bakugo aren't the only rivals any more. At the start of this I wanted to give Momo someone to compete with and I was stuck for a while until I decided to make Yae a main character so Yae VS Momo who will win. THis is going to be great.**


	17. Chapter 17 Apologies and History

**An. Hey everyone I'm back. I would like to apologize for the wait and I'm not dead, not yet anyway. The last few months have been nothing short of a nightmare. Three people in my family got the virus and so did a few of my friends and it pains me to inform everyone that I lost two of my oldest friends. I knew these guys back in elementary school. This virus is no joke please be careful everyone, I don't want anyone else losing their life cause of this. **

**Though on brighter news my family has recovered and I'm starting a new job here soon, since the pandemic kinda made my last job go belly up. Hope it goes well and if its does you'll be hearing a lot more from since I won't be working ten hour shifts any more. Don't get me wrong pay was good but not worth the physical and mental exhaustion. Also my former boss can go suck it or at least learn how to not yell or throw a temper tantrum at the drop of a hat.**

**With that out of the way I'm back though I don't know when exactly chapter 18 will be out but I promise its coming. Now on to the fic.**

* * *

Chapter 17 Apologies and History

"Yo, hey, Melissa, wait up." said Yae chasing after Melissa who had been walking fast down the street. Yae and Ochako had been following Melissa after she left UA. Melissa walked further down the street before stopping. "Melissa are you doing alright."

Melissa grabbed her head and bent over. "I'm sorry I just… I….guuuhh...I'm sorry I don't know why but my chest just felt twisted, not physically, but I just wanted to leave. I didn't mean to make a scene, it just…..hurt. You get what I mean."

"Nope." was Yae's immediate response. "But I want to help. Just say what you need."

Melissa couldn't deny she was touched by her friend's simple response. "Um I think I get it." said Ochako, speaking up as she put her hands on her heart. "Your heart hurts because you're worried you'll lose him, right?"

Melissa pondered her words for a moment. "Well i guess. It's just I've never felt this way about a person and I guess I just don't know how to process this."

"You never had a crush on someone before. Not even in middle school."

"I never went to middle school. I kind of skipped a few grades." said Melissa. "I'm sorry I guess i'm being selfish."

"You're not being selfish." said Ochako, taking Melissa's hands. "You're just listening to your heart and you're just trying to figure out what it's trying to say."

Melissa smiled. "Thanks Ochako."

_Gggggrrroooowwwwwwlll_

They both turned to Yae as she scratched the back of her head. "Heh sorry I'm a little hungry."

"Oh there's a new cafe near where I live." said Ochako "You guys want to come with?"

"If they serve food I'm in."

"Sure" said Melissa as the three went to get some food.

~o~

Izuku and Yuki found themselves inside a different cafe. They both sat in silence since they ordered their drinks. 'Okay so what's going on here,' thought Izuku 'first she asks me to go on a walk so they could talk and now we're in a cafe and we still barely have said anything to each other. Should I be the one to say something?'

Yuki had similar thoughts going through her head. 'Gah what should I say. I just wanted to apologize for middle school and give him his journal back, but I ended up messing things up for him and his...friends, girlfriend or is it girlfriends? Either way I just screwed up more. Now I just dragged him around in silence, what the hell am I doing?'

"Umm hey Yuki, you doing okay?" asked Izuku, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, I just um." Yuki took a breath to calm herself down. "I want to apologize for everything that happened in middle school, I know everyone I included treated you horrible and to make it worse none of us ever stood up for you, we just turned away when ever you were getting hurt, we ignored you and made fun of your dream and even though you proved us all wrong and have achieved what most people dreamed of, it still doesn't excuse the way we acted, it doesn't justify any way we treated you or the way we acted. I personally wanted to apologize for leaving you to such a fate, if I was a real hero I would stand up for you and I wouldn't have left you to Bakugo." Yuki stood from her chair "I just really wanted to say I'm sorry." as she bowed towards Izuku.

Izuku was stunned. He never expected once that he would meet any of his former classmates let alone get an apology from any of them. For a moment Izuku pondered if he wanted an apology until he came to the realization that he didn't want any apology, he just wasn't expecting this. "Yuki, I don't need an apology. I already have forgotten about everything that happened in middle school." He knew this was a lie, he knew somewhere in his heart that pain would always exist, but he knew that he could move past it. He had to.

"BUT I NEED TO." she said quickly. "I need to apologize, the way I acted was unacceptable and in no way a hero should act. I should have done better and I want to do better. So if there is anything I can do please just say the word and I'll do it."

"Whoa,whoa, could you please dial it back a little, your kind of making a scene." Izuku pointed out all the people now staring at Yuki. Yuki's face turned red as she bowed and apologized to the other customers before returning to her seat with her face full of embarrassment. "Wait, you said 'that was no way a hero should act', did you try getting into the UA hero course?" Yuki's face still showed she was embarrassed but it also was now carrying a hint of annoyance. 'Did something happen?"

"I tripped on a purple ball." she whispered

"...huh"

"The test just started and I was able to make two robots crash before I tripped over a purple ball and fell on top of more of them. I was stuck there for the whole test and I couldn't get out." she said with a defeated look.

'Wait a minute,' thought Izuku. 'Purple balls? Was it that Mineta kid. I did see him bounce off of them but if he could change that from bouncieness to stickiness that could explain how he stopped a few robots. It could also trap others by accident as well it seems.'

"When I got a letter from the school they said they were impressed with what I did before I got stuck and asked me to join the general education course saying I would have a chance to switch to the hero course. Apparently I wasn't the only one for some reason two other girls in the general studies also got stuck on those stupid balls." Her face began to twist into anger. "I swear if I ever find that son of a gun I'll..." as she began to grumble a bit.

Izuku couldn't help but feel for her. She must have trained hard only for it to all come undone because one kid wasn't careful enough with his quirk or was he trying to do something else. Izuku made a mental note to keep an eye on Mineta. "Well then I guess I have some good news for you because we have two open spots in class 1A."

Gaspe "Really?" she said she smiled from ear to ear. "That means I can get into the hero course and I can show Bakugo what a real hero looks like."

"Bakugo?"

"Yeah I'll be a better hero than he'll ever be." she said with a determined look in her eyes. "Oh before I forget," as she reached into her bag and grabbed out his old notebook. "Here this belongs to you."

"My old hero analysis notebook," Izuku carefully held the book in his hands as if he is reuniting with an old friend. "How did you?"

"When you left school they were about to throw out all of your stuff. I was able to pick it up before they tossed it out."

Izuku had to wipe a small tear from his eye. "Thank you. These notebooks kept me going for the longest time. I owe you one. If there's anything I can do just say the word."

"What, no no. I didn't keep it for a reward or anything. I just thought it was the right thing to do." she said blushing a little as she thought of what she could ask but she knew that wouldn't be right. Though there was one thing she could ask. "Um actually if I can borrow a bit of your time." she reached into her bag and grabbed her spare notebook. "I would like to run some ideas by you if you don't mind."

The moment she said those words, stars appeared in Izuku's eyes. "Of course I would." he said as they began to go back and forth on quirk ideas.

~o~

"Man this is delicious." said Yae as she ate another round of dangos. They had found the outdoor cafe that Ochako had recommended and ordered drinks and snacks. "It's been awhile since I've had a dango."

Melissa finished chewing hers. "These are a lot better than I expected."

"Really, I'm glad you guys like it." said Ochako as she enjoyed her tea. "Is this your first time having dangos?"

"It is for me." said Melissa "I usually had western food back home, and when I moved to Japan, Tomo made all sorts of different food from around the world, so I didn't really get a chance to try Japanese food. Which now that I think about it is kind of surprising."

"Not really," said Yae as she finished her fifth stick of dangos. "Tomo has had food from all around the world and she has tried to make them herself, if you think about it, it isn't too surprising that she never made any of the normal stuff around here."

"Tomo? Is she a chef friend of yours?" asked Ochako.

"Well not exactly." said Melissa, trying to think of a good way to describe Tomo. "She's kind of a bit of everything."

Ochako tilted her head a bit in confusion. "It may sound confusing gravity cheeks but to be honest that is most likely the best way to describe her." said Yae " She can be a doctor, nurse, house wife, big sister and can kick more ass then most pro heroes."

Melissa nodded in agreement while Ochako tried to imagine what this Tomo was like. What she thought up was a battle ready maiden with a frying pan in one hand and a syringe in another. "What, so is she a pro hero then?"

"Nope."

"Why isn't she a pro hero?' asked Melissa "We saw her go toe to toe with the other pros, she could most likely get into the top ten easily."

Yae wiggled a dango stick. "That's if she wanted to. Tomo doesn't want to leave the old man's side and unless he told her to, she wouldn't do it."

"Old man?' said Ochako, giving her even more questions, before she could ask them she saw a group of girls walking down the street. "Kendo" she said, waving at her friend.

"Ochako." said Kendo walking over to their table. "How's it going."

"It's going great just having some after school tea with my classmates." as she gestured to Yae and Melissa.

_Ring_

'What was that' thought Yae now on alert

"Hi there, we met before though I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Istuka Kendo." said Kendo "You're Shield-san and Ryoshi-san right."

"Please, call me Melissa."

"Yeah same here, just call me Yae, Big fist."

"Big fist? You called me that during the exam."

"Yeah that's just Yae being Yae you get used to it." said Melissa "So is everyone with you from UA."

"Yeah Kendo, you didn't forget about us, right.' said a girl with green hair.

"Oh right sorry. These are a couple of girls from class 1B." said Kendo

"How ya doin names Setsuna Tokage." said the girl with green hair.

"Greetings I'm Yui Kodai." said an emotionless girl who gave a small bow.

"Um hello, sorry my japanese isn't the best," said a girl with horns. "I'm Pony Tsunotori. I'm a foreign student from America."

Melissa perked up a bit. "You're from America as well. I didn't think I would meet someone from the states so soon."

Pony lit up and grabbed Melissa's hands. "Someone who can understand me, sorry it's just that not many people can speak english that well here."

"Yeah not many people here know a second language." said Yae speaking perfectly in english. Surprising everyone but Melissa. "Though I would recommend that you learn Japanese while you're here. It should make things easier."

"Of course," said Pony, "Don't worry, I fully intend on learning Japanese it's just refreshing and a bit reassuring to hear someone else can understand me."

Meanwhile the other girls were wondering what they were saying as they started to speak english. "Um I don't suppose any of you know what they're saying," asked Sestuna

"I know a bit of english but not that well." said Yui

"Pony is saying she's happy that there are others that can understand her." said a new voice.

Yae forged a knife under the table as her eyes snapped to the blonde girl who was standing behind Kendo. 'When the hell did she get here,' thought Yae 'She was not standing there or was she, if so how did I not notice her?' Yae gave the girl a look over. She was wearing the UA uniform, she had really shiny blonde hair, one could mistaken it for a yellowish white, and sharp pinkish eyes. Eyes that saw through Yae, they told Yae that she knew about the knife and the smile said I'm not afraid. 'This girl is trained.'

The girl smirked at Yae. "My name is Hibiki Uzui please call me Hibiki. You mind if we sit with you."

Yae remained silent and kept glaring at the girl. "That would be fantastic." said Melissa. "It would be great if we could get to know our classmates a little better." Yae hid the knife in her sleeve just in case.

The girls made room for their new friends, they ordered and began talking about the first day of school. The girls of class 1B were quite surprised about what had happened to class 1A. "Whoa, sounds like you guys had a busy first day." said Sestuna

Pony shook a little. "That must have been scary, I think the pressure would have gotten to me."

"We're all training to be heroes so we should actually be expecting things like this." said Kendo "They're going to be tough on us so that we will be able to handle anything the world throws at us."

"That's a good mind set." said Yae relaxing a little but she made sure to keep an eye on Hibiki. Who was also eyeing Yae and Melissa.

"So meet anyone interesting during your test." she asked.

Melissa thought for a moment. "A few of them stood out like the boy with the ice quirk and the girl who was pink but the one that was the loudest was the boy named Bakugo. He's quirk explosion is good but he doesn't have the best attitude."

"Yeah," said Ochako, remembering him shouting a lot. "He doesn't seem to get along with others."

"While that is true, he screams and barks a lot, you can't deny he has the skill to back most of it up. For the most part of the test he kept up with Me, Melissa and Izuku. Hell he even did better than magic tits."

The other girls had to freeze as Kendo spit out her drink and the others to just stare at Yae, before Setsuna began laughing. "What, who is magic tits?" asked Setsuna between laughs.

Yae was confused by this as she didn't bother to even remember the girl's name. So Melissa stepped in. "Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Momo Yaoyorozu." repeated Setsuna "Oh I know her, she got into UA on recommendation. She has a quirk that allows her to make things out of her body right?'

"Something like that."

Kendo thought for a moment and saw a pattern. "What Yae do you give us names depending on our quirks?"

"No, not all the time." Yae looked up trying to think. "I don't really remember when I started doing it but because I kept moving my whole life and met new people every single day I just gave people names to make it easier to remember people that I want to remember. Heck when I first met Izuku I called him the green mumbler." 'Wait why am I thinking about this.' she thought

"Wait," said Melissa "You call me and Izuku by our given names and you called me Melissa from the day we met."

"That's because I wasn't planning on knowing you too long. I try to remember people's names if I'm only going to know them for a day and they haven't done anything to piss me off like Flame Face."

"So why didn't you give me a name?"

"Because you fought by my side in the mall. I would never disrespect someone who has fought by my side, not to mention you impressed me. You had only two months of training and were shaking and you still had the guts to stand and fight with me and Izuku." Said Yae 'That's why right, wait I never thought about this before, why am I thinking about it now?'

The girls thought for a moment at Yae's logic. "I think I'm starting to get you. You go through life meeting so many different people that you give them names on their first impression." said Kendo "So the reason you don't call Izuku green mumbler any more is because he fought by your side."

"Noooo." she grumbled. "He beat me in a fight. I remember those who have beaten me in a fight or those that have done something to earn my respect."

"That's a little arrogant Yae." said Melissa "Wait you respect Sensei Yushiro, why do you call him old man all the time?"

"He likes it."

_Ring_

'There's the ringing sound again' Thought Yae. 'Where is it coming from? It doesn't sound natural at all.'

Ochako tilted her head again. "Your sensei likes to be called an old man."

"Unfortunately our sensei has a quirk that makes it hard for you to tell how old he is." said Melissa "but that aside this is a story I want to hear, so how did you meet Sensei Yushiro?"

"Well according to my parents I met him when I was a baby, but the first time I remember him and speaking with him was when I was five."

"_Master Yushiro, Master Yushiro." yelled Matazo Ryoshi, "He must be in his office, Yae wait for your mother, she should be out of the bathroom shortly. I'm going to go look for Master Yushiro." _

_Yae nodded to her father as she held her stuffed boar. She watched her father leave as she waited at the entrance of Yushiro's home for about two minutes which for a child was an eternity and like any child began to wonder off. As she did she saw a person looking at some flowers outside._

"_Excuse me, old man." she said getting his attention. He looked at her. "Yeah you old man" she said pointing at him_

_Yushiro stared at the little girl for a moment before looking left and right before slowly pointing to himself. "Me?"_

"_Yeah you old man."_

"_Old man?" he said in disbelief "Why do you call me that?"_

"_You're older than me and you're a man. You're an old man." she said simply._

"_He...hehehe…..hahahahahahaha." he just started laughing harder and harder almost falling over. So loud Yae's parents could hear it from inside the house._

"According to my dad that was the loudest he had ever heard the old man laugh. Apparently I was the first one to call him old man before even knowing who he was. Later I learned he saved me and my mom once, after that the next time I saw him I called him by his name and I could tell he was a little disappointed by that so I just kept calling him old man."

"And he doesn't mind?" asked Yui

"Nope," Said Yae, shaking her head. "We even had a conversation about it a while ago and he said it was fine that I call him that, it apparently helps remind him of his age."

"Well that's quite fascinating." said Hibiki who was all smiles. "So how did this Yushiro save you and your mum. That sounds like an interesting story."

_Ring_

Yae was about to say something before she slapped her hand on her mouth. 'There right there. I felt as if I needed to say something. What the hell is going on?'

Melissa stared at her friend. "Yae, you okay?"

"Why the hell am I even thinking about this." yelled Yae as she pulled the knife out of her sleeve. She was about to throw it at Hibiki when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked down to see a severed floating hand holding hers. "What the?"

"Okay how about we calm down now." said Setsuna as she stood up waving her arms showing that nether had hands. Freaking out Ochako, Pony and Melissa.

"Setsuna, you hands." said Pony pointing at them.

"Don't worry, it's my quirk." she said "I can detach parts of my body." as she gestured to the hand holding Yae's and the other hand holding Hibiki's collar.

Hibiki looked down at the hand, remaining totally calm. She then turned her head to her left seeing Yui's hand on her shoulder with a paperclip, she then turned her head to the right seeing Kendo's hand right behind her. 'So these three we're ready. I'm impressed. I didn't think this many would notice. Grandfather will be disappointed. I underestimated them too much and I overstepped and fished for too much information.' Hibiki smiled. She raised her hands as if she was saying she was surrendering. "Okay. Okay you got me. I'll stop."

"What's going on?" asked Ochako

"What's going on, this chick is trying to screw with my head." said Yae before turning her head to Setsuna. "And this one is stopping me from stabbing her."

"Well I couldn't have you stabbing a fellow classmate the first day now can I." she said. "That wouldn't be very heroic now would it."

"Sorry, I didn't think this could get so out of hand." said Hibiki "Honestly I don't want this to get physical alright I'm sorry."

"Okay so what and why were you doing it." said Kendo still having her hand in striking range.

"Easy, I don't trust you or Demon Slayer." Lied Hibiki as she stared at Yae. Making no sign that she was lying. "You see my family business is security, from bodyguards to virus protection. My family does it. SO when you and Demon Slayer showed up a lot of strange things started to happen, stuff that actually affected my family. Nothing in a bad way, and nothing too lasting. Though it did raise a lot of questions. Questions that I were hoping to get some answers to. Nothing too deep just enough to quel mine and my family's paranoia." she said as she took a sip of her drink. Though as she did she noticed that none of them were relaxing at all. She rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of. Sit down and relax before all you start to cause a scene."

The other girls looked at each other for a moment before they took their seats. Though none of them let their guard down. Yae kept a firm grip on the knife she created and made sure Hibiki could see it.

Yui was unfolding a paperclip, forming it into a capture weapon just in case. "Your quirk has the ability to mess with our minds. If you continue we will take you to the authorities despite your reasons."

Hibiki smiled. "My quirk isn't exactly like that but tell me how did you know I was up to something."

Yui thought for a moment deciding whether or not to say anything. Though Yae had no problem saying what was on her mind. "It was that stupid rining noise. It was annoying as all hell."

It was now HIbiki's turn to look shocked. "Ringing noise. But that sound is on a high frequency only animals should be able to hear it. You must have some good ears. Did any of you hear the ringing."

Setsuna looked at her as she moved her hair away from her ears. "I couldn't hear anything but I noticed that parts of my body were a bit unfocused and I noticed her tensing up a lot every time you spoke and to top it off I noticed Kendo."

"Ah Yes Kendo did pick up on that rather quickly."

"You knew I was on to you?" said Kendo

"You always made sure to keep me within striking distance and to top it off you haven't touched your drink or snacks once. Which is a shame because these are rather good." she said as she popped some snacks into her mouth.

"Your acting too clam." Said Yui getting a little worried by the girl's actions. "You do realize we have to report you."

Hibiki eyed the girl. "You're quite strict. Is that how you figured something was off."

Yui was quiet for a moment. "Yes, I come from a military family. I've never gone to get snacks with people I just met. Especially not without notifying someone. When you asked for me to join you, you put too much of your quirk into it when you told me to relax. I relaxed so much I actually came along without sending a single message. I have never forgotten to do that once in my life."

"I see well I have to admit I'm impressed." said Hibiki "I didn't think much of UA at all when I first came here, but you girls really showed me I'm going to need to do better in the future."

"In the future?" repeated Melissa "What makes you think we will let you do something like this again."

Hibiki smiled and closed her eyes. "Oxnard."

_Squeak _

The girls turned their attention to the noise. In the center of the table sat a hamster eating a sunflower seed. "A hamster."

"His name is Oxnard. Oxnard neurolize."

~o~

Shoto was surprised when he got home. Not only did his sister prepare his favorite dinner but his brother Natsuo was there as well. "Natsuo, what are you doing here?"

"Fuyumi invited me to celebrate your first day of school." explained Natsuo

Shoto stared at his brother for a moment. He had never seen his brother accept an invitation to come home for something as small as the first day of school. The second Natsuo graduated high school he left the house and rarely ever returned. "Is that really the only reason you came by today?"

Natsuo stared back as his brother. "Well to be honest I kind of wanted to see how things are going on around here. I've heard some interesting rumors that Enji got into some trouble. Wanted to see what that was all about." Shoto only response was a small hum.

"Natsuo," said Fuyumi, coming to greet her brothers. "We are here to celebrate Shoto's first day. I already got dinner on the table."

As the three entered the dining room they saw the food on the table and a man with spiky bright red hair wearing sunglasses in a suit eating the food. "Hi"

Natsuo was completely confused. "What the. Who are you? Sis, did you get a boyfriend."

Fuyumi turned a bright red. "What no. Mr Red is well. Uh what exactly do you do?"

"He's dad's babysitter." said Shoto.

"Pretty much." said Mr. Red as he ate some noodles. "Sup Natsuo you can call me agent Red or . Either of them work. I'm incharge of watching your father after he pissed off the government."

"Okay I've got questions." said Natsuo

"If you're here, where's father?" asked Shoto

Red raised his hand and began to slowly fold his fingers. The last finger went down and the door behind him opened.

"Fuyumi, I left some papers in the gym, did you- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Endeavor as he saw Red.

"My orders were quite literally to be your shadow. Wherever you go, I follow." he said as he continued to eat.

Endeavor glared at the man. "I haven't seen you for quite some time, I thought you left."

"Nope. I'm still watching. I was watching when you stopped that armored car today and when you had that american toasted sandwich for lunch. Even when you sent those flowers."

'Flowers?' Thought the siblings.

"So now you're here now stealing food from my kids."

"I'm not stealing, Fuyumi made this for me." he said, raising a card that said ``for _Mr Red."_

Endeavor glanced at his daughter. "I felt guilty when he came by the last few times and I didn't have any food for him." she said a little sheepishly.

Endeavor turned his attention back to Red. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you're here, so that's a reason. As for why I'm talking to you directly I came to pass on a message. Your punishment has been decided and in two days you will be told what exactly it is so be prepared." said Red as he put his plate down. "Thanks for the food Fuyumi. It was delicious."

"Can't you just tell me what it is, so we can get it over with."

"Unfortunately I don't know what your punishment is, but I look forward to it." As he stood up and left the room. "I'll see you all later."

Endeavor huffed. "Fuyumi the papers I left in the gym."

"I put them in your office." she said as Endeavor left for his office. "So dinner."

Shoto sat down in front of his plate. "Let's eat."

Natsuo sat down as well hearing his father stomp out of the house. "Hey sis mind

making a bit of extra for the next few days. Things look like they're getting good around here."

~o~

Laughter could be heard from the group of girls as Setsuna was telling a story. "And then I popped my head and screamed. He pissed his pants and ran out of the school." causing the girls to laugh more.

"Wow Setsuna sounds like you were a bit of a troublemaker in elementary school." said Hibiki

"I never knew things like that could happen in school." said Yae "I wish I could have a story like that."

"Just don't do anything like that to Yaoyorozu. You're already on bad terms with her." said Melissa.

"Wait don't you have some stories from elementary school?" asked Hibiki

"Never been to school before UA." said Yae "I was always homeschooled."

"That makes a lot of sense."

"Yeah unfortunately Yae doesn't know much about how to socialize properly with people." said Melissa

"You should learn not to make enemies, Yae." said Yui "It could come and bite you later."

"What you guys talking about magic tits." said Yae "Don't worry. I can deal with her. It's not like I'm going to know her for too long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just need to deal with her until school is over and we graduate, right. So I just need to deal with her for the next week or so." said Yae while drinking the rest of her coffee. Before noticing that everyone was looking at her. "What?"

"Yae," said Ochako "How long do you think school is going to last."

"I don't know. A week or two."

_SLAP. _As Melissa facepalmed.

Before Yae could say anything Hibiki giggled. "Yae to graduate UA you have to go to school there for three years."

Yae was silent for a moment as she processed the information before her eyes expanded to the size of plates. "THREE YEARSSSS." as the other girls began to laugh. Yae got into the fetal position and began to rock back and forth. "I've never stayed anywhere for longer than six months and now i'm stuck here for three years."

"Wow you really have never done anything like school have you." said Yui "If you don't mind me asking where have you been?"

Yae wordlessly reached in her pocket and pulled out a small but rather thick notebook that Pony recognized. "A passport."

"Here look for yourself its not like I'm going anywhere." said Yae as a dark cloud appeared above her. Melissa began to pat her back while Kendo reached and opened the passport. "Whoa look at all these countries." The other girls leaned in to see. "You got almost every country in here. America, France, Spain, Italy, China."

"She's been to every country in Europe, Even the small islands like Themyscira, Vlatava and Marcovia."

"Forget Europe take a look at this, she's been to Wakanda, Ubar, Egypt, Azadistan, the Sanc Kingdom, even the Angel Islands."

All the girls were shocked, even Hibiki who thought she had been to a lot of places. "Well yeah you've certainly been to quite a few places."

"Yae how in the world have you been around the world so much?" asked Ochako.

Yae lifted her head up slightly. "My dad's work has us moving around a bit. I once visited five different countries in a single day. I'm used to moving a lot. How in the world am I going to survive like this."

"Calm down Yae." said Melissa trying to comfort her friend.

"Melissa I don't know if I can do this." said Yae with crocodile tears.

"Come on Yae I know you got this. We can get through it together."

Yae looked at her friend. "Okay," she said before she noticed something on the ground. "Huh" she picked it up, showing the table a solid metal knife. "When did I make this?"

"Did you make it during the exam?" said Melissa

As Hibiki eyed the knife from across the table. "You know this is fun and all but we should probably leave here soon. It is getting late."

That's when the girls noticed it was sunset. "Holy crap." said Setsuna as she checked her phone. "Have we really been talking this long."

"Time flies when you're having fun." said Pony "Before we leave can I get your contact info."

As the girls began to trade contact information. Melissa noticed something odd on her phone but for the time being ignored it for the time being as she said goodbye to the girls of class 1B.

~o~

"Is something wrong Yae?" asked Ochako as she walked with Yae and Melissa.

"I don't know?" she said as she continued to stare at the knife. "Because of my quirk I try to keep track of everything I make and I don't remember at all making this knife. Hey Melissa do you remember me at all making anything or showing off my quirk? Melissa?"

Both girls turned to see Melissa glued to her phone as she furiously typed onto the screen. Both girls looked over her shoulders to see her staring at several charts on the screen.

"Yo Earth to Melissa." said Yae shaker her shoulder. "You okay?"

"No." she said quietly. "I think we were attacked."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean." asked Ochako

"Take a look at these charts, you can clearly see that for twenty minutes there was no information being transferred from my heart monitor to my phone." Melissa showed the chart to her friends where they say a blank space on the chart. Before Ochacko asked about the monitor. "My quirk has a bit of a drawback that it messes with my heart. Ever since then I've had a heart rate monitor monitoring my heart just in case anything goes wrong. For twenty minutes it kept running but didn't transfer any information. I custom built this phone and programmed it myself. So I know it works but for twenty minutes while we were at the cafe it completely lost all data functions. Physically it's fine but someone somehow messed with the data. Not only with my phone but also with my heart monitor. Someone did something to use and I'm sure if I checked you phones I would find something similar."

Ochako was now panicking. "Why would someone do that?"

"Melissa is the daughter of a rich genius and the niece of a pro hero, we are student of a hero school and me and Izuku have pissed off a lot of criminals." said Yae before she smiled. "Looks like these three years may not be too boring after all."

"Yae this is serious," said Ochako "We should tell someone about this."

Melissa comforted Ochako. "Don't worry Ochako, we know people that will help us out. Though I would like to examine your phone as well, would your parents mind if you spend the night?"

"Uh I don't live with my parents. My family lives too far away for me to go to UA and live with them at the sametime."

"Perfect." said Yae wrapping an arm around Ochako's shoulders. "You'll stay with us for now. We'll have each other back." before pointing to Melissa. "While you find me something to hunt."

"What, you guys want me to move in with you. Right now." said Ochako while her mind was swerling at how sudden all of this was.

"It will be the best way to have your back just in case things go sideways, me and Melissa will be there and we will have Izuku living next door."

"Izuku." Ochako face began to warm

"And as a bonus you can live with us rent free."

"Rent free." For someone who was trying to save money this was a dream. "But what about all my stuff."

"Don't worry I think there's someone who can help us out with that." said Melissa

"Come on out, Fun Size." said Yae as Melissa held out her bag as a tiny Yui jumped out before changing to her regular size.

"Apologize." said Yui "I too noticed something strange as I called my parents. Apparently they have been trying to get a hold of me for a while. Then I remembered how Yae couldn't remember making the knife that's when I knew something was up and deduced that you two were the most likely targets but I did not have enough information to go to the authorities so I decided the best course of action would be to hide close to you guys just in case something were to happen."

"So you hide in Melissa's bag." said Ochako

"Yes and I agree with Yae it would be good if you stayed with someone else, so I would be happy to help you move. Something definitely happened this was not just our imagination someone was most definitely targeting our group and they may attack again."

~o~

Hibiki walked down the street as she walked down the street the more her anger grew. 'Those brats how dare they make me look like a fool, even though they won't remember what happened, they made me look like an idiot.' She thought as she walked down the street.

"Woo hoo baby what are you doing out here all on your own." Hibiki looked over to see two young men that looked like they were just out of high school approached her. She could tell the one that spoke to her was looking at her up and down. "How about you let us walk you home? What do you say."

"Dude stop." said his friend. "She's wearing a UA uniform."

"Oh I don't mind." said Hibiki with her sweetest smile. "I could use your help. This way." as she turned into the alley.

The boy grinned from ear to ear. "You see dude. Some high school girls know how to have fun-" he was unable to finish as Hibiki kicked his head into the wall.

Before his friend could say a word she kicked him into the other wall of the alley. "You bitch." he said between coughs as blood filled his mouth. "I'll call the cops you crazy bitch. You hear me I'll…..what the." as the man checked his phone showing a laughing robot rat skull on the screen."

"You can thank Rattrap for that one. He's taking control of all of the electronics in the area." she said as she looked down at the man with darkness in her eyes.

"Rattrap? Wha?" the boy heard a squeak and when he looked down and saw a small cybernetic rat. "A rat robot?"

"It's his quirk actually." said Hibiki as she grabbed the back of his head. His head began to vibrate so fast and violently that he began to bleed out of his eyes and ears. After a few seconds Hibiki dropped the man to the ground so she could pick up her phone that was ringing.

"Hello grandfather." she spoke into the phone. "I'm sorry but today I failed. I've infiltrated several schools and none of them have I had any problems this quickly….. No, I can still go through with the mission. I had Rufus and Oxnard mess with their minds even if they are suspicious they won't be able to tell that it was me…. Yes I underestimated them to be honest I thought they would be like the other private schools that I infiltrated. I won't make that mistake again. I will complete the mission… Yes I understand. I will clear my schedule so we can talk."

"Hey what happened." said the boy she kicked into the wall as he saw his friend on the gound. "Buddy...what did you do, bitch."

Before he could get close he noticed something was moving in her uniform as a snake slithered out of her uniform. Fear paralyzed the man but before he could speak the snake struck him silencing him.

"Don't worry grandfather, there won't be any more complications." she said as she walked out of the alley. "Besides I have my little friends to hide the evidence." as the shadows of the alley began to move and form a giant animal jaw swallowing the two bodies, leaving nothing behind. "Don't worry I'll be home soon for some tea. Everything will be just fine."

* * *

**Hope you liked the long awaited chapter. I know its not the biggest thing everyone was expecting. Though I hoped you liked Hibki's full introduction she came from the idea of what if a disney princess was jacked up and a ninja as well. With her animal buddies being ruthless quirked up monsters. **

**As for the next chapter I don't really know when its going to be coming out. Things are still a little hectic right now in my life, but I assure you that I'm still here and I will be making more chapters and making more updates when things finally calm down. Hopefully that will be sooner rather then later.**

**Hope you guys are doing well and I will see you guys. Stay safe and I hope you all do well. Lorenzo signing out.**


	18. Chapter 18 Schools in session

**Okay guess whose back with a better schedule. This guy. I'm happy to say That i won't be on any big breaks again anytime soon. If I go on a break it will only be for about a week at most. Like a family get away or something. **

* * *

Chapter 18 Schools in Session

Hibiki checked herself as she was about ready to head to school. Uniform check. Hidden weapons check. All animals accounted for as she looked around and noticed all of her 'friends' sitting around the room in what she thought was a pathetic excuse for a house. Her family had bought it for her stay at UA, which she thought was unnecessary. She may have had a set back yesterday but she didn't think she would be staying longer than two weeks at the school.

"Honestly I don't see why we just kidnap Demon Slayer or one of his friends and make them tell us what we want to know." she said out loud to nobody. She sighed for a second before continuing. "Our family has done things like that before so why not now. Well Grandpa are you coming out now or are you going to follow me all the way to school?"

The old man chuckled as he appeared in the open area of the room. "Very good granddaughter. I was beginning to think that you were losing your touch."

Hibiki got angry at the sound of that. "I underestimated them. I thought they were the usual private school students. I won't make that mistake again."

The elderly man looked at his granddaughter while stroking his beard. "You know I once made a mistake myself. Made a fool of myself especially when I lost to a birker with atomic farts."

Hibiki laughed at that. "Wait what?"

"And let's not forget your father. On a mission to Italy, he fell into an entire tank of tomato sauce."

Hibki kept laughing at that memory. "I remember that he smelled like Tomato's for a month."

"We've all made mistakes Hibiki. I know better then anyone else how well you've taken the family business. Like a fish to water and I'm proud of everything you've accomplished in your short time, so don't let this one mistake get you down."

Hibiki and her grandfather shared a hug. "Don't worry I won't. I'll play the long game."

"That's my girl. This mission is connected personally to our family, so the smoother this goes the better."

"Yes sir." said Hibiki "UA and Demon Slayer's secrets will be ours."

~o~

"Morning, young Midoriya." said Toshinori

"All Might what are you doing here?" said Izuku, a little surprised to see him at his apartment.

"Well I need a quick word with you and the girls real quick about class today."

Izuku nodded real quick before getting it. "So your teaching class today."

"WHAT!" Toshinori looked left and right before leaning towards Izuku. "How'd you know I was teaching today?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." said Izuku with a sweat drop. "I'm guessing you don't want people to know we know you and who you really are right?"

"Yeah that's right." said All Might "I don't want people thinking I started teaching at UA just because Melissa is there and despite our relation I'm going to be treating her like all the other students."

"I understand and I think Melissa would have an issue if you gave her better treatment than others. As for Yae I can give her a talk but to be honest I don't think that will be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Sup Skeletor." Both All Might and Izuku turn to see Yae ready for school.

"I uh. I think I see what you mean?" said All Might as he realized that after the mountain incident that he pissed her off to where she wouldn't call him All Might any time soon.

"Morning Izuku," said Ochako "How are you doing this morning?"

"Ochako?" said Izuku, a little surprised. "Um I'm doing fine but what are you doing here this early in the morning?"

All Might was also curious as he saw another girl along with Melissa exit the apartment. At first he was a bit alarmed before he noticed that she too was wearing a UA uniform. "You guys had a sleepover on the first day?"

"Something like that." said Yae "Hey Melissa your uncle Skeletor is here."

"Hey Uncle Toshinori what are you doing here?" asked Melissa as she locked the apartment.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you guys for a second and see how you guys were doing. Already having a sleepover." he said, gesturing to Ochako and Yui.

"My name is Yui Kodai sir. I'm a fellow student of UA and in class 1B" said Yui introducing herself. "I was just staying the night. Ochako is their new roommate."

It took both Izuku and All Might to register what she said. "WAIT, WHAT?"

"Yep," said Yae grinning and putting an arm around Ochako, making the girl give a weak smile. "Gravity Cheeks is staying with us."

All Might raised an eyebrow. "Ooooookay. There's a story here isn't there."

"Yes there is." said Melissa "I could be wrong but something may have happened last night."

~o~

After Melissa told him and All Might what happened last night he was a bit on edge. They agreed since there was no solid evidence there was little they could do. Though he did have plans to talk to Yushiro and see if there is anything they could do or maybe Tomo may have a quirk that they could use.

Though it did little to calm his nerves and he wasn't alone. Both Melissa and Ochako had it on the mind the only one that seemed unaffected was Yae. " " she was sleeping. In the middle of class.

'So this is the famous vigilante and friends. Midoriya and Shield seem to be paying attention but that girl hasn't paid attention once since class started. She went right to sleep. Though I guess this was better than I expected. I thought those three would be causing problems that they were already heroes and didn't need this. Guess it's time to bring her down to earth and show her that she doesn't know everything.' thought Present Mic

"Oh come on little listener." said their english teacher Present Mic. As he made his way to Yae. "Don't make me do this."

"Zzzzzzzzz."

"Alright you asked for it. DJ says "WAAAAAAKE UP" he shouted right next to her, scaring her causing her to jump 10ft in the air.

When she landed she stared daggers at Present Mic. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. No sleeping in class. I want you all to be able speak english by the end of the year. 'That includes you'" He said the last part in english.

Yae continued to stare at him like he was an idiot. She then waved her finger at him signaling to him to come closer. She then grabbed his collar and in perfect english. "YO, DJ IDIOT I ALREADY KNOW ENGLISH."

Present Mic then was able to free himself from Yae's grip before rubbing his own ears. Though continued in english. "Why'd you scream in my ear."

"Because you screamed in mine."

"You should be paying attention."

"I know this stuff already." she said as most of the other students just stared as not understanding a word they were saying. "Actually why am I taking english. Hey Izuku, Melissa, why are we here?"

Izuku sighed. Before he too spoke perfect english. "Yae as first years we have to take the first year classes and for us that includes History, Math, Art, Science, Heroics and English. Even though some of us know those subjects we still have to take them."

Present Mic was in shock and his face showed it. With how well he was paying attention he had assumed that the prodigal Demon Slayer didn't know a foreign language. Yae looked at Izuku and Melissa. "You two aren't even paying attention are you?"

"Hey I'm catching up on my Japanese." said Melissa in japanese while holding up a Japanese language book.

"Wait you too," said Present Mic, finally reverting back to japanese.

"Uh, I'm from America. English was my first language."

Present Mic composed himself not allowing himself to be defeated just yet. "Well you three still need to pay attention so you know how to do the assignments in the book." Yae shoved her book in his face showing it was completely filled. "WHAT YOU ALREADY DID EVERY ASSIGNMENT IN THE BOOK." as he began to furiously turn the pages. He didn't read every answer but even the ones he did read he could tell that they were right. "You even filled out the poetry section, in FRENCH."

"Well it asked me what I thought the best poem was but I didn't think it had the same impact translated to english or japanese so I thought I should write it in french."

"Um sir." Said Melissa getting their attention "Yae's been all over the world. She knows several different languages. She actually has a real talent for it."

A shocked Present Mic looked at Melissa before looking at Izuku, who nodded. "Yeah but we handed these out like a week before school started. How in the world did you complete it already?"

Yae began to pout. "I got grounded for trying to bring back the dinosaurs."

"HUH." said the class unanimously. Melissa could barely contain her laughter as Izuku began to chuckle at the memory. After the UA exam Yae was bored and when she told Eri about the giant robot Eri asked if it was as big as a dinosaur. Which gave Yae the idea to try and use Eri's quirk to give her a dinosaur to hunt in exchange for giving Eri a hundred cookies. They got all the way to the museum before Yushiro stopped them. Her father even told Yushiro to put her under house arrest. Though on the bright side, with Yushiro's help she did get a jump start on her classes.

"Anyway I don't know why you're so shocked." said Yae "Izuku and Melissa have both completed the book as well."

Present Mic looked at Izuku. "Well I kind of have been learning english for two years now, I wanted to see how much of the book I could complete and I kind of finished it."

He then turned to Melissa. "I just wanted to get it over with."

Present Mic had been defeated by the prodigies. He then went back to teaching the class with a dark cloud over his head. While one student was glaring daggers at Yae for the remainder of the class.

Though that quickly changed as the next few periods showed Yae's greatest weakness. Math. She quickly struggled with subjects like math and science. Though that's where Izuku and Melissa picked up the pace. For Izuku it showed how well Yushiro was as a teacher. No one would have guessed that Izuku took two years off from school.

~o~

Now it was time for the class every student was looking forward to. "I'm coming through the door like a normal person." screamed All Might as he entered the classroom in his silver age costume.

"Whoa it's All Might." "He's really our teacher." "This is the Best" said several students who were shocked to see that the rumors were true and he was their hero course teacher.

"Alright, settle down class. Settle down." said All Might. "As you can guess I will be your instructor for today's hero course and we have quite a bit to cover today so without further adieu." he hit a button on a remote that showed several cases on the wall. "It's time for you all to look the part, grab your case and meet up at training ground beta."

The moment he was done everyone rushed for their case with excitement. Most of them rushed to the changing room while others took their time to check their gear. It was time for them to finally train to be heroes.

~o~

"I don't know why I'm surprised you two are the first ones here." said All Might greeting Izuku and Yae.

"Sup Johnny Bravo."

"Well both of us haven't had much changes to our gear." said Izuku as he was in his Demon Slayer outfit and Yae had her custom hunting gear on. Though both had been a bit modified with a few ideas from Melissa and the students from the support course but the overall appearance stayed the same. "Not to mention we both have had a bit of practice to put our gear on quickly."

"Well it looks like they weren't too far behind you." said All Might as the other students came out of the tunnel wearing their hero costume. None of them could deny they looked quite impressive in their costumes. "Yes, now all of you are looking like real heroes. Eh wait shouldn't there be one more?"

"I'm right here." said Melissa running out of the tunnel. Her hero costume took a lot of inspiration from All Mights silver age costume but instead of red lines and red trim it was pink and instead of a star on her chest it was replaced with a pink heart and instead of a cape Melissa was sporting an open vest.

Yae whistles. "Looking good Melissa. I was wondering what you would come up with. Though it looks like you drew a bit from Johnny over there." she thumbed to All Might who was looking away.

'Okay I know your father made my suit but don't you think it's a little too obvious Melissa.' thought All Might noticed the similarities from the outfit he was wearing right now and the one Melissa was wearing.

"Now Yae I think Melissa has a few tricks up her sleeves." said Izuku taking a look at Melissa. "Those are new glasses aren't they."

"Yep" said Melissa pressing the rim of the glasses as they morphed into a pair of googles. She tapped them again and they turned into a domino mask.

Yae's eyes sparkled. "Whoa that's so cool. What else ya got?"

Melissa grinned with pride as she tugged her vest showing several buttons on the inside of it. "I got quite a few tricks up my sleeves to show you guys."

"That's amazing, your guyses costumes look great." said Ochako. "Honestly now I wished I did a little bit more with mine or at least told them not to make mine so tight."

"Oh don't worry I can adjust it if you want, I do have a support license." said Melissa

While Izuku was trying not to stare at Ochako's costume when he noticed something. "Where's Yae?"

"Man the hero course is the best." said Mineta drooling as he was staring at the girls in their costumes and taking mental pictures of their assets.

"Whatcha looking at?"  
Mineta froze as the voice sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly turned around coming face to face with Yae twirling a knife in one and the other with one of her pistols. Though what scared him the most was her face as it was sporting a nasty grin and her eyes were that of a predator that was about to play with its food. Him.

"Alright student time to get class going. So pay attention, it's time for your first hero exercise." said All Might getting everyone's attention.

"Saved by the bell." said Yae leaving Mineta to his tears.

"Todays training will be a battle trail between two teams of two. One team will be the villains and the other the heroes. The villains have planted a bomb somewhere in the building and heroes must either capture the bomb or the villains to win the match. The villains win the match by either capturing the heroes or keeping them from the bomb until the clock runs out."

"Sir how will we determine the teams?" asked Iida, raising his hands.

"The teams will be selected at random and before you ask there will be two teams of three and the fights between the teams will also be selected at random. Now lets see who will be teaming up with who." As All Might pressed another remote showing a hologram that began spinning like a slot machine before the students' faces started pairing up and getting letters attached to them.

**Team A: Yae and Ojiro**

**Team B: Mina and Tokayami**

**Team C: Jiro and Ochako**

**Team D: Aoyama and Izuku and Koda**

**Team E: Shota and Shoji**

**Team F: Tenya and Bakugo and Mineta**

**Team G: Momo and Toru**

**Team H: Denki and Sato**

**Team I:Sero and Melissa**

**Team J: Kirishima and Tsuyu**

"Um All Might sir." said Izuku raising his hand. "Um are you sure these results are all right?"

"WHAT." yelled Bakugo "Are you trying to say, Deku. That you're too good to have two teammates. YOU THINK YOUR ABOVE WELL I"LL BE HAPPY TO TAKE YOU AND ALL THE OTHER TEAMS ALL AT ONCE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW."

"Geez calm down, chihuahua." said Yae

There was a pause in the air after Yae's comment. Bakugo slowly turn around to Yae. In a low growling voice spoke through clenching teeth. "Did….you...just...call me a chihuahua?"

"Well you bark a lot and for a second I thought you were like a beagle but no you're definitely a chihuahua. Everything seems to set you off-"

"I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!."

"See you're even yipping like one."

"SAY I'M A CHIHUAHUA ONE MORE TIME."

"See." she said as she brought her hands up mimicking a dog begging. "Yip yip. That's all you're doing."

Bakugo was so pist steam began to come out of his nostrils. "SCREW DEKU I WANT TO FIGHT RIFLE BITCH HERE."

"Oh the chihuahua wants to play." said Yae as she reached for her rifle. "I can accept that challenge."

"Stop it you two." said All Might "I like a good rivalry as the next person but today all matches are chosen at random. So let's see who the first combatants will be." The screen began to spin again showing two letters before stopping. "The first match will be **Team A VS. Team G.** With team A as the villains and team G as the heroes.

Yae looked at the screen. "That's me and tail vs…Oh her." Yae looked over at Momo who was shooting a glare at her. Yae's only response was to yawn which made Momo growl in fury.

Ojiro walked up to Yae. "Hey since you and I are working together can you please do me a favor and not piss her off anymore then you already have. It might make things worse in the fight." Said Ojiro, trying to appeal to Yae.

"Why? It's just magic tits."

"THAT'S IT." yelled Momo as she stomped over to Yae. "Stop calling me that right now. Do you just not care about other people's feelings or did your parents just not teach you any manners."

As Momo began to yell in Yae's face, Izuku quietly went to All Might. "Hey shouldn't you stop this."

All Might thought for a moment as he looked at Yae. "No, I don't think so. I have to agree with Yushiro on this one. Yae needs this."

Izuku gave a curious look to him before Melissa tugged on Izuku's shirt. "Izuku look at Yae."

He did and saw Yae giving Momo a blank stare one that Izuku recognized. "She has no idea what's going on."

"Yep" said All Might as he remembered his conversation with Yushiro he had in the hallway before class. "_What do you mean I should just let it happen. As a teacher I should stop all fighting that's happening in class."_

_Yushiro nodded in agreement. "While I do agree with you that any responsible teacher should do that, this is a different case however. Yae needs this."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Yae's greatest weakness is her social skills. She has spent her entire life traveling from one place to another. This has been her longest time in one place."_

"_But she seems to be doing just fine. She even made a new friend from another class."_

"_While that maybe true, in her mind she is still just a visitor. You see despite her brash nature her parents did teach her manners and how to respect others. Though that only goes for when she's visiting another place. She has been around several different cultures and people and when around them she will be the perfect visitor cause in her mind it's easier to be polite for a few days and forget about people then be herself and have to deal with problems long term. For example you've been to Europe correct."_

"_Yes, I went there to help out an old friend."_

"_Then can you tell me if you acted the same as if you were here or in America?"_

_All Might was beginning to see where he was going with this. "No, I acted more polite and atheard to the laws of the country I was in." He remembered while he was in America how he saw a few citizens stop a villain. In the states, quirks have more freedom then they do here in Japan. Even vigilantes were viewed differently and more accepted in other countries then Japan._

"_Slowly but surely Yae's wild nature is slowly coming out because for once she isn't traveling and I don't want to bottle that up. She needs to accept it and learn how to be social as herself and not as a visitor."_

"_Alright I see what you mean. I'll let it happen but if it goes too far I'm stopping it."_

"_That's fair but look at it this way it might be beneficial for the class as well."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Yushiro grinned._

"What do you just think your better than us." said Momo

Yae scratched her head. "Well kind of. Yeah. I think so."

Momo stared at Yae's expressionless face. "You are really making me mad."

"Okay that's enough fighting in here. It's time you take the fight into the training grounds." said All Might. "Villain team, you have a five minute head start to prepare for your defences.

"Okay," said Yae as she made her way to the exit. "Come on Tail let's go."

"Uh my name's Ojiro."

"Yae." said Izuku, getting her attention. "Don't use your quirk."

The room went silent as they heard Izuku's request of Yae. Before one of them could utter a word, she simply shrugged and said "Okay." before walking out to the training grounds.

"Wait dude are you serious." said Kirishima "You want her to fight quirkless."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" asked Ochako

"What kind of dumbass plan is that, Deku." said Bakugo

"Are you pitying me?" asked Momo, giving Izuku a serious stare. "What, do you think I can't handle her on my own."

"Um, I am your teammate." said Toru but Momo was angry and ignored her.

Izuku looked back at Momo for a moment to pick his words. "This will be good for her….. And you."

Momo kept staring at him after that statement. Toru then came up to her partner. "Come on Momo we should get ready as well." she wordlessly turned towards the exit.

"Momo." said Melissa "Whatever you do don't hold back." She didn't respond and kept walking. "Well this should be interesting."

* * *

**Next Chapter : Bomb Rush **

**Read it now on my . / Lorenzo the story teller**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I'm back with more chapters and a new story in the works. I know this chapter isn't big in the over all story I just thought it would be fun showing some of the characters actually attending school. **

**Please comment and review and if you want to read on head to my . It helps support me and gives me motivation to keep on writing. It also gets a few people off my back about my hobby. **

**You guys have a good one - Lorenzo the story teller**


	19. Chapter 19 Bomb Rush

**Hey guys time for a new chapter.**

**MisfitWatcher: Don't worry I make mistakes like that all the time. I hope your enjoying the story.**

**DrakeNath: Thanks and I do write for fun, I love writing about these characters. Also yeah Yae has no social skills at all blunt as a rock fits her perfectly. Hibiki will be explained don't worry I have plans for her.**

**Papaprep: Yep when I put myself into Yae's shoes that's the first nickname that came to mind for Momo.**

* * *

Chapter 19 Bomb Rush

'This isn't going to go well.' Thought Ojiro. Both he and Yae were in the bomb room on the fifth floor of the building. 'My partner not only has made this a personal grudge match but she hasn't spoken once since we got here. Does she even want to cooperate with me? She doesn't even call me by my name.'

"Hey this thing is made out of paper." said Yae examining the 'bomb'. As she lifted it with ease.

"Uh yeah it's not like they would give us a real bomb." said Ojiro. "It's easy for us to move and come up with a good strategy." Yae wordlessly grabbed the bomb and put it in the corner of the room. "Uh what are you doing?" Yae then grabbed her knife and stabbed the wall and began to run around the room, she then started hitting the pillars, and carving out rocks from the ground and walls. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING." she then looked up at the ceiling and saw the vent, she tied a rope to her knife and wrapped it around the vents and pulled them down.

Yae began to move the various pieces of the fallen ventilation shaft around along with the rocks she made. "There we go, that should do it."

It took Ojiro a second to realize what she had just done. "You made rings of dust and debris on the floor so the invisible girl couldn't sneak up here. That's a great idea- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

As Ojiro turned to Yae, taking off her jacket, boots and most of her gear. Leaving her in her cargo pants, tank top, and bandana. "I already had planned on going hand to hand with them down stairs. So I won't be needing my equipment at all."

"You're going to fight quirkless and weaponless." said Ojiro in total disbelief. "Yae I've seen footage of you in action on tv but don't you think you're taking our opponents too lightly. Yaoyorozu got in on recommendation and who knows what trick the invisible girl has. Are you even listening to me?"

She wasn't. Yae was too busy thinking about her confrontation with Momo from earlier. 'Izuku and Melissa never got angry when I said stuff like that before. Neither did any of my dad's friends. I've only known this girl for a day so why is it bothering me this much. I never cared when I was talking to flame face. Maybe it's because I know now that I'm going to have to deal with her for awhile. Even before that I wasn't very nice. Why wasn't I nice? I've been acting differently since I came back to Japan. It's weird.'

"Why the hell am i even thinking about this." she said. As she began to walk away.

"Wait," said Ojiro, stepping in front of her. "Are you seriously going to go down there? We haven't even come up with some sort of plan."

"Easy. You wait up here for invisible girl while I go down and play with magic tits for a bit." as she walked past him.

"That's not really much of a plan." he said giving up and letting her do what she wants.

"Hey, before I go make sure to pay attention to the floor and her footsteps. I'm only going to play with them for a bit so you might have something to do."

~o~

"All right Toru, you have the building lay out memorized." asked Momo as they were looking over the map.

"Yeah, I think I got it." said the gloves giving a thumbs up.  
"Okay so here's the plan, chances are Yae is going to get cocky and come at me first, while I distract her, you head upstairs and look for the bomb. When you find it, sneak past Ojiro with your invisibility and we'll win for sure."

"Got it but Momo do you really think you can beat her."

Momo thought for a moment. "I don't know but if she thinks she can take me without her quirk then I know I can get her surprise. I just need to watch out for any weapons she might have."

"ATTENTION YOUR FIVE MINUTES ARE UP YOU MAY BEGIN THE BATTLE CITY TRAINING." came All Might's booming voice.

"Let's go." said Momo as they made their way inside the front door. They carefully checked the entrice when they were sure it was clear they slowly made their way inside. The entire way was quite open so it gave them plenty of options. "Looks like they did lay any traps down in the front."

"Wait, Momo. Do you hear that?" said Toru.

Momo stopped and listened for a moment. Then she could hear a slight slapping noise. "It sounds like footsteps and bare footsteps at that."

They both looked down the hall where the sound was coming from to see Yae casually walking towards them. "Sup."

Momo stood there for a moment dumbfounded as she scanned her opponent. 'Bandana on her head, a tank top, and just her pants.' "You came here with nothing."

"Yep."

All the anger that Momo had earlier came back with a vengeance. "Do you think that

little of us, of me. That you would fight us quirkless and without any weapons, tricks, or gear."

Yae raised an eyebrow. "Can't you tell the difference between us. I mean I am a lot stronger than you."

For a moment Momo thought for once she went blind with rage. In a low voice "Toru go on ahead. I need to teach her some manners." with fire in her eyes as she materialized her bow staff.

Toru shifted a bit before making a run past Yae who did nothing to stop her. Yae was just wondering what Momo was doing. 'I've fought off poachers before and several fighters from tribes, land, and countries from around the world. Even they could tell at a glance what level of strength I was at. Can she not tell? Isn't she a warrior'

Yae began to step forward while Momo made a silent charge as she began swinging at Yae. Yae dodge each strike Momo made. 'She's definitely been trained before but I don't think she's been in a real fight before or even in a serious spar before. Well let's see how she handles a few simple maneuvers.' thought Yae as she changed up her dodging. She still kept dodging but each time she moved closer and closer into Momo's personal space.

Momo realized what she was doing. 'I underestimated her. I guess I shouldn't fight fair if I want to win.' as from her shoulder she materialized a flash bang. She made sure to close her eyes before it went off so she could keep her sight. 'I've practiced this move several times when I can see again I'll give her a quick strike.' and like she thought when Momo opened her eyes she saw Yae standing there rubbing her eyes. 'Nows my chance.' Momo made a big swing at who still couldn't see, but something happened. She didn't hit anything.

"Now you're just embarrassing yourself." said Yae as she put her left hand on Momo's back. That's when Momo realized in that brief moment Yae was able to get right behind her. Though Momo wasn't done yet as she swung her right arm at Yae while materializing a tonfa. Though it did little as Yae caught it with her hand. "Please tell me that-" Yae's instincts instantly shouted at her that she was actually in danger. Yae jumped away as the Tonfa lit up with electricity. "A stun tonfa, clever. So you do have some tricks huh."

Momo grit her teeth as she realized that Izuku and Melissa weren't exaggerating at all. Yae was good, but she didn't need to beat her to win. Momo then began to make several Matryoshka dolls. "Alright I'll give you this battle but I'm going to be the one that wins the war." she said as she threw the dolls at Yae.

Yae had been to Russia before and knew what a Matryishka doll was but instead of another doll inside of it there was something else. "GRENADE."

~o~

"Holy crap that was a legit grenade." said Denki as he and the others in the viewing room watched as several grenades exploded in front of Yae, blocking the view of the camera. "I think she might be hurt."

"Well duh." said Sero. "No one can take grenades and come out okay."

"Shut it." said Jiro as she pointed to Izuku and Melissa who looked worried.

Ochako put a hand on Melissa to try and comfort her. "Don't worry, she's tough, she can recover from this."

"Sir shouldn't we stop this." said Iida "One of our classmates is injured."

All Might looked at the class. "What are you talking about?"

"Yaoyorozu isn't injured yet." said Izuku, confusing everyone.

"Is Momo going to be okay?" asked Melissa with concern in her voice. "Yae's not going to go too hard on her is she?"

"Of course," said Izuku, faking a smile. "Yae can control herself and that shouldn't have been enough to get her serious. Hopefully."

Mina looked at them. "Okay we're missing something here."

"LOOK." said Sato, pointing at the screen.

The screen showed the smoke clearing and Yae standing in the middle of the room without a single scratch on her. "HOW, there's no way she should have come out of that unscaved." shouted Denki.

"She dodged it." said Bakugo getting their attention. "You losers can't see worth shit. She used the walls and vents to dodge the explosions."

"Very good young Bakugo." said All Might pressing some buttons on the computer. Showing a replay of the explosion. "To the untrained eye it might be hard to spot but here you can clearly see Yae running towards the wall and using it to get to the ceiling where she used the lights to hold on to, and the nearby ventilation duct as a shield from the blast."

Everyone stood there stunned that she was able to dodge the explosions. Shoto said what everyone was thinking. "She's good."

"Wait, is she shaking?" asked Denki as he noticed Yae slightly shaking.

Izuku slowly shook his head. "All Might is there anyway for us to hear what's going on down there?"

All Might hit a button. "Heheh Hahahaha." they heard Yae as she began to laugh.

"I was afraid of that."

Yae's laugh was beginning to scare Mineta. "Why is she laughing like that?"

"What do you know," said Yae through the speakers. "She actually had the guts to use force against me. She might be more fun than I thought."

"Oh no." said Melissa "She's on the hunt."

~o~

Momo continued to run up the stairs to the third floor of the building. As she was she was assessing the current situations. 'I've blocked all the paths up to the second floor, so there's no way to get up to the next few floors in the time it will take us to find and secure the bomb. If we move quickly and if she sticks to fighting without a quirk then we can win.'

As Momo turned the corner she saw Toru coming from the next hallway. "Toru, have you found the bomb?"

"Yaoyorozu," said Toru. "Not yet but I've checked the second and third floor, all that's left is the fourth and fifth floor. Did you beat Yae, what happened?"

"I'm afraid not, but I did make it so that she's stuck on the lower floors. So if we can move quick enough we should be able to get to the bomb without anything hindering our path." Momo waited for a response but instead Toru just raised one of her gloves pointing to the window outside. Momo slowly turned to see Yae crouching on a light post outside of the building. "SHE CLIMBED THE LIGHT POST."

To the people watching would tell you it was more of a jump and less of a climb. Yae grinned at the two as she crouched lower and both Toru and Momo without saying a word ran for the stairwell as she jumped through the window. Neither of the girls saw Yae but the sound of glass breaking was enough to make them both beat their sprinting record.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE?" asked Toru

"I don't know but it's time to stop underestimating her." said Momo as they turned the corner.

Yae chased after them. 'This is more fun than I thought….but they are getting close to the bomb. So I better end this.' Though these thoughts disappeared as Yae turned the corner where she saw the danger end of a cannon.

"TRY DODGING THIS." Momo pulled the cord firing the cannon. Everyone saw as the cannon ball sailed down the hallway exploding at the end creating a huge cloud of smoke. "Did I get her?"

"I can't tell….. OH MY GOD. YOU KILLED HER." screamed Toru

As the smoke began to clear Momo could see that only the bottom half of Yae remained standing while her top half was nowhere to be seen. "AHHHH I REALLY DID KILL HER!"

"What are you screaming about Magic Tits? I'm not dead." as the smoke cleared both girls screamed again at the sight of Yae's head being between her legs. "Will you stop that?"

"But how?"

It took the girls a second to realize that Yae had bent back so far she was able to put her upper body below her legs.

"How?" asked Toru in disbelief.

As Yae bent herself back up without even grabbing her left leg she was able to put it behind her head. "I'm flexible." This resulted in both girls to stare in disbelief as they realized she dodged the cannon by bending under it.

"That's so unfair," said Toru

"NO." said Momo. "I'm not done yet." as she threw several small bombs at the ceiling causing it to collapse. "We need to get that bomb now."

~o~

It didn't take long for the girls to find the bomb room with Ojiro standing in front of the bomb ready to fight. Momo saw the room and came up with a plan. "Hagakure, I'll distract him, you head for the bomb."

"Got it."

"I'm not going to let you have the bomb that easy." said Ojiro

"We are going to win thi-"

"Here's YAE." said Yae as she slammed into Momo with enough force to knock her

to the ground. "Did you really think blocking one path would be enough to slow me down." Momo didn't answer as she struggled to get up. Yae sighed, walked and crouched in front of Momo. Momo glared at Yae with drops of tear in her eyes. Yae reached down and grabbed a small rock. "I admit I took you way too lightly, You've done a lot better than I thought you would and there's room for improvement." Momo didn't know where she was going with this. "Thinking can be good or bad. Just like any weapon your mind can be your greatest asset. You've sharpened it quite well in the dojo but you haven't used it outside just yet have you."

'Where is she going with this?' thought Ojiro, surprised at his partners actions.

"And don't worry you're not the only one." said Yae quickly standing and throwing the rock. The rock hit the wall but everyone heard a small 'eep' sound. "What are you doing tail, she was sneaking right by you."

"Huh she was?"

"Wait, how did you know where I was?" said Toru, surprised she was almost hit.

Yae groaned. "Before I walked up to Magic Tits I heard you taking off your gloves and shoes and even though you avoid most of the mess on the floor I could still tell where you were. You have absolutely no idea how to erase your presence," said Yae as she walked towards Toru, ignoring all of the debris on the ground. "Do you even know how to be-"

Toru waited for Yae to say something, though for the first time in a long time someone was actually looking at Toru straight in the eyes. It would take awhile knowing a new person for them to be able to know where her eyes were. "Uhh Yae what are you." Yae reached out and grabbed her chest. "Ahh my boob why would you grab that."

"You're naked, why are you naked?" said Yae, examining the invisible girl. "You're in a combat zone and you're naked." she began to pat the girl causing her to squeak and yelp in embarrassment.

"Stop that."

"You actually came into a fight naked. Do you have any idea what would have happened if i used my weapons or Magic Tits went a little too explosion happy. Do you even realize how dangerous this is." Said Yae while looking into the girl's eyes which unnerved the girl. Toru didn't know how to respond so Yae slapped her butt. "Hey Tail can you believe this girl came here naked."

Ojiro's face was slowly turning red both of embarrassment and the fact that his partner was screwing around. "YAE we are in the middle of a match can you please take this seriously and not sexually harass Hakagure."

"Hey this is a fight. In fights you grab and hit other people, so giving good advice here about going into a fight naked and secondly there's only forty seconds left. We already won."

"WHAT." said the three simultaneously.

"Yeah I've been counting since the start of the match. We got thirty two seconds left." said Yae

Momo grit her teeth and summoned as much strength as she could and made a dash to the bomb. Ojiro got back into his fighting stance to intercept but Yae beat him to it as she sent a kick at Momo. Momo saw this and tried to back away only to be surprised as Yae's legs extended and kicked her in the head. The last thing Momo saw Yae's leg dangling in an odd way. 'She really is a monster.'

"Momo." yelled Toru as she went to check her teammate.

"TIME'S UP THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS." yelled All Might over the speakers.

"Huh I was three seconds off." said Yae

"What happened to your leg." said Ojiro, pointing to Yae's leg. "That isn't your quirk is it?"

"Nope." said Yae, grabbing her leg and slamming it into the ground making a popping noise. "I dislocated the bones in my leg to give myself a bit of reach and a little bit of power."

"You just beat two students single handedly without using your quirk," said Ojiro. "You're one crazy girl Yae." Yae gave him a grin as she grabbed her things.

~o~

"Alright class who can tell me who was the MVP of the match." asked All Might to the class.

The class went silent to the question as it was kind of obvious who the MVP was. "It was Yae sir." said Melissa "She more or less had control of the entire match straight from the beginning."

"She could have beaten them from the start." said Bakugo glaring at Yae. "You could

have just beaten the two of them the first time you saw them but instead you practically

played with them, even without your quirk you clearly have them outmatched."

Yae smiled. "You want to fight me next, chihuahua."

"Bring it on, I'll put you in your place. You second rate hero." said Bakugo, making a few sparks in his palms.

"Okay that's enough you two." said Izuku stepping between them. Ignoring Bakugo's glares. Though it did get Yae to calm down. "I think we should move on. We do have other matches to get to."

"Correct you are young Midoriya." said All Might. "No let's see who fights next."

While the screen began to spin to decide the next time, Izuku walked towards Yae and Melissa. "Nice job Yae."

"Yeah you really surprised us out there." said Melissa

"Wait did you guys actually think I was going to lose the match to those two." said Yae.

"Not that Yae," said Melissa "Were just surprised at how mature you acted when you gave those guys advice."

"We never thought you would give opponents help like that." said Izuku "You really have grown haven't you."

Yae blushed at the complement. "What are you talking about. They need to get better if they want to be worthy prey for me." Izuku and Melissa continued to smile at their friend.

"The next round will be **Team F vs Team C.**" said All Might

~o~

Momo began to stir in the nurse's office as she regained consciousness. It didn't take her long to realize that she lost to Yae. "She really is that much stronger than me." 'Am I that weak.'

"She is strong but you're not weak either." Momo turned to see a woman in a kimono standing at the door. "How are you feeling, Miss Yaoyorozu?"

Momo sat up in the bed. "I'm doing better, and I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"My name is Tomo," as she went and sat on the bed, "could you please turn your head for me," Momo complied. "I'm sure you guessed it already but I'm a new faculty member of the school."

"I kind of figured that much. UA wouldn't allow anyone to just walk in here." said Momo somewhat twitching away from Tomo as her head was still sore. "How is it, I don't feel any blood."

Tomo was closely examining her head and unbeknownst to Momo she was using a few quirks to check her internally. 'Amazing, Yae didn't damage the brain at all, she didn't even crack the bone.' "Nothings broken and you should be good to go any minute. I thought when Yae rushed at a high speed to intercept you that her kick would do a lot more damage but it seems she has a bit more control than I expected. It looks like she was aiming for your neck for a knockout rather than aiming for damage."

Momo was surprised by this information, though she quickly felt depressed by it. "So she really is that much stronger than me."

"She is, but she has had a lot more experience and I believe that is the bigger factor in your loss. If you couldn't tell her upbringing was not normal."

"Wait, are you an acquaintance of hers by any chance?" asked Momo

Tomo chuckled. "I am. I've known Yae since she was a little girl. She's always been a bit of a handful. To be honest I've always been a little surprised with how well her parents have handled her. Though I doubt you want to hear about that. You probably want to hear why she's so strong." Momo nodded as her curiosity grew. "You may not like it, but the reason she is so good is because she was weak."

"Weak?"

Tomo nodded. "In Yae's family, metal quirks are common. I've seen her father produce entire weapons in seconds, but Yae can't. She can only produce a small amount compared to her family. She would hurt herself if she tried to make a sword or axe like her father. So she found a way to use the small amount she had."

"Okay that explains her quirk but that doesn't explain how she was able to beat me without using it."

"Yes it does." said Tomo "Yae found a way to work around her weakness. When she faced a challenge and lost. She didn't give up, she got up and found a way. When she challenged a bear cub to a wrestling match, she lost and kept losing until she found a way to wrestle better. The same happened when she met the cheetah, the monkey and the boar. She met every challenge and failed, but she always got up and became stronger for it. You should have seen the monster she became when she fought Izuku a second time. After her first loss she came back easily stronger than what she was before. I believe that goes for everyone who wants to get better. So what will you do, miss Yaoyorozu, will you let this defeat get you down and drag you behind or will you get up and meet this challenge again."

Momo thought for a moment as she remembered her loss. "I have never been so defeated before. Near the end of the training I was beginning to give up. I….No hesitating like this will only lead to more self doubt. If Yae could get strong then it should be no problem for me. I won't lose like this."

Tomo smiled. 'She still has some doubt but this is a good start.' Tomo got up and made her way to the exit. "Well then miss Yaoyorozu, I hope you fail and keep getting back up. As a medic I say you're good enough to head back to class."

"Thank you. Hopefully I can learn something from the next few matches." Though as she left she almost hit someone. "Oh sorry."

"It's fine but you should head back to class soon. The second match is already half way done."

"Right." said Momo as she began to return to class. 'Wait was that boy old enough to attend UA. He looked like a middle school student.'

Yushiro watched as she ran off. "Nice work Tomo. If we keep this up she will make a fine hero someday."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**Next time: Chapter 20 Bomb Timer **

**If you want to read it no and support me you can check it out at my / Lorenzo the story teller**

* * *

**I wanted this chapter to show a few things. One Toru being naked is stupid. Two The power gap between Yae and some of the others. She is firmly in the top five of the class. Three Wanted to show the characters that they can be more then their quirk. Four I kind of want Momo to get over her confidence issue a little quirkier in this story then in others.**

**Other then that I hope you guys enjoyed the story so follow, favorite and don't forget to review the chapter.**

**I will see you guys next time. ~ Lorenzo the Story Teller**


	20. Chapter 20 Bomb Timer

**Blazing Heart Frigid Soul: Its alright dude**

**Guest: I wouldn't say Momo is just fan service but that's definitely how she is shown and Toru needs more then gloves and shoes.**

**DrackNath: Oh yeah I'm going to be fixing Toru's costume problem.**

**MisfitWatcher: don't worry I make mistakes like that too.**

* * *

Chapter 20 Bomb Timer

"STAY STILL YOU DAMN FAIRY!" screamed Bakugo as he fired blasts aiming at Ochako who was jumping around the room in zero gravity dodging his blasts.

Currently **Team F** Bakugo, Tenya and Mineta were fighting **Team C** Ochako and Jiro who were the villains trying to keep the boys from the bomb. THe boys had manage to locate the bomb but since Ochako was friends with Izuku she became his main target. Though with using her quirk on herself along with her new support items her boost boots she has managed to dodge his blasts while Jiro was using her headphone jacks to keep Mineta and Tenya from getting close to the bomb. 'This is good,' thought Jiro 'When this match first started I thought we would lose horrible but if Ochako keeps distracting Bakugo then I can at least hold these two off. We can actually win this.'

_Beeo, Beep!_

"That's my watch," said Tenya "Bakugo, we're out of time we only have a minute till the match ends." This got his team's attention. "**Recipro Burst**."

Tenya's engine went into overdrive as he made a dash towards the bomb. "Oh no you don't," said Jiro stomping her foot on the ground. "**Sonic wave**." The sound wave that came from her boot was so strong that not only was it able to slow Tenya down but it was also able to tear up the floor causing the young speedster to lose his footing and with his engines at full power he spun out into the wall. "YES"

Bakugo growled as he saw that his team was losing while he was debating whether or not to use his support items. 'If i use it I could blow this annoying fairy away, but the destruction it would cost might be too much, not to mention I wanted Deku to be the one I use it on.'

"Bakugo do something." said Mineta who has done absolutely nothing since the start of the match. Which earned a glare from Bakugo.

"I won't let you." said Ochako as she bounced off the ceiling aiming right in front of Bakugo. He tried to intercept her but luckily Ochako was reaching her limit and canceled her zero gravity allowing herself to fall faster than his attack and before he could even attack again Ochako bounced away right as Bakugo fired another explosion right where she was a second ago. 'I've been sparring against martial artists with triple the amount of speed you have. You're going to need to do better than that to hit me.' thought Ochako silently thanking the past months of toruture at the dojo.

"I can't believe it even with three of us we lost." whined Mineta as he began to cry about the losing.

This did nothing but piss Bakugo off. "STOP CRYING YOU FUCKING BABY." Bakugo kicked Mineta like a ball causing him to soar through the air. This caught Jiro and Ochako by surprise and by the time they realized where Mineta was going it was too late. Mineta crashed into the bomb.

"GOOOOOOOOOOAAAALL, _cough _I Mean the Heroes win with 6 seconds to spare." said All Might over the speakers.

The news surprised everyone, especially Bakugo who was stunned as he had no intentions of winning like this, he just wanted to kick the crying midget. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

~o~

The five of them returned to the observation room, though only one of them seemed happy. Mineta puffed out his chest. "You see that the hero wins." said Mineta with pride trying to look cool. He wasn't at all.

"Dude, you won by getting kicked like a ball," said Denki "There's nothing cool about that."

"Okay who here can tell me who was the MVP of this round." said All Might.

"It was Jiro, sir." said Momo from the back, getting everyone's attention as only a few noticed that she had returned from the nurses office. Though she kept her cool from all the stares from the others. "Jiro kept all three of them away from the bomb when they first arrived and during the remainder of the match kept the two who were focused on the bomb away. Not to mention unlike those on the winners team she made sure all of her ranged attacks didn't hit her teammate. She showed amazing control over her quirk and did an excellent job backing up her partner when she needed it all while protecting the bomb."

"Excellent observation young Yaoyorozu, but I have to ask are you alright." Asked All Might

"Don't worry sir I'm doing just fine. I've already been cleared by the nurse." said Momo as she looked and saw Yae eyeing her. 'Head on.' she thought as she pointed at Yae. "I will beat you." she declared.

The whole class tense for a second thinking a fight may breakout. Though Yae just grinned. "Alright. I look forward to it."

"Okay let's move along now." said All Might spinning for the next match. "The next match will be **Team B VS Team J"**

Mina and Tokoyami vs Kirishima and Tsuyu. Kirishima saw the board. "Crap."

~o~

Both teams went to set up though the villains were having a bit of trouble. "Hey Kirishima are you okay?" asked Tsuyu, noticing that her partner was looking a little depressed.

Kirishima collected his thoughts for a moment. "Well it's just I don't think we can win this."

"Ribbit, what do you mean?"

"I went to school with Mina and I've seen her quirk in action. She's amazing. Her acid quirk can melt through anything and she's learned how to use it to speed up her movements. Not to mention without her quirk she's still a force to be reckoned with. She is really athletic and over the last few months she's just gotten better." He said

'Sounds like someone has a crush. Ribbit.' thought Tsuyu

"Not to mention Tokoyami," continued Kirishima. "I saw his dark shadow quirk yesterday in the fitness test and it looks strong and he can use it for mobility too. I don't see how we can face them head on. They would most likely just move around me. I may have learned to move faster but my movement still isn't as good as theirs."

"Wow, no offence Kirishima I didn't expect you to use your head so much. Ribbit."

"Ah no worries. To be honest I wish we could fight one on one like real men, but since I met Izuku and saw how he noticed so much, I realized I need to use my head more. Though I don't think I'm good at it."

"Well I don't think we can fight head on like you want but we are supposed to be villains so maybe we should take that approach and think of something tricky to throw at them, like a trap on the floor or block a path to slow them down. You know, think outside the box."

"Hhmmm, Throw, floor, block, I got it." Kirishima grinned as he hardened his arms and fists into the shape of hammers.

~o~

_CRASH_

"What was that?" said Mina as her and Tokoyami were outside the building.

_CRASH CRASH CRASH_

"I sense darkness in our future." said Tokoyami as the crash noises continued.

~o~

Izuku saw what Kirishima was doing and could help the sweat he was forming. "Uh All Might sensei, is what Kirishima is doing against the rules?"

All Might also formed a bit of sweat. "Well no but it will dock them some points."

"Well if it works it works." said Melissa as they all began to sweat drop.

"Uh if it's alright with you, All Might sensei." said Izuku "I think I should head out to the building to be on stand by just in case."

All Might watched the screen as Kirishima continued his plan. "Yeah that's probably a good idea."

~o~

"MAY THE MATCH BEGIN." said All Might

"Alright Tokoyami, let's go." said Mina ready to move.

"Right." said Tokoyami as they made their way towards the entrance. "Dark shadow scout our path."

"Got it." said Dark Shadow as he extended into the building before quickly coming back. "Uh boss we may have a small problem here."

Both of them glanced at each other for a second before going inside just to see it blocked by a huge boulder. "It would appear our path is blocked."

"I can see that," said Mina "C'mon let's go around back." They checked the otherside only to find it was blocked as well. Every entrance was blocked. "Okay trying to play hard to get huh." Mina porred on the acid clearing the entrance. "Alright were in, now let's head up the stairs and catch- ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" They found that the stairs too were also blocked and mostly destroyed.

~o~

"The match started already right," asked Kirishima "What's taking them so long?"

"Uhh Kirishima, I think you destroyed a little too much." said Tyusu as she looked around the room as Kirishima had destroyed almost half of the floor and had used the rubble to block the paths. "You did use a lot of rubble to block the way up here."

"But I needed to block the way in so I could finish the room here." said Kirishima as he pointed around the room. "Now the room is perfect. The only way they can get the bomb now is if they face us head on." Kirishima had destroyed the floor in the side of the room only leaving the center so the only way to get to the bomb was through Kirishima.

"I still say you put too many rocks down."

"What are you talking about, I could clear those rocks with a few punches."

Tyusu gave Kirishima a long look. "Uhh Kirishima you do know that neither Tokoyami or Mina are as strong as you right."

It took a second for it to dawn on him. "Huh"

_Psssst._

They both looked over to the door as the rocks covering it were beginning to melt. As the rock began to crumble, Kirishima and Tsuyu got ready for the fight ahead. Though they weren't expecting their opponents to be covered in dirt head to toe. Looking like they just ran a triathlon. "Uh what happened to you two."

Mina gave Kirishima a death glare. "Kirishima. How many holes did you make. I fell through three of them." she said holding up three fingers.

"The walls would collapse by our shadows alone." said Tokoyami as he looked around the room. "I'm guessing this was your doing." Kirishima began to scratch his head. "Well then I vote to cancel this match."

"What." said Mina "This isn't one of your darkness things is it."

"No this is the me realizing that this building has become unstable and I think we should cancel the exercise before it collapses with us in it."

"Agreed." said Tsuyu. "Kirishima had an interesting idea but it made this place too dangerous."

"It isn't that bad," said Kirishima. "Is it?"

As if on que. The wall on the side of the building collapses revealing Izuku standing on the roof of the next building. "All Might."

"Yeah. Yeah." said All Might over the speakers. "This has gotten too dangerous to safely continue with this exercise.

~o~

"So I got to ask," said Melissa "Kirishima, what exactly were you thinking?"

"Good question miss shield." said All Might "Why did you start tearing up your own base?"

Krishima began to scratch the back of his head. "Well I couldn't really come up with a plan. I'll admit I use my fist more than my brain. So when I tried to think outside the box I couldn't really come up with anything and then I thought maybe i could break the box. That's when I came up with the idea to smash everything and make it a head to head fight."

"I like this one." said Yae, jabbing a thumb at Kirishima. "He wasn't good at the current environment so he changed it to suit his fighting style. Not bad, red. Not bad."

"True that could work," said All Might. "But destroying your own base isn't the best idea. Young Asui. Why didn't you stop him or come up with a different idea?"

Tsuyu thought for a moment. "Well, sir. Kirishima mentioned that he knew Mina Ashido, so I thought he should take the lead."

"I see, that makes sense." said All Might "Well we need to get things moving so on to the next match. **Team I vs Team E**."

~o~

"Match Number 4 **Team I vs Team E** Begin" yelled All Might

Both Melissa and Sero were outside of the building when the bottom half of the building was suddenly covered in ice. "Whoa what the heck just happened." yelled Sero

"Looks like Todoroki doesn't want us to get inside so easily." said Melissa as she pressed her glasses turning it into goggles. She pressed it again, activating the thermal vision. "From the scans he's frozen all but the top half of the building. Judging by the large mass of heat from the roof, I'm guessing Shoji is on the roof keeping lookout while the small heat signature must be Todoroki near the bomb."

"Wait since when did you have x-ray vision?" asked Sero

"Thermal vision actually and lets just say that I have quite a few tricks up my sleeves." said Melissa

"Okay what about our plan?"

Melissa thought for a moment before coming up with a new plan. "We're going to have to split up. Okay pay attention cause this is going to be a bit tricky."

~o~

Shoji was on the roof currently being the look out, using his tentacles to sense if anyone was coming close. "Huh, Todoroki, I hear movement coming form the side of the building," radioed Shoji as he looked down the building. "It appears to be Melissa she's running towards the building."

Melissa speeds up to her top speed before jumping up the side of the building and using the ice to slide up the side of the building. The stunt stunned Shoji as he wasn't expecting her to try something like this. 'She used her speed to slide up the side of the building but even so there was no way that was enough speed to make it all the way up here, can she?' he thought. As if reading his mind she smirked at him before taking out her whip blade the moment she began to slow down she used her whip to attach to the unfrozen part of the building. For the second she was stopped in the air, she jumped off the side of the building with such strength to break the ice and the building to swing and pull herself inside of the building.

"She's inside, Todoroki, Melissa has made it inside the building." Shoji tried to warn Shoto before his ears picked up a noise. He quickly jumped out of the way as tape was launched at him. He looked over to see Sero landing on the roof.

"Ah dang and here I was hoping to get you while you were distracted." said Sero

"Don't think it will be that easy to take me down." said Shoji

~o~

Melissa made her way through the building as fast as she could but of course Shoto wasn't going to let it be that easy. A huge wall of Ice formed in her path. "Don't think that will stop me." Yelled Melissa as her whip blade wrapped around her arm. "**Armored Heart punch**." She punched through the wall of ice and through the wall right behind the first. She landed in the bomb room. Shoto was guarding the bomb that he had encased in ice.

"Well I admit I'm impressed." said Shoto "Not only were you fast enough to go up the side up the building but I was only able to put up two walls to try and stop you. I thought your quirk was a strengthening quirk."

"Well it's a bit more than that." as Melissa got ready for a fight. "I don't suppose I can convince you to surrender?"

"Your kidding."

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude or anything I just don't like hurting others is all."

"Well you don't need to be worried about me, since there's no way you can hurt me from there. Just take a look at your feet." said Todoroki

Melissa looked down to see her feet stuck in ice. "My boots."

"While you were talking I froze your boots, now it's time for you to surrender unless you want me to freeze the rest of you."

Melissa looked down at her feet. "You don't actually think this will hold me, do you?"

"Nope." said Shoto putting his hand on the ground sending a wave of ice at Melissa. Melissa quickly broke out of the ice backflipping out of the way. Shoto kept making ice under Melissa but she kept jumping and somersaulting away. 'She's moving like a pro gymnast, she keeps dodging my attacks.' he thought "Looks like I need to take it up a notch." Shoto then began to flash freeze the room. In a matter of seconds the whole room was covered in ice, this also included Melissa. "Uh oh, looks like I overdid it. Better unfreeze her before things get bad." Shoto began to make his way to Melissa to unfreeze, though stopped when he noticed something was wrong. He's ice was cracking.

With a mighty roar Melissa shattered the ice knocking shoto back. Shoto quickly got to his feet only to see Melissa steaming, literally, she was giving off so much heat in a room of ice her body was giving off steam. "Never thought I would have to work my heart this much, looks like I need to end this." Melissa moved so fast for a second Shoto lost sight of her. Though like he predicted she appeared right in front of him. Shoto summoned a wall of ice to stop her but it was no use. She sliced the wall into pieces, she raised her weapon ready to strike. Shoto instincts took over as he used his ice to move him out of her range.

Which is exactly what she wanted. Melissa used her whip and swung herself to the bomb by the time Shoto realized it, it was too late. Melissa broke the final ice wall to the bomb. "HERO TEAM WINS."

~o~

"Congratulations to all of you. You each did such a good job I can't even tell who was the MVP this time." said All Might, though the losing party wasn't exactly happy about it. Shoto was taking it particularly hard.

'How could i lose like that,' thought Shoto 'I can't lose, I have to surpass him.'

"Uh oh it looks like we are running short on time," said All Might "Time to get the final match under way."

"Wait," said Denki "The only two teams left are.."

"Us," said Sato "And.." They both looked over to see Aoiyama posing and Koda silently waving at them, and last and definitely the most to worry about was "DEMON SLAYER!"

"This isn't fair." said Denki through tears. "Were supposed to take on a pro."

"Um I'm not a pro yet, I'm a student like you guys." said Izuku which earned him a 'really' look from the rest of the class.

"Now now." All Might getting the class attention. "All of you know life's not fair and there will be times where you'll be facing odds that are not in your favor. There will be times where you must rise to the challenge and go PLUS ULTRA, so let's get the final round going."

~o~

"Never thought I would have to play the villain." said Izuku as he examined the bomb "So do either of you have a plan?" he asked, wondering what his teammates thought.

Koda began to silently sweat waving his arms 'no' while Aoyama began posing again. "The plan is to shine alongside such a star as yourself."

"So you expect me to just finish this up real quick." Koda gave a polite nod, while Aoyama gave Izuku a shiny thumbs up. Izuku sighed expecting this would happen. "Okay here's the plan, I'm going to stay here and protect the bomb. You guys will fight." Both Koda and Aoyama froze, staring at Izuku. "You guys won't learn anything if you have me do everything. So I'll be the rear guard and protect the bomb while you guys intercept the heroes." Izuku gave them a sunny smile while they panicked.

~o~

"Why the hell are they freaking out for?" said Bakugo watching from the observation room. "And why the hell is Deku sitting?"

"Calm down chihuahua," said Yae "Did you really think Izuku would fight immediately."

Bakugo growled at Yae, "Why you. The second we fight your dead and why wouldn't Deku fight. Shouldn't he show us what he's got."

"I thought you knew Izuku the longest?" said Melissa "You should know it's not Izuku's style to just show off his power for no reason. He wants to turn this into a teaching moment."

"Oh I get it, he wants to help those two out and have them not rely on Izuku." smiled Ochako "He wants to make sure they can handle themselves."

"Well someone better tell those two that." said Jiro trying to hold in her laughter at the sight of Denki and Sato freaking out.

~o~

"This is so unfair." said Denki. Both he and Sato were waiting outside the building. They were completely ignoring the building map as both of them were having a mental freakout. "There's three of them and one of them is Demon Slayer."

"He's taking down so many villains," said Sato "The rubber robo gang, team rocket, he even took down the squeak squad. WERE SO SCREWED."

"I hate to say it, Sato but there's no way we can win."

"So what do we do?"

"We try to go out like badasses." said Denki through tears. "That way we can at least look cool and get the girls."

"ALRIGHT LET THE FINAL MATCH BEGIN." said All Might

Though both of them didn't move for a moment. "That's the signal for the firing squad." said Sato

"Don't say that," said Denki "Oh who am I kidding let's get this execution over with." as they both began to shuffle into the building.

~o~

"Those two look more like zombies then heroes." said Mina

"That's not manly at all," said Kirishima "Where's their fighting spirit.

"There's no way they're going to win like that." said Sero

"They actually may have a better chance than you think." said Yae "Look."

~o~

Izuku has found himself in quite a few weird situations in the past year, but this ranks high on the list. Izuku sat in front of the bomb watching Aoyama and Koda 'communicating' or that's at least what he thought they were doing. The entire time they were supposed to be making a plan Aoyama has been posing and saying how shiny he was while Koda waving his arms around trying to talk to him, every now and then he would try and talk to Izuku but Izuku wanted them to come up with something on their own. "Okay what happened to you two?"

This got both of their attention as Izuku hadn't spoken for a while. Koda could only push his fingers together while Aoyama struck a pose. "I want to make sure I have the best pose to shine the brightest, to show everyone I'm the star."

Izuku for a moment didn't know how to respond. "Um okay but I was actually talking to them." pointing at Denki and Sato that were at the entrance, both of them looking like they were about to die. Aoyama screamed at the sight of them while Koda began to panic. "Um are you two okay?"

They both stood there for a moment before Denki wailed. "No it's not going to end like this, I came here to become a real hero and it's not going to end before it begins. I will get a girlfriend and I will become a hero. PLUS ULTRA."

"That's right," said Sato "You may kill us but were going to be heroes."

Izuku could only stare at the two while his brain tried to make sense of the two's dramatic speech. "Um you guys know this is just a training exercise right and I'm not going to hurt you guys at all."

Though Izuku's words fell on deaf ears as their imaginations ran wild with the idea they were facing a villianis Demon Slayer. "CHARGE." They yelled as they charged at Koda and Aoyama. Sato began to chase Koda around in circles and for the brief moment Aoyama was distracted Denki got close enough to him and used his discharge quirk. Denki and Aoyama were shocked with thousands of volts of electricity. By the time the electricity died down Denki had a dumb face and began thrusting his hands in the air. "Wwwweeeeeeee"

"Uh Denki are you alright." asked Izuku before he smelled something really foul. "What the, it smells like…" Izuku stopped when he realized it was coming from Aoyama. "Did Denki's attack make Aoyama lose his bowels."

"HELP ME MY FRIENDS."

Looked over to Koda as several birds flew in and protected him. "Wait, Koda can talk." said Izuku, surprised. "Then why didn't he say anything earlier?"

"This won't stop me." said Sato as he grabbed a cylinder of sugar and ate the contents. "**SUGAR RUSH."** Sato began to punch so hard and fast that the poor birds stood no chance as he swatted those that weren't fast enough away. "Get out of my way." Sato charged at Koda only to miss and hit the with enough force that he made it collapse. Though it wasn't enough to make Sato go down for good. Though it was enough to scare Koda enough to hide behind the pillar.

"Koda." said Izuku with worry. "Alright Sato looks like it's just you and…..me? Sato?" Sato came out of the hole staggering left and right as if he was drunk. Sato slowly came closer to Izuku who's response was to simply poke Sato who staggered back a few steps before falling to the ground.

Izuku took a head count. Denki's brain was fried, Aoyama had soiled his pants, Sato's sugar had crashed and Koda was now sitting in the fetal position in depression and sadness. Izuku had no idea who to help first.

"The….Villain Team….uh...Wins?" All Might said but it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FIGHT WAS THAT!" yelled Bakugo speaking for the class.

~o~

At the same time Class 1B was also doing the same exercise as CLass 1A and were about to start their final round. Kendo, Tesutesu and Yui Vs Jack and Ibara.

"Oh dear. I don't like the idea of being the villain it feels like a betrayal of my faith." said Ibara "Even though I will still pray for our victory in today's training. Would you like to join me, Jack?"

Jack was a bit surprised by the offer. "Uh I'm not very religious but if you want to say a small prayer, I won't mind." With that Ibara began a short prayer for victory. Jack then looked at the rings on his arms. 'I wonder if a prayer would affect me at all.'

"There now the lord is on our side." she said when she noticed Jack lost in thought. "Is everything alright Jack."

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine."

"Alright you zygotes, time to start the final match." Said Gran Torino "This time you brats better not try to put me to sleep."

"Charming old man isn't he." said Jack who was a bit amused by the old Hero.

"Um Jack, do you by chance have a plan for us. I'm afraid I'm not the best strategist."

"I'm not really a thinker myself, I usually solve my problems with my fist, though for a simple strategy I'd say our best chances are you using your quirk around the Bomb so it will be hard for them to get close, while I deal with any of the heavy hitters. There's three of them so there's a solid chance that one of them will get by me. You think you can handle that."

"Do not fear. I may look like a flower but I assure you I can handle myself. I will protect the bomb at all costs." replied Ibara ready for the challenge

"Alright then we should get ready." With that Ibara went to work covering the bomb in a net of vines with her hair. After that it wasn't a very long wait until the other team arrived outside the bomb room. "Ibara get ready, they're here."

Just as Jack said the three heroes in training made it just outside the bomb room. "Alright let's get in there and crack some heads." said Tesutesu as he turned his skin into metal.

"Wait," said Yui "We should come up with a plan."

"We don't need one." said Kendo, surprising the two. "The only one we need to worry about is Ibara. So let's get this over with." Kendo then walked past the two into the bomb room. Her teammates followed and flank her sides getting ready for the fight but Kendo didn't get into a fighting stance at all. She just stood there looking at Jack who had not moved either. For a moment it was a silent standoff, as no one moved, no one said a word. "_Sigh, _just surrender." she said surprising everyone. "You're outnumbered and outgunned. The only one here who can fight is Ibara and I doubt she can take all three of us and I hate fighting those who can't defend themselves so save us all the trouble and give up."

Everyone was stunned at Kendo's words, even though they have only known her for a short while they never would have expected her to say that. The only one that wasn't too surprised was Jack.

"What do you mean by this?" asked Ibara

"So he didn't tell you," said Kendo "Jack is quirkless."

"WHAT!"

"Your kidding, Kendo" said Tesutesu "There's no way they would let a quirkless person into UA."

"He's right, how would someone who is quirkless get into UA." said Yui

"Drugs," said Kendo, quitting the others. "He used drugs and bribery to win tournaments. He's nothing more than a fraud."

Ibara looked at Jack who had yet to respond or say anything. "Jack"

Jack didn't respond, he continued to look at his hand and the rings on his arms.

"_He's quirkless" "How did he win all those matches though?" "Drugs obviously" "They must have also bribed the judges." "Had to be. There's no way a quirkless kid could have won all those matches."_

"_Dad tell them they're wrong, tell them they're lying." a young Jack crying to his father. "Dad you told me I have a quirk. Dad, you're a Doctor, tell them."_

_His father looked at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry son."_

Jack looked up to Kendo. Looking her right in the eyes.

"You're wrong," said Ibara. "I saw Jack fight. I saw him-"

"Ibara. Stop." said Jack as he took a few steps forward.

"_HAHAHAHA. So let me get this straight you ran away from home, came all the way_

_to China to train in these mountains to prove yourself. All because your father lied to you your whole life about having a power that you didn't really have." Jack nodded. "You're such an idiot. You have nothing to prove. IF anything those fools couldn't accept the power you have, the skill you've shown. I understand that in this world where everyone has a power that you'll eventually come across a hurdle that you can't cross. Maybe if you had a weapon or gadget you could, so I'll give you power."_

"Ibara, protect the bomb." said Jack as he got into his fighting stance. "I will fight all three of them myself."

"_But I don't want you to use this power like one of those quirks. I want you to show them…"_

"I will show them **MY POWER**."

* * *

**Next time: One's Power**

**If you want to read it now head on over to Lorenzo The Story Teller**

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one. I tried mixing things up a bit and before you ask all of these matches were decided by random thanks to a online program. So Yeah well all except the class B fight. **

**I hope you guys have a good ~ Lorenzo The Story Teller**


	21. Chapter 21 One's Power

**Well my home town had several different fires happen all at once almost had to evacuate my home. Though thankfully the fire department was able to stop it before it got too close. Though now the air right now around my home is very smokey and toxic so I hope you guys are doing better then me. **

**Also Just wanted to say Thank you to all of our firemen for handling all these fires. If you guys know a firefighter then please thank them for me.**

**Ryuxi: I'm glad you enjoyed the fights. There's more to come**

**Koncor the Great: Yeah I wanted to do something unique. To be honest Jack's story was another Idea I had for a MHA fanfiction. Because a lot of people in MHA veiw people who are quirkless to be less then weak and unable to do anything. I wanted it to somewhat reflect MHA society's view on the quirkless. Though I hope you like his story**

**Re the novice artist: He can use a few of them without the sword and I will reveal what breathing style he is good at in a later chapter. Though i wanted to show that he knows more because that was kind of my complaint while reading Kimetsu no Yaiba is that they show Tanjiro using other breathing styles later in the series but no one else and that no one uses more then one style when they are more then capable of doing so. Also yes their fight will be epic**

**Carrier: Alright. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and if you ever what to read it again your more then welcome to.**

**Ahutrojo1: well Here you go.**

* * *

**Just so you know the next chapter is up on my Lorenzo the story teller**

* * *

Chapter 21 One's Power

The class of 1B was stunned at what they just heard. Not only did one of their classmates just accuse another, the classmate in question had just agreed to fight three of them without using his powers.

Until Monama started laughing. "Does that moron really think he can fight without his quirk."

"That's what you got out of that," said Awase "Did you miss the part about him doing drugs?"

"That can't be true," said Kinoko "Can it?"

"I've heard the rumors about him." said Pony "But they did say he cheated a lot. But those were rumors."

"No way." Said Jurota. "UA would never allow some criminal into UA. Right Mr Toreno."

Gran Toreno stayed silent as he watched the screen. "Maybe the reason he's here is because UA is watching him." said Hibiki now getting interested in her classmate. "Maybe we're waiting for him to...slip up."

Gran Toreno gave her a side look. "One that's none of your business and two shut up, I'm trying to watch."

~o~

"Well" said Jack

"You're serious, you want to fight us without a quirk." said Kendo Jack's response was a simple grin. "Alright then." As she charged as Jack without enlarging her fist. Jack deflected her first punch but caught her second fist with ease, that's when Kendo realized she underestimated him. Jack twisted her arm and Judo threw her back across the room.

"Kendo." said Tesutesu charged at Jack who at the last moment made a flying kick to Tesutesu's face enough to stop him and before he could do anything else Jack grabbed him and used him as a shield as a giant coin rolled at them, that not only rolled over Testesu but took him with it.

Jack quickly back stepped as a giant fist came at him. As Kendo's fist almost grazed him, he could feel the air pressure it created. As her other fist came at him he reached out and redirected the fist. That caught her by surprise as only a few people have been able to do so. Jack's next move caught everyone by surprise as he wrapped his arms around Kendo's waist and lifted her over his head and performed a german suplex.

'German Suplex,' thought Yui. 'That's a wrestling move not martial arts.'

"Kendo, I'm coming." yelled Tesutesu as he charged again at Jack. This time he tried to punch Jack but everytime he tried Jack would dodge. Tesutesu knew a bit of hand to hand combat but that paled in comparison to what Jack knew. Soon Jack began to counter each of his blows, soon Tesutesu's steel was slowly cracking. 'He's cracking my steel with boxing. How? His hands should be bleeding by now.' Tesutesu was getting angry now. With a roar he tried to hammer both of his fists into Jack's skull but was easily caught by Jack. The next idea he had was to headbutt him but Jack kicked Tesutesu in the throat causing him to back away.

"Not bad, but you need to learn how to throw your weight around." said Jack before his sense told him something was coming. With a quick back stepped dodged a giant metal nut roll past him. He looked to see Yui enlarging some metal nuts, Jack then began to run at Yui in turn she then started to throw the nuts at Jack. He bobbed and weaved through the nuts and caught two of them in mid air and through them back. Yui quickly had to run out of the way.

That's when Kendo made her move and was able to hit Jack with her big fist. Before Jack was able to make a counter, Tesutesu came from behind and grabbed Jack. "Now Kendo, don't hold back."

"Okay." she said as she came at them with a massive right hook, but Jack wasn't going to let that happen. With a perfectly placed kick, Jack was able to deflect her fist and try to counter with another kick. Kendo was able to block the kick but Jack used her fist as a springboard to break free and backflip behind Tesutesu. Tesutesu tried to bake hand Jack but he caught and using the momentum, grabbed and spun with him before throwing him at Kendo. She was able to catch her teammate before Jack kicked her in the face.

Jacked looked at the two who were down before quickly scanning the room. "Ibara the bomb."

This broke Ibara out of her trace of watching the fight. As she turned towards the bomb she saw Yui going for the bomb. "No you don't." as Ibara shot vines from her hair catching Yui's leg as she was mere centimeters from touching the bomb. Yui tried to shrink to get away but Ibara was still able to catch her foot and shrinking made her light enough for Ibara to pull and throw Yui back across the room.

Yui flew through the room for a moment before being caught by Jack. Jack quickly turns to see Tesutesu charging at them. At the sight of Yui, Tesutesu slowed down to not hurt her while Yui ducked and Jack used this to kicked Tesutesu. He then saw Kendo getting ready for another bout. Jack was more than willing to accept though when he tried to push Yui out of the way, she grabbed his arm trying to keep a hold on him. Yui grabbed a paperclip and enlarged it to attack but Jack didn't want that to happen and tried to pull his arm away.

"Let go." When he did Yui pulled one of his arm rings off. 'She took one of my rings' as alarms went off in his head. Yui then quickly threw the giant paperclip at Jack who instinctively went to knock it away. Though he did it with the limb with one less ring.

Everyone felt the force created by the paperclip being launched across the room through the wall, making a massive hole in the wall. Everyone was stunned at the sight of the supposed 'quirkless kid' being able to blast a giant paperclip through the wall.

"What the hell." said Tesutesu 'He could have pounded us the second the match started.'

Yui looked at the ring in her hand. "He was holding back."

Kendo was lost for words. "But how…"

Jack sighed as he looked at the black spots on the back of his hand. 'I didn't want to use this just yet.' Jack slowly walked towards Yui, remembering his master's words. "People who can't accept their own weakness will make up excuses for their loss or lack of power. They will lie not only to themselves but to others to cover for such weakness. This turns weakness into foolishness and it spreads like a virus to those who are naive enough to believe it." Jack knelt down to Yui and held his hand out for the arm ring. Yui gave him the band and he quickly put it back on. Then holds his hand out for Yui. "Sometimes you need to open your mind to the possibilities of something more than you were told." As he helped Yui up.

"Time up brats." said Gran Toreno before anyone could say anything else. "Come on, come back it's time to wrap things up."

"Why." asked Kendo "If you had a quirk then why didn't you say anything or why did you allow rumors to spread or leave your dojo?"

Jack stopped in his tracks. 'Because I didn't have one at the time' he thought "Actions speak louder than words. Like the hole in the wall or me graduating UA."

~o~

The second day of UA has ended and all the students are heading home for the day. "Hey Bakugo, wait up." said Izuku using the breath of lightning to catch up.

"What the hell do you want Deku." yelled Bakugo

Izuku stood in front of Bakugo for a moment. "Do you wanna fight?"  
"Huh?" Bakugo was surprised. For a while now he has thought of nothing but a chance to fight him, but Izuku suddenly asking out of the blue gave him pause. "Why? Why are you asking?" Izuku was silent for a moment, not sure how to answer. "Unless you say something, I'm leaving."

Bakugo moved past Izuku. "You're holding yourself back." that stopped him. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice your support equipment or the fact that you add weights to your costume."

Bakugo turned and looked Izuku straight in the eye. "How is any of that your problem."

"Because you want to fight me. You're holding yourself back so you can throw everything at me and I don't want that. I don't want to be the reason your going to fall be-"

_Explosion_

Bakugo caused an explosion right in front of Izuku causing some burns on his uniform, but Izuku didn't even flinch. "Let me make this clear. If you think for a second I'm not going to be at the top of the class because of you then clearly that sensei of yours must have shoved that stick a few inches too high up your ass. I will go all out when I want and when we fight I will show you and everyone else why I'm going to be the next number 1 hero. Understand I will leave both you and All Might in the dirt. SO FUCK OFF DEKU." Bakugo then stormed off.

"That did not go well." sighed Izuku

"Well what did you expect." As Yae and a few others walked up to Izuku. "I say let the idiot do what he wants. If he screws up then he screws up."

"Is it just me or is he moving kind of sluggish." Noticed Melissa

"It must be all those weights he's wearing." said Kirishima

"Weights what are you talking about?" asked Mina

"Back in the locker rooms we saw that Bakugo was wearing a lot of weights under his clothes," said Kirishima. "Not gonna lie it was kind of manly."

"Ha, knew it." said Yae. "That idiot's going to break himself like that."

"Wait he was wearing weights." asked Ochako "He was holding back."

"Yep, he probably thinks that old fashion weight training is going to help him but it will most likely work against him." explained Yae

"I hate to tell you this, Ochako but Bakugo was going back." said Melissa "If i'm not mistaken he wasn't even using his support equipment and his outfit looked like it had even more weights on it."

"What really but I thought we were evenly matched during our fight." said Ochako now a little disheartened that she wasn't at Bakugo's level.  
"He wants to get stronger than anyone else, but I'm afraid that he might go over the edge because of it." Izuku was starting to feel bad. 'I know we aren't exactly friends anymore but I don't want to see him go down like this.'

"SHUT UP, ALL MIGHT, I KNOW MY LIMITS." they heard Bakugo yell. They all looked around the school gate to see All Might talking to Bakugo. It would seem that All Might was trying to talk to Bakugo. Soon Bakugo left and All Might turned back towards the school when he saw the group.

"Oh hello there students." said All Might with a wave.

"All Might," said Melissa "Were you talking to Bakugo about his weights."

"Indeed young Melissa." said All Might "Don't get me wrong. I love to see my students go PLUS ULTRA, but I don't want to see them over do it. You all need to make sure your bodies are in good condition if you want to train probably to be good heroes."

"You see Bravo here knows what he's talking about." said Yae

"I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Flag man."

"No."

While everyone was talking with All Might, Ochako noticed some of the kids leaving the school. "Kendo." She called her friend but didn't get a response. Kendo just kept walking with her head down while her mind was elsewhere.

~o~

(Earlier in the observation room)

"I would like to apologize for everything." said Kendo bowing towards Jack. "You were right. I was foolish, I listened to all the rumors and all of the stories on TV without thinking that something else could be the case. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jack said simply.

"What, but I said all those things. I.."

"It's technically my fault anyway." said Jack, catching them by surprise. "I have my reasons for not using my quirk and my past is my problem, so I should have expected this. Especially with all those stories going around. You were just acting on some misinformation is all. No harm done."

"But I-"

"Don't worry about it, Kendo. it's all good."

"I-"

"Kendo," said Hibiki "I think our dear Jack has something to hide. Wouldn't you say." Jack eyed her for a moment, but didn't say anything. "I'm just saying there's a lot more to your story than your telling."

"Cause it's my story and it's my choice if I tell it or not." said Jack, realizing she was digging. 'I got to find out how to get them off my back. But how?'

"Alright that's enough you brats." said Gran Toreno "Class has ended already and I don't know about you but I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. So let's go."

~o~

Even though Jack had pretty much forgiven Kendo, she didn't forgive herself. She left completely ruined, not by her defeat but by realizing that she let all the stories and rumors she heard not only swayed by them emotionally but swayed enough to act upon them. 'I don't deserve to be a hero'

"Kendo"

'I let my emotions get the better of me and accused someone without the facts.'

"Kendo"

'I don't deserve to even call myself a martial artist.'

"ISTUKA."

"Huh, oh hey Ochako." said Kendo, finally noticing her friend.

"Are you okay?" her friend said with concern.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing just fine. No need to worry." said Kendo as she quickly turned, wanting to leave. "Sorry but I need to get goi-OW." As a cane hit her leg. She looked to see her new teacher Gran Toreno. "Mr. Toreno!"

"Mistakes happen brat so get over it."

Kendo was stunned for the moment and could only respond, "HUH?"

"Look, it's been awhile since I've had to make a good emotional teacher speech, alright. I'm rusty."

"Would you like some help?" asked All Might, overhearing the situation.

"You've been a teacher for two days and know nothing of the situation. So zip it boy."

"Yes sir."

"Wait do you two know each other?" Asked Kendo, seeing their dynamic.

"I used to be his teacher back when he was a student at UA" he said casually. Though he regretted that as all the other students heard that as well and began bombarding him with questions. "SHUT UP. Ask those questions later." he said to the crowd before turning back to Kendo. "Look, you're not going to fix anything by being depressed like this. If you really want to make amends then you should simply do better next time. You can't fix the past but you can learn from it and use that knowledge for the future or maybe use it to fix the problems that lay before you." he said as he began to walk back to the school. "Or don't that's your choice."

All Might followed him. "I remember you telling me something like that when I accidentally hit my classmate too hard."

"Did I?"

"Yes but I remember you hitting me a lot more."

"What can I say, I've grown soft in my old age."

All Might gave him a look of disbelief while screaming BULL in his head. Though he quickly stopped as he got a notification on his phone. "Looks like we are needed in the teachers office."

"Kendo, what was that about?" asked Ochako, still worried about her friend.

"Well...I screwed up. I screwed up bad and I don't know how to make it right." said Kendo.

"Maybe we can help?" said Ochako, wanting to help her friend.

"Thanks but I have the feeling I need to fix this on my own." said Kendo. "Really, Ochako thanks for the offer. I appreciate it. I'll see you tomorrow." as she turned and began walking away.

"You think she will be alright." asked Melissa

"I hope so," said Ochako now worrying a lot about her friend.

"Maybe we can ask some of the others in class 1B, maybe they know what happened."

"Your right, maybe they can tell us what happened." she said with renewed hope. "Come on let's go find them."

Yae stopped for a moment. "Hey guys, where did Izuku go?"

Kendo kept walking with her head down before she heard something. "Kendo, up here." She looked up to see Hibiki sitting on the school walls.

"Hibiki, what are you doing?"

Hibiki jumped down and wrapped an arm around Kendo. "I think I have something that may help you out." she said as she showed the phone to her. "Jackie boy is definitely hiding something."

~o~

"Jack"

"Huh, Izuku? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." said Izuku who has been searching for a bit to only find Jack on an abandoned road in the back streets. "We haven't had a chance to talk yet."

"That is true. We've been kind of busy since the entrance exam." said Jack

"Yeah," agreed Izuku "So have you told anyone?"

"You mean have I told anyone the real demonic origins of quirks, No." said Jack "Though not gonna lie, i've been tempted a little just to see how people will react."

"Yeah. I've thought of doing that too, but I don't think causing that panic would be very heroic." laughed Izuku. "So if you don't mind me asking, what's your story? How did you learn about demons?"

"You know I have the same question for you actually." said Jack "Yushiro told me he was training you but he never told me the full story."

"Huh really. That's about the same amount he told me about you."

"I guess he knows not to tell other people's stor-"

"THERE HE IS." Both Izuku and Jack turn to see a group of highschoolers in karate gi running at them. "We are the disciples of Ryozanpaku dojo. Jack Mukyu, for your crimes against martial arts you will be punished."

Izuku was greatly confused by this turn of events. "Jack what are they-" Izuku didn't finish as he turned to see Jack running down the road at top speed. Izuku then ran after him and within a few seconds was able to catch up to him. "Jack, what's going on? Why are they chasing you?"

"To keep it short they chase me because they think I'm a fraud and have no quirk."

"Well then why don't you show them your power? I mean you don't need to attack them but can't you show them something?"

"While I'm very grateful for my sensei giving me his power, I promised that I would show the world my power before I would have to use his. So I don't want to use it unless absolutely necessary and using it on them isn't worth it."

Izuku looked back and saw they were still chasing them, while yelling insults at Jack. "They do this everyday?"

"Yep." said Jack as he dodged a can being tossed at him. "They've been doing this every day since I got to Japan. Though it looks worse then it is. I'm way faster than them and it's not too bad of a workout. Not to mention if their sensei or worse his wife shows up, then they get double garbage duty."

Izuku was silent for a moment as he looked at Jack seeing if there was any doubt in his words. "You know I've only known you for a short while but I got to say you're incredible." Jack raised his eyebrow at that. "You've been through so much and yet you're still tolerant of others actions towards you. To be honest I think I might have broken by this point."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, but don't sell yourself short. You've done a lot yourself with quite a bit of weight on your shoulders."

Izuku accepted the compliment. "Come on, I've lived in this city my whole life. I'll show you how to shake these guys." Jack smiled as he followed Izuku around the city giving the others the slip.

~o~

"So how were our students today?" asked Nezu, kicking off the teacher meeting.

"They're all doing quite well if you asked me." said All Might in his buff form. "I admit they all need work but i see great potential in all of them."

"Agreed, they are like diamonds in the ruff." said Ectoplasm "Though on another note I'm surprised to see you in your hero form All Might."

All Might struck a pose. "Thanks to Yushiro I now can hold my hero form for a whole eight hours."

"Yes, your surgery went well." said Yushiro before quirky jabbing his fist into All Might's side causing him to almost keel over. "But that doesn't mean you should be wasting your time when we all know about your condition."

"He's right you brat." said Gran Toreno "Just because you have more time in that form doesn't make it any less valuable. You need to save as much of it as you can."

All Might deflated back to his skinny form. "Yes, sir."

"Never thought I would see the number one hero get scolded." said Snipe, getting some of the other heroes to nod in agreement.

"Well All Might aside, how were our students in the non heroic classes?" asked Nezu, trying to get the meeting back on track.

"Doing alright from what I can see." said Snipe "Some of them clearly have potential."

"Indeed." said Midnight. "Though it seems some of them have caused a little issue." As she pointed out the depressed Present Mic. Who still had a bit of a dark cloud hovering over him. "What exactly happened to him anyway?"

"Demon Slayer and his friends managed to shut him up for once." said Aizawa. "I think they just became my favorite students."

"How cruel, what kind of friend are you?" asked Present Mic.

"How did they do during the battle trail." said Yushiro who was slightly curious how his former students were doing. "I was only really able to watch the first match. How did the students do?"

All Might froze for a moment as he tried to figure out how to describe the last battle he saw of class 1A. Part of him wanted to be nice and say they have some work to do and another part of him knew that he had to be honest. "They have work to do."

"They have work to do?" repeated Aizawa. "I saw every match on both sides and I have to say they all failed. In my opinion the last match of class A was by far the biggest mess I have ever seen. In my professional opinion you and Nezu should start your plan now rather than later."

This had some of the teachers confused; none of them have heard of any plan. All except Vlad King. "Now, now, Aizawa. I admit they have a lot of work to do, but I think it would be best before we jump the gun like that."

Cementoss then decided to speak for the teachers and asked. "What plan are you guys talking about?"

Yushiro and Nezu then began to explain their plan to the rest of the teachers. They both told the teachers everything and they didn't leave a single detail out. The end result was utter silence from the other teachers.

"ARE YOU CRAZY." yelled Present Mic. "How in the world do you guys think that's going to be okay?"

"Some parts of that plan I can somewhat agree with," said Snipe "But don't you think that would be a bit much?"

"I agree with snipe." said Ectoplasm. "There are some ideas in the plan that I can see having great potential. Though I can see the other half being problematic."

"Problematic is putting it mildly." said Vlad King. "I can already hear the parents screaming at us. Let alone the media."

"I say do it." said Gran Toreno, shocking several teachers.

"Gran Toreno." said Midnight. "I know you and Yushiro have been teacher and a hero for a long time but-"  
"But nothing." said Gran Toreno. "This is a hero school and our job as teachers is to make sure that these kids will be able to handle anything that comes at them. We are heroes and that job is not an easy one. I know it may sound cruel and a bit much, but if we want to make sure they are able to retire out of this job then we need to be tough on them. I don't know about you but I don't want to go to their funeral before I'm dead."

This caused several of them to pause and think about the plan. It also caused several of them to reminisce to their fallen comrades. To the friends and family that fell in the line of duty. It also reminded them of their own scars they acquired while on the job.

Yushiro saw this and decided to come to the middle. "We don't need to put everything in place immediately, we can wait and see how the students grow and learn, but with Nezu's permission I would like to tests the students myself if that's alright."

"Oh you would like to test the new rats yourself, eh." said Nezu

"If it's alright with you and everyone else here. I've been preparing for the year so I haven't been paying too much attention to the students. I would like to see if any of them pass my qualifications."

That's when a majority of teachers remembered that Yushiro has been around since the dawn of quirks. He's seen the best heroes under the sun. "Yushiro I hate to tell you this but aside from your former wards, I don't think many of the other students will meet your expectations." said Aizawa "heck I would put money on it."

"Well then we will just have to wait for tomorrow and see." said Yushiro with a smile.

~o~

Izuku listened to Jack's tale. They both were able to dodge the angry mob and

afterwards grabbed a few sandwiches and were currently eating on top of a large office building at least 20 stories high, but neither of them minded as they both knew they could survive the fall.

"After I woke up I saw Yushiro talking with my master. Yushiro explained what the demon power was doing to me and that I should be fine. Though he did scold my master for giving it to me. After that I gave one final goodbye to him before he returned to the afterlife."

"Wow." said Izuku "To think people who have long since past were the ones to help us."

"Yeah who would have guessed that one." said Jack. "Anyway after that I trained as hard as I could, so I could become a hero. I realized that I should head to one of the best schools that the world had to offer. Not to mention Yushiro said you would be going to UA so that kind of already decided it for me."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. You are the only other human I know who knows anything about demons and the history of the world. Not to mention you learned the power that counters my own. I kind of wanted to fight you, to see how my power stakes against yours."

Izuku thought about it for a moment. "Yeah that would be kind of interesting wouldn't it."

"Yeah though the Kaioh wanted to put me to the test. Called upon several warriors to fight me to see if I was strong enough to move forward. I was able to take on a good amount of them before I had to use my power. After that I was on my way to Japan to see if I could get into UA. You pretty much know the rest."

Izuku nodded as he remembered. Though it turned into a frown as he thought of the first part of the story. "Um I know we just started off talking all though and you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but what happened to your parents?"

Jack frowned for a moment thinking about his parents. "My mom is currently staying with her sister and my dad is in jail for tampering with medical documents."

"Have you talked to them at all since you left?" Jack stayed silent at the question. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset or anything."

"No it's alright. I understand why my dad did it but… It's complicated. I've known for a long time it's going to be something that I'm going to need to confront someday." Jack stood up. "Though I think right now both of us need to focus on becoming heroes first before that."

"Yeah your right." said Izuku standing up. "We both have a ways to go." They both stared at the sun for a moment looking over Musutafu. "I think it's about time to head home." They both nodded before grabbing their trash and jumping off the building and heading home to get ready for another day.

* * *

**Next time: Demon's Test**

* * *

**This chapter I wanted to show how propaganda can influence people and how quick people can jump to a conclusion even someone like kendo. I also wanted her to show how MHA society thinks or views quirkless people. And before you ask I will reveal Jack's mentor who gave him his power eventually. Though your more then welcome to guess. I hope you enjoy and stay safe out there.**

**~Lorenzo the story Teller**


	22. Chapter 22 Demon's test

**Megakdre100: Oh trust me I know exactly what you are talking about. This was something I was debated a lot when I was writing these chapters. I just thought it would seem super unnatural for someone who has been accused of criminal activity to not to be confronted with his classmates at a hero school. When I was writing his back story I had orginally planned for his backstory to be revealed after the sports festival but that just seemed to go against a few of the other characters SO in the end I decided to give him the spot light now along with a few other characters then have it done later. SO don't worry after this and the next chapter we are going back to cannon story.**

**Koncor the great: Okay not gonna lie I don't know the character your talking about sorry. But good guess.**

**Slycerr: Yeah my grammar needs work.**

**Guest: Just think about that for a moment.**

**Re the novice artist: Don't worry I have a plan for the breathing styles since the beginning.**

**ahurtrojo1: I wouldn't mind some fan art of that.**

* * *

**Next chapter is already up on **

* * *

Chapter 22 Demon's Test

"Alright settle down all of you." said Aizawa as he began the class for the day. "We have an important class today but first I would like to say the faculty reviewed your battle trial from yesterday and we have some points we would like to make. Though that will be happening later today. For now I would like all of you to think about what you could have done better in the trial and what were some of the mistakes you made." Aizawa paused for a moment to see the reaction of the students around the classroom. Some were already thinking of how they could have improved while others hung their heads in their failure while a few didn't really seem to care. "Now today we were going to have you select class presidents and that still may happen but the schedule has changed a little. So think about if you want the position or not or ask yourself if you are capable of the role as class president and before you ask you will be deciding who will be your representative as a class. You can do it however you like. Though for now get your gear and report to training ground Gamma. That is all." As Aziawa finished he made his way to the door.

"Sir are we having another battle trial like yesterday?" asked Iida, raising her hand straight.

"I don't know a different teacher will be training you today. So grab your stuff and head to area gamma." he said as he left the room.

"Are you serious were doing it again." said Kaminari

"I don't think i can handle this every day." said Sero

"Come on guys, let's meet this challenge head on." said Kirishima

"You said it red," said Yae, grabbing her case. "Let's do this."

Momo stayed put for a moment as she was lost in thought. "Hey Momo, you okay?" asked Melissa.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just there was something different about Mr Aizawa and I can't put my finger on it."

Izuku stopped for a moment. "Yeah now that I think about your right there was something different with Aizawa today."

"His scarf." said Mina, getting everyone's attention. "I noticed it too. He has a new scarf on today. The one he was wearing the past few days was worn out and was a bit dirtier. The one he has today was cleaner."

Soon everyone realized she was right. He did have a new scarf on today. "So what happened to his old scarf then?"

~o~

"Mirio could you come up here for a sec." said Snipe as he entered the classroom

"Uh sure Mr snipe." said Mirio as he went to the front of the class. Though when he got to the front of the class the door opened. When it did he froze in mid step as he saw who it was. He began to sweat bullets as he was frozen in fear. It was a smiling Tomo.

He turned to run away only for several binds of cloth wrapped around him. "Where do you think you're going, Lemillion?" he couldn't escape, when he turned to look he realized why. She was using Eraser heads quirk through his capture weapon that was currently capturing him.

"Miss Tomo _gulp _what are you doing here?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Snipe

"You could say we've met before, isn't that right?" said Tomo still smiling that sent a shiver up Mirio's spine.

"Uh sensei who's she?" asked another student.

"This is Tomo, she is a new teacher here at UA."

"Teacher." squeaked out Mirio

"That's right. I'm your new teacher and right now I need to borrow you and your two friends today." said Tomo as she began to drag Mirio out of the classroom to fetch the other two. While Mirio tried his best not to panic.

~o~

Kendo stood with the rest of her class in area Gamma. She was currently thinking about what Hibiki said to her yesterday. "_According to the papers online Jack claimed in the tournaments that he had a quirk that allowed him to read people's movements. It also said that quirk allowed him to learn fighting moves much faster than other kids."_

"_Why are you showing me this?" asked Kendo_

"_I'm showing you this because he's still hiding something and that you might not totally be in the wrong here."_

_Kendo eyed her classmate waringly. "Is that all?"_

"_Hey I just thought you would like to know I have your back."_

Kendo looked over at Hibiki who gave her a wink before turning to Jack who was doing some stretching. 'He is hiding something and I can't deny I'm curious, but I really shouldn't go digging.'

"Izuku" said Jack, breaking her out of her thoughts and getting the attention of class 1B.

"Hey Jack." said Izuku, walking out with the rest of class 1A. "What are-"

Izuku was cut off as Monoma stepped in between the two. "So you're the great Demon Slayer. Hmmmm? You don't look like much to me. Running around town with a sword like some sort of maniac. An uncivilized hero such as yourself will never be able to be as great of a hero like us." as he began to laugh.

Izuku and the rest of class 1A stood there stunned by Monoma's sudden outburst. "What the heck is up with this guy." said Class 1A

Kendo then put one big fist in Monoma's way as Jack and Tesutesu dragged him away. "I'm sorry about him. For the past few days he's kind of been doing nothing but rant on how much better of a hero he will be then Demon Slayer. Sorry."

"Oh no worries." said Izuku "I'm sorry if I caused any of you some trouble."

"Crazy guy aside." said Melissa stepping forward. "Do any of you know why we're all out here?"

Soon everyone began shaking their heads as none of them knew why they were here. "I can answer that one for you." said a voice

They all turned to see a pale boy in a white kimono who looked younger than them. Most of the students were wondering who he was before. "Sensei/Mr. Yushiro/ Oldman."

They all watched as Izuku, Melissa, Yae and Jack were surprised by the newcomer.

Izuku quickly bowed showing his respect. "Sensei, what are you doing?"

"SENSEI!?" said most of the students, not sure what to make of this.

"Oh Deku what's going on." asked Bakugo

"Oh this is my sensei, he's the one who taught me practically everything I know."

Everyone paused for a moment as they thought that the famous Demon Slayer was taught by a child. Monoma had to ruin it though by laughing like a mad man. "You're telling me the famous Demon Slayer was taught by a brat. That's hilarious. HAHAHA"

_BANG_

Monoama felt a bullet go over his head. They turned to see Yae holding her now smoking rifle. "Disrespect the old man again and I will hurt you."

Monoma pointed at Yae. "What the heck do you think-"

He wasn't able to finish as Jack grabbed his arm. Jack looked Monoma in the eye before speaking in a deep voice. "Monoma, please shut up." Monoma can safely say he had never been more scared of a classmate until now.

"Yae, Jack. Stop." said Yushiro. Instantly Yae lowered her rifle and Jack released Monoma's arm. Yushiro sighed. "Looks like we should get this over quickly. Izuku if you wouldn't mind?" as Yushiro rolled up his right sleeve and raised his arm.

"Are you sure sir?"

"We need to get this over with." Without hesitation Izuku rushed Yushiro before anyone could stop him he chopped off Yushiro's arm. Everyone watched as his arm was launched straight up into the air, before everyone could move or say anything they watched as the chopped arm began to regrow itself and within ten seconds a new arm was in its place. Yushiro caught his severed arm with his new arm to show the class. "Now that I have your attention let me introduce myself. My name is Yushiro, my quirk is hyper regeneration because of my quirk, I've pretty much stopped aging. I'm 224 years old and have been alive since the dawn of quirks and to top it off I'm your new teacher."

Yushiro stopped to let the students process what they just saw. To his surprise one girl recovered quite quickly. "So you're the one who taught Demon Slayer how to fight." asked Hibiki, now very curious about the newcomer.

"Indeed I did." Said Yushiro "I've been alive a very long time and I've learned quite a lot. I taught both Izuku and Melissa and I've helped out Yae and Jack here and there. I may not be a hero myself but I'm more than qualified to be teaching all of you. I'm a doctor and I've been studying quirks since they first appeared. I'm quite positive I can help you get the most out of your quirk."

"You're the one that taught Deku." said Bakugo. Yushiro looked at Bakugo. Bakugo has been stared down before by teachers but he had to admit Yushiro took the cake.

"Yes. I trained him. An old friend of mine found him on the side of the road, injured and with minor burns. With his quirk he noticed that Izuku had internal damages to his lungs and brought him to me where I fixed him up and discovered his quirk." Yushiro paused as he stared down Bakugo. He then continued in a lower voice. "SO let me make this clear boy, you are on thin ice. If I ever see you or anyone else do anything like that, I will end your hero career right then and there."

Bakugo was quiet for a moment. Not sure what to say but had one question. "Wait, quirk in his lungs?"

Yushiro grinned. "Yes, I discovered his quirk and helped him train it, but my point still stands. Don't do anything stupid."

"Then you must have known about his activities," said Iida, stepping forward.

Yushiro was surprised by this outburst. "Tenya Iida, please explain what you mean by activities."

"Everything he's been doing," said Iida. "You should know that vigilantism is against the law. For years it has been a high crime in Japanese society to interfere with the duty of a hero or to pose as a hero without a license." Iida kept on his rant as he began listing the laws that have been broken. Izuku, Melissa, Yae and Jack stood shocked at what Iida was doing. They all turned to see Yushiro's reaction and to their surprise he looked confused.

'What is this boy going on about? What is he doing?' thought Yushiro 'Wait is he lecturing me?' Yushiro finally realized what Iida was doing. Yushiro took a deep breath before using his severed arm as a sword and swinging underhand at Iida perfectly hitting him causing him to do a back flip before landing on his rear causing his helmet to fly off. Yushiro pointed the arm at Iida. "Don't you dare lecture me boy about the law. I was there when it was written. I knew what I was doing and I encouraged Izuku's actions." Yushiro then swung the arm again at the falling helmet hitting it perfectly to where it would land back on Iida's head. "I'm here to teach and if you listen you might learn something."

A few students could tell he wasn't joking or lying. He was able to use his own severed arm as a weapon. That took some skill to do.

"Do you need help with the trash?" Everyone looked to see Tomo approaching along with the big three who were looking a little nervous.

"Ah everyone allow me to introduce my assistant Tomo and if you can just deal with this arm that would be great." as he gave Tomo the arm who teleported it to the furnace. "Now all we're missing is."

"I AM HERE WITH A DELIVERY." said All Might while holding a box.

"ALL MIGHT" said a majority of the students, mainly class B. As they have yet to really meet the number one hero.

"Ah All Might. There you are." said Yushiro "Did you bring the last player for today's lesson?"

"I got her right here, though I think she might have fallen asleep." he said as he held out the box.

"That box." said Melissa

"No way." said Yae

Izuku knew it right away. "ERI."

The second Izuku said the name, the small door on the box opened up and a small girl's head pooped out of the box. "IZUKU." said Eri as she jumped out of the box into Izuku's arms.

As she did the students began to fon over the cute child. "Eri, it's good to see you and all but what are you doing here?"

"And why was she in a box?" asked Ochako.

"She has a habit of sleeping in boxes." said Melissa

"Like a cat." pointed out Yae.

"She's here for today's assignment." interjected Yushiro "Because today you guy will be playing tag."

"HUH" said students

"YEEEEAAAAAA," said Eri excitedly to be playing a game.

"Allow me to explain. While the game is going we will be pulling you aside one at a time for a quick discussion on your quirk. Though you will be graded on the game as well. Though the rules of the game of tag are simple you must catch Eri." This caused the students to erupt into questions. "LET ME FINISH. You will automatically fail if you injure her in any way. She must remain unharmed and to ensure that, these three idiots will be her defenders." he said pointing to the big three. "Their job will be to interfere with you while you try to catch Eri. Though you can attack these three all you want. I don't care."

"Hey! How's that fair?" complained Nejire. Yushiro simply pointed at Tomo who glared daggers at the three causing the boys to hide behind Nejire. "Okay that's fair."

"I don't suppose saying sorry will help." said Mirio. Tomo's eyes then glowed red. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"I could have told you that," said Neijire "Girls don't forget something like that so easily."

"How did we end up being the bad guys here." said Sun Eater "We thought we were fighting villains."

This made the students confused while Melissa and Yae nodded, Izuku began to blush and All Might began to scratch the back of his head. So Jiro asked the million dollar question. "What did those three do to her?"

"Let's put a pin in that for now. Tomo you brought those three up to speed, Yes?" Asked Yushiro. Tomo nodded. "These three are the school's top students. Their hero names are Lemillion, Nejire-chan and Sun Eater. These three will be your opponents. You win this game by catching Eri, unharmed and returning her here. Any questions."

Several students raised their hands but Sero was first. "Um I get their supposed to be UA's top students but don't you think this is unfair even if you pull one of us aside we still outnumber them. Not to mention chasing one girl doesn't really sound like a challenge."

Yushiro then gave him a devilish grin. "Eri could you come here for a second."

"Why did you say that." said Yae "Elbows why did you say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Now then how many of you are familiar with old games," said Yushiro, getting a confused look from everyone. "Or how about the items like the super star or the invincible candy."

"Yeah their super items." said Awase, remembering the old arcades.

Yushiro then gave Eri a large cookie. Eri took a bit out of it as she swallowed. Her mind was super charged; it felt as if a hundred sugar bombs were going off in her head. Next thing the students knew Eri disappeared and was replaced with an Eri shaped cloud. As Eri zoomed down the street of the training area. "That super cookie is made with a quirk so she'll be fine and it should last for the remainder of class today. Well what are you waiting for? She's getting away."

The classes began to scramble after the now sugar charged little girl. All the students moved as fast as they could, all but one. Aoyama was confused as he tried to run after his classmates until he looked down and realized he was floating. "I can fly, of course I can. I'm a star."

"No that's not what's happening at all." Yushiro and Tomo are a little embarrassed at the boy's idiocy. "Tomo is keeping you here. We're going by class order and you're the first student of class 1A."

"Oh," said Aoyama, a little surprised. "Well of course you would want to interview me first, I am a magnifique star after all."

Yushiro didn't say anything at first wondering if the boy was serious. "I just said it was because we're going by seating order." Tomo put the boy down. "Now let's get started, tell me about your quirk."

"It is my beautiful Navel Laser."

"Alright how does it work?" asked Yushiro only to be answered with silence. When Aoyama did answer he said it was a laser from his Navel. "This is going to be interesting."

~o~

Everyone was running after the little girl. Those with speed boosting quirks tried to get ahead but couldn't as Mirio appeared from the ground intercepting all but one. Mina used her acid to slide on the ground. She avoided Mirio and was able to get in front of Eri. Eri saw this and wasn't about to let the game end here and jumped. Mina saw this and jumped as well only to be replaced with Aoyama who was surprised as Eri used his face as a springboard. Soon the big three were able to scatter the class.

~o~

"Huh, eh. What happened?" asked Mina, checking her new surroundings.

"Relax miss Ashido," said Yushiro who was currently rubbing his temples. "We have simply replaced you with Aoyama."

"Hooow?"

"Tomo's quirk, now please tell me what your quirk is with as much detail as possible." said Yushiro

"Ah okay," said Mina as she composed herself. "My quirk is acid. I know it sounds simple but I can do a lot with it. I can produce the acid out of the palms of my feet and the bottom of my feet. I also can control the acidity of the acid as well, so for example I can use it to slide with or I can make it corrosive enough to melt metal."

"Excellent." said Yushiro with joy as this was an improvement from the first boy. "Now what equipment do you have to complement your quirk?"

"Well other than my suit being acid proof, my main equipment is my gloves and boots that have holes in them to help me aim and concentrate my acid. I've thought about also asking for some sort of squirt gun or gauntlet that I can use my acid with and some grenades, but that may be too dangerous especially if someone gets their hands on my equipment. So I've decided before I get any more equipment I would master my quirk first. Better to master what I got first before making things complicated with a weapon."

'This one is good. She already has a good understanding of her quirk and she is already making logical decisions with her training.' Thought Yushiro. "I maybe able to help if you are interested in the squirt gun idea or any other weapon, but equipment aside anything else about your quirk you can tell me about."

Mina thought for a moment. "Well I have been researching for a while about all the things acid can do. I even have been working on an acid wall technique."

"Really that's fantastic. Now the final question. Can you please tell me why you want to be a hero?"

Mina froze as she thought back to the giant that almost buried her and her friends. "I couldn't move." Mina collected her thoughts. "I mean. Before the day Demon Slayer saved me I wanted to be a hero because I thought it would be fun. You know to be kind of like a celebrity but after me and my friends were almost hurt. I began rethinking that. Part of me wanted to quit, but I saw that hard head training hard so he wouldn't freeze again. It made me realize I don't want to freeze again either. I want to be strong enough to stand up to giants myself so if anyone I love is in trouble I can save them." she said with determination.

"Good, thankyou for your time." said Yushiro as Tomo teleported her away replacing her with Tsuyu. "Hello miss Asui."

~o~

"How the heck could we lose one little girl?" said Kosei as he along with a small group of class 1B students lost track of everyone else and their target. The group consisted of Kosei, Kendo, Jack, Juzo and Reiko.

"That's a bad omen for us." said Reiko "If we can't find a little girl we can't be heroes."

"Are you always this depressing?" asked Kosei.  
"This place is a small city," said Juzo "How can UA afford this?"

Kendo noticed that one group member was being rather quiet, the one that she wanted to talk to the most and the one that she felt guilty about. 'Should I ask him, would that be right after the way I treated him? He probably hates me right now, why would he work with me?'

As if reading her mind Jack spoke. "I told you to not worry about it." Kendo looked at him surprised. "I don't blame you or anything. You're not the only one who's made that mistake."

"You're not angry or anything." Jack shook his head no. "Then why have you been so quiet?"

Jack scratched his head. "Well at first I was just concentrating. Now well." Jack thought for a moment before sighing. "We have a tail." This confused the group. "Come out, I could feel you trying to set me on fire with your eyes when you first saw me today. Come on."

Around the corner walked out a student form class 1A. Staring at the group was none other than Ojiro Mashirao. Ojiro glared at Jack. "Hello Jack remember me?"

'So there is another. If he was following us on foot. Then who's watching us from above?' Though Jack. Hibiki was the one following them from the rooftops out of sight wishing she had popcorn.

"You're the guy who tried to stop me from taking the entrance exam, right?" answered Jack.

Ojiro was getting angry before calming himself. "There is more than that. My name is Ojiro Mashirao."

Jack looked closely at Ojiro. "Ojiro Mashi-...Shit." said Jack as the memories came back to him. "You wouldn't happen to have a cousin in america would you?"

"You humiliated him and broke three of his bones." he said, causing Jack's classmates to look at him.

"Yeah that was around the time things started going down hill." admitted Jack. "Look I know I kinda sorta let my anger get the better of me back then but do you think we can save this for after class."

Ojirio was silent for a moment. "Normally I would let something like this pass. It was an official match, but there was evidence of foul play. It was surprising to hear a person with such a minor quirk beat my cousin but someone who is quirkless. There is no way you could have beaten all those people. UA let you join so I can rule out drugs and anything like that, but that still begs the question. How did you win and unless you give me a good answer right now I will fight you."

"Seriously."

Ojiro got into a fighting stance. "You maybe quirkless but that doesn't excuse any foul play. If you want to avoid this then just tell me the truth."

Jack slapped his forehead and slowly dragged it down. 'I wish people would just believe I WON being QUIRKLESS. Though clearly in today's society that answer won't fly.' thought Jack as he thought of what to say.

Though one of his classmates came to his defense. "Look dude, I get you want to do the right thing but Jack has a quirk and his past is his own and none of our business." said Kosei.

Jack was surprised. It was rare to have someone have his back recently. Though looking at Ojiro's face as it twisted into anger. "How dare you insult my family like that. This has nothing to do with you."

This confused both Jack and Kosei. "DUDE." said Juzo, getting their attention. "That was so uncalled for. Don't bring someone's family in like that." looking directly at Kosei.

Kosei was now really confused. "Shut the hell up, skeletor fuck face."

This caught everyone by surprise. "Dude what the hell man." said Juzo, now getting angry.

"Alright that's enough both of you calm down." said Kendo getting between them holding up her hands to stop them.

While this was happening Reiko was looking around. "Is it just me or is the air vibrating?"

"This is so much fun." said Hibiki from the roof. "Let's crank it up a bit." As she raised her finger causing the air around it to vibrate.

"You know Nina hates you." Jack went wide eyed at the words coming out of Ojiro's mouth. "What type of man are you breaking her heart like that or were you okay with that cause you knew she never loved you."

This triggered Jack. "Don't you dare…" Jack stopped for a moment as two things accrued to him. One how did he know about Nina, two his lips weren't matching the words he was saying. "Something isn't right here."

"I accept your challenge, Jack." said Ojiro

Jack wanted to say something but came to the conclusion that it would make things worse. Though Kendo did try and stop it. Kendo got between the two holding her hands out to stop. "I'll be the referee for this match."

"Kendo, stop talking."

"That's it." said Ojiro as he charged. Jack pulled Kendo out of the way.

"Now the real fun begins." said Hibiki in anticipation.

Ojiro swung his tail at Jack in mid air. Jack ducked under the tail when Ojiro landed. Jack launched a kick directly at Ochako's head. "WHAT?" said Jack as he stopped the kick but Ochako's instincts kicked in and grabbed Jack's leg and threw him. Jack turned in mid air and was able to recover from the landing.

"Ochako what are you doing here?" asked Kendo surprised to see her friend.

Ochako was confused herself. "I was just giving my uhh interview with Mr. Yushiro. When I was done. That Tomo lady teleported me here."

"It must have been his turn." said Reiko. "She just got done and now it's Ojiro's turn."

"Ojiro? He's the plain guy in the seat above me." said Ochako trying to remember. Though she did remember Jack's kick. "Wait were you guys fighting?"

"Something else was happening." said Jack as he scanned the rooftops looking for something.

Hibiki looked down at the group with a disappointing look on her face. "Fun's over." She then began to move away from the scene. 'And I was so close to getting them to start fighting too. Well better luck next time I guess.' "Now where would the girl be?" _BOOOOM _"I guess I should start over there."

~o~

"What are you doing!" Yelled Iida "Were supposed to capture the girl not kill her."

"I wasn't aiming for the girl you damn robot." said Bakugo "I was aiming for-" He was cut off by Mirio's flying uppercut as he appeared from the ground. "DAMMIT" as he let off another blast. "Where did that bastard go?"

"Is it just me or are you a little sluggish." They looked up to see Mirio coming out from the side of a building. "You're going to have to do better than that." as he disappeared into the wall.

"There she is." Bakugo and Tenya turn to see Kirishima hot on the heels of the little girl. "I got her."

"No I got her." said Tesutesu getting in front of the little girl.

Eri looked behind her before jumping at the perfect time causing the two boys to collide with each other head first. Though right before she landed the ground turned to ice causing her slip and slide around. "Now." said Shoto.

As Sero tried to use his tape to capture Eri but Sun Eaters tentacles were faster as he snatched Eri before Sero's tape could touch her. "Nejire." he said as he handed her the little girl. The floating bluenette took the girl away from the other students.

"Are you kidding me." Yelled Bakugo as he launched an explosion at Suneater. Suneater dodged and turned his legs into some sort of bird and ran away. "Hey get back here." but Sun Eater was too fast. Bakugo growled. "Where's the third one?"

"Up there," said Setsuna pointing to a rooftop where Izuku was confronting Mirio.

Izuku made a quick slash at Mirio. Mirio quickly activated his quirk. "You really are a challenge Demon Slayer. You're faster than my quirk." said Mirio raising his leg showing a small cut.

"Right back atcha." said Izuku through some heavy breaths. "Your quirk makes it difficult to land any attacks. Not to mention you know how to use it extremely well."

"Thanks I've trained hard every day so I can become a great hero. Shall we continue."

Izuku ready his sword. 'Calm down Izuku, you've fought opponents like this before. Physical attacks won't work, I'm going to need to try something else that would work against him.'

"Lemillion, I could use your help over here." yelled Suneater as a beast Jurota chased him.

"Got to go." said Mirio as he phased through the roof.

Izuku caught his breath as he made his way to ground level. Where Bakugo yelled at him for letting Mirio get away. "Bakugo, that's not our don't have to fight those three. In fact I don't know if we should."

"He's right we need a plan." said Momo as she, Jiro and Toru walked towards the group. "We should gather everyone here or to a nearby location."

~o~

Fireworks were set off in the distance catching their attention. "Please ignore that, Sato." said Yushiro, getting his attention. "If you wouldn't mind explaining your quirk please."

"uh Right. My quirk is called Sugar Rush. For every 10 milligrams of sugar I have my strength increases." said Sato.

"Do other sugars affect you at all." asked Tomo "Like cinnamon sugar, brown sugar or cane sugar at all do anything."

Sato gave her a blank stare. "Uhh I've never tried."

Yushiro and Tomo were silent for a moment. "Okay moving on any equipment you

use for your quirk or for any form of wrestling you use." asked Yushiro.

"Wrestling?" said Sato, confused, making Yushiro silently pray. "Uh I don't really wrestle. I just thought this outfit would make me look cool."

Yushiro groaned. "Tomo"

"He's number ten sir. We have thirty four to go."

Yushiro then pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**Next time : Demon's choice check it out now on **

* * *

**Okay I wanted to add this chapter in as to introduce the characters to Yushiro. Also to lay the ground work for some of the other characters. I want to put some spot light on a few characters on class B. Also this chapter is to clarify some power levels. That will be explained in greater detail next chapter. And don't worry for those of who are asking about too many OCs there won't be any more of a while. This chapter and the next are many for other characters afterwards we are going back to Izuku and his group. I'm trying to remember if I'm missing anything else. If it comes back to me I will edit the AN so until the next time stay safe out there.**

**~Lorenzo the story teller.**


	23. Chapter 23 Demon's Choice

**I am so sorry. I uploaded the chapter to fanfiction, but I didn't make it public for people to read. I'm so sorry that's me being an idiot. I only realized this when I was checking to see if any one reviewed it or left a comment. **

**Here is the latest chapter. Hope you guys are doing well. Just so you know I am working on other fanfictions. So you might see chapter very from length not too much but just enough that it might be noticeable. Though I promise I ain't cutting any content.**

**LegendaryMob: Yeah I know. It was actually planned that when Izuku got into UA I would take some chapter to shine some light on other characters. Not just the ones we have been sticking with and originally it wasn't oging to be Jack with all the spotlight but I thought it would be best to do his backstory sooner then later because i have plans for the sports festival and You can get a little hint for that at the end of this chapter.**

**Koncor the Great: I know I like Tsuyu too but It got way to much when I tried to write a little piece for everyone. Just way too much. She will have a big chance to shine though at the USJ.**

**Evanonymous: Izuku is the protagonist. I just thought it would be a good Idea to give other characters a chance for the first UA arc. That's it. Clearly though by everyone's comments I may have done too much in that regard.**

**Ahurtrojo1: Thanks you awesome.**

**Re the novice Artist: No Izuku is a hero and I will have a good explanation for that later. Keep reading and find out.**

* * *

Chapter 23 Demon's Choice

Kendo clapped her hands together to get the giant group's attention. They had managed to gather all of their classmates to a small square in area gamma. "Okay it took awhile but we finally have everyone here."

Momo then took center stage. "We need to come up with some sort of plan that can help us here. Izuku, Yae , Melissa. Have you guys done this before."

"We have." confirmed Yae

"Yeah but before she wasn't super charged." said Melissa

"And she didn't have three pro hero level people guarding her." pointed out Izuku. "I can definitely believe those three are the top students of this school. To top it off they have a lot better team work then we do."

"That could be one of our biggest problems." said Jack. "Let's face it. We all barely know each other. There hasn't been enough time to make solid team work. A few of us have already stepped on each other's toes."

"This isn't fair." whined Mineta. "It's only our third day. How do they expect us to take the top three students? Not all of us are as good as Demon Slayer."

"It has nothing to do with Izuku you WIMP." said Yae before becoming quiet. "They're just that good." Yae had tried to take on Mirio, but his phase quirk got her. When she tried chasing him, Nejire and Suneater tag teamed her. "Their biggest strength is their teamwork. We may have to divide and conquer."

Kirishima raised his hand. "Can't you and Izuku take them. I mean you guys have fought together before right."

Izuku and Yae looked at each other for a second. "We have but there wasn't much teamwork involved."

"He's right." said Yae "We may have fought together side by side but we haven't exactly had to use teamwork."

"Wait you guys have done this before?" asked Jack.

"Oh we played tag with Eri several times." said Melissa remembering them chasing each other on top of the mountain.

"Got any suggestions."

"I set a trap using cookies as bait." said Yae

"If I had trouble I would use a toy to get her close." Melissa was a little ashamed that she had trouble catching the child. Though that was a good thing. They used tag as a form of training just in case they need Eri to run and avoid capture.

"I could catch her but," said Izuku, "She has back up now and is currently super charged."

"I don't think we should fight them." said Kendo "I say we capture Eri then split into groups to run decoy. So we can get her back to the teachers."

"I have an idea for that," said Momo. "We're going to need Todoroki's power." she said as she pointed at where he was. "Tokoyami?"

The bird boy was just as surprised. "I just got back. What did I miss?"

~o~

"Oh please do tell me why you won't use your left side." asked Yushiro.

"It's personal." was all Shoto said.

Yushiro thought for a moment as he analyzed the boy. "Your father is a hero, Yes." Yushiro already knew this but he wanted to see the boy's reaction.

Shoto looked at Yushiro. "Yeah he is."

"Your family must be proud of you. Going down a noble career path." Yushiro didn't take his eyes off of Shoto for a second. "Following your father's footsteps." There it was. Yushiro saw as Shoto's eyes hardened with hatred. 'Endeavor might be an ass but he wouldn't directly do this. No, there would be a bit more of a scandal if there was.' thought Yushiro. 'But he blames his father for the scar that much is clear. So family. It's old so I doubt siblings. Hatred like that doesn't last if it was because of a child's actions. It's also a quirk related to genetics.' Yushiro's eyes widened as he put the puzzle together. "Your mother did that to you didn't she." Shtoto was stunned. He was going to deny it but Yushiro continued. "Your quirk is amazing and it perfectly covers any heating or cooling issues you might have. You refused to use the side you inherited from your father. He is the problem. He is the reason you were born and the reason something happened to your mother. It was a quirk marriage wasn't it."

Shoto stood there too stunned to say anything. The most he was able to say was a quiet "How?"

"I've been alive for a long time. I've seen a lot. I haven't done a background check on any of you. I just figured it out." Yushiro saw the boy begin to become nervous. "Don't worry. You don't have to say anything else. Your actions already confirm it for me. Though I doubt you admitting something like that would help. Endeavor has most likely covered his tracks by now. He is unfortunately the number two hero." There was a moment of silence as no one knew what to say next. Yushrio decided that was enough. "We can talk more about this another time. For right now let's get you back with the other students."

"Thank you." was all Shoto could say. He was clearly shocked with how easily Yushiro was able to piece everything together and didn't know exactly what to do now that an adult knew about what happened.

Tomo sent him back to the other kids but didn't grab the next on just yet. "Sir can't you just tell the government to arrest Endeavor. You can still arrest him for trespassing on your property."

"I don't believe that would solve the problem, not to mention I've already abused quite a bit of power already. I don't want any of those annoying politicians getting on my nerves." Yushiro grabbed his phone and gave a devilish grin. "Not to mention right now I can have Endeavor do whatever I want as a punishment. Bring in the next student please."

"Hi" said Toru. They gave her a look up and down.

"Young lady are you naked right now."

"I'm wearing gloves and boots right now. Does that count?" Yuhsiro, face palmed hard. "I'll take that as a no."

~o~

Bakugo stared down Yushiro with a million thoughts going through his head. "If you're going to yell at me then just do it. I don't need you glaring at me."

"I've already given you a piece of my mind and a warning that I won't be forgiving of actions that are uncalled for. Right now I'm just curious. If you're going to do something."

Bakugo was silent for a moment before grinning. "I'm going to be number one. So train the rest of these rejects as much as you want but in the end I'll be the number one hero. That's what's going to happen."

Yushiro raised an eyebrow. "Really. Do you regret any of your actions?"

Bakugo stopped smiling. "I've been told countless times since Izuku disappeared that we can't take back our actions, we can't turn back the clock. We can only learn from our mistakes. So I'm going to keep moving and if Izuku has a problem with it then he can come at me himself."

'If someone told me this was the wind pillar's reincarnation, I would believe it.' thought Yushiro. "Alright then. We will see what you can do. You seem confident enough, I won't give you any help unless you ask for it."

"Trust me I won't need it." said Bakugo

"We'll see, just don't cause any trouble." Yushiro turned to his assistant. "Tomo if you would." Tomo snapped her fingers, sending Bakugo away and replacing him with Mineta. They already knew everything about Izuku so they decided to skip him. Yushiro looked at the short boy. "Are you wearing a diaper?"

"What no," said Mineta embarrassingly. "This is to help protect my precious jewels."

"Okay I know I usually ask this last but, why do you want to become a hero?"

"To pick up girls." he said without any form of hesitation.

The demon was about to regret this. "Come again."

"I want to be a hero so I can become popular so girls will love me." he said with pride. Leaving both the teachers in front of him and the teachers that were watching stunned.

Yushiro was at a loss for words. In the hundreds of years he's been alive. No one has made him speechless like this. Though what snapped him out of it was a bird flying above them. Yushiro looked up watching the pigeon.

Tomo could believe this. "You must be joking young man."

"I'm not joking. I like to take pictures of the girls in my class. I love their uniforms and costumes." He said with a lecherous smile that gave Tomo the creeps.

Tomo visibly shivered. "Sir please give me permission to expel this boy."

'That pigeon isn't flying normally, and it's been circling the boy for some reason.' Though Yushiro. "Do you have anything else to say?"

Mineta looked at Tomo. "What are your three sizes."

Tomo's face turned red. As Mineta put the final nail in his coffin.

~o~

Hibiki smiled as she looked down at her phone screen. She was currently holding two phones. One showed Mineta getting hit and the other phone was Mineta that showed a picture of Hibiki's back side. While all of them were gathered to come up with a plan, Mineta went around to get pictures of the girls of class 1B. "That will teach you not to take pictures of my ass." she said as she tossed the boys phone into the shadows that swallowed the phone. "Now that's done, time to get this class over with." Hibiki made her way out of the alley. Hibiki volunteered along with some other students to scout around the area for Eri and the big three. Though she found them long ago. She saw Shoji on top of the roofs using his limbs to scout. "Hey, Shoji was it. I found them there over there." she said getting his attention.

Shoji followed where she was pointing and pointed his sense's in the direction. He then began to hear the upperclassman voices. "Huh they are over there. I could have sworn I already checked over there."

"Come on, we should tell the others," said Hibiki. "Time to put the plan in motion."

~o~

They found Eri sitting on top of a light post with Nejire eating chips. The students from both classes were slowly surrounding the two. "Okay we're in position." said Melissa through the walkie talkie. Courtesy of Momo. "Decoy phase go."

Yae began firing several shots at the pair that exploded creating a smoke screen. Eri and Nejire jumped out of the smoke only to be greeted by several students. Like they predicted both Lemillion and Suneater jumped into action. Bakugo and Izuku jumped into action to make sure to keep Lemillion at bay, while Kojiro took the opportunity to use his glue to trap Suneater while Sero wrapped him up.

Nejire wasn't about to leave her friend behind but Yae wasn't letting her get close. Melissa knew they needed to bring her down. "Hey I need a lift." she said as she began to pick up speed.

An ape boy got ahead of her. "Gotcha right here." said Jurota as he went into full beast form and stuck out his hands.

Melissa jumped into the hand as Jurota sent her directly at Nejire. Nejire saw this and began to move out of the way. "No you don't." Melissa used her whip to wrap around her waist.

Nejire began to struggle with the new weight. "Hey get off." Nejire began to power a ray when she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked to see a floating hand grab her as more flying parts began to pull her down. "What the heck is going on? This is getting kind of creepy?"

"Don't worry," said the floating head of Setsuna. "I'm also a girl so you don't need to freak out. I won't grope ya."

"That doesn't make me feel better." as Nejire got low enough for both Kirishima and Tesutesu to grab the whip and bring her down to the ground. Before she could power up a shot, Kojiro and Sero used the moment to capture the girl. "This makes it worse."

"Guys." Yelled Mirio seeing his comrades captured.

"PAY ATTENTION." screamed Bakugo as he blasted Mirio.

Mirio phased through the blast as he went to help his friends. "Breath of flame: Rolling heat." yelled Izuku as he sent a wheel of flames to slow Mirio down. Though it did little as he phased through the ground. Bakugo wanted to continue the chase. "No Bakugo now that the three have been halted for a bit we need to go after Eri." Bakugo would have responded but Izuku vanished at that very moment.

~o~

Izuku suddenly was with Melissa and both of them were in front of Yushrio and Monoma. "Apologize you two but I needed to borrow you two for a moment."

"Uhh sure."

"What's this about?" asked Melissa

"Well, Monoma here was trying to boast about his quirk and it brought an interesting idea for an experiment. Also a little warning for him." said Yushiro.

"Warning?" said Monoma "don't make me laugh. You're probably afraid I'll use their quirks better than they can."

Yushiro gave the boy a tired look. "Yes because that's what I was worried about." he said sarcastically.

Melissa looked around for a moment. "Hey where's Tomo?"

"Over here." Tomo was sitting on a bench behind them. "Sorry I just needed a moment after I sent the trash away."

The students were a bit confused by that. "Moving on, Monoma please copy both Izuku and Melissa's quirk please." said Yushiro as he nodded to Tomo.

Tomo nodded back as one eye turned purple. Both Isuku and Melissa held out their hands. When Monoma touched their hands to copy their quirks he knew something was wrong. "What the hell is happening." he said as he grabbed his chest. "My insides. What is happening to me."

"I thought this would happen." said Yushiro, putting a reassuring hand on Monoma. "Keep your breath steady. How's your heart."

"I can't feel it and am I breathing?" he asked, not sure what was going on. "I can't tell."

"Sensei, what's happening to him?" asked Melissa

"He copied your quirks along with the fact that he too can't feel them."

"Wait what, what do mean can't feel them. What are you talking about?" asked the boy.

"We can't feel our quirks, Melissa can't feel her heart and I can't feel my lungs." explained Izuku. "It's why we didn't discover our quirks until we met Yushiro."

'Yep," Yushiro tapped the boys back. "You took their quirks along with the fact that they can't feel certain parts of their bodies that are related to this what I was warning you about. Your quirk is good but if you copy the wrong quirk it could lead to some problems. Like right now if you tried to use either quirk you could give yourself a heart attack or fill your lungs with water."

Monoma listened for a moment. "Wait so how do you guys use your quirks? If you can't feel it then how?"

"We use other parts of our bodies to tell us." said Izuku

"Just because we have a few issues isn't going to stop us." said Melissa . "It just means we have a few more hurdles to jump through then others."

Monoma couldn't believe that two of the three students everyone is talking about are disabled like this. He didn't know what to say. Part of him wondered if he could do that. He couldn't deny this changed his opinion of the trio now or at least for the two in front of him.

"Thankyou two for helping here. This has been quite enlightening." said Yushiro while he signaled Tomo. So she could send them back. 'This should keep Monoma from trying to mess with their quirks. Though I'm going to need to find a better solution.'

~o~

Eri was running through streets ducking and dodging the students. She was having so much fun. 'I wished we could do this back on the mountain then I would be unbeatable. I know all the nooks and crannies on the mountains.' she thought as she was running. 'I hope Mr Yushiro can give me another super cookie. The last one was tasty.'

"SNEAK ATTACK." yelled Denki as he and a few others jumped out of the bushes. Eri saw this and simply jumped out of the way as they all dog piled each other. She saw the rest coming from behind. Then headed down an alley. "Dang it how did she do that?"

"You yelled 'sneak attack' you idiot." said Jiro "You don't scream when you're trying to sneak up on someone."

Eri kept running through the alley until Bakugo landed at the exit of the alley. "Nowhere left to run, brat." Eri smiled before jumping and kicking the wall. Making a nice Eri sized hole to escape through. "What the Hell."

Sero was descending from the rooftops. "I think she just pulled off a pro gamer move." As he said it Bakugo gave him a glare. "Hey, relax she's heading right where we want her."

Eri ran through the building until she found an exit. She was able to get out, though Shoto was waiting for her. Shoto stomped his foot creating a massive wave of ice. Eri ran in the other direction as fast as she could. Which is exactly what they planned. Yae had lined the street with some discs made from her strange metal. She detonated them causing a smoke screen. Eri then put the pedal to the metal as she wanted to get out but then noticed that the ground became slippery due to Mina layout some slippery less acidic acid.

She slid on the ground as the smoke cleared Eri could see Momo and Kendo rolling a giant clear pot in front of Eri. Eri tried to move but the ground was too slippery and slid right into the pot. Kendo quickly slapped the lid on the pot before Eri could bust out. Though that didn't stop the little girl from trying. Eri began bouncing around the pot like a wild animal, trying to find a way out. The entire time Kendo, Jack and Shoji were holding the lid closed.

"Stop Eri." Yelled Momo. "This pot is made of diamond laced plexiglass. It would take All Might a couple hits to break out of this."

"Don't underestimate Eri," said Melissa coming to help. "Because of her quirk she can have almost unlimited stamina. She might be able to get out."

Momo looked at Eri noticing her horn was glowing and didn't take that as a good sign. "Sero get over here and tape this lid shut."

"Yui get that RC car ready." yelled Kendo. Yui nodded and enlarged a modified RC car. The car was a truck with a flatbed in the back.

"Whoa where did you guys get this?" asked Yae

"I made them." said Momo, helping Sero seal the lid.

"Why didn't you bust something like this out yesterday?" asked Yae before making some strange metal to reinforce the lid. "Here this should help."

"Thanks, be careful not to cover the handle of the lid that's where the breathing holes are. As for your question this pot was so complex that it took almost all I had to make and even then it wasn't nearly this big. Yui made it this large. After this all I had left in me was an RC car along with the controller and small toy wagon." Yui held up the small wagon. "I made that just in case something happened to the car."

"Nice thinking."

"Thanks but I'm spent. I don't think I'll be of any help from here on in. Where's Izuku?"

"Don't worry," said Melissa. "He along with several others have already left to intercept the big three."

Kendo clapped her hands as she grabbed the pot. "Then let's get this show on the road." as she and Shoji secure the pot with Eri on the RC truck.

Ojiro was watching the whole thing feeling a little bad he wasn't able to do anything. The most he was able to do was to keep an eye on Jack. 'Yushiro told me to calm down, but something isn't right.' Then Ojiro noticed that there was another person staying a bit away. "Hey Monoma right?" getting the boy's attention. "You doing alright?"

Hibiki on the other hand was already done. She was also watching them load up Eri from the rooftops. "It looks like all the fun is ending. Should I do something to extend it. Nah that would cause too much suspicion and I've already done enough of that today." For a moment Hibiki stood staring at the sky. "Is there really nothing else for me to do today."

Next thing Hibiki knew she was no longer on the roofs. She was on the streets facing her new teacher. "Hello Hibiki, it's time for us to have a chat."

"Oh right I still have this to do."

~o~

Everything was smooth sailing so far for the escort team(Kendo, Jack, Momo, Sero, Yui, Jurota and Shoji). "Okay this is going too smooth." said Kendo

"Agreed" said Jack

"You guys are paranoid." said Sero "Demon Slayer is with them and that guy has more training then the rest of us. My question is why aren't we going straight back to the teachers?"

Momo scoffed. "One Yae has the most training. Two by that logic those three have just as much training. They were first years when Izuku first disappeared to start his training. They're good. They may not be as good or have done as much as Izuku but they're closer to him than we are and there's three of them that know how to work as a team."

Yui was sitting on the top part of the truck as Momo didn't make a seating compartment, controlling the RC car with the controller. "As for why we are taking the long way, it is because we are trying to avoid them as much as possible. All of our classmates are out there trying to slow them down. Hopefully it will be enough."

Shoji's extra ears picked up something. "Hate to tell ya. They ain't enough. Boogeys at ten O'clock."

Everyone turned to see Tamaki with bird wings and Talons holding Mirio with Nejire flying beside them firing a spiral blast right at their tire. Jack saw this and grabbed two rings on both of his arms and removed them, attaching them to his belt. "Time to bail."

"What?" said Sero

"Plan B." yelled Kendo as she, Shoji and Jurota grabbed the pot and jumped off the car. Momo, Sero and Yui quickly followed. "JACK."

Jack waited until the tire was hit, when it did he grabbed the truck and flipped it sideways. Jack landed while the truck was still in the air, Jack pulled his fist back and got into his fighting stance. Jack then gave the truck a powerful punch launching it directly at the big three.

Nejire dodged left while Sun Eater dodged right. Lemillion went through the flying car and met Jack head on. "Hurry up and get the girl back to the teachers."

"No you won't." as Mirio landed. "**Phantom Menace**" as he disappeared into the ground before reappearing at high speed slamming Jack in the gut. Pushing him back but not taking him out. 'What? I didn't pull my punch that much?'

Jack grabbed his arm. "It's going to take more than that to take me down."

Mirio looked at where he punched Jack noticing that it was covered in something.'Is that soot?' Mirio phased out of his grip. "Good thing you're not my target."

Mirio then switched and made a B line for Eri. 'Shit they still haven't loaded her on to the wagon yet. He's too fast and if I punch I might hit the others.'

"WE WON'T LET YOU." yelled Iida running into the scene,wearing the sparkling cape of Ayoyama, cutting off Mirio.

'This guy is fast,' thought Mirio. 'Huh wait this guy didn't have a cape before.'

The cape was thrown off Iida's back, revealing a short girl. "SURPRISE." yelled Kinoko as she used her special mushroom spray. "Eat Shroom."

Mirio was caught off guard and inhaled the shroom spores. Mirio backed off as he felt the spores enter his lungs. 'This isn't good. I've never phased out something as small as spores from my body.'

"Lemillion" yelled Sun Eater wanting to help his friend.

"Are you forgetting about us?" yelled Izuku as he sliced off some of his tentacles.

"Don't forget me." screamed Bakugo as he sent some explosions at the third year.

After seeing this Mirio looked over to see Nejire having a problem with the pink gravity girl and the girl that can separate her body all while trying to dodge Yae's fire and Melissa's jumping whip attacks. "Yeah this is bad."

"Iida, Jurota." yelled Kendo "You guys need to pull the wagon. You guys are the fast ones. GO." She jumped down and got into a fighting stance. "We'll hold them off here. Get moving."

"Never thought I would be hauling a wagon at UA." said Jurota as he turned into his big beast mode. He and Iida got in front of the wagon while Yui folded and enlarged Sero's tape to turn into ropes. "Ready to haul?"

"Let's go!" as Iida and Jurota put the pedal to the metal.

Mirio was watching this while he was slowly trying to phase the spores from his lungs. "We can't let them get away." before feeling a blow to the head that he phased through him.

Jack had kicked his visor off. "Hate to tell ya but we ain't going down that easy."

Mirio grinned "Persistence. That's a good quality."

"Then how about we show you a few more." said Kendo as they charged Mirio.

~o~

Hibiki just got done with her demonstration of her quirk and she could tell Yushiro wasn't buying it at all. The entire time Yushiro was giving a piercing gaze. It was as if he saw right through her. Luckily her family trained her for this. She began to act a bit nervous like any other student would if a teacher was scolding them or disappointed. "Is there something wrong Mr Yushiro?"

"You're lying to me." he said in a calm tone.

"What, how am I lying to you?" said Hibiki, putting on an act that would fool anyone. "**Noise Control **is my quirk. I'm able to make a bubble to where no sign would come out or I can increase the noise to cause damage." Yushiro's face didn't change. 'This guy is not buying any of it.' "It's how I passed the entrance exam. I turned up the sound around a robot and ether their sensors broke or it was distracted enough for me to take them out." That was how she passed the exam.

"Oh I don't doubt that's how you pass the entrance exam. Noise control is only one ability of your quirk. It isn't your quirk entirely. So my question is why are you lying to me?" He asked. HIbiki gave him a nervous smile. A smile that Yushiro knew too well. 'It's been hundreds of years and this girl has the same tail as her ninja ancestor. Though she definitely lies better than him. I should have kept track of the Uzui family. They seem to have gone back to their dark days.'

Even though Hibiki was acting nervous, she and Yushiro were staring each other down. Hibiki was going to double down that she didn't know what Yushiro was talking about but luckily Tomo heard something.

"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" they all turned to see Jurota and Iida hauling at top speed a wagon carrying Eri in a giant pot along with Yui and Sero riding it. They were also going too fast. Yushiro told them to slow down but instead they tried to hit the brakes which was clearly a mistake. Iida and Jurota tried to stop but Iida wasn't strong enough and fell under the wagon, while Jurto was able to stop the wagon, the pot along with Yui and Sero went flying. Sero tried to protect Yui and tape a nearby building but Yui was faster and enlarged a special pillow cushioning their crash. All Might came running into the scene at top speed to catch the pot which he did but the second Tomo saw the pot fly she snapped her fingers and teleported Eri to her arms.

"That was so much fun." said Eri cheering in Tomo's arms. "Can we do that again?"

Yushiro was comforted by the sight of the child having a good time. "Well looks like Eri is alright how about the rest of you?"

"I think we're good." said Sero as he helped Yui out of the pillow.

"I'm good here as well." said Jurota lifting the wagon off of Iida. "Though I think Iida here is a bit hurt."

"No I'm just fine," said Iida as he struggled to get up only to fall down again when he tried to put weight on his leg. "AH. Okay maybe not as much as I thought."

Yushiro bent down and glanced at the leg. "Yep, most likely a fracture. Eri could you help this boy out please."

"Okay." said Eri as she walked over to Iida, her horn glowed for a second before she patted his head. Which everyone thought was adorable.

At first Iida had no idea what was going on, but then he felt as if he was never injured in the first place. "My leg it's fixed." clearly surprised. "How?"

"That's Eri's quirk." sas Yushiro patted Eri's head. "Her quirk is a little complicated but she can heal people as long as the injury was recent." Yushrio then pulled his phone out. "Torino you can stop the students now. Eri was successfully brought back."

~o~

Shortly after that Gran Torino made the announcement that the match was over and that the third years lost. Soon after that everyone was gathered together again. Yushiro quickly wrapped up analysing class 1B quirks as he did so, the students socialized amongst themselves.

The big three were also joining them. "You guys did great," said a bouncy Nejire. "Honestly I don't think even some of our classmates have given us such a workout."

"Indeed," said Sun Eater who also was looking at the wall. "You guys will do good."

"What's up with him?" asked Denki, confused by the third year's actions.

"Oh Tamaki is our class kitten." which didn't really explain anything.

"Don't mind him. It's just Tamki being Tamaki." said Mirio "Though I have to agree with Nejire you guys were amazing."

Bakugo was growling the whole time and was getting louder. "SHUT UP." getting everyone's attention. "You bastards weren't even fighting seriously. You only kept up hit and run tactics. None of you stood your ground and fought any of us. You kept running from us. You weren't going all out at all."

"That's because that wasn't the objective and I'll admit at first we weren't putting our backs into it but I assure you you worked for this win." Mirio congratulating the class. Though not all of them felt that way cause they know they didn't really do much.

"Oh don't worry you guys will get there eventually." said Nejire, picking up on those that were a little down. "You even have that guy that taught Demon Slayer and All Might's niece. So I'm sure you'll get to our level in no time." Melissa froze. Though the rest of the students went wide eyed as her word sunk in. "What? Was it something I said?"

Everyone thought for a moment as they knew Demon Slayer had two female friends that he fought alongside with and that were under the care of Yushiro. Yae and Melissa. Yae crossed her arms while shaking her head no. Melissa on the other hand tried her best to somehow turn invisible but failed. Eri then tugged on Melissa's hand. "Melissa?"

"MELISSA IS ALL MIGHT'S NIECE. NO WAY." yelled all the other students.

"Huh wait did you guys not know that?" as Nejire finally understood the shock.

"Uh Nejire I think they were trying to keep that as a secret." said Mirio putting two and two together.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." apologized Nejire

"It's okay." said Melissa

"Nice going airhead." said Yae as she patted Melissa back. As she did she noticed two faces in the crowd were still shocked but they weren't looking at Melissa they were looking at All Might. 'Oh shit'

Yae then began to move through the crowd. "All Might is this for real." asked Kirishima. Yae moved past him

All Might decided there was no point in denying it now. "Yes Melissa here is my niece." Yae then grabbed one of the students as she made her way to the other one.

Ochako continued to stare at All Might as she remembered meeting Melissa's uncle the other day. "Wait then that guy was-"

"Gravity Cheeks, Fun size." said Yae wrapping her arms around the two girls. "You guys did great out there and it reminded me I still owe you two for helping me out around the library. You know when I was exploring the school." They both knew this was a lie. They never helped Yae explore the school. "Keep quiet and we will explain everything." she said in a low voice so no one would hear. Well everyone but one girl. "Hey Izuku, you're still up for some practice after school."

"Sure." said Izuku, smiling "Do you two want to come as well?"

Ochako was still in silent shock but nodded her head in a yes. Yui stared at him and Yae for a moment. "Sure let me just tell my parents first."

Melissa was silent thanking her friends. 'Good thing everyone has their eyes on us.' she thought. She then noticed that Shoto was staring at her as if they were the only two people there.

"Your All Might's niece."

"Uh yeah." 'What the hecks with him.'

"I see." was all Shoto said as he turned away. Though he did notice through the corner of his eyes that Yushiro was staring at him.

"Alright that's enough," said Yushiro, getting everyone's attention. "It's time for Eri to go home and time for a late lunch for the rest of you."

"Bye bye." said Eri as she waved goodbye to students as All Might took her home.

~o~

The students were all heading to locker rooms to change. "So what else do we have left to do today?" asked Hibiki subtly, reminding everyone there is still one more thing for them to do.

"That's right." said Iida "we have to select a class representative.

"You guys too." said Awase "Vlad told us we have to figure out who the class representatives are going to be."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Denki

"Voting would be the most diplomatic for our classes." said Yui

Monoma got in front and gave everyone in his class a wide smile. "I would gladly nominate my-"

Jack raised his hand. "I nominate Kendo."

"HUH?" Kendo might have just been punched in the face with how shocked she was. "You want me. You of all people."

"Yep. You kept a cool head and took charge. You're the best pick."

"But don't you want it?"

"Nope."

"I also vote Kendo." said Hibiki

"She did make the good calls." said Jurota

"Yep she did good, shroom." said Kinoko. Soon a majority of Class 1B voted for Kendo making her the class representative.

"I guess they got everything figured out." said Izuku "We should do the same." He thought for a moment who would be the best at the job. "I think it should be Iida or Momo as our class representative." This shocked most of the class since most were going to vote for him and thought he should be the class president. "I haven't been to school since the beginning of middle school. I don't think I would be good for it."

Momo was a little conflicted by this. "Are you sure you want to pick us? Why not Melissa?"

Melissa laughed. "I've never been to public school in my life not to mention when I was in school it was in a different country. I have to agree with Izuku, you two do seem the most responsible for the job."

Momo and Iida looked at each of their classmates before settling on Yae. "What, you guys think I could do the job? I'm in the same boat as them. I Haven't been to school before in my life." pointing at Izuku and Melissa. "I still don't know how half the crap in this place works. The robot may have a stick up his ass but at least he can get the job done and Magic Tits can make sure he doesn't go full terminator."

Momo just glared at Yae as she walked into the girls locker room. "Gee thanks Yae."

"Don't mention it."

~o~

Yushiro was walking through the halls with fire in his step. With Tomo following him, knowing full well was about to do. "You know they did do an excellent job today."

"Yes they did but only about a quarter of them really contributed anything today not to mention most of them had no idea how their quirks functioned. These kids have had their powers near birth and they don't know how it works. Not to mention some of them were ill equipment, naked or thought all they needed was their powers. Don't get me wrong they all can become great heroes but they need a fire lit under their asses."

"Don't suppose there's a better way than to crush their dreams."

"Well maybe them fighting real villains could do it but I doubt Nezu and the other teachers would let me bring criminals on campus."

"Is that what it was like for the demon slayer candidates."

"They were literally thrown into a death trap. The equivalent for today's standards would be to toss them into Tartarus and to survive there for a week."

Tomo was surprised at this. "How many survived?"

"Average was about seven per exam out of at least fifty candidates each exam." said Yushiro remembering Tanjiro explaining the exams to him. "And they wonder why we didn't help them sooner."

"You are a demon. Remember."

Yushiro chuckled. "Yes I remember." They walked through the hall passing by Erasure Head and Present Mic. As they passed Yushiro tossed Erasure Head a wade of cash.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Yep." said Yushiro as he and Tomo made their way to class 1C. They barged in while Cementos was in the middle of a lecture. "Hello everyone can I please have your attention."

Class 1C was silent, not knowing who or what was going on. "Yushiro, Tomo. What are you doing."

"The plan." said Tomo

"Oh dear," said Cementos. "Alright class, allow me to introduce Yushiro and Tomo. Don't let his looks fool you. Yushiro is over two hundred years old and they both are UA teachers. He's even helped train heroes such as All Might. So treat them with respect." The students began to whisper to each other.

"Yes and before I answer any of the questions, I have a question of my own: how many of you here tried getting into the Heroes course? Please, a show of hands." Several students raised their hands. "Now what if I told you I can give you a chance to get in the hero course."

The whispers increased. A boy with purple spiky hair stood up. "What do you mean by chance?"

Yushiro looked at the boy and saw a bit of fire in his eyes. "Young man what is your name?"

"My name is Hitoshi Shinso, sir."

"Well Shinso. I just got done teaching a class in the hero course. I can safely say I was a little disappointed and I wish to teach you and anyone else who is willing to try and get into the hero course. If any of you wish to get into the hero course then come to Gym four after class today and I will turn you all into heroes that will put quite a few of the students in the hero course to shame and give you an opportunity to replace them in the hero course."

* * *

**Next Time: Punishment**

* * *

**Muhahahaha. No one is safe who is on the chopping block. Though jokes aside things are going to be a little difficult for the hero course by the time the sports festival happens. Now can anyone guess what Endeavors punishment will be. All will be reveiled in the next chapter I hope you enjoy.**

**~Lorenzo the Story Teller**


	24. Chapter 24 The Demon Punishment

**Banfan: You almost made me rewrite this entire chapter just imaging that was hilarious. Well Done my friend well done.**

**Koncor the great: No kidding I was late posting anther fic because I kept getting a 503 error.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: They will eventually. **

**Re the novice artist: Well I see it that both Izuku and Yushiro consider it like the Demon Slayer corps of old. They weren't official by the government ether yet they pretty much saved the world and a lot of people.**

* * *

Chapter 24 The Demon Punishment

"Yes grandfather I found the perfect dish for tonight's dinner." said Hibiki walking through the halls of UA. Class has just ended and It was time for her to report her findings. "We must eat it tonight grandfather."

"Really?" said her grandfather, understanding their code. "Is the dish spicy?"

"It's so spicy we're going to have to invite the whole family."

"The whole family! Are you sure?"

"Yes this recipe is quite big." said Hibiki

"Understood I'll have the family ready tonight. Did anything fun happen at school?" he asked, being a bit more direct."

Hibiki paused for a moment as she had no idea how much the teachers now suspected her. "I met a new teacher named Yushiro and his assistant Tomo. They have quite a story. One that you should read as soon as you can."

Hibiki heard a keyboard typing on the other end of the phone. Her grandfather hummed as he looked at the screen. "I will definitely read into this story. Make sure when we meet you have the full recipe for everyone and don't forget napkins for everyone. We don't want a mess."

"Yes, I'll bring plenty of napkins." she said as she hung up the phone. Hibiki thought for a moment. 'Napkins mean insurance. Let's see here. We need to make sure we got him though I don't think I would be able to get those three.' Hibiki looked out the window seeing Yae and Melissa with Yui and Ochako. 'But those three have friends and classmates.' Hibiki's shadow began to move. "Get me the hornets."

~o~

"Ah Izuku perfect timing." said Yushiro

"Hello sensei," said Izuku, bowing to his mentor. "Is there something that you need?"

"Yes there is something that I could use your help with. Please walk with me for a moment." As they turned to begin walking into the building. Yushiro over the years has had his sixth sense pushed quite a bit. So it wasn't hard of him to tell a student was currently watching him. "Is there something you need Mr. Masashiro?" he said as he turned to said student.

Ojiro looked a bit surprised, not expecting to be confronted. "Um I have a question for you Mr. Yushiro." he said walking up to the two. Yushiro signaled him to continue. "Izuku, Melissa and Jack's quirks. You gave it to them. Didn't you?" This question caused Yushiro to raise his eyebrows and Izuku to look like he was about to lose it. "You discovered a new type of quirk, one that is hidden."

Izuku breathed a massive sigh of relief. While Yushiro kept calm. "Oh what makes you say that?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. You mentioned that you discovered Izuku's quirk in his lungs and according to Monoma, neither of them can feel the organ that their quirk gets their power from. The same most likely is the same with Jack right?"

Yushiro still looked like he was in shock, he was still somewhat paying attention to what Ojiro was saying, but something else caught his attention. So Izuku decided to continue the conversation. "Look Ojiro, it's a lot of medical stuff and I can't speak for Melissa or Jack but Yushiro helped me figure out what my quirk was. He showed me that there was more to me then even I knew. If that makes sense. Right sensei. Sensei?"

"Mr. Yushiro?"

Yushiro now was focused solely on something else. The small bulge moving on Ojiro's neck. The bulge looked alive and was moving just beneath the skin. Though what made it truly alarming to Yushiro was the shape. It appeared to be the shape of a large hornet. 'That's impossible, me and Matazo got rid of those damn things years ago.'

Denki came running down the hall. "Ah crap I forgot my math book." Denki slowed down to move past the three when he did Yushiro noticed that Denki had one as well. A hornet right below the skin on his neck.

"Izuku," said Ochako along with Yui. They could see Melissa and Yae whispering behind them. "Hey sorry if we're interrupting something here we were just wondering if you were walking home with us."

Yushiro could see that both girls as well had hornets in their necks, though neither seem to notice. 'That confirms it those are the same quirked hornets. It's been years and we made sure we eradicate all of them. Animals with quirks are rare but insects having quirks are the rarest. You get more mammals and birds with quirks rather than insects but insects have the rare trait of the hive having the same quirk rather than each one having a different one. The quirk these hornets have is **Skin Deep. It gave the hive an ability to get under skin or bark without the host knowing at all they were there. ** These hornets were ruthless. Killing almost an entire town of people before we were able to even get there another hundred died before we were able to kill them. Though no one seems to be alarmed, and no one is dead yet. The hornets are in their necks right now waiting. Someone is controlling them. This is a hostage situation.'

"Yushiro sensei are you okay?" asked Melissa with concern, noticing that he was quieter than usual.

"Oh yes I'm fine." he said with a straight face but inwardly he was panicking. 'If i don't play this right we could end up with a massacre.' "I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere, what were we talking about?"

Ojiro stepped forward. "I was just telling them I came and asked you and Izuku for advice about my quirk."

"Oh yes that right I'm sorry but I need to borrow these two. We will talk to all later" said Yushiro as he turned and walked down the hall. Izuku and Ojiro said quick goodbyes to the girls before following Yushiro who was now typing rapidly into his phone.

Ojiro caught up to Yushiro. "Did I say something wrong sir? I just thought it would be best to cover for you guys since it seemed you guys still don't want people to know about the hidden quirks."

"No this has nothing to do with that in fact I thank you for keeping quiet about that." Said Yushiro as he calmed himself. 'They are not in immediate danger. I must wait and pretend not to have noticed. Just continue on with business as usual.' "Though I could use your two help for a moment to test some waters."

"Test?" said both Izuku and Ojiro, both clearly confused. They continued until they made their way to the teachers office. Where several teachers and the principal were waiting.

"Greetings Yushiro, I know you need to be somewhere so we will try and make this quick." said the principal looking at some papers. "Oh hello there students." he said, noticing Izuku and Ojiro. "What brings you here?"

Before either of them could answer, Yushiro spoke up. "I ask them to come here to put your new project to the test." Nezu didn't respond but began to shuffle papers around on the desk. "Izuku, you're going out on patrol tonight, correct."

Izuku's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

Yushiro paused for a moment by his reaction. "Patrol, you know the thing that you do each night."

"WAIT I CAN GO ON PATROL?!"

"Wait, you haven't been going on patrol." said with shock "Why?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to because I was a student now." said Izuku thinking this entire time he could have been out there. "You telling me I could have gone out this entire time legally."

"Oh heavens no. It would still be illegal. I just thought you would still be doing it." said Yushiro dashing the boy's hope. "I didn't think you would be sticking to the rules after breaking them for so long. I even doubled UA's legal team for it."

"He doubled the legal team?" asked Vlad, getting a nod from Nezu.

All Might saw the boy slightly depressed and remembered something. "You know when I went to drop Eri off at Inko's. She did mention that Izuku was looking like a zombie like he had nothing to do, even while he was reviewing his hero notes."

All the teachers nodded coming to the understanding that it's been awhile since he had been able to perform any acts of hero/ vigilantism and that could get to some of them. Though Midnight did notice something the other teachers missed. "Oh, All Might since when did you start calling Izuku's mom by her first name?"

All Might's mind immediately went into panic mode. It doubled when Izuku met his eyes. "Oh sorry, an old habit I picked up from my time in america." 'Crap, after Melissa moved next door to the Midoryia's I've been visiting and talking to Inko. A lot. More than I want to admit to her son and to my colleagues. I hope they buy my excuse.' To his luck Izuku did believe but the teachers didn't believe it for a second. In fact Midnight got stars in her eyes as she gave All Might a look. 'Don't look at me like that. She's going through a divorce. Though Izuku doesn't know about that yet and I don't want to be the reason he finds out.'

"Well none of that matters now." said Aizawa trying to get this distraction over with. "Just because he doubled our legal team doesn't give him the right to go and continue as he was before."

"Oh I understand that, I was just surprised he hasn't done anything. I thought the boredom would get to him." said Yushiro. "Though for today both you and Ojiro are sidekicks to All Might."

"HUH?"

Ojiro raised his hand. "What a minute I'm going to be All Might's sidekick today?" Hoping what he was hearing was true. 'Battle alongside All Might would be a dream come true.'

"Hold it," said Vlad stepping forward. "This wasn't part of your plan. Not to mention don't you think you've made too many changes. Do you really think we would accept this?"

Nezu began laughing. "Yushiro didn't come up with this. I did."

"WHAT?"

"For years I've been wanting to do this. Now with All Might's here, I finally have a chance." as he raised two cards in the air. "Quirk licenses."

"Quirk licenses?!" said the staff.

"Yep for years now I wanted the students to be able to use their quirks in public as a form of an early internship since some students don't successfully get their hero license in their first year. So I came up with the idea that was shot down for years until now. With these licenses the student will be able to use their quirks in public and can perform hero acts if they are accompanied by a teacher." Nezu handed them the cards.

Ojiro saw that the one he was given had his name on it. "You made one for me? I understand making one for Izuku but why me?"

"When they finally green lit his idea he got so excited he made cards for every student in the hero course." said Yushiro as Nezu began to laugh. "He asked me in my opinion who I think would be good for it. I pick you two for it."

"Why did we allow you two be friends?" said Aizawa, feeling the head ache already coming.

Izuku got stars in his eyes while Ojiro looked confused. "Okay but why me?"

Yushiro eyed the boy for a moment. "Do you not want to go with them?"

Ojiro then remembered his conversation with Yushiro early today during the chase test. '_I want to prove to everyone I can be a hero even though my quirk is just a tail. I don't want to be the plain guy like I was all throughout middle school. No one thought I could get in with my quirk. Some of my old classmates used to joke that all my tail was good for was sweeping the floor. I want to prove them wrong. I want to be somebody.' _

"_Well that's definitely something I can help you but for now tell me more about you using your tail to sweep."_

"_How does using my tail to kick up dirt help?"_

"_More than you could imagine."_

'I need to get stronger and I can't think of anything better than real world experience.' Thought Ojiro, finding his resolve. "Alright I'll do it."

Yushiro smiled at seeing one of his students wanting to push forward to even greater heights. "Master Yushiro," said Tomo entering the room, getting his attention. "Everything is set up in the gym and I have brought the breathing mask like you asked."

"Perfect," said Yushiro as he handed the mask to Ojiro. "Put this on."

"What is it?"

"A mask that will train you to hone your breathing. It will help you in the long run. Just don't forget what we talked about early today regarding your tail."

"Okay?" said Ojiro, a little hesitant but put the mask on anyway. Putting his trust in Yushiro. "It's kind of hard to breath."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. Now how about you two grab your things and meet All Might out by the front gate." Izuku didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed Ojiro and rushed out to the locker room. "Now that they're gone, Tomo is the room clean?" This question confused the teachers, but Tomo confirmed that there were no bugs in the room. "Good," he said calmly before he slammed his hands on the table. Letting the panic flow. "WE HAVE A BIG FUCKING PROBLEM!"

~o~

(3 hours later)

Yushiro and Tomo were walking out of the school gate. "Those kids from the general studies course were really driven today." said Tomo, impressed with what she saw.

"Yes let's hope they can keep that drive until the sports festival." said Yushiro as they made their way to a car that was parked outside of the school with a man in a suit waiting for them. The man was fairly tall with a slim build and with semi dark blue hair. "Ah Hello Mr. Blue is everything ready?"

"Yes sir," said as he opened the door for the two. "The other agents are picking up the others and heading to the warehouse.

"Excellent then let's head over immediately." as they entered the vehicle.

Not so far away on a roof top several shadowy figures we're watching them. "This is sound 1. The target is on the move. I repeat the target is on the move."

"Understood," said the head of the Uzui clan, Hibiki's grandfather. "Follow them and don't let them out of your sight." he along with several other members of the clan were wearing their ninja gear, ready to move. He turned to see Hibiki entering. "Hibiki, good you're here. Are the hornets in place? Please tell me they're under control."

"Yes grandfather and don't worry I have the Hornet queen right here." she said, pointing to a giant hornet hovering around her. "I have Wayne on standby just to make sure the hornet stays under control."

"Which ones Wayne again?" asked one of her cousins who was currently on a computer overlooking a flood of info. Hibiki couldn't tell which cousin it was since most of them have already put their masks on.

"Wayne's my fruit bat, the one that can echo my signals just in case I need to go all out. So don't worry the hornets won't get out of hand." she explained. "By the way did you find anything about my new teacher and his assistant?"

A picture of Yushiro was put on the screen. "This guy is one hell of a genius for covering his tracks. I could barely find anything about him. The most I found were pictures that were nearly two hundred years old. If you hadn't told me his quirk kept him young I was going to call him a vampire."

Their grandfather took a good long look at Yushiro. "So he is the one that knows our family's teachings?"

Hibiki nodded. "He admitted to teaching Demon Slayer and he even reacted a little bit to our name. HIs quirk also makes him fit into the timeline. He would be around when our family re-founded its roots. There is a chance back then he could have run into one of our ancestors that didn't keep their mouths shut."

"That could have been a possibility," said another cousin on a different computer. "The pictures we found had him with a lot of big names. Some who worked with our ancestors back in the day. That said there is a high chance they made contact."

"Attention," said the elder. "We have our target and we must take him alive and see what he knows. He has knowledge about our family and we must know who he has told this information to. Our family is on the line here so we can not fail. Hibiki."

"Yes grandfather."

"If he does know about our family and has taught it to others, we must get rid of Demon Slayer before he spreads it. Be ready to redirect your bugs."

Hibiki smiled. "Yes grandfather."

"Alright people, let's shift and meet up with the others that are trailing the car. When we see a chance we will strike."

"Yes sir." they all said as they formed a circle and linked arms. One of the ninja's hands began glowing. As the glow began to spread to the other their appearances began to shift. All their hair turned dark black and soon all the males had the exact same appearance and so did the females. If you saw them all in the streets you would assume they were all twins.

The elder who now looked like a man in his mid twenties pulled his mask over his mouth and nose. "Now no one will know who we are and we must keep it that way. For the family."

"For the family."

~o~

Yushiro could tell that Mr Blue was tensing up. "Don't turn, the warehouse is straight ahead."

Mr. Blue looked at Yushiro through the mirror. "Mr Yushiro we are being followed."

"Yes I'm aware. Ninjas are following us."

"Ninjas?"

"Ninjas, Tomo."

"I count at least ten of them sir. Would you like me to take care of them." She said. Yushiro could see pure rage in her eyes. Tomo was not happy that someone put killer insects in their throats. She was ready to fight now.

"No Tomo, trust me, the best course of action will be to stay calm. When they make a move we will counter them. Until then let's play with our other toy." said Yushiro as the car stopped at a warehouse with several people waiting outside. Which included Endeavor and his family, along with his sidekick Burnin. Yushiro stepped out. "Ah welcome thank you all for coming."

Before Endeavor could even say a word his sidekick decided to speak. "We're here so can you stop the stalkers." She then pointed at a woman in a suit standing at the edge of the crowd. "Ms Red here somehow keeps getting into my apartment. I even changed the locks and got a security system but she keeps getting in."

"In my defense it is a part of our jobs to keep track of you." said Ms Red.

"IT'S CREEPY."

"You guys were the ones who broke the law, remember." said Mr Red.

Endeavor was now steaming a little bit more than usual. "Can we just get this over with. Just tell us what our punishments are so I can take my family home."

Yushiro gave him his best smile. "Oh now Endeavor what's the rush. At least introduce me to your family. How have you been Shoto?"

"I've been fine, sensei." This confused Fuyumi and Natsu, still not sure who the kid was talking to their brother, but Endeavor knew more and didn't like what he was hearing.

"Sensei?" seethed Endeavor.

"Yes," said Yushiro, still smiling. "I'm UA's newest teacher and Shoto here is my student."

Endeavor looked as if he was about to pop. Natsu had to know what's going on. "Shoto. Who's this."

"My teacher. Yushiro sensei, his quirk keeps him young. He's actually older than all of us and it seems he's the one that Endeavor pissed off."

"Oh thank you for taking care of our brother." said Fuyumi politely. As she bowed. "Though I got to ask what did our father do to you?"

"He broke into my home which is a government black site while I was in the middle of performing life altering surgery on a little girl. By the end of it he had disobeyed government orders and threatened my assistant Tomo." The Todoroki kids' eyes went wide in disbelief as they looked at their father who couldn't meet their eyes. "With all that said he's lucky he isn't rotting away somewhere."

"Though I am getting punished right. That's why we're here right." said Endeavor. "So out with it. If I heard correctly the others have to help out at some school right or am I doing bodyguard work like Ryukyu?"

Yushiro's smile just grew. As he saw two people exit the warehouse. "Ms Blue is everything ready?"

"Yes sir," said Ms Blue, a woman in a suit with blue hair. "Everything is ready inside."

"I must thank you," said a very pudgy man in a colorful suit. "I never would have imagined that Endeavor and his sidekicks would volunteer to help us."

Endeavor and Burnin gave him a skeptical look. "Help you with what?"

Yushiro began to step forward. "How about we go inside. Things should become much clearer."

They all stepped inside the warehouse and things didn't become clear at all. The warehouse was filled with all sorts of costumes, props, and other knick knacks that looked somewhat familiar. In the back of their minds they recognize some of the things they could see in the warehouse. Back from their childhoods.

"What is this?" asked Burnin, staring at a space pink uniform.

"This is one of the store houses for the Samurai festival." said the pudgy man.

"What?"

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm the director of the next samurai festival, you know the one for the kids based on the shows of the cyber samurais, and on behalf of the entire company I thank you for volunteering for the next festival." said the director, Grinning from ear to ear. Still having no idea that they were being forced to do this.

None of them knew how to process this. They couldn't really get it. They all slowly turned to Yushiro and Tomo. "What is this?" said Endeavor.

"You're asking us to be security for the festival right?" said Burnin, not liking where this was going.

The director looked confused. "Security? I thought you two were going to be actors in one of the acts."

The Todoroki kids just stared at their father not believing what they were hearing. "No." said Endeavor firmly. "No absolutely not. Anything but this. I am not humiliating myself in front of a crowd."

"Yeah what he said." said Burnin. "I ain't squeezing myself into one of those costumes."

The smile never left Yushiro's face. "I thought you might say that so I have set up an alternative." he said pointing to a garage door leading to the other end of the warehouse. "Mr. Green, Ms. Green. If you'd please."

The door then began to open. At first no one could see anything but two people who they assumed were Mr Green and Ms Green, standing in front of something white. It took them all a moment to figure out that it was a giant stack of paper. That was easily the size of a large house.

Everyone was silent for a moment wondering what they were looking at. "I feel like a broken record here, but what am I looking at here?" repeated Burnin.

"My legal papers." said Yushiro getting the 'what' look from everyone. "Because of my quirk, the government allows me to file all my paperwork for the decade all at once. To be honest it takes me about a month to get it all done, though I don't need to eat or sleep. So it should take you guys about five months maybe a bit more now there's all the paperwork for Demon Slayer in there. Which during the time you can't do any hero work at all. Nothing but the paperwork."

Endeavor and Burnin stood there stunned as they were pretty much told which hell they needed to pick from. Fuyumi and Shoto stood there still in shock wondering what Endeavor was going to do while Natsu was grinning from ear to ear. They could tell that a night of humiliation was better than six months of paperwork hell.

Burnin stared at the paperwork and then back to the warehouse. "So can I pick which color samurai I am or am I stuck with the pink one."

Endeavor began to grinned his teeth. "For a day I will play for those stupid kids." he said through his teeth.

"Um actually, we received an anonymous donation. Now we have the funding to keep the festival going for a whole week in honor for the hundred years of cyber samurai, we even are digging up prop to include power rangers and the super sentai. So it won't be for a day this year." said the director a little nervous now.

Natsu had to slap his mouth shut to stop him from laughing. Fuyumi's jaw dropped, Shoto just turned stoned faced. Burnin began to shake at the horror for doing this for a whole week.

"Donation?" said Endeavor as he turned to Yushiro remembering the amount of cash the man could throw around. "You brat, why? Why do you wish to humiliate me?"

Yushiro dropped his smile. "One I'm older than you, Brat. You know I think you will make an excellent lord Zedd. Your both red." This remark got Endeavor so angry his flames were turning blue. "Blue, hhmm, maybe a color swap of Ooze." It was hard to tell but it was clear that Endeavor was getting angrier. "Oh come now your wife will enjoy it."

This caused all of the Todoroki's to freeze. Endeavor felt a chill roll up his spine as his flames died down. "My wife? My wife is currently ill and she doesn't look like she will recover anytime soon."

"Oh Endeavor, have you forgotten who I am." said Yushiro "I am one of the best doctors in the world. Whatever is ailing your wife I can fix. If it's medical or mental. I know people who can fix both if I can't."

"Why would you…"

"Shoto is my student, that alone is enough reason for me to help. I mean I'm not the yellow octopus but I will do everything in my ability to make sure my students are okay. I don't take kindly to people hurting or torturing them physically or mentally." At this both Yushiro and Endeavor gave each other a stare down. "You've done a lot for a lot of people Endeavor so I know throwing you and locking away the keys would not do anyone any good but don't think for a second that I will allow you to do anything like what you did Shoto again. Don't think for a second I will hesitate to take your license, agency and freedom away if I hear you hurting your family again."

As Yushiro was talking Endeavor got angrier and angrier. His rage was boiling. 'Hurting them. I'm trying to make Shoto realize his destiny. Don't tell me what I can do with my family.' he thought but didn't vocalize knowing that it would only backfire on him. Endeavor knew he could stand here for much longer as he was about to blow a gasket. Which would end up lighting Yushiro on fire. Which in the end wouldn't do anything to him.

Endeavor turned and stomped out of the warehouse. Burnin followed him. "I expect great performances from both of you." called Yushiro. This stopped them both so they could glare at him. "Also to remind you two if you fail your punishment, you will have your hero licenses revoked." They both wanted to say something but knew that they couldn't and continued to stomp out.

The director tried to call out to them. "I'll email you the acts and roles that are still open. Please get back to…. Us…."

"Don't worry we will make sure they get them." said Mr Red.

"I love these guys." said Natsu enjoying this and planning to buy a very expensive new camera for the festival. "Hey remind me again when's the samurai festival?"

"Natsu." Fuyumi thought her brother was enjoying this too much.

"Oh it's at the beginning of fall." said the director.

Tomo then handed the Todorko's festival passes. "The festival will begin right after UA's summer break, so once the students come back from the camping trip."

"Thanks." said Natsu as he stored the ticket and began to make plans for the summer.

"You didn't have to do this." said Shoto "I didn't ask you.."

"Shut up." said Yushiro. "He has pissed me off and I needed to give him a punishment and humiliating him might do him some good. May make him see some form of light. If anything discovering what he did to you only added fuel to the fire and gave me few ideas on how to make it a little worse for him."

"You got that angry because he accidentally broke into your home?"

"Oh no he threatened Tomo. That's more than enough for me to humiliate him. Knowing he caused one of my students pain well that just means I need to be a bit more creative. Something large enough that will haunt him for the rest of his life."

"Um Mr. Yushiro," said Fuyumi, a little nervous. "Are you...are you really going to help our mother?"

"Of course I will. I'm a doctor and I would be more than happy to help." said Yushiro. "Not to mention it will really piss Endeavor off."

"Hell ya." This made Natsu a little curious. "What would you do if he hurt one of your students or your assistant girl?"

Yushiro thought for a moment as many torture ideas popped into his head. Several that would leave Endeavor maimed and disabled. "I may have a few ideas. Though I would need to bribe a lot of people."

~o~

Shortly after the Todoroki's left. Yushiro convinced the director that he could lock the warehouse up. "Tomo?"

"The Ninjas are still watching us. None of them have moved though."

"How about everyone else?"

"The teachers are in position."

"Izuku and All Might?"

"They can be here in ten minutes."

"Let's do this." he said as he walked in the open. Yushiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath mentally preparing for the fight ahead. When he opened his eyes they were surrounded by Ninjas, none of them having any unique features as all of them looked the same. The only differences were some were female and not male. "I don't suppose I can convince you on how much of a stupid idea you have and you can just go away."

"You," said the Ninja in the front sounding a lot older than his appearance. "You're coming with us."

Yushiro's expression turned to anger. "Are you the ones that put hornets into my students' necks?"

"If you want them to live, you will come with us."

"I have a better idea. We kick your ass and I force you to leave my students after I wipe the floor with your carcass."

Before the ninja could reply. Tomo brings in the calvary. Soon the group of Ninjas were surrounded by the teachers of UA. Minus All Might. Tomo put each of them at the best positions possible. With some of them on the rooftops.

"It looks like it's our time for our daily exercise." said Present Mic.

Snipe pointed his gun at the ninjas. "Good all the desk work was making my trigger finger itch."

"Time to teach some naughty Ninjas some lessons." said Midnight cracking her whip.

"Enough talk." said Erasure Head. "Time to fight."

~o~

(Three hours ago)

"Are you two ready?" asked All Might back in his hero suit."

"Oh yeah I've been waiting for this." said Demons Slayer.

"I'll try my best not to slow you down." said Ojiro, ready to improve.

* * *

**Next time: Keeping up with the Pros| This chapter is already up on Lorenzo the story teller**

* * *

**So I hope you guys look forward to my Cyber samurai arc that's going feature a hamulating performance by Endeavor. Also a little spoiler ahead next if you can't tell the teachers are about to have a good fight, mainly because I was a bit sad it took us so long to see them in action in the anime. We barley got any of it at the USJ and so we are going to get a good fight with ninjas instead. Also what did you guys think of Endeavors punishment. Please like comment and follow.**

**Patrons: **

**Re the Novice Artist**

**Thanks for the support**

**~Lorenzo the story Teller**


	25. Chapter 25 Keeping up with the Pros

**A/N hey just a quick heads up. The end of the month the weekend of Halloween. I will be gone so no new chapters that last weekend of October I know its a bit early just thought I should give you guys a heads up.**

**Guest: Thank you, thank you. I thought it would be good.**

**Animeverse-reader: Yeah the first chapter wasn't the best. I'm actually thinking about going and re doing it.**

**Koncor the Great: Toya will be a subject that will be brought up and yes I will be adding a few missions with other students so they can get a chance to shine. As for the teachers they will shine.**

**Dcraus:...You really want me to do that MHA X Akame Ga Kill fanfic don't you.**

**xXKentonHatakeXx: Yes. Love that show.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the next chapter is already up on Lorenzo the Story Teller.**

* * *

Chapter 25 Keeping up with the pros

Ojiro could safely say that this was the biggest workout of his life. They were running right of the gate. UA's gates to be more specific. Though it was clear that both Izuku and All Might were taking it a little slow, it wasn't too long for them to find some crime. Ojiro was clearly the one that was out of his depth here but he was absolutely determined to not slow the others down.

~o~

"Quickly, there's a bank robbery in progress." siad All Might jumping down from the roof. Both Ojiro and Demon Slayer followed. All Might landed in the center of the bank. "Halt villains and surrender now."

"OH SHIT, IT'S ALL MIGHT." said one of the robbers. Then out of nowhere came a flash of lightning taking out another robber. "DEMON SLAYER here too."

"Relax there's seven of us and only two of them."

"Count again villain." Said All Might as Ojiro jumped through the window hitting two of them with his tail.

"Another one."

"If he's with them then he must be tough, we better surrender."

"No way. I ain't going down without a fight." said the man as he turned into a semi raptor hybrid. With Raptor claws and a dino tail. He charged at Ojiro. "I'm going to take this one with me."

All Might's instincts told him to jump in but he stopped as he remembered Gran Torino's words. "_Hey brat. When you go out there. For every villain you take down those two better take down three you hear. I don't want you jumping in unless absolutely necessary."_

"They have to learn themselves."

Ojiro ducked under the dino slashs, even though it was little difficult with the mask mess with his breathing and countered with an uppercut. Followed by using his tail to sweep the legs. Knocking the raptor man on his back.

"Way to go Ojiro." said Izuku before getting punched in the face. Izuku quickly regained his balance as he saw one of the robbers had a blinking quirk. He saw the man about to blink at him again. "**Breath of Mist: Obscuring Clouds" **As Izuku created a cloud of mist around him obscuring the robbers view making him crash into the wall behind Izuku. Izuku gave the guy one more kick to the head for good measure.

"Get him." said one of the last three still standing as he and another charged but Izuku was quicker.

"**Breath of Flowers: Whirling Peach" **As Izuku became a spiral of petals knocking both of them out.

The last robber got scared and tried to run but ended up running right into All Mights fist knocking himself out in the process. "Good work you two lets keep moving." He said but some of the other heroes on the scene had some questions about his students.

~o~

One purse snatcher had a really bad day today. First he tries to steal the purse of a retired pro hero, second his motorcycle breaks down while trying to flee and third the car he hijacks to get away has a baby in the back seat. Now the cherry on the ass cake was that the heroes on his ass right now were the number one hero, All Might andthe vigilante Demon Slayer. "How the hell can this shit show get any worse." he yelled while the baby in the back just giggled. "At least you're having fun."

"THERE'S A BABY!" yelled Izuku who was now on the roof of the stolen car, looking through the windshield.

"Yeah you can take it." said the purse snatcher as he his quirk **Long Arms **to reach into the back for the baby. He then held out the baby for Izuku. "Here take the kid."

Izuku was honestly surprised by this. He'd expect the guy to use the child as a hostage. Though Izuku quickly grabbed the kid as it was now the priority. "Uh thanks."

"Just for the record I ain't a kidnapper." Izuku simply nodded at the guy before jumping off the vehicle. For a moment the snatcher sighed a breath of relief before suddenly he and the vehicle lurch forward. He looked back to see All Might was now holding the car above the ground. Snatcher then scrambled as best he could to exit the vehicle. He landed on the ground with a thud, before staggering to his feet. "Oh come on, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. I'm just a bit of a klepto, can't you just let this side."

"No but you do have my pity." he said as he put the car down. "I can tell you aren't trying to hurt anyone. You even gave the infant back."

"Cute kid, I didn't even know he was in the car when I took it. I just kind of panicked. I'm not the best under pressure."

"Clearly. Now how about you come with me."

"Yeah yeah, hey whats that." he said pointing to the roof. All Might didn't even look away but the snatcher still tried to run. Though he was caught off by Ojiro. "**Long Arms"** he yelled as he tried to hit Ojiro with his arms.

Ojiro was having a hard time moving with the breathing mask on his face but he would have to be under some sort of drug to get hit by those arms. Ojiro dodge them but instead of doing some sort of aerial kick he just landed in front of the guy and slightly pushed him down. "Dude just stop." He said between breaths.

Afterwards the police came and grabbed the snatcher. While Izuku gave the baby back to his mother. Though what surprised both of them that the baby wasn't crying at all in fact it just seemed to really enjoy the ride. Izuku came back to see All Might saying goodbye to the reporters. Which gave him a chance to check in on Ojiro. "Hey you alright?"

"This thing is making it really hard to breath. Is this really supposed to help me?"

"Oh absolutely." said Izuku with confidence which somewhat surprised Ojiro.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yep. You just need to match your breathing with the mask."

Ojiro then remembered what Izuku's 'quirk' was. "What did he make this for you?"

"No, he said some woman in Italy made it for her son. So he could practice his quirk."

"Wait, does he have a quirk like yours, if so then how is thing supposed to help me?" he said pointing to the mask.

"Alright boys time to go." said All Might both of them turned to see a horde of reporters chasing him. "Let's get out of here."

~o~

"HOW DARE YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" said a Robotic dad chasing a young man with leaves for hair. "I'M GOING TO GUT YOU ALIVE YOU LITTLE BASTARD."

"I'M SORRY." he screamed with tears in his eyes. As they continued their chase though the streets causing several accidents along the way.

The robot dad was crashing into everything in his way, while the leaf dude was causing shrubs to appear all along the road blinding drivers as it hit the cars and causing them to swerve out of the way.

"Whao whao hold it." said Demon Slayer as he grabbed the young man and tried to separate the two as All Might stopped the robot man.

"Out of the way All Might this brat knocked up my daughter." said the robot dad, still very angry.

"Okay I hear you so how about we all calm down here." said All Might as he tried to defuse the situation. "If you can't tell you two caused quite a bit of a mess."

Ojiro tried to catch up to the two but he wasn't getting this breathing mask thing at all. He was feeling light headed and was about to take the mask off. He did see that Izuku and All Might were handling the situation. 'I guess now would be a good time to try Izuku's advice and match my breathing to the masks.'

"It was this maniac." said Leaf dude. "He's the one starting this. None of this would have happened if he didn't flip out."

"Flip out," said Robot dad. "You ruined her life, you son of a bitch."

"Both of you stop," yelled Izuku. "You both probably have a lot of things to talk about but you also have all the problems you just caused. Just look." Izuku pointed down the road. "You've caused a lot of damage already so how about you all calm down before you make things worse."

The leaf dude began to feel a little guilty. "I guess you're right, but i can't say the same about him."

"Excuse me." said the Robot dad before getting looks from the heroes. He growled a bit before trying to calm down but he needed to hit something. He then kicked a bench sending it flying right at Ojiro.

"OJIRO." yelled the heroes.

Though the boy didn't hear them as he was concentrating on his breathing. Ojiro was taking deep breaths. 'Deep breaths seem to work well with the mask. I Just need to breathe in.'

"OJIRO."

"Huh." Ojiro then opened his eyes to see the bench flying right at him. It was too late to dodge and without really thinking Ojiro exhaled and punched the bench. To his and everyone's surprise the bench broke into pieces. Though Ojiro would have to admit his fist did hurt he was more surprised by the fact he broke a bench with his bare hands, not even with his tail. "What the?"

"Oh shit, sorry kid you alright." asked Robot Dad.

"See he's a maniac, arrest him." said Leaf dude who was still hiding behind, Demon Slayer.

"I'm going to throttle you." said Robot dad now having to be restrained by All Might.

"Enough." yelled an android looking girl running down the street. "Stop it both of you." She was quickly able to calm things down somewhat. Long enough for the police to arrive and make sure things don't get out of hand again.

~o~

"How did I do that?" said Ojiro as he inspected his hand. It was damaged by the punch but it was broken or sprained, though that's not what Ojiro was shocked about. He was still wondering where that strength came from. He took off the mask and examined it.

'He was able to concentrate his breathing. It may have been for a moment but Ojiro was able to do it.' thought Izuku as he brought a beverage from a vending machine. They were taking a brief break and they found a vending machine by a park with some benches to rest. 'Sensei said that there were people like me who had a talent for the breaths. Could Ojiro be one as well? What other reason was he given the mask for. Sensei did say that it does cut some of the time down getting the breathing right. It could also have something to do with his quirk. His lungs might be deformed to help with the fact he has a powerful tail. If that's the case then the question is how much has it changed.'

"Hey how's your fist?" asked All Might, handing Ojiro a bottle of water.

"It's doing fine, I'm more concerned with the amount of power I was able to put into that punch. I mean where did it come from."

"Most likely your lungs." said Izuku while drinking some tea. "It also explains why sensei gave you the mask. He probably thought this would happen."

"He did?"

"Indeed he did." said All Might. "Right before we left UA I asked Yushiro what the purpose of the mask was. He said that it should bring out more power from your lungs, he said that your tail is able to hold so much power that some of your organs must have changed to accommodate your tail."

Ojiro turned to Izuku. "Wait so I have a quirk similar to yours?"

Izuku thought for a moment or at least pretended to as it was time to lie again. He didn't like to lie."_Hey sensei, I got a question, how do demon slayer powers work exactly? It ain't supposed to be a quirk yet I can do all this superhuman stuff, It doesn't make sense to me."_

_Yushiro was silent for a moment before he let out a massive sigh, he then went and grabbed the big white board. "You ready for the biggest lecture of your life? If not I'm alright with just saying its magic and leaving it at that for a while. This is going to take the rest of the day and maybe even part of tomorrow to explain this."_

It was the biggest lecture of Izuku's life. These powers are simple but stupidly complicated. He can't say its magic which would be simpler than the truth, so he came up with a lie that would make sense for today's standards. Weird quirk. "My quirk doesn't exactly work like that. In my lungs are a series of valves that controls how much oxygen gets to my brain. Depending on that and blood flow I can physically pull elements towards me." Izuku took a breath as he waved around his hand and gathered the water in the air around his hand. "Technically my quirk is more psychic based, rather than just my lungs."

"In a way it's kind of like your mother's quirk right. She can pull objects towards her." Pointed out All Might though in reality he was doing his part and covering for Izuku.

"Yeah and the element part comes from my dad... who could breathe fire." said Izuku as he realized that he still hasn't seen his dad in years. He doesn't even know where his dad is right now. Izuku then noticed the concern on his friends' faces. "Oh sorry I kind of got lost there." said Izuku as he got up to toss his bottle away.

Ojiro watched Izuku walk away for a moment. Now Ojiro wasn't much of a gossip but he couldn't deny a part of him was curious. "Hey All Might," he said in a whisper, getting the hero's attention. "So what's with you and Izuku's mom."

All Might's eyes practically jumped out of his skull. He quickly slapped his own mouth shut before looking to see Izuku still lost in thought. "Whatever do you mean, young Ojiro."

"Well you know her quirk and you have been talking to her, not to mention your reaction just now."

"SSSSHHHhhh," shushed All Might. Getting a little too close for comfort. While this close All Might could see the bump on Ojiro's neck. "Look just don't say anything please." 'We need to get those hornets out quick. I need to focus on that now, my love life later.'

"Don't worry I won't." said Ojiro, wondering how Izuku was picking up on this. All Might is clearly not the best hiding thing like this.

"Did I miss something?" asked Izuku

"Uh me and All Might were just talking about techniques. Since I now can do more I might need to think of new techniques for my arsonal." said Ojiro. 'Man I'm covering for a lot of people today. I hope this doesn't become a habit.'

"Oh i have several ideas for that." said Izuku as he took out his phone and opened Ojiro's file. "After seeing you in the quirk assessment test, I came up with a few fighting styles that may work well with your tail. I think capoeira might help along with kick boxing style that's heavy on ground kicks, maybe even some pankration."

Both All Might and Ojiro sat stunned as Izuku began listing different fighting styles and how his tail may be used in them. The amount of detail was kind of scary, to top it off Ojiro has only known Izuku for a week. "Uh thanks." said Ojiro, trying to slow Izuku down. "How in the world did you come up with all of this?"

"Oh it's a bit of a habit I've had since I was little." said Izuku slightly embarrassed. "I actually have notes on everyone in class, I'm still working on the guys in class B. Though I have successfully digitised all my notes on everyone in class A." Izuku then realized that both of them were stunned. "I've been bored and I've had a lot of time on my hands."

"Well, any of that advice sounds good?" asked All Might.

"Uh well all of it," said Ojiro who despite being shocked was quite interested in what Izuku had said, though he still had to figure out Yushiro's advice. "He Izuku, you've known a while right."

"Yeah why?"

"I don't understand his advice he gave me early today. I made a small comment about how some kids back in the day would say the only good use for my tail would be sweeping the floor."

"That's horrible." said All Might. Izuku nodded in agreement. Bullying is never okay.

"Thanks but when I told him I used to use my tail to pick up dirt or when I was young I used to play in the sand box, he was suddenly very interested. He told me that those are the roots I should seek. The ones that move the earth." Both Izuku and All Might gave him a tired expression.

All Might sighed. "What's with old mentors and cryptic advice."

"I don't know." siad Izuku. "Look Ojiro, I don't completely understand the advice either but it will help you. Someway, somehow that advice will help you. It could be as simple as hitting a rock with your tail or an old habit you used to do."

"Hold it, Izuku." said All Might. "You might be onto something there. Maybe something you used to do back when you were a child. It might help you to be a better hero. I know it might sound crazy, but Yushiro has a lot of knowledge and wisdom so something crazy might be the key to becoming a better hero."

Ojiro thought over all the information. 'I used to play with my tail a lot more and hitting rocks with it helped me in the ball throwing test. Maybe something I used to do in my childhood would help. Not to mention earth keeps getting repeated. HHHhmmmm.' "Well I'm not going to figure anything out just sitting here. Let's keep going." he said as he put the mask back on.

"At a boy, let's go." said All Might

~o~

The Bakugo's had just finished a nice meal after Katsuki got down with his extra training that he does every night. Currently Katsuki's mother, Mitsuki Bakugo was cleaning up after dinner. "Katsuki, don't forget to do your laundry. I don't want your room smelling like a barn house."

"I'll get to you hag, mind your own damn business."

"This is my house so it is my damn business brat."

"Now now how about we calm down before we start an all out shouting match." Said Masaru, hoping to keep his family from fighting. Again. "Come on. How about we watch some tv. It's been awhile since we all watched a show together."

"NO way am I seating through another one of the hags rom coms." said Katsuki as he was about to head upstairs to his room.

"Oh come on..."He was about to try and reason with his son when he turned on the tv which showed the news. "Katsuki, I think your classmates are on the news."

Katsuki stopped at that. He went back downstairs to see. "So did they finally let deku out…" Katsuki froze at the screen. He expected Deku, All Might wasn't a surprise, but the last one, as it showed said student fighting some robbers. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT EXTRA DOING THERE?!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT THE TV' yelled his mother.

~o~

"WHY, WHY IS TAIL THERE?" yelled Yae as she was kneeling right in front of the tv. "Melissa, how could he do this to us. How could he leave us behind like this."

"Shouldn't we be talking about Melissa's uncle who we now know is All Might." said Yui trying to get the conversation back to the big topic. "To me that's much bigger news."

"That's old news." said Yae "Anyone who has seen both of them and knows they are related to Melissa can figure it out. Izuku ditched us for Tail."

"Yae I think you're overreacting." said Melissa.

"I was under house arrest when you went on patrol with Izuku without me."

"You went on patrol with Izuku?" asked Yui

"Once." said Melissa, getting flustered. "It was one time before school started and it was only for like an hour."

"Don't lie, You got to do something fun." said Yae. "Come on I can't be the only one getting a little envious here. Ochako don't you think it would be great to go on patrol with Izuku."

"Me and Izuku," said Ochako, blushing. "Alone on patrol, together." She then began to imagine them as a superhero couple.

Yui took a sip of her tea. 'Are these two even trying to hide their feelings. These two clearly have a thing for Izuku.'

"I'm missing a good hunt." said Yae, getting annoyed.

'I can't tell if she's angry for not hanging out with Izuku or she just wants to shoot something.' Yae then made some knives and began throwing them at a target on the wall. 'Probably both.' thought Yui.

~o~

"An armored car was just robbed and the police are chasing the vehicle down-"

_Bang Bang_

"Shut up." said the now driver of the armored car as he shot the radio.

"Jesus man what the fuck. Don't shoot your gun in the car." said his passenger.

"Well instead of complaining how about you start shooting the cops that are on our ass. Come on, how hard does it take to get rid of them. Hurry up and do your job."

The guys in the back were currently firing at the cops chasing them. "Hey we're trying here there's a lot of these pigs here."  
They were about to argue but one of the guys in the back began to yell. "I'm fully charged." The man got up and shot rays out of his hands. "**Stop Ray." **The ray hit the cop cars stopping them right in their place. "There we go."

"If you tell me you could have done that at anytime, I will shove my gun so far up your-"

"What no. It takes at least twenty minutes to build it up and before you say any bullshit. Why do you think the first set of cops didn't chase us."  
"That makes sense." admitted the other guy in the back.

"Yes we are home free." said the driver, not paying attention to the road.

Though as he said that the guy in the passenger seat paled. "He should have saved it."

The driver looked down the road to see Demon Slayer on the road in front of them. "SHIT"

"**Breath of water: Water surface slash"** as Izuku used a water slash, to cut all the tires in one cut. The car hit the ground and skid past Demon Slayer, until it lost its momentum. "Come out and surrender with your hands up."

"Okay," said one of the guys coming out from the back. "You see my hands are UP." as he activated his quirk **Launch. **Demon Slayer could feel something wrong as he was forced upward into the air. "Have a nice flight."

Demon Slayer gritted his teeth as he used his cloud walk to adjust himself in the air. "It won't be that easy. **Breath of Lightning." **As he dashed down to the ground at the guy who launched him. The man then launched himself out of the way, but his accomplice with the stop quirk wasn't so lucky as he kicked in the face. "One down three to go." He then noticed the driver trying to flee. Time to try out one of his own moves. "**Breath of wind: Blunt breeze." **This technique was like a regular air slash but it was blunt so it would cut if it hit something. The Blunt breeze hit the man and caused him to slam face first into a light pole. "Okay now where did-" Izuku then saw a car get launched at him. With one quick slash He was able to cut the vehicle in two.

"My car!" said a pedestrian.

"Oh sorry." yelled Izuku back at the man as he dodged another car. "Time to end this. "**Breath of Flame: spark fire." **Demon Slayer sent a small wave of fire at the guy to try and scare him. It worked as he launched himself away from the fire. Izuku used this and intercepted him, knocking his lights out. "Alright that's three. Wait where's the last one?"

The passenger of the car grabbed a sack of cash and tried to make a clean getaway. He thought he was in the clear until he was hit by a tail. "Hold it." said Ojiro

The guy got up. "Alright kid you got a death wish. I will fulfill that wish." he said as he took his gloves and jacket off revealing that his arms had turbines on them. He got into a boxing stance.

Ojiro was almost jabbed in the head by a fast strike, he then backpedaled as another punch came his way. 'He's fast.' as he dodged another quick jab. 'Those turbines on his arms allow him to throw quick jabs and hard punches. They may not be good or proper punches but there fast enough to make sure that there are no openings. Unless.' Ojiro took a deep breath and stomped the ground right between him and the robber. The ground cracked enough to loosen the ground under the robber, giving the opening that Ojiro needed. Ojiro gave him a quick kick to the gut causing him to keel over, holding his stomach. "That's enough surrender."

The robber slowly raised his hands before slowly putting them on the ground. "Okay you got-" The robber then quickly grabbed and tossed a rock at Ojiro's face.

For a moment Ojiro was blinded by the rock. He then saw the robber running for it, Ojiro saw that he left the money and thought he should give it back. With a proper slap of his tail the bag was sent flying at the turbine man, hitting him hard. A sack full of bills would hurt anybody.

Though it wouldn't take them out for good. The robber was going to try and run again until he saw All Might standing above him. "Fuck."

Soon all four robbers were being put into a police truck. "Nice work you two." said All Might "You were able to take them out in a matter of minutes. Ojiro, good work handling that last guy and Izuku...Izuku?"

"My baby" cried a man hugging one half of his car. "How could you do this? Would you cut someone else's baby in half?"

"I'm sorry." said Izuku, trying to apologize to the man.

While Izuku was doing that. Ojiro thought now would be a good time to check his phone. When he did he was bombarded with messages from his family and classmates. Ojiro decided to play one of the voice mails from his mother. "OJIRO what's going since when were you able to go out with All Might? Are you okay. You better have a good explanation for this young man. This better be legal, I am not ready for you to get arrested. I don't even think I'm ready for you to be a hero yet." There were more but Ojiro got the message. He also sent a message as well. "Ojiro, don't worry, just focus on what you're doing. You can explain when you get home. Just please stay safe. Also your cousin keeps asking me if you can get an autograph from All Might."

Even some of his distant relatives had sent him messages to get an autograph from the other heroes. Though what caught him off guard was the time. "We've only been at this for three hours. It's felt like twelve."

"You'd be surprised with how time moves when you're doing hero work." said All Might as he checked his phone as it vibrated. He quickly glossed over the message. "It's time. Izuku, Ojiro. We need to move now." 'Time to handle those hornets.'

* * *

**Next time: Overtime Teachers |This chapter is already posted on my ( Lorenzo the story Teller) if you want to check it out.**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Also the guy getting chassed by the dad was something that actually happened in my neighbor hood about two months ago. It was hilarious. They ran around the block at least three times. Hahaha he anyway don't forget to follow and comment. Also look out for next weeks chapter where the teachers get to shine, also its a bit of a jumbo chapter.**

**Patrons: James Glenn Chandler **

**Re the Novice artist**

**Thank you all for the support**

**~Lorenzo the Story Teller**


	26. Chapter 26 Overtime Teachers

**Alright here is another chapter for ya. Also any questions about my just go to my profile page.**

**Legenday Mob: NO not everyone will be getting a breathing style and yes Izuku will be the only one know as Demon Slayer. I'm planning a big explanation for all of this during the sports festival. **

**Koncor the Great: Yes you can, but if you really want me to write a story go to my profile page for the details. **

**Okay and like usual the next chapter is up on my if you want to go and check that out.**

* * *

Chapter 26 Overtime Teachers

Hibiki was trying to calm herself down as much as she could. As Ninjas her family was trained in several scenarios of combat and war, they all can say without a doubt one of the worst situations to be in was having an unpredictable turn of the tables against them. Hibiki was with some of the other ninjas who were hiding on the roofs. As she was the one controlling the hornets, she was kept out of confronting Yushiro. So even though she wasn't one of the ones that were surrounded, it did concern her that several members of her family were.

The elder was a bit surprised by this turn of events. 'It was supposed to be a simple grab and yet now we are surrounded by several UA teachers. Either our scouts failed to remain undetected while tailing the two or this man was far more skilled then we gave him credit for. Either way it matters little right now. Now is that time to act and deter them of our objectives.' Thought the elder. He stepped forward and did something that surprised the UA teachers. "I don't know who you are exactly but I thank you for saving us the trouble from tracking all of you down." The elder pulled out several papers that looked like bounties, one for each teacher of UA. "Now we can kill you all right now."

"Oh yeah." said Present Mic

"Oh yeah." said the elder then snapping his fingers.

One Ninja took out his two swords and hit them together. When they did a soundwave ripped through the area. "**Sonic Burst.**" The teachers all followed their instincts and tried to cover their ears. The ninjas then jumped all picking their own targets.

"Your not the only ones who can make some noise." said Present Mic "**DJ SCREEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMM" ** The force was so strong it blew some of the NInjas away.

Erasure head then jumped on a nearby fire escape. "Cementos separate them." Cementos compiled using the concrete on the ground raising several walls to try to either capture them or separate them.

This would have normally worked, but these were ninjas and they knew the wall jump. They quickly bounced off the walls, jumping out of the heroes traps landing on the roofs. "Don't underestimate us." said one ninja.

~o~

"Come we must hurry." yelled All Might as he, Izuku and Ojiro were running as fast as they could.

"What's going on All Might?" asked Ojiro who was now worried and surprised at All Might's sudden change.

Izuku dashed in front of All Might. "Does this have something to do with the thing in Ojiro's neck?" All Might stopped.

"The what in my what?!" yelled Ojiro as he put his hands on his neck. "There's something in my neck?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to alarm you two." said All Might alarming them. "Now is not the time to panic. Now is the time to move." he said as he grabbed the two. "Hold on tight." As All Might jumped into the sky.

~o~

Snipe was shooting and dodging as he played the deadliest game of tag. For each shot he fired the ninja he was fighting was tossing a shuriken to intercept his bullets. Snipe dodged out of the way as several stars embedded themselves into the wall behind him. Snipe then quickly shot several rounds back at the ninja only for him to narrowly dodge each bullet, even the ones that changed directions to home in on the ninja. The ninja then closed the gap and got his blade ready to take Snipes head. Snipe quickly fired more bullets, which at first missed as he raised his gun to catch the ninja's blade. "It ain't going to be that easy." as the bullets he fired came back and hit both sides of the ninja's blade shattering it. The ninja then kicked snipe to get away. Snipe used the opportunity to fire more shots at his opponent.

The Ninja did a side flip as several ninja stars flew around him intercepting the bullets. The ninja landed with the stars still spinning around him in the air. "You're right. This isn't going to be easy."

Snipe quickly reloaded his gun. "I hope the others are having an easier time than me."

~o~

Present Mic was screaming his lungs out at three ninjas. Sending them so far back with the sheer force of his voice. One ninja back flipped out of the way while grabbing something off of his back. It was something wrapped in a cloth. He ripped it off revealing an electric guitar. With a flick of his hand a very small dagger appeared in his hand. "Time to out rock you." he said as he used the dagger as a pick, strumming the guitar causing a soundwave to cancel out Present Mic Scream.

Present was surprised by the new development but was also very interested. "Well there something I didn't expect to see. A ninja shudding on a guitar. Doesn't that go against the whole silent but deadly thing you ninja's do?"

"Silence is simply the lack of sound. So understand silence one must understand sound. Not to mention too much sound can be an effective weapon don't you agree." Said the Ninja as he positioned himself parallel to Present Mic. Both ready for a western showdown.

"Well can't deny that." said Present Mic. "So you want to have a little concert with me huh? Do you really think you can keep up with me?"

"Let's see what will go out first, my guitar strum or your throat." He said as he became strumming hard.

"Present Mic smiled as the sound wave was coming. "Oh Yeah this is my kind of **FFFFFFFIIIIIIIGGGGHHHTT**." The two soundwaves collide as neither was giving any ground. Present Mic kept screaming while the Ninja kept strumming.

The ninja was impressed, he nor did any of the other ninja's expect someone to be able to keep screaming for so long. Though this isn't a fair fight. One of the other ninjas snuck around to behind Present Mic, without hesitating striked to calm the hero's life. "No you don't." as a capture tool wrapped around the ninja's arm and pulling them away from Present Mic's screaming match. "You're fighting me." said Eraserhead.

The ninja stood up with his arm still wrapped by the capture weapon. The ninja raised his hand to chop the scarf with his hand glowed red, but when it connected the hand was normal. The ninja then looked to see Erasure Head's eye glowing red and that he had one eyebrow raised as if asking if the ninja was serious. "Hey it doesn't hurt to try." said the Ninja as he grabbed his sword. "Don't think I need my quirk to handle you."

~o~

"Well it sounds like there's a rock concert over there." said Midnight as she filled the area around her with her sleeping gas. The gas was so thick that it was hard for anyone to see anything, though no one was able to see her. "I don't suppose you would like to come down and watch, do you?" Her reply was the form of several knives landing around her.

Above the gas cloud were several ninjas clinging to the walls of the alley and one of the ninja's was standing on the wall itself. "Come now miss, do you really think it would be that easy to beat us. Clearly you must see that you are the one who is at the disadvantage. Your gas cannot rise and you clearly have no ability or talent to come up here. The most you can do is to stay hidden, in your gas. Though soon one of us will be able to hit you. You can't hide forever."

Midnight bit her lip slightly. 'I hate to say it but he's right. I'm on the defensive here. I need to fix that quickly or else I might end up being a pin cushion.' She thought when suddenly the ninjas that were above her were suddenly right next to her and they were just as surprised as she was. "WHAT THE?"

Suddenly the gas around them began to move and form several bubbles around the heads of the ninjas. "Sorry it looked like you were in a bit of a tight spot." said Tomo as she was moving the wind around them with a fan.

"I could have handled them on my own," said Midnight.

"Now is not the time to be competitive." said Tomo as several ninjas finally fell into unconsciousness. Tomo noticed that it took longer than expected for them to pass out. "Right now we need to take out these ninjas so we can find the one controlling the insects."

"I'm guessing you have an idea."

Tomo nodded. "Simple, we repeat what we did here from a higher ground and hit the outer areas." She held out her hand. "Come, I'll teleport us upward."

Midnight got what she was getting at. "Alright let's gas them in."

~o~

Yushiro saw that Tomo and Midnight were now strategically now gassing areas around the main area where the fights were taking place. "Good, now they won't be leaving anytime soon. They make a good team when they aren't bickering." He said as he punched another ninja, then judo flipping another one.

"Agreed." said Ectoplasm before making more clones. The ninja he was versing returned in kind by making a series of hand signs before vibrating into multiple versions of himself. Ectoplasm stopped. "Did you really just make hand signs for your quirk?"  
The ninja and his clones shrugged before they all jumped at Ectoplasm. Though their charge was halted by several pillars of cement erupting from the ground. "Personally I think Tomo and Midnight just started off on the wrong foot."

Yushiro caught a ninja's blade with his hands and disarming him. "Yeah I feel somewhat responsible for that." As he then twisted the man's weight and threw him into his friend.

Ectoplasm's clones merged into a giant clone before hitting the group of cloned ninjas. "No, not gonna lie Midnight's behaviour to you was a bit uncalled for. Even if you were a child that wouldn't be okay. To be honest I think she goes a little overboard sometimes trying to be too provocative."

"While that maybe true I don't think my reaction to meeting Midnight helped." said Yushiro as he dodged several ninja stars. 'The quality of ninjas have clearly dropped over the years.'

"Well to be honest your reaction makes sense." said Cementos as he created a barrier for them. "I don't think there were many people acting like Midnight two hundred years ago."

"Oh that's for sure." as Yushiro wondered what the people back when he was human would react to a woman like Midnight. Though this distracting thought would cost him…very little.

"Yushiro what out!" Yelled Ectoplasm.

"Huh" before Yushiro felt something. He looked down to see the sharp head of a naginata spear coming out of his chest while the staff part was sticking out from his back. Further back he saw that a female ninja had thrown it. "Whoops, guess I'm more rusty than I thought." Yushiro then grabbed the spear head and proceeded to pull it through his body. He then gave the naginata a twirl in his hand, causing his blood to fly. "Thanks for the weapon. I'm keeping this now."

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE?" asked the female ninja as everyone who had witnessed the attack had stopped fighting. "That went right through you and your acting as if it was nothing."

Yushiro raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Uhh some sort of child prodigy?"

"Then why did you target Yushiro and Tomo?" asked Cementos.

"A child and a woman make easy targets." None of the teachers believed that answer. "Now give me back my spear."

"You put it through my chest," said Yushiro simply. "I'm keeping it." She tried to charge him. Yushiro quickly slammed the staff end into her gut before quickly hitting her head with the flat part of the spear knocking her out. "Come now. You're going to need to do better than that."

Suddenly there were more ninjas surrounding them. "These guys don't know when to quit." Said Ectoplasm as he summoned more clones. Cementos began warping the concrete around them, capturing a few.

'Somethings not right here,' thought Yushiro as he began to block the ninjas with his new naginata. 'There's no way that Uzui clan would become this weak. This is way too easy, it's as if we're fighting training dummies and not….the real thing.' "Hold them off, I'm heading above." Yushiro did wait for a response as he used his spear as a pole vault to boost him upward before wall jumping up the building. When he got there he began to look at the other teachers. He then noticed a pattern. 'They move in groups of threes. Two males, one female. Each group one of them always has a unique weapon, one has a sound ability and another has an enhancement ability. "An illusion? No this is far to safficticated to be a simple illusion. Unless it's a fake illusion."

~o~

Present Mic was almost out of breath as he and the rock Ninja had been having their sound fight since the start of the battle and it wasn't looking too good. Erasure's head was having a bit of a better time as he was fighting two others. One was a girl with a katana and the other was a guy with super punches.

Erasure head was switching between dodging and countering when he could. His quirked help but he could tell something was off. He didn't know why but something didn't feel the same when he canceled these ninja's quirks. He was able to put his capture tool around the enhancer whent the woman with the katana came to take a strike at him. She was slow and he easily could counter but to his surprise Yushiro countered with a spear. He then expertly disarmed the girl and sent her balde flying at the guitar the ninja was using.

Without his guitar, Present Mic's sound overwhelmed him, sending him back. "I...had...that." said Present Mic through heavy breaths and a sore throat.

"No time, come on," said Yushiro as he grabbed mic and Erasure head. He led them back to Cementos and Ectoplasm. "Eraserhead use your quirk on the clone quirk."

Eraserhead didn't argue and activated his quirk on the cloning ninja. Normally if he used his quirk on someone who could make clones, the clones would disappear but instead the clones began to shake uncontrollably. "Huh?"

Yushiro then gave a clone a good wack, shattering it into pieces of wood. "There puppets. These aren't real people." he looked at the downed female ninja that he took the spear from, before stabbing her in the arm with the spear. No blood came out, but they all heard the unmistakable sound of wood cracking. "No wonder they're so weak. These aren't the real ninjas."

"What, how?"

The cloning ninja then began to laugh. "We are warriors of the shadow. Did you really think we would fight you head on." he then raised his arms as hidden weapons popped out of his wooden limbs. "These puppets were made with a combination of quirks. Allowing us to control them remotely and to use other quirks through them. We don't have time to waste on you."

"What a minute. If that's true then mabe what that girl said was true, maybe you weren't the target." said Cementos.

"If he wasn't the target then who was?" asked Present Mic.

Yushiro thought for a moment. He grabbed his phone. "Tomo, where's All Might?"

"Uh he stopped not too far away from the fight right now. He's not moving." said Tomo.

Before Yushiro could respond several shuriken stabbed the ground in front of the heroes. They looked up to see a ninja standing on a roof with several ninja stars floating around him. Though it was clear he was real as he was bleeding from a few wounds. "Looks like the elder had a good idea to leave the two of us behind."

A guitar riffed roared through the streets as one of Cementos's wall broke down. "Alright I'm restringed and ready for an encore."

"You idiot, stop playing around and get serious here." he said before his stars shattered as several bullets flew through the air hitting several of the ninja puppets and hitting the stars but missed when they tried to hit the two real ninjas. "Can't you just die already."

Sniped walked out into the open, showing that he had two shurikens in his left leg and one in his right shoulder. "This cowboy ain't losing to no ninja." he said as he fired several rounds at the ninja. The ninja reacted in kind by sending several shuriken at Snipe.

"You guys go," said Present Mic. "Catch up with All Might. I won the opening and I don't plan on losing the encore."

"Oh I can dig that tune." said the rock ninja.

"No you goddamn idiot. Stop them." said the other ninja only to get a bullet in his lower leg. "Damnit."

"You heard mic, we got this." said Snipe. "Go."

"Don't you dare die." said Erasurehead as he and the other teachers ran in the direction of All Might.

"Now with the crowd gone may I have the name of my new rival." asked Present Mic.

"Names Jam." said the Ninja

"Jam, what the hell are you doing?" asked his friend.

"And my rude cousin over there is Riff."

"I swear when we get home I'm kicking your ass." said Riff. "What part of don't give out any information, do you not understand."

"Don't worry the crowd is gone," said Jam. "And this will be their final song."

~o~

"Well brat, when I'm right, I'm right." said Gran Toreno as he All Might, Demon Slayer and Ojiro were surrounded by the real ninjas.

The Elder stepped forward. "Well I have to admit I'm a bit surprised. How did you figure out we were after All Might?"

"I've been in enough scraps to tell a fake fight from a real one." said Gran Torino.

"Well we certainly underestimated you." said the elder. 'This is going poorly. We weren't able to get our original target and now they've picked up on our secondary target. The most we can do now is recover this loss by maybe taking down All Might, if we try to take Demon Slayer now, it will only make his master suspicious. Though even if we pulled out now, we can at least confirm some information for the next operation. The best scenario now is to get out of this without them knowing who their real target is.' The elder quickly gave some hand signals to the others, letting them know not to kill and be prepared to run.

Suddenly several earth creatures rushed into the area and began to attack the ninjas. "You won't be getting away that easily." said Tomo pointing at the head ninja with Pixie Bob's glove.

"We haven't finished giving you a proper lesson." said Midnight as she gassed an area of ninja and attacked one ninja with her whip.

"Midnight, Tomo, Where are the others?" asked All Might

"On their way."

"You won't be leaving here alive, All Might." said a Ninja as he pulled out a giant sword. The ninja then charged at All Might. "Tonight you die All Might."

All Might then punched the sword, to All Might's surprised the sword didn't break. It actually began to get heavier. This seemed somewhat familiar to All Might. "Do I know you?"

"We fought before but today I'm taking your head." as the Ninja was able to push All Might back.

"All Might." said Ojiro and Demon Slayer.

"Don't worry about him." said Gran Torino as he began dodging a ninja who was sending some sort of green energy slashes at him. "Oh nurse girl, locate the bug user."

"Okay," as Tomo summoned Ragdoll's visor. Which Ragdoll gave her. "Cover me for a second." Midnight nodded as she tossed Tomo her whip, before she ripped both her sleeves causing them to be surrounded by a layer of gas. Though thankfully the gass wasn't thick enough to hinder the search quirk. 'None of these have a quirk that allows them to use bugs. Wait I'm looking at this wrong. I need to find the hornet queen.' as she did she found the hornet next to a female ninja that had the hornet flying next to her along with a bat. 'BINGO'. "There," said Tomo as she pointed at the girl. "She's the one with the hornet."

"Shit." said Hibiki. 'They found me. How? I thought Tomo had a teleportation quirk.'

"YOU" Hibiki turned to see Demon Slayer had already made it to the roof she was on and his sword was coated with electricity. "Let my friends go, now."

~o~

Present Mic was sent backwards again by one of Jam's sound waves. "Sorry man but it looks like you can't keep up with me. You went too hard at the beginning and now you've sung your last verse."

Present Mic slowly got up. "Your right. I wasn't really holding back at first. Thought I could end this quick and easy. Though I got one last verse in me."

"Well then make it a good one."

"Oh YYYYYEEEAAAAAAAAH." screamed Present Mic putting his all into this last yell. Jam began sending his own sound back at him.

The sound waves clashed again. "Boring, you're just repeating what you did before. Can't you come up with any new material." said Jam.

Present Mic then without stopping his yell, ran at Jam. Jam wasn't expecting this nor was he expecting Mic to try and jump kick him. Jam blocked with his guitar, "That won't save you. **DJ Punch.**" As Present Mic punched Jam in the face surprisingly hard. "My best friend is a hand to hand expert. I've picked up a few things." as Mic grabbed Jam's collar with one hand. "**DJ Smackdown**" as Mic began to punch Jam several times in the face. With equal force. He didn't stop until he was sure that he was knocked out. "You play a sick guitar, maybe we can do this again sometime."

"That idiot," said Riff "Screw kicking his ass. I'm gonna make his life hell."

"You should be worried about yourself," said Snipe reloading his gun. "Seeing as you're about to lose." Riff didn't say anything and just charged Snipe. Snipe fired two rounds but neither aimed at Riff. Riff saw the bullets hit two canisters, that Snipe plantes earlier, on the ground causing them to explode and spread a smoke screen across the area. Riff sent his shurikens at Snipe, as he jumped out of the smoke screen. Snipe fell backwards to avoid the stars, but as he did fired two more shots at Riff while he was in the air. Riff sent his stars to intercept the bullets but the bullets changed directions and hit each other, causing them to become shrapnel shards. The shards were too small for the shuriken and still had momentum. They flew past the stars and right into Riffs face.

Riff screamed in pain as the shards pierced his face and got in his eyes. Without his sight he tumbled to the ground. "You son of a bitch." Even without his sight, he tried to take his knife and stab Snipe.

Snipe shot his arm and grabbed it. Then using the butt of his gun to deliver the final blow to the side of Riff's skull. Snipe saw the ninja go limb. "You were one tuff bastard." said Snipe as he began to take the shuriken out of his shoulder. "I can't remember the last time someone was able to hit me so much. Mic you good over there?"

"Yeah just wrapping things up." said Mic through a hoarse voice. He was able to use some of the capture rope he kept on him to tie Jam up. "Though I don't think I'll be able to record my new song this week."

Snipe just sighed as he grabbed Riff to tie him up as well, when suddenly he heard rattling noise. Snipe got his gun ready. "What was that?" Suddenly the wooden ninjas began to move. "The mannequins are moving."

"Hate to tell yeah but miss direction is kind of what ninjas are known for." Both heroes looked up to see a third ninja seating on the edge of a roof. "Though you both did good taking these two out. I doubt either of you have the strength enough to fight. Surrender and my puppets will kill you quickly."

"Shit."'This guy isn't wrong. I've lost a lot of blood and Mic ran out of gas trying to out shout the guitar guy. I still have my flare shot to call for backup. So we'll either need to run or hold them off until backup arrives.'

"I ain't wasting anymore time." said the ninja. "Attack." All the puppets rattled as they jumped at the heroes, weapons drawn for the kill.

"**Black Hole"**

The puppets were pulled away in mid air as they all were dragged away into an endless void. "HUH"

As the dust settled revealing Thirteen. "Sorry I'm late guys. Getting backup took longer than expected."

Suddenly the ground below them broke revealing Power loader. "We're here to fight where are the baddies."

"Power loader!" siad Mic

"We got two of them knocked out over…..Where'd they go." said Snipe as he saw that both Jam and Riff were gone.

"You broke my toys." said the third Ninja holding both Jam and Riff. One on his shoulder and the other under his arm. "You'll pay for that." as he jumped away disappearing into the night.

"Son of a" Snipe was not happy about letting them go. Though he already knew that tracking and chasing them down would be hard as the heroes there weren't that good at moverability. "Come on, we should catch up with the others."

"Hey, I thought you guys went to get back up?" asked Mic

"We did." said Thirteen.

~o~

"NINJAS" shouted Bubble Girl as she saw the group of Ninjas. Thirteen and Power Loaded were asked to go and get Night Eye and his sidekicks. As thirteen's quirk was too destructive and Power loader's quirk wouldn't work well in a building environment. So now the heroes of the Night Eye agency were now entering a fight between UA and ninjas.

'How did they get here?' thought the elder. 'What happened to our look outs?'

"We snuck past them." said Night Eye. "With my quirk I was able to see a route that led us here without meeting any resistance. Now please surrender quietly."

"No," said Elder. 'This isn't looking good. All Might is fighting five of us and the old one with the tail boy is taking on three. Wait where is Demon Slayer?'

On one of the rooftops. Hibiki and Demon Slayer were fighting it out. 'This girl is using the breath of sound!'

Hibiki was barely countering Demon Slayers attacks. It was clear she was on the defensive. 'What the hell is with this guy's fighting style. He is using our breathing techniques but none of these feel like sound styles I was trained with.' "I ain't about to lose to a knock off like you. **Sound kill: Constant resounding slashes." ** Hibiki began to take her two short katanas and began to twirl them causing sound waves to push Demon Slayer back.

Demon Slayer rolled back with the sound waves. "You're the one that is the knock off. **Breath of Thunder: Thunderclap and Flash.**" He disappeared in a flash of lightning only to reappear in front of her breaking both of her swords in a single slash.

'He….he broke my blades!' she said. She then saw him move past her for the hornet queen behind her. "Tower of gray."

Demon Slayer noticed something coming at him at high speed. He blocked something with as much force as a cannon ball hit him. He looked to see a giant stag beetle with a massive jaw, pushing against his blade. "Another insect with a quirk." The beetle disengaged and began to try and attack Izuku. Izuku blocked each attack, he saw Hibiki beginning to run. "No, **Dance of the Beetle: Horn thrust." **Several beetles appeared around Izuku as he thrusted his blade with one riding the tip of his sword. As he thrusted the beetle launched off, thrusting through the other beetle.

"GRAY" yelled Hibiki. "Nobody hurts my pets." as she pulled out several throwing knives in her hand. When she went to throw them, several pink feathers pushed against her arms. "What the, Hawks?"

"Nope, wrong answer." said Tomo with pink wings, teleporting in grabbing the hornet and holding it tight so it wouldn't sting her.

"That's mine," said Hibiki as she dropped a knife and using her toes, kicking the knife at Tomo.

Tomo was going to counter but a spear intercepted the knife. "Tomo, teleport us to a clear spot." said Yushiro landing and grabbing the spear. Tomo didn't say another word and transported them away.

"NO," Hibiki could feel the feathers losing their grip on her arms. Though Demon Slayer pointed his sword at her sending a message as to not try anything. "You idiot without me sending the proper signal, that hornet will begin acting on its own and kill all of the students. Is that what you want. All of the students die."

Izuku remained calm, in fact he was even calmer than he was before. "You really have no idea who my sensei is, do you?"

~o~

Tomo teleported her and Yushiro to a secluded alley. Yushiro wasted no time and jammed his fingers into the hornets head. The hornets began to freak out for a moment until it stopped as Yushiro took control as he spread his demon cells through the insect. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault you were born like this and it most definitely not your fault you were dragged into this." he said in a voice filled with pity. He was able to take complete control of the hornet and by extension all of the other hornets. "If things were different you would be minding your own business, not having to deal with quirks and maybe not even having to deal with humans." He gave the order to have all the hornets to exit their human captives. "Hopefully in your next life you can be a honey bee or something even more beautiful." One he got the signal that all hornets were out of the students he gave the final order, stopping all their hearts. "I'm sorry but I must ensure the safety of my students." When he was sure all insects related to this hive were dead he let go of the now dead queen hornet.

Tomo knew that she had to say something. "Master Yushiro."

"I know there were insects, but still they didn't have to get involved in this." he said as he stood up looking at his hand. "I never wanted to hijack anything ever again. Please send the carcass back to the lab. Hopefully in death we may learn something."

"Yes sir," as she took out a mirror and put the carcass inside. Sending them both away.

"Now let's return. The fight is not over yet."

~o~

"Do you have any juice left?" asked Yui as they started doing some homework.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge" said Melissa. "I can get it."

"No, I can get it." Yui nodded as she went to the fridge. Yae was just exiting the kitchen. Just as she passed Yae, Yae dropped her glass of water. Yui looked to see the girl looking at her wide eyed. "Yae?" Yae then striked her hand out at Yui, nearly hitting her cheek. Yui stumbled back. "Yae, what is the meaning of…"

Yui and the other girls stopped when they saw what Yae was holding. A big hornet that was now trapped in Yae's Metal. Yae stared at the bug.

"_Hey dad what was the most dangerous creature you've fought." asked Yae_

"_The most dangerous creature huh," repeated her father Matazo Ryoshi. "That's a tough one but the one that comes to mind is this one." he said as he showed her a picture on his phone. "This hornet is one of an entire hive that had a very deadly quirk, one that killed a lot of people."_

"AAHH" yelled Ochako bringing Yae back to the present. Ochako was pointing at another hornet on the floor. "That bug was on my shoulder."

"Oh god, don't tell me this building is infested." said Melissa

Yui looked at the hornet on the ground and then back to Yae who was still stunned. It took Yui a moment but then she realized that Yae was stunned in fear. "Yae you okay?"

"I need to make a phone call." Unbeknownst to Yae, several students or their families would be finding a dead hornet around their house.

~o~

"**Sonic wave."** Said a ninja as he put his hands on the ground vibrating the ground turning it into sand. All Might soon found himself fighting several ninjas on sand that he was slowly sinking into.

"Now attack," yelled the Elder. "Tonight we claim All Might's head." Several ninjas then jumped in at All Might. Though two of them were knocked away by Ojiro. "Stay out of this boy."

"No." said Ojiro, taking a fighting stance.

"Boy get out of there." said Centerpider. As he fought another ninja with a chain weapon. "Sir Night Eye."

Night Eye did nothing as he saw the future. "Interesting."

The Elder began to power his sword with his quirk. "**Sonic Slash." **As several invisible slashs of vibrating air were sent at Ojiro. To everyone's surprise, Ojiro was able to dodge them, as the slashes hit the building behind him. Ojiro then leaned towards the ground, getting low to the ground, before using a hand motion to signal the elder to come at him. "Very well you've chosen death." he said as he sent another slash at Ojiro.

Ojiro then began to do something else no one expected. He started to break dance on the ground kicking up the newly created sand into the air. Once the sand was in the air the **Sonic Slashes **became visible and immensely easier to dodge. Even though Ojiro was wearing a mask, everyone could tell he was smirking.

This only served to anger the Elder. "That trick won't save you boy." He's sword split into two. "**Sound Kill: Roar." ** An impossible amount of sonic slashes were aimed at Ojiro. Ojiro did the only thing he could think of and kicked up more and more sand until he was safely hidden by his own miniature sand storm. The elder continued his assault and with each slashed moved closer to the sand storm. He stopped when he was a few feet away and was confident that the boy was dead. "Now where was I, yes killing All Might."

Though out of the sand jumped out Ojiro. "Didn't see that one did you," as Ojiro quickly turned in the air. 'Please work.' Prayed Ojiro as his tail twisted and whipped out, sending a small ball of sand at the elders face. The Elder became blinded by the sand. Ojiro couldn't believe it, he actually was able to pull it off. He then felt something on his shoulder. "A hornet, so this is what was in my neck. You can have it back."

Ojiro tossed the hornet at the Elder. The elder caught it, even though he still couldn't see. He then crushed the hornet in his hand. "Very impressive Sand Tail. Very Impressive indeed. I guess I have grown soft in my old age."

"Everyone." yelled Yushiro as he and Tomo returned. "The hornets have been dealt with. I repeat the hornets have been dealt with, the students are safe."

The teachers began to smile at the news. "That perfect." yelled as All Might then stopped holding back as much as he was and punched the ninjas around him with enough force to send them flying. "Now then let's finish this."

The Elder sighed. "This day has been nothing but nothing but a day of fuck ups." Even without his eyes he could tell things weren't good. 'We rushed in, underestimated and were out planned. Today was a failure, the next time will be different.' He brought his sword into the air. "We're done here. Ninja vanish." as he threw several smoke bombs into the air and began to send them at every Ninja in the area with his sword.

"Oh no you don't." said All Might charging at the Elder. "You don't threaten our students and get away with it."

The Elder dodged All Might's punch by jumping in the air. "Don't worry All Might, we will claim your head eventually." He said as he brought his sword down. All Might's instincts told him to dodge, when the sword made contact with the ground it split the street in two.

"He had that much power!" Ojiro was in shock as he realized that the guy could have killed him at any time.

"Yep," said Aizawa, checking in on his student while also scanning the streets trying to find any of the ninjas, but he couldn't, they were all gone. "Can anyone see them?"

"Then why didn't he just kill me?" asked Ojiro

"No I don't see any of them." said Midnight "Tomo can you pick up on any of them?"

Tomo put on Ragdolls visor and began to channel her quirk. "No there, gone. They're not picking up at all."

"Are you sure Tomo," asked Izuku. "That's Ragdolls quirk right. It should be able to find anyone as long as they've seen them once."

"I know," she said, taking off the visor. "When I asked to borrow her visor, she told me in detail how it works and yet I'm not picking up any of them, only the people here."

"I can't pick up anything either," said Night Eye. "I know I made contact with at least three of them and yet I can't see any visions from them."

"I can think of at least seven quirks that maybe possible of doing such a thing." said Yushiro. As he held his new spear. "Not to mention, they were clearly holding back. They were more concerned with fulfilling their objective then actually killing us."

"Are you realy keeping that?" asked Ectoplasm, pointing at the spear.

"Now that you mention it. What exactly was their objective here?" asked Aizawa.

"Good question, Aizawa." Everyone turned to see Nezu riding Mr. Red as he walked into the area. "What were they here for?"

"Who's this?" asked Midnight eyeing Mr Red.

"He's one of the agents I was meeting with today." clarified Yushiro

"Yes I also you can rest assured, me and the other agents safely got the civilians out and contacted Nezu like you asked." said Mr. Red

"Excellent," said Yushiro but noticed confused looks. "I asked him and his coworkers to evacuate people in the area. I didn't know how big this fight was going to become and I didn't want any bystanders getting hurt."

Gran Torino popped his back. "Good call."

"HEY," yelled Mic as best as he could. As he, Power Loader, Snipe who was leaning on thirteen, walked in. "What we miss?"

"You kids missed quite a bit." said Torino as they were filling each other in on what happened.

"Um I got a question." asked Ojiro. "What happens now?'

"Right now we'll conduct an investigation. See if we can track them down at all." said Aizawa. "As for you and Izuku. The only thing you two need to worry about is having a boring day tomorrow."

"Oh come now senpai." said Thirteen. "The USJ can be fun."

"This week has been too hectic. I just want a quiet day tomorrow." He said but refocused on his students. "I think it's time to send you two home."

The other teacher nodded in agreement. "But i have to say you did quite well tonight young Ojiro." said All Might "Especially with dealing with the last one."

"Yeah where did you come up with that?" asked Izuku who was very impressed with how Ojiro handled himself today.

Ojiro blushed a little. "Oh i came up with it after watching you today and using the advice that Yushiro gave me." He turned to Yushiro. "Me kicking around sand with my tail really helped out today. I would have never thought of that, without you pointing that out."

Yushiro chuckled a little. "You would be surprised where you can find inspiration. To be honest I just said that because I wanted you to think outside of the box. I didn't expect you to actually use sand." Which surprised Ojiro. "So tell me, what are you going to call your new technique?"

Ojiro scratched his cheek for a moment as he thought. "Well if you and Izuku don't mind, since I only came up with it using your help, I was thinking of calling it the **Breath of Sand." **

~o~

The Uzui clan was currently seated in the hidden uzui clan mansion. Leaking their wounds of defeat. Their guise quirk that they used had worn off now everyone looked like their everyday selves. The one taking the loss the most was Hibiki. She was currently sitting in a corner away from the rest of her family. Her grandfather and the elder of the clan came walking into the room after washing his eyes out of the sand. "Grandfather, I just want to say I'm sorry. If I knew that-"

"Hibiki." he said firmly shutting the girl up. She stood there nervously in front of the family. "Why are you apologizing."

"Huh?"

"Chill out, cous." said Jam with an ice pack on his head. "We all kind of screwed up today." earning a glare from Riff.

"He's right." said her aunt Hum. "We all underestimated them. We thought they would be like the other heroes or teachers we've fought before, they were clearly better. You perform your task as best you could. So did we all, it still doesn't change the fact that we all screwed up achieving a single major objective."

"I wouldn't say that," said the Elder. "We confirmed information and we got to see UA staff in action. Information is one of the greatest weapons in the world. We'll use this to win next time. For now, we train. We must know what that man Yushiro knows. We'll get another chance to learn what he knows."

Hibiki was happy she wasn't in trouble but there was something bothering her. "Grandfather. There was something strange that Demon Slayer said. He said that our **Sound Killing **Techniques were false. Also on another note what do I do now about school?"

"School is simple, we'll have Woodwind send a puppet of you to school with you controlling it, if they don't suspect you, we'll have you return to get more information. Sorry I know I said this would be a short operation, but the plan has changed. As for what Demon Slayer said." The Elder's killing intent filled the room. "We will show him the power of our family's techniques."

~o~

"Is everything set?"

"Oh yeah. They won't know what hit them."

"Then sleep well. Tomorrow we crash UA." grinned Shigaraki.

* * *

**Next time: USJ Start | This chapter is up on if you would like to go read it.**

* * *

**Okay I hope you guys liked the fight I made for the teachers and what do you guys think of the ninjas. I kind of wanted to make them fun and deadly. Also what did you guys think of the twists, too much or just right? I love your feedback.**

**Patrons: James Glenn Chandler | Re the novice artist**

**Thank you guys for the support, It means a lot to me.**

**~Lorenzo the Story Teller**


	27. Chapter 27 USJ Start

**Just a quick reminder I will not be here next week but I will be returning the week after.**

**AkosiMarie: Thanks, I tried to give him a bit of hope as he aged.**

**R-king 93: Thanks I';; try to keep it up.**

**LegendaryMob: NO I will not be mass producing the Breathing styles. There is a reason for everything I do. I don't explain things out of place because it would feel a bit unnatural and I don't like info dumps that are out of place. but I Promise everyone there will be a proper reason for it that will be discussed during the sports festival**

**Now onto the chapter. USJ starts now.**

* * *

Chapter 27 USJ Start

Izuku and Yae were currently waiting for Yushiro in Izuku's apartment. After the hornet/ninja incident, they had a few questions for their sensei. They didn't have to wait long as Tomo opened a portal right into the living room. Yushiro stepped out and looked at the two. "You two wanted to see me."

"Yes please have a seat sensei." said Izuku pointing to the couch.

Yushiro sat down across from the two. "I have a feeling I know what this is about."

"Why didn't you tell us anything." yelled Yae a little pissed that she wasn't told that her friends were unknowingly held hostage. "We could have done something. We could have helped. We're both strong so why didn't you tell us anything."

Yushiro closed his eyes as he began thinking. Both Izuku and Yae were at the edge of their seats waiting to hear his reasoning. "I don't know."

Both Izuku and Yae faltered. "HUH What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't know." said Yushiro, being completely honest. "You both make excellent points, you both are quite skilled and could have helped so to be honest I don't know why I didn't ask for your help."

They both looked at him skeptically. "Your kidding," said Yae, not believing this. "So what was your plan?"

"Turn myself over to the ninjas of course." They both dropped their jaws. "When I saw the hornets I thought for sure they were after me, so when I told the teachers and they confirmed it. My plan was to simply give myself to them so no one would get hurt. I don't like dragging others into my problem. That's when Aizawa hit me and they said no. That's when we came up with a new plan."

"So why didn't you tell me afterwards or give me some sort of hint?" asked Izuku

"Well at the time I thought it would be a good idea to have someone with Ojiro and the quirk license were an excellent excuse. Though I have to ask Izuku how did you figure out Ojiro had a hornet in his neck?" Yushiro asked, a little curious.

"Sensei the first ability you trained with me was how to focus and enhance my senses. When we were first fighting those bank robbers I picked up the hornet inside him." said Izuku.

Yae remembered the footage from the bank robbery. "That must have been how that one guy got a lucky hit on yeah." Izuku nodded. "Well that makes sense." before returning her attention to Yushiro. "Though I wish you would have told us something, Old Man. I called my father about the hornets. He told me he talked to you and said the situation was handled, oh and he wants me to let you know him and my mom are coming to the sports festival."

Yushiro then made a mental note to prepare for his arrival. "I see well then, I do apologize for not talking to either of you about the hornets. I was more or less going with the situation. Just like I tell all of those politicians and doctors. My age has given me wisdom but I don't always make the best decisions all the time." he said as he got up. "Well if that's all we should be heading to school now."

"I have a question, two infact." said Yae, stopping Yushiro. "Those ninjas you fought, they must have known about the students and about you at UA. Is there a spy we need to deal with?"

Yushiro stared at Yae for a moment. Despite her personality she was really sharp, something that Yushiro forgets sometimes. "Most likely."

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Yushiro was silent for a moment. "Old Man."

"Me and the teachers at UA are handling the situation."

Izuku was shocked by this response. "Sensei?"

"So you're not going to lie but you ain't going to tell what really is going on. Is that it?" said Yae

"Yae," said Yushiro, surprised by this.

"Does Ojiro know about any of this?"

"What, of course not. Why would he."

"You're teaching him the breathing styles aren't you."

Yushiro now could hear the hurt in her voice. "...Yae…"

Yae was silent as she breathed. "I may not be smart like Izuku or Melissa, but I've known you for ten years now. I've read the books in your library, you've spard with me while I was trying to get a hang on my quirk. I know that the breathing styles are some secret and I can tell you I know that Izuku's quirk is really bullshit, same goes for Melissa too. The way you talk about the past and how you and dad have those private conversations I know you're old as hell, more than what you tell everyone. This has something to do with that past doesn't it." Yae paused waiting for some reaction from Yushiro but he only had a look of concern. "You know what fuck it keep your secrets. I need to get ready for school."

Yae began making her way towards the door. "Yae wait." as Izuku grabbed her arm to stop her. "Yae, I'm sorry I- ow."

Izuku felt his hand burning on some of Yae's strange metal. Yae took a deep breath. "Sorry Izuku, Old Man. Your secrets are your own. I can't make either of you say squat. As much as I want too."

"No you deserve it." said Yushiro. "To be honest, part of me forgot that we haven't really told you. I feel that you're old enough to know. If your father gives me permission I will tell you what you would like to know. Though you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else understood."

"OF COURSE." said Yae a little too loud. She turned slightly red. "I mean I just got... tired of being left out." she admitted.

Yushiro reached up and began to pat her head like he used to when she was a child, and still a bit is. "I understand. I trust you Yae, I just forgot how grown up you've become. If your father gives me the go head I promise to tell you everything."

"Okay." said Yae, realizing that she was acting a bit like a child. Yushiro smiled and texted Tomo to open the portal to head back. Yae then turned back to Izuku. "Hey sorry about the hand."

Izuku grabbed her shoulders. "Yae, I just wanted you to know I trust you. I do whether it's with the secrets or on the battlefield. You're my friend and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

Yae was slowly feeling something in her chest that wasn't there before and her face was heating up slightly. "Izuku that's fine, I mean I was the one who felt left out." as she tried to look away.

"I now, but I didn't realizing you were hurting and-"

"Would you look at the time," she said walking away from Izuku. "I need to go and get ready for school." as she bolted out of the apartment.

Inko and Eri both saw her dash out. "What's wrong with Yae?" asked Eri.

Izuku scratched the back of his head. "I think I might have hurt her feelings." Inko just started smiling. "Mom why are you smiling like that?"

Yae rushed back to her apartment and closed the door quickly startling her roommates. "Yae is everything okay?" asked Ochako.

"Yeah," she said as she made her way to her room. "Just a weird feeling in my chest." Both Ochako and Melissa looked at each other knowing exactly what she was feeling.

~o~

Hibiki was currently getting used to the wooden body she was controlling. This is still weird, as she remembered getting it earlier this morning.

_Hey Woodwind has anyone told you how odd your quirk is?" asked Hibiki_

'_All the time, but it does have its advantages." he said as he tied small panels of wood on her body. "They're trying to move." Hibiki did and the wooden doll moved as well. "Perfect now move the puppet without moving your body." she did. "See like riding a bicycle."_

"_Yes but I haven't done this in five years." pointed out Hibiki. _

"_Don't worry you'll get it. When I connect your other senses it will be a lot easier to move around with." he said_

"_I know that when i'm directly connected to it I'll be able to use my quirk," said Hibiki. "But will there be any other changes?"  
Woodwind thought for a moment. "Well the puppets are made out of a super strong wood but still wood, so it can't bleed and I don't think it will take as much damage. Though you should be able to move quicker since it's so light."_

_Hibiki and the puppet both grabbed one side of Woodwind's head. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Really Hibiki, come on." he said, slightly annoyed but calm. "You know what I meant. Let go we need to get you ready. Now."_

In the end Hibiki let her cousin have his head back, they then went back to setting her up to control the puppet. At the end she had full control but it was still weird because she could still tell it wasn't her body. This feeling didn't hinder her movement or control but it did mean she would have to keep in mind that she needed to be careful. If she breaks it could cause some problems. Not to mention it would mean she would have to deal with Woodwind getting angry at her.

"Oh hey Hibiki." said Melissa as she Ochako, Yae and Izuku. "How's it going?"

"Oh hey Melissa, it's going great." she said but inwardly she was cursing her luck. 'Out of all the people I wanted to see today you idiots were the last. I need a distraction.' As if something above heard her one appeared, as she saw Jack and Kendo walking down the streets. "Hey Kendo, Jack."

"Oh Hi Hibiki." as Kendo waved back.

"Hey guys." said Jack. As he saw the other. "How's it going." as they made small talk for a bit until Jack asked Izuku a question. "So they finally let you out for some action huh?"

"Yeah just for a bit I don't know how regular it will be." said Izuku

Kendo had a question on that topic. "Yeah but how the hell did that other kid get involved.

Before Izuku could answer they all stopped as they began to hear something. Screaming but not the someones endanger screaming, the I'm running for my life screaming. The group turned to see Ojiro running from the corner. Screaming as he ran. "Ojiro what the heck are you-." Izuku stopped as he watched a giant group of reporters chasing him at surprising speeds.

"RRRRRUUUUUUNNNNN." He screamed as he passed them.

None of them needed to be told twice as they all began running at top speeds to the school gates, only to their horror to find a small group of reporters waiting for them at the gate. Izuku thought quickly, "Ochako cancel our gravity will go over the wall."

"Okay, everyone connect." She held out her hands while everyone grabbed either a hand or shoulder. With no gravity it was easy for all of them to jump and sail over the wall. "Release." as they all landed inside the campus.

"Thanks Ochako." said Ojiro

"Dude what the hell was that?" asked Yae.

"They were waiting outside my home. I had to parkour my way to school with them chasing me."

"Yeah," said Izuku. "They can be vultures sometimes." as he remembered him being chased by them himself. "Come on let's get to class, it's supposed to be an easy day today."

~o~

"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE WITH DEKU?" screamed Bakugo as he and other classmates had Ojiro backed into a corner.

"Why do lie to me Izuku." yelled Ojiro

"Guys back off." said Izukutrying to defend Ojiro

"Look we just want to know how come he was out there with you and All Might." said Kaminari

"Yeah, aren't you guys breaking a law or something?" asked Sato

"Clearly, that's not the case." said Momo. "Cause All Might was there and the police didn't do anything. Which means somehow they got permission, I can see Izuku getting that easily cause he is Demon Slayer, but how did you get it Ojiro, that's what I want to know."

"All of you in your seats, NOW." said Aizawa as he entered the classroom.

"What the hell is all of this." They heard Yushiro's voice in the hallway. "Get back to class now."

"We just have a question," asked Tesutesu. "How come that one kid with the tail got to go out with All Might and Demon Slayer?"

"He asked, now get back to class."

"HE ASKED!" shouted Bakugo.

Aizawa slammed the door shut. "Today is already becoming a headache."

"Wait you just asked." said Mina, turning to Ojiro.

"Well kind of." said Ojiro. "I just wanted to ask Mr. Yushiro if he can give me any more advice or training."

"Was that it?" asked Kirishima.

"I want to go." "So do I." "When can I go?" "Can I go out with Midnight?"

"Shut up." as Aizawa fired off his quirk to silence them. "Look for a while now the principle has been wanting to try this out. With All Might and Izuku here he finally had the go ahead, and he and Yushiro thought it would be a good idea to include another student. Ojiro just asked at the perfect time." Everyone just dropped their jaw at how lucky Ojiro was. "And before any of you ask, we will be making a schedule for this, but we are not making one today. You'll just have to wait until we get it fully set up, what they did was a test run, now we have to see how other factors react."

Bakugo just growled at that. "Well when is that going to happen?"

"Don't know," said Aizawa honestly. "Now moving on, to confirm your class representatives are Momo as class president and Iida as vice president, correct."

"Yes sir." said Momo

"Alright then, get everyone ready in their hero gear and outside. Today we will be going over the basics of rescue operations at the USJ."

~o~

"Alright everyone line up in seating order and prepare to get on the bus." said Tenya trying and failing to organize the other students.

"Iida, this bus isn't like that." said Momo as they entered the bus that had an open seating arrangement.

"Curses thwarted by the bus system." earning Iida several confusing looks. Soon all of them were on their way to the USJ.

"Hey Izuku, I hope you don't mind but, I have a question." asked Tsuyu.

"Uh sure."

"So what's it like being a hero with All Might?"

"Oh it's like a dream come true. All Might has been my hero for a long time. So finally being able to fight alongside him was great. I hope we can do it again." said Izuku

"I'm more curious about your teacher," said Momo. "Mr Yushiro. For starters why did he allow you to commit acts of vigilantism? He must have known about the laws, especially if he was alive when they were made."

"Uh well…"

"He's old." interjected Yae. "He's old and so is his ways."

"How would you know?" asked Momo

"I've known the Old Man the longest, my dad used to work for him, so calm your tits."

Momo tried to remain calm and most thought she was but she couldn't help the tic mark on her head. "One of these days, I swear."

Kaminari had a question. "So he discovered your quirk right, how come you never knew you had a quirk? Your quirk seems to be able to do a lot."

Ojiro remembered Izuku's explanation of his quirk. 'Yeah he can do- wait a minute, that doesn't make sense.' Ojiro began to think over Izuku's explanation and the powers he displayed. 'How the hell then was he able to manipulate flowers or make bugs appear. Not to mention discovering the hornet. What's going on here.' He thought as he realized there was something more here.

"Yeah my quirk can do a lot but it comes with a huge problem." said Izuku

"Like what?" asked Jiro.

"I can't feel it."

"Huh?" the people in the class that didn't know were stunned. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I can't feel my lungs and they control my quirk."

"He's telling the truth," said Melissa. "I'm in the same boat. I can't feel my heart and that's the part of my body that controls my quirk. So I thought I was quirkless as well."

"Wait what?" said the class in unison.

"Oh for the love of, stop yelling." Yelled Yae. "They have a disability. Think about it for a minute. The population to have quirks has remained 80% for years without change. Which doesn't make sense unless…."

"They have quirks but can't feel them," said Bakugo, connecting the dots. "You two are crippled."

"Hey we've learned how to use our quirks just as well as everyone else." said Melissa. "We just started late is all."

Kirishima finally understands his earlier conversations with Izuku. "You guys only figured out recently how to control your quirks. That's so manly."

"Uhh thanks."

"How'd you guys get so strong so quickly?" asked Sero

"We had a good teacher."

"Yushiro Sensei can be a bit ruff around the edges but he means well." said Izuku

"Yeah a good teacher." said Ojiro under his breath. Ojiro was now official suspicious of the new teacher and his personal students.

"Alright quiet down, we've arrived at the USJ." said Aizawa. Soon quickly all of the students were standing in front of the USJ. "Now let me introduce another teacher that will help us with today's lesson." The doors to the USJ opened to reveal Thirteen. "The rescue hero Thirteen."

"How's it going kids?" said Thirteen.

"Oh my gosh, it's Thirteen." said Ochako somewhat fangirling.

"I know right," said Izuku, going back to his old habits. "Thirteen's quirk is really something. In fact I got a question on your quirk."

"In a moment," said Thirteen, turning back to Aizawa. "You all set?"

"I am but where is the other one?" asked Aizawa

"Our other teacher got caught up with other things." said Thirteen.

"It's not the scary lady is it." asked Mineta. Everyone turned to see him shaking.

"Scary Lady?" repeated Thirteen. "You mean Midnight?"

"NO, the scary one." as he began shaking more.

Aizawa then remembered what happened yesterday. "You mean Tomo."

"The scary lady." said Mineta as he began to cry.

"Tomo? How is she scary?" asked Thirteen

"It's mainly him," said Aizawa remembering what happened.

"_No get away from me I didn't ask for this." screamed Mineta_

"_Tomo, what did you do to him?" asked Yushiro. _

"_NO NOT IN THE BUTT."_

"_All I did was have him relive a terrible nightmare." said Tomo just as surprised as the others._

"_I DIDN'T ASK TO MARRY ANY OF YOU." _

"_And what exactly is he having a nightmare of?" asked Aizawa_

"_I DIDN'T ASK FOR A GAY HAREM. I WANT TITS NOT DICKS."_

"_Nevermind."_

"_What is wrong with this kid?" asked Present Mic_

"_STOP FLIRTING WITH ME. I'M NOT GAY."_

"Come on let's get this lesson started with." As Aizawa ushered his students into the USJ.

~o~

All Might was currently rolling his shoulders in his skinny form as he entered the teachers lounge. "Been a while since I stopped so much crime before school."

"Indeed," said Yushiro as he accepted a cup of tea from Tomo. "You've been busy this morning." as he held up his tablet showing All Might stopping crime this morning.

"Yeah, I would probably be out of gas by now if it wasn't for you." said All Might accepting some tea from Tomo. "Thanks, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"One moment-"

"I am here." said Nezu entering the lounge.

"Nevermind, welcome Nezu."

"Hello Yushiro, All Might, Tomo." said Nezu as he hopped up on the couch and took a seat. "So what is this meeting about?"

"Well I'll cut to the chase. I need your help because I plan to go on tv for an interview." said Yushiro

Both Nezu and Toshinori were silent for a moment. "Could you please explain, with more detail."

"Well clearly there have been some issues that have arised due to my recent actions, like a bunch of heroes having a meeting off the books, or the police actions as well. The ninjas were the final straw. If I wish to continue to help the students and be a proper teacher then I need to be transparent with the public. By that I of course mean just tell them the basics and leave anything past two hundred years ago in the dark."

"Are you sure you want to do this," asked Toshinori. "If you do you might not be able to disappear so easily again."

Yushiro scoffed. "Trust me, if I wanted to I could disappear easily."

"Why though," asked Nezu. "Why do you want to go public?"

"One it would make things easier so we don't have more heroes knocking on my doorstep and two, if I'm no longer in the shadows I can do a lot more without arousing suspicion. Also if anyone wants to mess with me they will have to do it knowing I have the world looking at me. Not to mention I can help others out publicly, go to hospitals and be a doctor out in the open. Not to mention Izuku and Melissa want to give me credit for helping them with their quirks."

"But won't that make things hard for you?" asked Toshinori.

"How?" Yushiro raised his brow. "Let's be honest here All Might, If you went public with everything, there would be panic because your hero days are numbered and if we went further everyone would want your quirk. If I go public, I'll have a bunch of scientists and doctors who would have questions for me. Which I already do, not to mention I have almost every single government on my side, and they don't care as long as I continue my work. In fact let's be honest here, I'm not hiding anymore. The students already know who I am and sooner or later some news station is going to ask about the new teachers."

Both Nezu and Toshinori were silent for a moment. "You know, those are some solid points." said Nezu now content with helping. "Alright what do you need?" as they began to discuss where to begin.

~o~

"Alright class be silent and listen up," said Aizawa.

"Sensei." said Izuku, grabbing the handle of his sword. They turned to see a black portal opening at the center near the fountain as several villains came pouring through.

"Uh what's going on?" asked Denki. "Does this have something to do with class?"

"Class rep gather the students." yelled Aizawa as he got ready. "This is not a drill. Those are real villains."

Momo jumped to action. "Kaminari see if you can call for help."

Kaminari tried but couldn't connect. "No luck we're cut off somehow."

"All of you stay here." as Erasurehead pulled down his goggles. "Thirteen get the students out of here I'll hold them off."

"Everyone, follow me. We're leaving." said Thirteen.

Izuku saw Erasurehead charged down into the group of villains. "Sorry Thirteen Sensei but I can't leave Aizawa sensei to go and fight on his own." Without waiting for a reply Izuku dashed down towards the villains. Izuku began fighting alongside Aizawa.

Erasure Head dodged a tackle "I told you to leave." As he used his capture weapon and caught two villains before tossing them."

"**Breath of water: Water wheel" **as Izuku spun sending villains back with a watered power slash. "Sorry but I ain't leaving you here."

"There he is," said Shigaraki, seeing Demon Slayer fighting alongside Erasure Head. "Kurogiri, execute the plan. Rui, get into position."

"Roger."

Kurogiri disappeared and then reappeared in front of the fleeing students. "Hello there children we are the league of villains and we-" _BANG BANG BANG _"Whoa. Hey."

"Shut it smokey and hold still." said Yae holding her smoking rifle.

"You're going to be trouble." _Bang Bang _"Okay fuck fine." Kurogiri expanded transporting several students away.

"Everyone else," said Izuku, seeing the expanding mass of smoke up where everyone else was.

"Pay attention, brat." said Toya Setsuno, one of the eight bullets. **Quirk Larceny : he's able to take any object from someone's possession. **He activated his quirk talking the Demon Slayer sword. "Ha I got your sword, Demon Slayer.'

Izuku felt the exact moment when his sword was taken from him. It truly felt like he was naked. That sword had been with him for over a year now and was a gift from his sensei, so he could learn a lost art. For once Izuku felt true rage. "GIVE THAT BACK." he roared as he charged the man who stole it with lightning speed.

For a moment Toya thought he bit off more than he could chew as he saw Demon Slayer charging him. In an instant he was in front of him and so was Kurogiri. "We have other plans for you." as Izuku was transported somewhere else.

"Could you have cut that any closer?!" yelled Toya picking himself up.

"Sorry, I need to transport everyone else."

Izuku felt himself hit the water, though before he could try and swim up for air chains wrapped around his legs. Soon he found several criminals with aquatic quirks grabbing him and dragging him under. One Shark looking villain got right in his face as he smiled. "Welcome Demon Slayer to your grave."

* * *

**Next time: USJ Fight | This chapter is up on my page if you guys want to check it out.**

* * *

**Reminder there will be no upload next week as I'm going to with family. I will be back the first weekend of November.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and look forward to an action packed chapter. If you can't take the wait go and checkout some of my other stories if you like. **

**And since next week is Halloween tell me what your favorite candy is. Me personally I love chocolate. Its fantastic.**

**Patrons: James Glenn Chandler | Re the Novice Artist**

**Thanks you guys for all of the support.**

**~Lorenzo the Story Teller**


	28. Chapter 28 USJ Fight

**Koncor the Great: Oh yeah I know that one.**

**R-king 93: thanks **

**Lord Blackwing 17: I agree that is a better ratio but my favorite candy is straight up chocolate. Like a king size Hersey bar for me.**

**A/N: Well I am back and I guess I should say this now but no chapter over Thanksgiving weekend. Also same thing for Christmas. No offense or anything but family is a big thing in my life. Any way on to the story.**

* * *

**The next chapter is up on (Pa)(tre)(on) _Slash _Lorenzo the story Teller**

* * *

Chapter 28 USJ Fight

Izuku was realizing that he might be screwed. 'I've trained underwater before but I was always able to get a full breath of air, I barley have half of that.'

"Hurry up and put those chains on him." said one of the water villains as others began to wrap Izuku's arms and legs.

"Why don't we just finish him?" asked one of them before Izuku pulled on the chain, giving him enough room to punch the one that asked the question. "Ow, son of. Okay dumb question."

The fish looking villain stared at Izuku. "Shigaraki was right, he's dangerous, we'll stick with the plan and drown him. He can't hold his breath forever."

Even though it was underwater he could still make out what they were saying. 'If I remember right, my record for holding my breath is around 25 minutes. With the amount of air I have left I have about 10 minutes left, maybe 12 if I stay calm. Though I don't know how I'm going to make it out of this. I'm surrounded by at least 20 aquatic villains and they've just chained me to the floor of the artificial lake. None of them are coming close enough to me to use them to escape. I might be in trouble here.'

~o~

While Izuku was drowning, most of class 1A was scattered around the USJ, in different areas. With Aizawa still in the thick of the fight. 'What just happened? That black smoke did something to Izuku and right before that a huge bubble was right next to the other student up above. What happened and are the students alright?' Erasure Head dodged another blow, before erasing the guys quirk and punching him in the face. Several gun quirk users then began to fire at him before he used a rock villain as a shield, then performing a shield bash with his rock villain shield. 'All I can do right now is pray that the others are safe and try to get out of this alive.' Suddenly as he dodged another projectile another heavy hitter came at him. 'These guys are alternating attacks. They actually have somewhat of a strategy.' As he tossed him away and dodged another projectile. Erasure head then turned to the rest of the villains before charging. "I NEED A DAMN VACATION."

~o~

Kurogiri reappeared with Toya next to Shigaraki, Nomu, and Overhaul. "Shigaraki, I've successfully separated the students and the hero, Thirteen, to the different zones."

"Excellent and Demon Slayer?"

"He should be at the bottom of the lake zone right now."

"Got his sword right here." said Toya showing Demon Slayers sword.

Overhaul reached and took the sword. "Good work Toya." as he examined the blade. "This is a beautiful blade." for a moment they thought Overhaul was going to use his quirk to break the blade into a million pieces. Instead he used it to point at Shigaraki. "You sure this plan will work."

Shigaraki was getting more pissed than usual at Overhaul but having to deal with the man for the past several months has made him think through a few things. In fact All For One thought that bringing them together was a blessing in disguise as it made Shigaraki grow quicker than expected.

"No," said Shigaraki honestly. "This plan here is for All Might. Demon Slayer's plan was secondary, but" as Shigaraki put a finger on the blade pushing it away. "That gives you a chance to deal with him yourself while I deal with All Might."

Overhaul thought it over for a moment and even though he didn't like that Shigaraki half assed the plan to kill Demon Slayer, killing the boy that took his Eri away from him sounded a lot better. Overhaul then stabbed the blade into the ground. "Fine. If your plan fails I'll kill the brat myself."

"Where's my opponent." shouted Rappa. "I want to fight too."

"Be silent you simpleton" said his partner Tengai who put a barrier up to block one of Rappa's punches.

"I was promised a fight, so where is it." screamed Rappa.

Kurogiri decided to step in. "The itinerary we stole said they're was suppose to be three teachers here today and it looks like the third one didn't make it."

"It looks like Erasurehead is being taken care of by the foot soldiers," said Toya.

Overhaul looked to see and noticed that they were lasting longer than expected. "Interesting. I thought they were some mindless muscle, but they are lasting longer than I thought."

"I gave them a few strategies," Said Shigaraki, getting the attention of the others. "I knew they would do better if I put them into groups and a handful of strategies. Though it looks like none of them are really putting him down. One of us might have to do something." This earned some respect points from his accomplices.

Rappa growled "He's already weakened, what of the other one?"

"They're being handled already."

"AAAAHHHH I want a fight."

~o~

"Alright kids everyone alright?" asked Thirteen. The hero, Tsuyu, Aoyama, Mineta, Toru.

Aoyama got up and did a twirl. "I'm still sparkling."

Mineta looked around. "Yeah."

Toru frantically moved her floating gloves. "I'm okay but what do we do now?"

Tsuyu looked around making sure they were alone. "Right the best move is for us to stay calm."

"Tsuyu is right. The worst thing we can do right now is to panic." said Thirteen. "Let's take our situation into consideration. USJ is currently filled with villains, we've been separated from the rest of the class. Right now our priority is to get you kids out of her safely, you are our number one priority. So we're going to try and get to the wall of the USJ. I'll make an opening with my **Black Hole** where you guys will escape and run back to UA and get help."

"That won't do." said a voice approaching them. The five of them turn to see a pale kid in a spider hoodie approach them. "I can't allow you to leave."

The heroes were silent for a moment. "A kid."

"Is this kid a villain?" asked Toru

"But he looks younger than us." stated Aoyama.

"All of you get behind me." said Thirteen as their instincts were telling them that this child is VERY dangerous. "Now."

Mineta scoffed. "Oh don't worry, this kid isn't a problem. Hey kid listen to the grown ups and go away, unless you want a good spanking." The boy simply tilted his head. "Oh don't try the silent treatment we have a pro on our side. Right Thirteen." Mineta turned to get Thirteen to say something but Thirteen was gone. "Thirteen?"

"Hey where did Thirteen go?" asked Toru as the students then began to look left and right for their teachers. Until Toru felt something drop on her. "Huh rain?"

"That's not rain." they all turned to Tsuyu who was looking up at Thirteen who was wrapped and hanging in the air by wires piercing their flesh.

"Ki...ds….run." was all Thirteen could say before the wires tightened causing Thirteens blood to spray down onto the students.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" came a screech of terror from the students.

"I think I'll kill you first." said the boy's voice right behind Mineta. Mineta slowly turned to see the face of the boy just feet away from him. Though the thing that got Mineta was his soulless eyes. The boy raised his arm. Tsuyu acted and used her tongue to grab Mineta as the boy swung his arm down with a thin wire following cutting the land. "Well it looks like someone here has some skill."

Toru pointed a glove. "You...you're not a normal kid. Who are you?"

"My name is Rui." He said calmly. "I was asked to come here and handle one of the heroes. Though I have to say I'm sorely disappointed." as he looked up at Thirteen. "I expected something stronger. Or something to at least give me a little entertainment. I sort of wish now I could go and handle the other one. So please show me something a bit better."

~o~

"What the hell is with these kids." screamed a villain before getting blown away by Bakugo.

"GOD DAMN IT." yelled Bakugo as he finished his group of villains. "None of these guys are real villains. They're nothing but a bunch of small fries."

Both Kirishima and Mina just stood in shock as they watched Bakugo just mow down a huge wave of villains in less than ten minutes. Like they were nothing but stuffed animals.

"Wow Katsuki is really cutting through them." said Mina holding her third defeated villain. "I've only beaten three of these guys."

"Ah don't worry about it Mina." said Kirishima. Punching out his eighth guy. "He's a lot stronger than the rest of us."

"Really," Mina then remembered he wasn't going all out during the training. "Hey you hung around him before school. How strong is he?"

Kirishima hardened himself as a villain tried to stab him. "Hhhmm. Well it's kind of hard to say, when I met him he was already doing some crazy forms of training to catch up to Demon Slayer. They came from the same school and when Izuku disappeared he kind of already started a lot of training so I can't say what he can really do, but if things get too crazy you might see what he can really do." as he head butted the guy who tried to stab him. "Though I can tell you this, he's only using a fraction of his real strength." Mina could only look at Bakugo in awe. Wonder what he could really do.

"I don't understand this zone was supposed to have the 2nd most of us." said a villain.

"Really." said Bakugo with a grin. "Then hurry up and send them in so I can kill them."

The villains stopped at that. "You're trying to be a hero right?"

Bakugo just got more angry. "Shut up and bring someone stronger." as he began blasting.

~o~

Shoto, Sero and Ojiro were surrounded by villains in the Land fall Zone.

"Okay, I'm up for suggestions guys." said Sero

"I got a suggestion for yeah," said a bird villain. "You surrender and we promise to only tourture you brats a little."

"Yeah will make it nice and quick. You shitty brats won't feel a damn thing."

"Wait hold up guys, we might have a challenge. Look over there, that's the kid that was with Demon Slayer and All Might last night."

Some of the villains became more alert at that. "Alright spread out. Stay frosty."

"I couldn't agree more." said Shoto as he stepped forward a little. "Sero, Ojiro, jump." as he slammed his right foot on the ground. "**Flash Freeze." **A wave of ice quickly froze the ground and froze everyone on the ground. Lucky both Sero and Ojiro listened to Shoto. Sero used his tape to swing to a nearby tree, while Ojiro used his tail to jump high enough to avoid the ice.

Though unfortunately some of the villains heard the advice and jumped. "Holy shit."

"Did you guys see that?"

"Uh what do we do?"

"You go down." said Ojiro as he slammed his tail into one of the villains.

"Here comes the spectacular Sero." as Sero began to wrap up the remaining villains and send them towards Shoto to freeze. "Oh yeah you can't get us that easily." as he whipped one of his tape elbows with a rock at the end hitting a villain in the head.

"Don't knock all of them out," said Shoto. "We still need some answers," as the bird villain tried charging him. Shoto freezed him. "Ah thanks for volunteering. I got questions." as he froze all but the villains head.

"You know I think that's worse." said Ojiro. "You're going to unfreeze him right?"

Shoto turned and glared a little at Ojiro. Sero landed next to him. "I have to side with Ojiro on this one."

Shoto then began to unfreeze some of them. "Fine, just make sure they're tied up and you," he pointed to the bird villain. "You're still going to answer my questions, got it."

"Yes sir." said the villain before he began to sing.

~o~

In the rain zone Tokoyami, Koda and Iida were trying their best to avoid the villains chasing them. "We must hurry and find the exit." yelled Iida

"I don't think they will let it be that easy." said Tokoyami as he noticed several villains chasing them. "We have to fight or else they'll kill us."

Koda then began to shake his head.

"I understand but we're still students," said Iida. "We might get in trouble if we use our quirks without permission. We should run and find a teacher."

Tokoyami and koda only stared at Iida. "Yae was right. You do have a stick up your ass." as he stopped and faced the villains. "You can run but me and Dark shadow will face our opponent head on."

A dark mass then grew off of Tokoyami. "Oh yea let's do it." said Dark Shadow.

"Tokoyami." shouted Iida but to his surprise he was now running alone. "Koda, are you staying as well?" Koda nodded. Iida then realized that they're right. "Alright then let's fight." as he rushed past Tokoyami and kicked a villain in the face. "Get off of our campus."

"Not the battle cry I would go with but very well." said Tokoyami as they joined the fray.

~o~

In the mountain zone, Denki, Momo, Jiro and Yae were also surrounded by villains.

'Shit this doesn't look good, Alright time to man up.' thought Denki. "Okay girls, stay behind me and I'll protect you."

As the words left Denki's mouth Yae rushed forward firing at the villains taking three of them down before they could make a move. "Come and get some you fuckers."

"You can show some respect, Yae." said Momo taking the initiative and charging forward with her bow staff, hit a villain, blocked another as she made something in her hand before sticking it on a villain. It was a small rectangle that soon exploded and sent the villain back into his friends.

"Wow you can move," said Yae, striking a villain down with her knife, before switching to her revolver to fire more shots.

"You ain't leaving me in the dust." said Momo as she produced more bombs and sent them flying with her bow staff at the villains.

Denki dropped his jaw as he saw just how much ass the two were kicking. Jiro put a hand on his shoulder. "So what was that about protecting them?"

"Come on let's get these two." said a criminal pointing to Denki and Jiro. "Strike at the weak ones first."

Jiro then attached her head phone jacks to her boots. "Think again. **Sonic wave." **as Jiro sent a sound wave knocking several down.

"Yeah rock out phones." said Yae as she kicked a guy in the balls.

Momo made a crossbow that fired boxing glove arrows. "Make sure they stay down." As one glove hit a guy in the face.

Denki cried a single tear. "I'm the weakest leak here." Denki couldn't help but feel his pride taking a massive blow. He began to shake with shame then rage. "NO, I ain't going to be the one that does nothing." as he charged a group of villains. "**One million volt discharge." **As he sent a million volts at a group of villains whipping them out. "WEEEEE" as he began thrusting a thumbs up.

Momo had just gotten done knocking out another villain. "Kaminari, you okay?"

"WEEEEE"

Yae saw this standing on top of a pile of criminals she took out. She raised an eyebrow. "Did he really fry himself? Seriously?"

"Hey he did take out a solid group of guys for us." pointed out Jiro. "Though I can't deny he does look kind of stupid like this."

"WEEEEE"

~o~

The remaining students were left at the entrance of the USJ, Melissa, Sato, Shoji, and Ochako.

"Where did everyone go?" asked Ochako

"I think they got teleported somewhere." said Melissa as she checked her phone. "I'm still getting a signal from Yae's phone, but I can't reach anyone on the outside."

"We got a bigger problem," said Sato as he was looking down to the center of the USJ. "Aizawa is surrounded and that teleport guy took Demon Slayer away. I don't see him at all."

Melissa then quickly tabbed on her phone as she remembered her back up. "When I first made my heart monitor, I made a lung monitor for Izuku, he agreed to have it in his hero suit and I don't think he's taken it out yet. Izuku is nearby, the data is fuzzy but it looks like he's somewhere over there." Melissa pointed over at the lake zone. "He's not moving."

"I think he's trapped." said Shoji as he pointed several ears over at the lake zone. "It's hard to make all of it out but I hear chatter about trapping Demon Slayer. I think they put him under the water."

Melissa then digested the information. "Izuku needs his lungs to use his quirk, if he goes too long without air he can't use his quirk properly. This trap is land for Izuku. They're going to drown him."

"What do we do?" asked Sato panicking. "We can't get through that horde of villains with just the four of us."

"No, but I can," said Ochako, stepping up. "If I cancel out my gravity, you three and throw me with Melissa's sword whip."

Melissa thought it over. "That could work but…."

"We don't have time to hesitate, we need to act now." said Shoji

Melissa nodded. "Okay let's do it." she grabbed her whip.

"Hold it." said Sato as he broke apart a piece of the floor. "Use this Ochako. You might need a crash landing or something to break the water."

"Right," Ochako canceled the gravity on the rock as she hugged it turning her into a ball. "Let's go."

Melissa wrapped her whip around Ochako. "Here we go." as Melissa, Shoji and Sato grabbed the whip and summoned all their strength and whipped Ochako into the air.

Ochako flew through the air at a high speed. 'I'm going to need to time this just right.' as the Lake zone grew closer Ochako returned her gravity and fell fast. As she now was pointing straight down. She took a deep breath before crashing towards the water.

~o~

"Alright we got him tied down." said the villain before answering the radio. "Yes sir."

"What is the status of Demon Slayer." asked Shigaraki

"We got him chained down like planned. Now all we have to do is wait until he's out of air."

"Good, no ones gone near him, have they?"

"One did and for a brief moment Demon Slayer used him to get one arm free, but we quickly rechained him. You were right this brat is dangerous. Killing him slowly is the best way."

"Just make sure he drowns, I don't want him leaving there alive." demanded Shigaraki.

"Don't worry boss, we'll make sure he's dead. You ain't the only one who wants to see this brat dead."

"Good, call back when he's dead." as Shigaraki ended the transmission.

"Alright now we just wait and-" the villain didn't finish as a giant rock landed on his head. All of the aquatic villains looked to see a girl riding a rock dropping down into the lake. With the added weight Ochako was able to reach the bottom in a matter of seconds right next to Izuku.

'OCHAKO,' thought Izuku, seeing his friend. 'What is she doing here? Saving me but she's at a disadvantage in the water she'll only get herself killed.' Ochako made eye contact with Izuku. He tried to shake his head to convince her to resurface and get away.

"Who's this brat?" asked one of them.

"Who cares, kill her."

"Come here snacky." said a shark villain as he opened his jaw to eat Ochako, only to eat one of her Jet boot's boost. "Gaaah."

Ochako used her boots to propel herself to Izuku. Izuku was still trying to warn her to get away but Ochako was ignoring it. 'I can't let you die, Izuku. I won't leave you.' she thought as she tried to pull on the chains holding Izuku down. She even tried to use her quirk on the chains. 'These won't budge.' she looked to see several villains coming for the kill.'

Izuku saw this and tried to say something to get Ochako to get away, but couldn't. Ochako then tossed her visior away and did the last thing Izuku suspected as she smashed her lips onto his. For a fraction of a second Izuku's brain stopped working until he felt Ochako pushing her air into him. With her quirk taking enough of the weight off of the chains and her giving him air. **Breath of water: Whirlpool. **Izuku pulled the chains before twisting his body around, using the chain as a sword hitting the villains holding him down. 'I'm free time to go.' As he kicked off the floor pushing upward.

"No you don't you bastard." yelled the villains as they charged. Ochako then used her boots to send them upward and away from the villains. "Shigaraki's going to kill us."

Both Izuku and Ochako broke the surface of the lake and filled their lungs with air as they made their way to the boat. Izuku was quickly regulating his breathing and recovered quickly. "Thanks for the save, Ochako."

Ochako blushed a little. "Of course. I mean you would do the same for me."

Izuku blushed as well, remembering the lip contact. "Uh yeah." Izuku then turned serious as a villain jumped out of the water, Izuku breathed and kicked one of the railing to the boat breaking one of the bars off. He grabbed it and used it as a makeshift sword hitting the villain off the boat. "We still have a problem here."

Ochako got to her feet looking around as the villains surfaced, and surrounded the boat they were on. "Do you think some at UA will come and help?"

"Hopefully," said Izuku as he scanned the criminals. "I know there was supposed to be a third teacher here, hey how did you know I was drowning?"

"Melissa, she said you left your lung monitor in your suit."

"My lung monitor." Izuku smiled. "My lung monitor and Melissa's heart monitor are connected to mine, Melissa, Yae, Tomo and Sensei."

"If they can't get a signal, they get a notice, right?"

"Yep."

~o~

"Are you sure there is a problem at the USJ." asked All Might getting worried.

"Melissa connected those monitors to the Shield satellite." said Yushiro as he kept trying to connect to the others. "Something is blocking the signals."

"Sir shouldn't we head over," said Tomo. "There's clearly something wrong."

"She's right," said Nezu "I can't get a hold of Erasure head or Thirteen. We have our own communication tower here on campus for emergencies. If we can't connect that means something is blocking it."

Tomo was now very worried. "We have to do something."

"Of course, I gather the other teachers immediately." said Nezu

"The three of us will head to USJ right now." said Yushiro "All Might."

"Let's go." said All Might turning big.

"Tomo, teleport us to the USJ now."

"Yes sir." as Tomo grabbed both Yushiro and All Might's hands. She concentrated for a moment before teleporting them away. Though they didn't reappear at the USJ, instead they appeared somewhere else. "What? But I targeted the USJ."

All Might looked around. "This looks like the halfway point to the USJ. Was the USJ out of range."

"No, I can teleport us all the way back to Mt Saigiri."

Yushiro quickly realized what happened. "Tomo head to the USJ, NOW." Tomo was about to argue. "No arguing me and All Might will catch up, quickly use Hawks quirk and get to the USJ, NOW."

Tomo could see something in Yushiro's eyes that she's rarely seen. Fear. Tomo thought he was afraid something's happening to the students. "Okay." as she sprouted wings and flew away.

All Might bent down for Yushiro to get on. "We should hurry ourselves."

"No."

"What?"

"Back when I worked with Lariat, he had a few friends. Two of them were twins, one with a teleportation quirk and the other had a strange teleportation quirk. It wouldn't allow him to teleport himself but it did allow him to piggyback off of others or change the destination of those with teleportation quirks." Explained Yushiro. All Might's eyes widened as he began to connect the dots. "Both mysteriously disappeared. You killed them didn't you. COME OUT BOY. It's been awhile since we've had a chat."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I knew I would see both of you again, but I never imagined it would be at the same time." both Yushiro and All Might turned to a group of trees as they began to shimmer like a mirage before disappearing. "It's good to see both of you again."

All Might began to seethe with rage. "ALL FOR ONE."

* * *

**Next Time: Reunion and Meeting |This chapter is up on my P a | t r e | o n page if you want to check it out**

* * *

**This time around I wanted to give everyone a chance to be included some way. Also a little heads up for long time fans, I'm going to be going back and editing a few of the older chapters and some of the new ones. Not gonna lie I feel like I've been failing in some of the chapters and didn't put enough work into them. What do you guys think, do some of the chapters need work and if so, which ones?**

**Patrons: Re the Novice Artists | James Glenn Chandler**

**You guys are awesome**

**~Lorenzo the Story Teller**


	29. Chapter 29 Reunion and Meeting

**A/N So I got some bad news that most likely mess with my update schedule for my fanfiction. I no longer have my job. I used to work at a hotel but due to COVID and the lack of customers the owners were forced to shut it down. So as I'm writing this I have no job. Its also the same reason I didn't update last week is because I was kind of put in a bit of depression because of the whole thing. If you want to help then you can go to my (pa)tre(on) page (slash) Lorenzo the story teller. It would not only help me out but you can read chapters early and it will help keep me writing. Thank you and I hope you guys have a good holiday and stay safe out there.**

* * *

**R-king 93: Thanks hopefully I can keep making more.**

**Koncor the great: The funs just starting.**

**Ryuzaki Uchida: Thanks here's the next part.**

**Pikapowerz: Simmons shut up and get down here. I need you to poison Girffs next meal**

* * *

Chapter 29 Reunion and Meetings

To say tensions were high would be an understatement as the number one hero, a demon, stared down the biggest evil. None of them moved as they waited for the other to make the first move. "Are we going to waste the day just staring at each other or are we going to get down to business." said All For One

"Oh I'm all for messing up your face even more." said All Might as he was more than ready to begin pounding the villain.

Yushiro held his hand out. "Hold it, before we get started and I finally have a chance to talk with you, boy. I want to know something. Why? Why did you do it?"

All For One became quiet, almost confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met, you were and your brother were on your own, all you cared about was providing for him, that was all you cared about. When we parted ways you refused my offer to travel with me because you wanted to stay in the same place you and your brother grew up in. I left you money, I even left you several ways to contact me if anything went wrong. So why, what drove you to walk down this path, tell me why in the world would you betray your brother who stayed by your side while you were ostracised by the people around you. At least tell me why you would betray him."

All For One was silent by this. For a long moment he couldn't say a word, through frustration and anger began to swell, both All Might and Yushiro could see this, they expected some form of angry response but instead All For One just began laughing. "Over a hundred years and you're asking that now. You digging up some ancient history there, Mr. Yushiro."

"Well I never had the chance to ask it before, you know with all the fighting and the amount of times you tried to take over the world."

"World domination? Is that what you think I'm after?"

"It's one idea but we can talk about that later, we need to stay focused on the important facts with the little time you have less." said Yushiro as he looked at All For One from a medical standpoint. "If I had to guess you have about thirty years left in you."

"That's good, my doctor told me that I only had twenty years left to live, but with your experience I'll take your word." said All For One. "That poison you made did a real number on me. I've had to constantly switch out quirks to keep it at bay, quirk after quirk, do you have any idea how many quirks I've lost thanks to you?"

"Not enough apparently." said Yushiro

"I think you should watch your mouth, they won't let a demon like you play hero, if they hear you talk like that.'

"HA," said All Might. "With the amount you've killed, the lives you've destroyed. You're more of a monster than Yushiro will ever be."

"Ah sorry All Might, I guess we were leaving you out of the conversation." as All For one acknowledged him. "How's the search for a new candidate. Before I die I would very much like to get rid of that annoying quirk my brother made."

Yushiro narrowed his eyes. "That won't happen. If there's one good thing about meeting you, it would be meeting your brother, a true hero." There was a pause for a moment as Yushiro let his words set in. "Looks like the talks are over, All Might, take him down."

"With pleasure." as All Might charged.

~o~

Ochako was keeping a few villains that were climbing on the boat at bay, 'This isn't good, they have the advantage here. I hate to say it but we should escape, we could if I canceled our gravity and Izuku jumped us to the shore.' "Izuku, I think we-" though when she turned she saw that Izuku was nowhere to be seen. She then looked over to the water. "IZUKU"

Suddenly a huge geyser of water shot up. In the air Izuku was using his piece of railing and hitting the villains left and right. Within a blink of an eye Izuku was able to take the rest of the aquatic villains out. He then landed back on the boat just as Ochako finished off the two that made it to the boat. "Ochako you okay?"

"Yeah how about you?"

"I have a lung full of air, and a weapon in hand." as he looked at the piece of the boats railing with disappointment.

"Izuku?"

"They took my sword and when that happened they took advantage and tried to trap me at the bottom of this lake. I became defenseless when they took my weapon away, and even though I've trained in unarmed combat I'm still lacking to the point I actually overreacted when I lost my sword. I've never fought without it." as Izuku's grip on the railing tightened. "I should have stayed calm and not reacted as much and have more confidence in my hand to hand combat. Then maybe.."

Izuku stopped as Ochako hit him with a punch to the shoulder. He looked to see her giving him a big smile. "It's okay, it just means you have something to work on. You just need to keep calm and stay on your toes. So don't treat yourself so harshly okay."

Izuku remembered their first meeting. "Yeah your right, I can work on that after we get out of this, thanks Ochako."

Ochako smiled back. "Don't worry and when this is over I'll help with your training if you want."

"Okay but we should get back to the others. This fight isn't over yet." Ochako nodded as she canceled their gravity and Izuku jumped to the shore.

~o~

"I think that was the rest of them," said Momo as she looked over the battle field that was filled with several criminals, all of which were beaten into unconsciousness. "This was easier than I expected."

"Dammit," said Yae. "These chumps were pathetic, I know brats on the streets of new york that can give me a better fight then these guys."

"Well at least we beat them," said Jiro as she looked over the field. "Hey where's Kaminari?"

"I suggest you ladies stay calm if you don't want anything to happen to this idiot." said a villain wearing a skull mask who was holding Kaminari by his head. "I will hurt him if-" he wasn't able to finish as Yae shot his arm causing the villain to release Kaminari and before he could react Momo threw her steel staff like a javelin hitting him square in between the eyes. "Y..ou bi..tches." was all he said before he fell.

"At least we're still standing, dumbass." Yae with a smug grin.

Jiro went to check on Denki, "Hey you okay?"

Kaminari sat up, but struggled as he was still fried. "Heeehhheehe. Did I win?"

"Huh, um… Yeah you did big guy."

"Yeeeeee"

"Come on," said Momo, getting their attention. "We should get back to the entrance of the USJ. The others are most likely there."

"Momo, right." said Yae. "Hopefully we can fight more of these idiots on the way."

"For the last time Yae that's…" Momo stopped as she realized what Yae said. "WAIT, what did you just say?"

"Oh you don't like that, okay I'll keep calling you Magic Tits." as she began walking off.

"NO NO NO. Use my name."

Jiro sighed at the two as she grabbed Kaminari's arm. "Let's go after them."

"WWWeeeeee"

~o~

In the center of USJ Aizawa was being surrounded by more and more villains. 'These guys are switching out. Those that are injured are in the back now. These guys are actually rotating. Who the hell is in charge of all this." as he tossed another smaller villain and to his surprise another villain caught him. 'They really are working together, in all of my hero career I've never seen this before form such a large group. Just who the hell is the boss here.' The villains then tried a pincer attack. "Shit."

"**Armored Heart Punch." **As several villains were sent flying. Melissa began to punch villains left and right as she carved a path to Erasure Head. "Aizawa Sensei, we're here to help."

"What?" as Erasure Head saw that both Shoji and Sato were behind her and taking their own villains out. "All of you go back, this is no place for students."

Melissa then whipped a villain. "With all due respect sir, no way. My uncle would never leave someone behind and neither will I."

"It wouldn't be very heroic if we did." said one of Shoji's mouths, which also surprised some villains long enough for him to land several punches.

"Even if we are in training we are still trying to be heroes."yelled Sato as he tossed a villain away. Soon all four of them were back to back. "We are going to fight and if we go down, we go down as heroes."

"You brats," said Aizawa as he gave up trying to tell them to leave. Though as they grouped together he noticed something was off. 'The villains, they've slowed down. Why? Unless are they waiting for orders?"

They were near the center fountain Shigaraki saw this new development and studied the new comers. He then lifted his communicator. "I don't have full detail on them, but all three of them have quirks that enhance strength. An orange wrestler, a mutli arm fighter and a girl with a lot of strength. Gunner squad separate them and have the blade squad go for the wrestle, he's the weakest one there. His comrades will try and save him, take that opportunity and kill the pro and the girl. By her movements I believe the girl to be Demon Slayers friend, she might be trouble. So make her a priority along with Erasure Head, get them both while they're protecting the others."

"Roger" came several voices over the communicator.

Overhaul watch this a bit surprised by Shigarki's strategy. 'He was able to analyze them, that quickly and formulate a strategy against them. I thought he was just a brat, since when did he know how to strategize.'

"You're impressed aren't you." said Kurogiri, seeing Overhaul's expression. "For the past few months during recruiting Shigaraki has been leading a few teams here and there on several successful operations. Either bank heist or to take out heroes. Not only did it get several criminals to join but it also showed them how excellent Shigaraki can be when he puts his mind to something, and it's all thanks to you. When you showed up, it drove him to do more and clearly All For One was right picking him."

Overhaul didn't care for praise especially at Shigaraki, but it did make it clear why All For One kept Shigaraki around. "So he isn't just chaos, he's like a diamond in the rough, huh."

"Something like that, yes." said Kurogiri as he watched the battle. "We expect big things from him."

"What are you, his mother."

"Hey can I join in yet." asked Rappa.

Tengai sighed at his partner's impatience. "Rappa, they will ask for you when you are needed."

Rappa tried to punch him as he put up his shield. "Shut up, by the time I join all the fighting will be over."

Overhaul was beginning to get annoyed with Rappa. 'Maybe I should kill him for a moment. Maybe that will calm him down.'

"Hey Overhaul," as Shigaraki got his attention. "I'd hate to waste his strength on something like Erasure Head but if it keeps him quiet then you can send him in. It isn't wise to keep some people chained up."

Overhaul didn't like the fact he was taking advice from Shigaraki but he couldn't deny he was right. "Fine, Rappa," Rappa's face lit up like a kid on christmas. "You can-"

"HEY ASSHOLES." all the villains turned to see Bakugo, Kirishima and Mina standing on top of some criminals. "If you want a fight, we'll give you one."

"OH YEAH" yelled Rappa as he got ready for the fight. "BRING IT ON."

Several other minor villains were about to step in. "Hold it, let him have this fight." said Shigaraki. "Maybe killing them will calm him down."

Bakugo saw that Shigaraki was the one giving orders. "YOU, YOUR THE ASSHOLE BOSS MAN GIVING ORDERS RIGHT." Shigaraki narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't talk like I'm not here." shouted Rappa as he charged at Bakugo. Bakugo got in a fighting stance ready to blow the guy away, when Kirishima got intercepted. "Okay you die first." As Rapa began to punch Kirishima only to find his punches weren't hitting the boy hard enough. "What my punches are, what's going on. He's deflecting them, no their sliding off."

Kirishima then saw an opening and countered with a **Red Uppercut. **An uppercut that was able to knock Rappa back a few steps. 'If I hadn't learned to shape my hardened parts then his punches would have knocked me out. His power is crazy but, if I keep deflecting his blows with harden flattened. Then just maybe I can hold my ground.' Kirishima was holding his ground. "Bakugo, go and finish this, you take out the head and the rest will fall. I'll handle this guy."

"You landed one hit," said Rappa as he began another volley of blows. "Don't get cocky you brat."

"KIRISHIMA!" yelled Mina as she saw Kirishima get hit.

Bakugo saw this for a moment and was surprised before he began grinning. "Don't you dare die red, I'll end this quick."

"Bakugo we need to help him," pleaded Mina

"NO," as Kirishima used the momentum from Rappa's punch to spin and give Rappa a doubled force back hand right in the jaw. "I got this, back Bakugo up."

"Not bad, bra-" as Rappa paused for a moment. "No, your eyes show you're a real man. Then fight me MAN TO MAN."

Mina begrudgingly listened to Kirishima as she chased after Bakugo. "Please be okay."

Bakugo slowly made his way to Shigaraki, seeing that Tengai stepped in Bakugo's path and brought up his shield. "Sorry, young man but you're not getting through."

Bakugo without losing a step, made his left fingers fold to make a circle and placed it right on top of the barrier, then put his right hand on top of his left. "**AP Shot" **What came next shocked all of the villains and for a moment stopped all the fighting as everyone saw Tengai's barrier shatter and the blast sending his charred body flying into the fountain.

Overhaul's eyes shot wide open at this. "That boy just shattered Tengai's barrier. How? Tengai's Barrier has withstood missiles, Rappa, even an angry housewife. Who is this boy?"

Yu, Toya, and Soramitsu of the eight precepts of death stepped in his way. "You're not getting anywhere close to Overhaul."

"Overhaul!" Everyone now turned the other direction to see Izuku and Ochako. Izuku was looking at all the villains before his eyes landed on Overhaul. "Plague doctor mask." Izuku's face slowly turned into absolute rage. "YOU'RE OVERHAUL! YOUR THE ONE THAT HURT ERI!"

"Well this doesn't look good." came a voice

Shigaraki turned to see some good news. "Rui"

~o~

(A few minutes earlier)

In the forest area the students were running for their lives. After Rui showed how powerful he was none of the students thought for a moment they stood a chance. "Over there the exit." shouted Mineta as he made a dash for the exit.

"Mineta," shouted Tsuyu as she extended her tongue and grabbed Mineta.

"Hey what are you doing," as he struggled against Tsuyu's tongue.

"Mineta wait look," said Toru as she threw her glove in the direction of exit, only for it to be sliced into pieces. "He blocked the exit with his string."

"Indeed," said Rui who was not too far behind them. "Your pathetic prey but I have a job to do. So please die now." as he sent several strings at them.

They all dove to the ground to avoid being diced into pieces. Aoyama got up and faced Rui. "**Navel Laser" **As he shot a laser at Rui who easily dodged it. "Huh? He dodged it?"

Rui noticed the reaction. "Please tell me that wasn't a serious attack." Aoyama began to freak the fuck out and started firing his laser at a rapid fire rate. Rui began dodging the lazers left and right, but all the students could tell it was taking minimum effort to dodge them. "Better but still boring." Rui then began to ship his string around until he had Aoyama's limbs wrapped up. With a flick of his wrist he slammed Aoyama into a tree, making the crunching sound of broken bones. Despite this Aoyama was unconscious yet, the shock kept him awake. "Still awake I see, I guess I should give you a chance to say some last words." Though Aoyama was silent as he looked up at his killer. "Nothing then I-" Rui then sniffed the air. "Did you just shit yourself?"

Rui then did a backflip to dodge the rocks being thrown at him. "Stay away." said Tsuy as she and Toru began to toss rocks at him. Rui rolled his eyes as he simply threw Aoyama at them. "I gotcha." as Tsuyu caught him. "Hang in there Aoyama, we'll get you to recover girl."

"That won't be happening." before Rui could attack Mineta started tossing his balls at Rui. Rui easily dodged as he wondered what they were. 'What are these? Do they explode? Are they full of acid?' Rui then felt his hand hit something. One of the balls was stuck against the tree, and Rui's hand hit it.

Mineta then laughed like a mad man. "Gotcha now! You're trapped so surrender."

Rui raised an eyebrow as he pulled his arm ripping the ball off of the tree along with some bark. "What the?" He then wiggled his arm in the air trying to get it off. "It's sticky."

"OH NO IT DIDN'T WORK."

"Did you really think that getting hit by one ball would be enough." said Toru

"Well it's still stuck to him." Rui then extended his arm before placing some string on top, he then used it to cut his hand causing the ball to fly off along with a lot of his blood. "WHAT THE HELL YOU CUT YOU HAND!"  
"Oh the part of the skin that was stuck to your annoying ball." As Rui held up the hand to show the cut wasn't that bad.

Toru and Mineta stood in shock and in horror at the little boy who without hesitation cut himself to get rid of a small annoyance. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Rui tilted his head, surprised at the concern. "It's minor, compared to the pain I've felt before. Small pain like this is easy to get over when you've been at death's door."

"You can say that with a straight face." Toru was just shocked by this boy and horrified. "Just what have you been through?"

"That shouldn't concern you right now, especially since I just eliminated your last advantage." as he pointed to Toru's leg where he got some of his blood on her. "Now I have you."

"Just because you can track me doesn't mean you can get me."

"Yes it does." as string wrapped around Toru's body. "All I need to know is one point of your body and I can map out the rest in my head. Though I am a little surprised with how little resistance there is on you. Have you no shame to be walking around like that."

"I get it, why does everyone keep bringing it up." Before Toru was thrown at Mineta wrapping them both in thread immobilizing them.

"It doesn't matter now, the four of you are as good as dead now." That's when Rui did a head count and noticed that there was one missing. "Where's the frog girl? Last time I saw her she was taking that boy away." He looked over and saw Aoyama laying under a tree. "Did she leave you behind? Not the worst move to do, but unexpected to say the least." He kept looking but couldn't see her in sight. "I guess she really did leave, oh well. Time to kill the rest of you."

As Rui moved in for the kill he felt something coming from behind him. He turned swinging his threads, cutting several rocks that were being thrown at him. Before he could react Tsuyu was on him, he tried but she then spit up a glob of mucus hitting him in his face, blinding him. As he tried to clean his face Tsuyu jumped on him trying to tackle him to the ground, Rui, even though he couldn't see at the moment used the momentum and flipped her off of him by rolling back. Before she hit the ground Rui used his strings to grab her and slam her hard into the ground. Tsuyu had the air knocked out of her, she couldn't move as all of her limbs were bound by the string. She was trapped, she was completely at his mercy as the string pulled her into the air slightly above Rui.

Rui was finally able to use his sleeve to wipe off the mucus. "I will admit out of all of you, that was the best I saw today. You were able to move without me detecting you, I know you may find this hard to believe but that is impressive. Not many people have successfully snuck up on me like that. So I have to ask, why didn't you run?"Tsuyu looked at him with confusion. "You had several opportunities to run, so why didn't you? Do you not value your own life?"

Tsuyu looked at him while hope was slowly leaving her eyes, she could tell this was most likely the end. "I was going to leave them," Rui tilted his head slightly not expecting honesty. "I was going to leave them. After I caught Aoyama and put him down, I initially was going to come back and help the others but I stopped. I thought of my family, my siblings and I wanted to live. I want to live, but I knew I wouldn't be able to face my siblings if I ran like a coward, I wouldn't be able to become the hero they wanted or I wanted."

Rui was silent as memories flooded his brain. "So you came back because you thought your siblings would think less of you." Images of Rui's siblings popped in his head and then the images of the two siblings that led to his defeat hundreds of years ago.

Tsuyu closed her eyes as she waited for the her surprise though she felt herself slowly being lowered to the ground. She opened her eyes as she was being gentle placed on the ground, the sting then loosened around her. She turned to see Toru and Mineta untie each other and Thirteen dropped from the thread that held the hero in the air. "Are you letting us go?"

Rui turned and walked to the exit. "I'm also fighting for my siblings and my family as well. Run to the exit, if I meet you on the battlefield again, I will kill you." Rui left as he let the student pick themselves up. 'Maybe I have gotten soft,' As he remembered the way Tanjiro protected Nezuko. 'Or maybe it was because she gave off the same warmth you did, when you speak of your family, Tanjiro'

A Rui made it outside of the forest zone he was able to look at the battle. "Well this went to hell." An explosion caught his attention as he saw one of the eight precepts of death get sent flying into the fountain. "This does not look good. I guess I should hurry up and get back to Shigaraki before things get any worse."

~o~

Outside between the USJ and UA a clash between Titans was taking place. All Might was fighting with all of his might against All For One and he was winning. All For One was still in no shape to get up with All Might. He was getting hit left and right. All Might gave All For One another good right hook sending the symbol of evil backwards. All For One quickly stood tall again as he used a telekinesis quirk to send All Might back. "I see you've recovered from our last encounter."

All Might stood up as well. "You can thank Yushiro for doing such a good job patching me up."

"Yes, he is a good doctor." said All For One as he tried to search for Yushiro but couldn't detect him. 'Where did Yushiro go' as if an answer to his question All For One felt a claw from a beast swiping his chest cutting into his skin. He quickly pushed Yushiro away with enhanced strength x5, sending Yushiro through several trees. All For one quickly dodged a punched form All Might but didn't counter attack as he felt something was wrong inside his body. Using the telekinesis quirk he forced part of his chest to burst outward. "You bastard, you poisoned me with your blood."

Damn," said Yushiro as he put himself back together. "If you hadn't noticed you would have been unconscious within five minutes and dead in ten without medical treatment." Yushiro's legs snapped back into place allowing him to stand. "Though my little injection alone did quite a bit of damage didn't it."

"Indeed it did," admitted the villain. "I can't continue like this, today is your win. I will return though and when I do. You won't be so lucky next time."

"Who says we're just going to let you escape." as All Might punched All For One, only to find his opponent to shatter into shards of glass that disappeared. "No we can't let him get away now."

"As much as I agree with you, we need to go and make sure the students are safe." All Might understood and grabbed Yushiro and rushed at full speed to USJ.

~o~

Izuku and Ochako both landed on the shore next to the lake zone, though they quickly realized that they were right next to the villains. Lucky for them though none of them seemed to notice them yet. "Look," said Ochako as she pointed towards the group of villains surrounding Erasure head, Melissa, shoji and Sato. "It looks like they're fighting them off."

Though Izuku noticed that their strategy was changing. "Not for long," he said, causing Ochako to worry. "Their movements have changed and their targeting Sato. We need to help them now." Before either of them moved, an explosion got their attention as they saw Bakugo send one of the villains flying into the fountain. "Bakugo, what is he doing? He can't take them all."

"You're not getting anywhere close to Overhaul." Izuku blood froze as he heard the name Overhaul. He remembered the countless times he heard Eri scream in her sleep, the times she got scared and the stories she told of her countless deaths. Overhaul the one that hurt her.

Ochako saw Izuku's face. "Izuku?"

He couldn't hear her as he was looking over the group of villains. He then noticed one of them was holding his sword as he looked at the villain, he remembered what Eri had told him. "Overhaul" The villains finally noticed them.'The bird doctor mask.' The one wearing the plague doctor mask looked at him. "Plague doctor mask." Izuku's face slowly turned into absolute rage. "YOU'RE OVERHAUL! YOUR THE ONE THAT HURT ERI!"

"Well this doesn't look good." said Rui

"Rui," said Shigarki, seeing his comrade. "Good to see you, and yes this doesn't look good." as he looked to see Izuku and Overhaul staring at each other. "This looks like it will get worse before it gets better." As he turned to see Bakugo blasting away three of Overhauls men. "This brat is getting on my nerves. We need to kill him quick before any other surprises happen."

_Boom_

Everyone turned to the entrance to see it destroyed and something fly through the smoke into the air. It was Tomo flying with Hawks quirk. "All of you stop right now. I will not let any of you harm my students anymore. Surrender or I will beat you all within an inch of your life."

Rui looked over at Shigaraki. "Tomura?"

"God dammit, are you serious. How many of these fucking annoyances will we have to deal with before we can kill All Might." said Shigaraki in frustration before groaning. "Fine Nomu, it's time to go wild."

* * *

**Next Time: True Monster Fight | You can read this right now on my Pa|Tre/on page. Slash Lorenzo the story teller**

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, we have one more chapter till the end of the USJ. I hope you guys have a fantastic thanksgiving. Also tell me which fight is your favorite so far in this fic. I'm curious. Last but certainly not least again I may not be able to keep up the update schedule due to life being kind of hard right now.**

**Patrons: Re The novice Artist | James Glenn Chandler**

**Thanks guys it means a lot that your helping me out.**

**~Lorenzo the Story Teller**


End file.
